Fight for Survival
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: Evelyn Walsh a small town Doctor, married to a cop, with her whole life ahead of her,with the dead walking the Earth, and society now no more, Evelyn finds herself alone in a world she barely recognizes, simply fighting to survive...ShaneOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Outbreak!**

_And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts,_  
><em>And I looked and behold: a pale horse.<em>  
><em>And his name, that sat on him, was Death.<em>  
><em>And Hell follwed with him.<em>

**Johnny Cash - When the Man comes around**

"I need help somebody...please help us..."

Evelyn Connors, 29 years old and a Doctor at Georgia County Hospital was stood against the front desk in the emergency room and looked up instantly at the cries of a frantic, panic stricken man, now struggling to support the weight of his young son. Both of them were smeared in blood, but the boy was pale, unconscious, and he was Evelyn's only focus as she rushed forward.

"Jack, gurney!" she yelled, beginning her assessment of the boy whilst he was still in the man's arms, he was pale and clammy, and blood poured profusely from a wound in his neck. "What's the child's name? Can you tell me what happened sir?" she asked, guiding him to lay the child on the gurney now in front of him. Pressing her stethoscope to the boy's bare chest as she and 3 nurses began rushing the gurney down the corridor. "Sir I need to know what happened..." she urged the man once more as he trailed limply behind.

"Tommy, his names Tommy he's 9 years old...She attacked him...bitch attacked her own son...my little boy..." he stared dumbly at the gurney as they reached the ER room. Evelyn though didn't spare him a look as she began assessing the boy's condition and the nurses hooked him up to the machines.

"What did she use...what did she use to hurt him?" she asked, only looking at him briefly as she removed the compress from the wound in the boys neck. To her from here, it looked like a bite mark but that couldn't be right,

"She bit him, she bit him...I knew she was fucked up but..."

"Sir that isn't helping...we got this, please wait outside." She said, nodding to one of the nurses. Understanding they rushed forwards and guided the man towards the door. Evelyn sighed and leaned into the boy, pressing down on the bleed, "We have to stop this bleeding now..."

If there was one part of her job Evelyn hated, it was when her patients were kids, those who came in but never again left. It was hard, half the time it was enough to drive anyone to drink but she was a dedicated Doctor. Her parents often said she compartmentalized better than most people and she should consider such a thing a blessing. In a way it was, it made it easier to cope and breathe through horror's she witnessed every day, but it was also a curse, she struggled to cope at times and would push away help. Evelyn liked to think that, if she ignored something long enough it would simply fade away; at least that's what she always hoped for.

Another part of her job she hated was this, "I'm sorry Mr Brookes...we were unable to stem the bleeding, your son developed an unusually high fever...I'm afraid, I'm afraid he's gone..." she said, her heart literally breaking for the man in front of her now as he dumbly shook his head. His chubby, bloodied up hands going to his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the ER door,

"It was just...just a bite...my boy can't be gone...please...please...I'm begging you..." he pleaded with Evelyn, who could only shake her head, her hands reaching out to his, taking them gently.

"There was nothing I could do I'm so sorry...the police have been sent to get your wife and..."

"I want to see him...I wanna see my boy..." Mr Brooke's broke in, stopping her mid sentence. Evelyn nodded sadly and waved a nurse over, watching as the young woman gently supported Mr Brookes, leading him into the room his young son now laid. For a moment she didn't move, then with a tired sigh, she shook her head and moved down the corridor towards the front desk, running a hand through her tied up, tattered locks.

As she reached the desk, Evelyn allowed her eyes to drift to the waiting area and frowned, it was a hell of a lot more busy than usual. Many people coughing, visibly runnin fevers, and others nursing bloody arms, legs, heads etc. "What the hell is going on today?" Evelyn asked Carla, as the older nurse hovered behind her desk, looking warily out over the patients, still coming into the Emergency Room.

"I'm thinking rabid dog girl..." she said, shaking her head. Evelyn laughed lightly and looked at her friend, her eyes dancing in amusement,

"A rabid dog huh? Like Cujo?" she asked, taking the file Carla handed out to her, doing her best to ignore the extremely serious look her friend was giving her.

"Exactly like Cujo girl! It's not just us either there's 3 other hospitals reporting an unusual number of bite victims that are just...poof dying...even when their injuries aren't fatal..." Carla said, flicking on the television, and turning Evelyn's attention to it.

Now that she knew they weren't the only hospital she felt worry build in the pit of her stomach, suddenly there was something very off. The news began reporting riots, breaking out in the Georgia areas, people now attacking people at random,

"_Doctor's still cannot explain to us what is causing these people to attack, whether it be an outbreak of some sort or for another reason, we've learned that the situation is not improving. In the past 15 minutes I've witnessed 6 ambulances, and 17 cars pull up outside this ER, all of them carrying various, multiple victims. Speculation would right now have us believe this is the result of an airborne virus, a toxic chemical spill or bio-terrorism..." _

"Pardon me Doc?"

Evelyn's attention was pulled from the news report, to the uniformed Georgia officer now stood in front of her, his eyes flickering to the waiting room before they returned back to her. Offering her warm yet small smile, it was one she'd become accustomed to over the last month. "Officer Walsh I'm afraid the news is the same..."

"You mean there's no change? None whatsoever? Evie come on it's been a god damn month now..."

Evelyn sighed and placing her chart on the desk, guided Shane off to the side in a bid to give them some semblance of privacy. Immediately she allowed her Doctor mode to slip away and she leaned into Shane, her hands cradling his face between her hands, "Rick is stable Shane, he's responding to the antibiotics we're giving him, he's showed no signs of permanent damage, right now it's simply a waiting game...he'll wake up when he's ready." She told him gently.

Shane released a deep sigh and nodded his head, leaning forward slightly to let his forehead press against his wife's, his whole body tense. It had been a month since his best friend had been badly injured during a shoot out and it was killing him the longer Rick failed to wake up. Evelyn stayed optimistic, if there was one thing he loved most about her it was her unwavering optimism, in truth it's what had kept him sane over the last 3 years since they'd met.

"I know I just wish I had something new to tell Lori you know?" he told her as they pulled back enough to look at one another. Evelyn smiled softly and nodded her head, so proud of how strong he had been for their friends over the last so many weeks. "I'll be back to see Rick later...then we can go home." He said, leaning into press a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll be here." Evelyn said simply, as they pulled away from one another, both slipping back into their professional mode. With the smallest of smiles Shane nodded his head and turned on his heal heading straight out the main entrance. Evelyn watched him go with a sigh before focusing back on Carla,

"Incoming, Doc needed, we got another bite victim except this time, the guys had half his stomach torn out..." she said in a rush before calling a few more nurses. Evelyn looked at her wide eyed before dropping her file onto the desk and running out to the ambulance bay, wondering what the hell was happening in Georgia.

* * *

><p><strong>7 hours later<strong>

Evelyn made her way through the crowded waiting room, her white medical coat splattered in blood, her hands gloved, her eyes tired. It had been a long shift and was far from over, there were more and more patients coming into the hospital, too many in fact that now the local high school had been turned into a make shift medical centre to treat those with less serious injuries.

"Carla you need to get Davis on the phone...that lazy son of a bitch should be here by now..." she said with a lot of frustration as she finally rounded the desk. Carla though paid her no mind instead she kept a hand pressed tightly against compress on her arm, "Carla...?"

"One of the patients bit me..." Carla explained, pulling the compress away enough for Evelyn to get a good look at it. There was bite imprint embedded in Carla's cocoa coloured skin, and by the looks of things, with the dark discolouration, it was already infected, "Jesus Carla when the hell did this happen?" Evelyn asked, holding her friends arm gently to get a better look when it happened.

An ear piercing scream rebounded off the walls of the hospital, echoing loudly down the halls and stopping everybody in their tracks. Not missing a beat, Evelyn stood and took off down the hall towards the small ward they had, were seriously injured patients were being treated. A few people fled past her, some crying others screaming, but she kept on until she pinpointed the source.

"Jenny, what the hell is it?" she asked, gripping the panicked and horrified nurse that had been attempting to pass, by the tops of the arms. Jenny shook violently, her hand clutched the side of her head, where her ear had once been and all she could do was let out a sob, and pull herself from Evelyn's grip to continue down the hallway. Evelyn watched her go for a moment before she turned into the ward, unprepared for the sight that met her there.

2 of the hospitals Doctors lay bloody on the floor; as they were ripped apart by victims she herself had witnessed die, they were attacking the bodies like vicious animals. Evelyn gasped and covered her mouth, frozen in fear as she turned her head to the side just a fraction and there, there was little 9 year old Tommy, sitting on the bed she'd pronounced him, his Father's head in his lap as he feasted.

"Oh my god." She cried, unable to stop the horror inside. It was then she heard it, cries from back down the hall, the waiting room. Shrill screams filled her ears once again, and she turned, taking her eyes from the horror behind her to witness something just as terrifying. A S.W.A.T team of what she could only assume were soldiers filed into the hospital, spreading off in every direction. For a moment, one would think they were here to help; Evelyn even went to try and call out for Carla when the sound of bullets erupted.

The screaming grew more panicked, and the gunshots even louder. Evelyn looked wide eyed over her shoulder in time to duck out of the way of little Tommy Brookes as he grabbed for her. A strangled, raspy sort of cry coming from him. Evelyn shook her head, backing up across the hall, but he moved for her again and she slipped down onto the floor, crying out when he lunged at her, only for the gunshots to ring out once more, one hitting him directly in the head.

Evelyn watched as he dropped to the floor and she was at first, unable to move. The only sound which could be heard was the wild, frantic beating of her heart as she watched the other patients being taken down, even those Doctors and Nurses only here to help. As a S.W.A.T member moved towards her the adrenaline kicked in and she shuffled back quickly before getting to her feet and tearing down the hallway at a speed unlike any she'd moved at before.

"Everyone get out the hospital, get out now!" she screamed, as she passed those curious people who'd come down to see what was happening. As the gunshots continued to ring out she covered her ears once more and fell to the floor. A searing pain shooting through her leg, and when she looked down, she saw it, blood a bullet had hit her.

Letting out a panicked cry she looked around, no one stopped to help, instead they ran trying to escape the rain of gunfire. As she saw the S.W.A.T. team moving up the hall, Evelyn forced herself to stand. Gripping the handle of the medical supply closet, she forced it open and limped inside. Locking it, she grabbed the nearest chair and pushed it under the handle. More gunshots rained outside, and she switched off the light and fell to the floor, shuffling back into the corner or the room, her hands covering her ears as she forced herself to hold in the terrified sob threatening to break free.

What the hell was going on and where was Shane!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so here is my kick off chapter to my new story Fight to Survive! I'm a huge fan of the Walking Dead and just had to write a story based around it. Shane is my favourite character from the show and I wanted him to play a good part in who my character was.<strong>_

_**I really hope you guys can give this story a chance and let me know what you think as reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Down With Sickness

_**AN – Hey just wanted to inform you that in the last chapter...well I've had to replace it with the proper draft, realised to late I'd posted the first draft. So I've reposted and it's still the same chapter all that's changed is Evie's and Shanes interaction. Longer explanation at the end of this chapter!**_

**Chapter 2: Down with the sickness**_**  
><strong>_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
>Don't try to deny what you feel<br>(Will you give in to me?)  
>It seems that all that was good has died<br>And is decaying in me_

_**Down with the sickness - Disturbia**_

There was only silence outside now.

Evelyn had remained hidden away in the locked supply closet for god knows how long, in some ways it felt like forever but she suspected it had been mere hours. The screams had stopped the sound of hurried footsteps, cries of agony and sounds of gunfire had died away a while ago, there were only silence and in a way, that was even more terrifying.

Evelyn had stemmed the bleeding in her leg, but had been unable to remove the bullet or stitch it due to the uncontrollable shaking of her hands. Fear coursed through her body unrelenting in its vindictiveness, paralysing her into the corner of the room, stopping her from moving, from leaving the safety of the darkened closet. She fought it though, she needed to get outside, to find out what was happening, find out how many people were hurt, she needed to find Shane.

That thought right there, the one of her husband, her worry for him and the others urged her up and forwards towards the door. Hand outstretched, she willed the trembling that wracked her body to seize, and took a calming steady breath. Closing her eyes she stopped in front of the door, shakily taking away the chair she had propped against it, and let her hand rest wearily on the door handle struggling to make herself open it.

The hallway outside was deafly silent, even on a good day the ER was never this quiet. Maybe that's what was terrifying her; there was something wrong on the other side of this door. Opening her eyes she blew out a breath and looked up to the ceiling, before nodding her head once and pushing forward.

The first thing she registered was blood, its coppery scent penetrated the air all around, and stained the once gleaming white floors, it was smeared along the bullet riddled walls. Evelyn covered her nose and mouth with her hand, her eyes widening just a fraction as she forced herself to take another step out into the hallway, not surprised to see it this empty, she'd suspected as much but it did add to the burning desire growing inside her to know what the hell had gone on and where everybody was.

Her first instinct was to call out, but then she worried about the soldiers, would they return? So instead she remained silent and limped forward a fraction when she heard it. The shuffling of feet that weren't her own, the sounds of movement just to her right and she froze. That sound was one she knew she couldn't forget, not ever, it had been ingrained into her mind the first time she'd heard it, and her fear increased tenfold.

Curiosity made her look, instinct told her to assess the situation, find out how much trouble she was in fact in and whether she had a chance. Slowly she inclined her head to the right, down the next corridor and her stomach churned unpleasantly. Bodies littered the hallway, badly mutilated bodies were simply walking towards her, it was impossible. A quick look at their injuries told you immediately these people should be dead but like Tommy, like those other patients, they were moving around and coming towards her.

Evelyn stumbled back, limping backwards as she watched on in horror, more of these things; these dead people were approaching her from another angle of the hospital, all of them making animalistic sounds and reaching out to her. Shaking her head, she turned on her good heal and began moving as fast as her injured leg would allow her to. Passing the supply closet she headed to the ER, not stopping to stare in horror at the bodies of her dead or now un-dead co-workers, instead she ran towards the main entrance unable to stem the flow of tears that stemmed her face.

Shane would be waiting for her at home, she believed that. He was alive and waiting for her to come to him, Evelyn needed to find him and they needed to get the hell out of Georgia.

As she limped out through the main entrance and into the ambulance bay area, Evelyn gasped loudly. More of those things, these 'Walkers' filled the surrounding area, feeding on people who still screamed and pleaded for help. Every instinct she had as a Doctor told her to at least try and help, but she knew there was no saving them and she'd only get herself killed if she attempted a doomed rescue. Turning she ran to the nearest ambulance, the passenger door was open and once determining it was empty, she didn't hesitate to jump inside. As she slammed the door shut she let out a scream when a body threw itself up against it.

Blood poured from his mouth, half his face was missing, but she could tell, she would have known this person anywhere. It was Jack, a volunteer nurse at the hospital, a sweet man, who always seemed to have a smile on his handsome face. Letting out a sob, she quickly fumbled in the glove compartment for the extra set of keys, letting out a relieved sound when she felt her fingers wrap around them.

Another body banged against the driver side door, making her scream again as she struggled to force the key into the ignition. "Fuck...!" she yelled, cursing her trembling hands. When she finally started the engine, she pushed her foot down on the gas, took off the handbrake and tore out of the ambulance bay, grimacing violently when she heard the bodies of the men attacking the ambulance, fall beneath the wheels with a sickening crunch.

"What the fuck is happening...?"

Evelyn was well aware she was probably breaking every single speeding law known to man, but at this moment, with what was going on she doubted it mattered. Besides, the streets were barren, the entire ride to her neighbourhood she saw no one, well no one who was alive at least. Cars lay abandoned in the roads, many over turned, flames billowing from their empty shells.

Her once idyllic, small, beautiful town now looked like a warzone. It was strange as she was not even comforted by seeing the seemingly untouched streets in which both her and her friends lived. She refused to trust what she saw. Yes the streets were empty. Yes there didn't seem like there had been any trouble here but she knew now appearances were deceiving and she wasn't taking any risks.

So, pulling the ambulance to a stop a few houses down from the one she and Shane lived in, she looked warily out the windows, trying to find the will to go outside. When she focused on her home though she smiled softly and nodded her head, "Come on Evie...you can do this..." she said quietly. Biting down on her lip she pushed open the door to the ambulance, slipping very ungracefully from the seat, and onto the road, still clutching the door handle as she looked up and down the empty street. Determining there was nothing around; she leaned back into the ambulance and grabbed the keys, gripping them tightly in her hand as she shut the door quietly.

With her sights firmly set on her home, she moved forwards, all the while staying aware of her immediate surroundings. There'd been too many surprises today she really didn't want any more, crossing the road she hurried towards her home when she saw more movement to her left. Her neighbour, her dead neighbour by the looks of things was suddenly stirring to life on his front lawn. Covering her mouth she quickened her steps towards her home, climbing up the steps onto the front porch, only hesitating briefly when she noticed the front door was already wide open.

"Shane?" she sighed his name and hurried into the house, shutting the door closed behind her and locking it before allowing herself to finally relax. Smiling softly when she heard movement in the kitchen are, "Shane? She called out his name once more and walked down the hall into the kitchen, her obvious desire to see her Husband, to know he was safe, clouded her instincts to keep herself safe and that is why she walked in the kitchen.

The back door sat wide open and before she could move to it, close it, she heard the growling and only had time to turn around when she was body slammed to the floor. Crying out she fought against the body now on hers, as it growled above her, his hot breath on her neck. Evelyn screamed out, pushing against the body with all her might, "Shane!" she called out in the desperate hopes her husband was here and he'd hear her. Crying out again she pushed the body off her and shuffled back quickly, a sob escaping her throat.

As she struggled to get up the body was already moving back towards her, forcing herself to stand she hurried into the living room and grabbed a fire poker from the stand next to the fire place, spinning around and holding it up as the 'Walker' stumbled into the room. Shaking her head, she cried out once more as he snarled out her, and charged across the room, his mouth wide open. Evelyn didn't hesitate to throw the fire poker forward and through his chest.

When she pulled it out, he fell back onto the floor, his arms outstretched, but before she could relax he began to get up, and this time Evelyn didn't wait. Acting on instinct she lifted the poker above her head and brought it down quickly, putting it right through his head, before stumbling back. The 'Walker' didn't move again, letting out another sob she wiped her hand over her face and looked around.

Grabbing the legs of the body, she used every bit of strength he had to pull him, dragging his body back out into the kitchen and out into the garden. Dropping his feet she looked around and ran back into her home, locking the door before sinking down against it, her sobs overtaking her body as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to cry with no signs of stopping.

Shane wasn't here, she didn't need to look upstairs to know that, but she knew she would need to go up and make sure she was in fact alone, but she couldn't. She couldn't make herself move again, the overwhelming fear and reality of what was happening around her was sinking in and it was paralysing her. Was she the only one left alive around here?

Where was Shane? Was he even alive?

"Shane where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Atlanta? Are you sure?"<p>

"That's what they've been saying on the Emergency Broadcasts...there's refuge there, you and Carl will be safe."

Lori Grimes looked from the passenger seat, to the back one, her hand reaching out to hold her young sons for a moment before she refocused on the man beside her. He'd risked his life to safe them, to get them out of town, even after...shaking her head she looked out the window at the passing scenery. How had their world changed this fast, from the moment Rick had been shot, the moment he'd ended up in that coma fighting for his life, their world had been different.

Now he was gone, Shane had been with him and she was thankful for that, Rick hadn't died alone. He'd gone with his best friend by his side; he wouldn't be witness to the hell they were all living in now. Neither would Evie...

When thoughts of Evelyn entered her mind as well she sighed sadly and reached over to Shane, taking his free hand in hers tightly, giving them both some semblance of comfort. Had she died alone? When the hospital had fallen, when the military had began cleansing the town, in a bid to rid it of infection, and the ER where they knew Evie had been had been first to go. Shane had tried to find her but failed, it had been an impossible task with all the chaos.

They were alone now, it was just them and as thankful as she was that he'd come to save her and Carl, the thought that they were all the three of them had left, killed her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Rick and Evie should have been here with them not...not... "They'll figure out what's happening and fix it right?" she asked Shane looking for some reassurance.

He looked at her and forced as smile onto his face, one that didn't touch his grief filled eyes as he squeezed her hand, "We'll be back home before you know it, I promise." Lori smiled back at him and nodded her head, settling back into her seat as she looked from Shane to Carl, then back out the window, hoping with everything inside her that Shane was right.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Atlanta is prepped and ready to take in evacuees from surrounding areas. Please if you can, please make your way towards the safe zone. If there is no activity where you live, stay inside and lock all of your doors. Meanwhile mass civil unrest is still being reported for the south of Georgia area, Kentucky, Ohio, people presumed dead are getting back up and attacking whomever they can, please lock all your doors and stay inside, avoid infected at all costs. If possible get to Atlanta, the refugee centre is open to all those still not infected."<strong>_

Evelyn sat in front of the radio listening intently. The sun had long since gone down; she'd checked the house and was alone. She'd locked all the doors, and windows, and rooted out Shane's gun, the one he kept in his bedside cabinet, the same one she'd always hated being next to, now it comforted her and for once she was glad he had insisted on showing her how to load it and fire.

All the networks on the television were down, and the radio seemed to be repeating the same broadcast over and over on a loop. They were saying Atlanta was safe, those who were uninfected should head there to the refugee centre, and it was a safe haven where she guessed many people had headed. Evelyn knew she should to, which was why she'd packed a bag, loaded the gun and seen to her leg, which was now stitched up, bullet removed.

Standing up, she fastened her jacket and picked up the bag and gun, heading to the door. Yet as she passed the living room window she froze, before dropping to her knees, dropping the bag and gripping her gun tightly in her hands, her breathing becoming heavy. The once empty street outside was now filled with Walkers, wandering around aimlessly.

Quickly she crawled on her hands and knees to across the room to the lights, turning them off then hiding behind the sofa. Closing her eyes tightly as she heard the first sound against her window, they hadn't missed the light going off and were now curious as to who was inside. Evelyn mentally kicked herself as she peered around the edge of the couch before flattening herself once again behind it.

There had to have been more than three at least up near the window, peering through it hungrily. They'd go away eventually, she believed that but when the sound of a hand hitting the door, reached her ears she froze, not so confident anymore. She was now alone, surrounded, outnumbered, Evelyn was basically screwed and as the hand banged against the door once more she began believing that now, this was it.

There was no escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I can say is WOW, the overwhelming response positive feedback for the first chapter was so amazing and to think I was worried. Thank you guys thank you so so much. <strong>_

_**Also just wanted to inform you that in the last chapter...well I've had to replace it with the proper draft, realised to late I'd posted the first draft. So I've reposted and it's still the same chapter all that's changed is Evie's and Shanes interaction. They're meant to be married already you see. So I know I mentioned this at the beginning but I just wanted to say sorry I felt so stupid, first draft has been gotten rid of so no chances of me messing up again.**_

_**Now on with the review replies, also thanks to every one who added this to story alert or put it as a favourite, thanks:**_

_ForFlatSakes – Thanks for the advice, it's all done!_

_Serena Blair x – Another Shane fic indeed :D was a little unsure about doing it as I wasn't sure on how many Shane fans were out there but I'm made up I did now! Thanks for such a lovely review!_

_Cinliz – Thanks hun! Glad your enjoying it so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_Smartlooks – I just loved the thought of him already being in love, I think it will make things more interesting when they all meet up again, if they do that is :D I've never liked the thought of him with Lori but I do think that storyline is good, just not sure I'll follow yet. _

_Liz-04 – Well I really hope your still enjoying this story still let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_Sarah – Thanks hun I really tried to write it like I imagined the outbreak to happen in a hospital, from a Doctor's POV. Glad you liked it!_

_Leyshla Gisel – Shane is definitely smexy I will have to agree with you 100% on that one Thanks for the review hun!_

_Saturnian Sorceress – It made me mad how he seems to have been portrayed in the comics and now in the tv series. I thought it was about time we had a story where like you said, he's just a flawed human being placed in an impossible situation. I love Shane I think he's fantastic. Also I love Evelyn and I'm looking forward to more scenes between them both. _

_Ivycake101 – Well you didn't have to wait long here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the review!_


	3. Wait it out

**Chapter 3 - Wait it out**_  
><em>

_Where do we go from here?  
>How do we carry on?<br>I can't get beyond the questions.  
>Clambering for the scraps<br>In the shatter of us collapsed.  
>That cuts me with every could-have-been. <em>

_**Imogen Heap – Wait It Out**_

"_Looks like I chose a good day to get shot."_

_Evelyn looked at the cop currently sat on the edge of a gurney, he was shirtless and sat with his back to her as she patched up the gunshot wound he'd received to the back of the shoulder. Smiling softly she merely shook her head before re-concentrating on completing the final two stitches. "Oh yeah, and how do you figure that Officer?" she asked._

"_Well I do have a pretty Doc taking care of me..." he said, a smirk on his face, Shane Walsh didn't need to look at Dr Scott to know she was smiling, he'd felt the slight hesitation in what she was doing and that was enough for him. Evelyn smiled but didn't respond vocally; instead she finished off the stitching, placed her equipment on the tray and picked up the gauze packet. "So what do I call you?" he asked. _

"_Dr Scott is fine." Evelyn replied, her smile widening ever so slightly when she heard him chuckle in amusement at her answer. Carefully she placed the bandage of the stitched up wound before moving around to the tray, removing her gloves, _

"_Well Dr Scott, ya can call me Shane...surely there's something less informal for you?" he asked, training his brown eyes onto her, fighting down the urge to reach out and touch the dark waves of her hair. Evelyn tossed away her gloves and looked back at Shane, inclining her head to the side slightly with a smile before she answered him, _

"_Evelyn but my friends call me Evie." She responded, handing him his wife beater shirt and helping him to get his arm in. Shane kept his eyes trained on the pretty Doctor in front of him, it sure had been his lucky day, despite the gunshot of course,_

"_Well it's nice to meet ya Evie..." he said, enjoying the small blush tinting her cheeks. "You know...it seems a shame though...our time together coming to an end so soon..." Evelyn laughed lightly and shook her head, picking up his Uniform shirt, _

"_Officer Walsh if there's something you want to say, I suggest you just stop beating around the bush and say it." She told him, shooting him a flirty smile. Shane returned it and opened his mouth to ask the pretty Doctor out on a date when as fate would have it, Rick Grimes, his partner and best friend decided to choose that moment to walk in. _

"_Shane...everything okay?" he asked, holding his hat between his hands. Shane sighed and looked at his friend shaking his head, _

"_Well it was...great timing by the way..." he said sarcastically, causing a look of confusion to cross Rick's face before he looked at Evelyn, _

"_So what's the verdict Doc, he gonna live?" he asked, as Evelyn cleaned away her equipment. She looked at Rick and smiled, _

"_I think he's going to be just fine, ego needs fine tuning a little bit though..." she teased, shooting a wink at Shane as she passed him, taking great pleasure in the smile dancing on his face. Rick watched the interaction, torn between amusement and confusion. "I'll just go and get your paperwork sorted..." _

"_Hang on Doc...I do believe I was in the middle of asking something before this one interrupted..." Shane piped up, nodding his head towards Rick who by now had caught on and was struggling not to laugh. Even after being shot his friend was still able to make the moves on any woman that caught his eye, he watched as Evelyn stopped at the door and crossed her arms, her eyes fixed on Shane, _

"_I finish at 7..." she told him, before turning and heading out into the hall, leaving Shane grinning like he'd just won the lottery. He turned to Rick unable to wipe the grin off his face, he simply nodded and let his friend lead him out the room, already he was looking forward to 7 and getting to know that vision of a Doc, just that little bit better..._

**_End Flashback_**

That had been their first date, the first of many. That day had changed both their lives in ways they hadn't even been able to imagine at the time. Neither one had expected how deeply they'd end up falling in love, that they'd marry within months of being together. No, that day had changed their lives and they'd never stopped being thankful for it.

Shane Walsh rolled over on the make shift bed, one hand settled on his stomach the other gripping a hand full of his hair as he fought a war against the tirade of emotions coursing through him. It seemed no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight away the memories of his wife, of Evelyn, she was all he thought about, he craved her in a way that made him physically ache the longer they were apart. It was slowly killing him inside, knowing that they were to never be again, she was gone and the sad part was he'd always expected that, if anything should happen to her, he'd know but there was nothing, nothing but emptiness now and an ever growing darkness in the pit of his stomach.

Guilt was also weighing him down heavily, Shane knew he should have stayed in that hospital and found her, or at least not given up till he'd at least found a body. The badge though had been enough. When the military had begun storming the hospital he'd tried to get Rick out, but after an explosion outside, the machines had gone off and he'd quickly determined Rick to be dead. After locking the door he'd ran down to the ER, needing to find his wife and get her out of there. However upon entering the ER, there'd only been chaos, bodies littered the floors; people were screaming from every which way he looked.

It hadn't stopped him though, he'd made his way through, dodging and shooting those he could quickly see should, for all intents and purposes be dead. It was only by chance he looked to the floor on entering a small trauma ward, that he saw it. Evelyn's medical ID badge, her beautiful face stared up at him from the blood soaked cover. Shane had crouched down and retrieved it, still positive his wife was alive yet as he clutched at the bloody badge, putting it into his pocket, and looked around, he was becoming less and less sure. "Evelyn!" he screamed her name, hearing it echo up and down the hall, masked by the other screams of terror and pain.

Tears filled his dark eyes, he couldn't see her, she wasn't here or she wasn't alive...Shane shook his head again and turned, lifting his gun to put a round in the Doctor about to chow down on his shoulder. Watching the older man fall, Shane quickly made a decision, one he knew could pretty much change everything. Turning on his heal he fought through the panicked crowds and headed out the hospital.

Rick was gone. Evie was gone. Shane needed to get to Lori and Carl, keep the promise he'd made to Rick, to keep them safe at all costs. He'd let his friend down before and he was sure as hell not going to let it happen again. Without hesitation, without pause he ran to his car, first stop was the Police Station, Shane knew he needed weapons and then to Lori and Carl...he'd only prayed they were safe.

They had been, in the midst of the chaos they'd been preparing to leave home when Shane had turned up and Lori hadn't hesitated to go with him, even finding out about her husband. So Shane was thankful for some things, maybe he wasn't a complete failure after all he was keeping Ricks family safe, even if he hadn't been able to do it for Evelyn.

Running a hand through his tousled hair Shane sat up, allowing the sheet to wall around his hips. There was no way he could sleep now, so he figured he'd go relieve Dale from night watch. That was something that had changed for the better these last 4 weeks. No longer was it just Shane, Lori and Carl. They'd joined with another group of survivors fleeing the city, and set up camp in an old abandoned quarry in hopes that the government when they finally got around to fixing this would find them easily. It wasn't the most ideal situation but it worked for them, it was better than being out there alone.

Shane quickly dressed, grabbed his rifle and left his small tent ready for another night watch shift. The lack of sleep was killing him, but it was better than having to face the nightmares of his wife dying, or dreams of what his life had once been and how close they'd came to perfection...

* * *

><p>Four weeks. Four long weeks and Evelyn had remained frozen in place. The night the walkers had appeared out on the street had shaken her; she no longer wanted to risk leaving. For now as it was turning out her home, hers and Shanes home was the safest place for her to be, as long as she stayed quiet and out of sight of wandering Walkers.<p>

Evelyn had boarded up the back door, blocked out the windows, thankful to Shane again that he'd always insisted they stock up on food and water. It simply meant she didn't have to venture outside, no more than she had to anyway. As bad as she felt about doing it, she had gotten out of the house to scope out the neighbours, mainly for medical supplies after she'd grabbed what little first aid stuff she could from the ambulance she'd 'borrowed' from the hospital, it was her natural instincts as a Doctor to have these things on hand.

So with the stuff she'd found, Evelyn had thrown together a make shift first aid kit, one she kept at the top of her already packed back. One day she'd have to leave she knew that, it was just the working up to it part, the thought of leaving the safety of her home and venturing out into the unknown terrified her more than she would care to admit. One thing she hated was being alone, growing up she'd always been surrounded by family and friends, and at the hospital she'd always been surrounded. Her in life in a way had always been to hectic for her to be alone, so right now, she wasn't coping as well as she would have liked.

The cracks were beginning to show and Evelyn was wondering how much longer she could try and survive here alone. Perhaps Atlanta was worth the risk; maybe she should take the chance. Leave her home, head out into the unknown and just pray everything will work itself out. Maybe...

As she sat on her bed, lost in her musings of leaving a gunshot rang out, penetrating the air all around her, both scaring her and sending a jolt of hope through her. Gunshots meant people, and people meant Evelyn wasn't as alone as she had led herself to believe. Jumping up from the bed, Evelyn grabbed her own gun and tore out of the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time as she skidded to a halt in front of the front door, hesitating, only a fraction of a second.

All caution once again flew out of the window; the hopes that she was not alone in the world over took any kind of rational thoughts in her mind. Unlocking the door, she raised her gun and stepped outside onto the porch, her eyes doing an automatic sweep of the immediate area just to make sure she wasn't about to be surprised by any Walkers. Noting she was safe, she jumped down the porch steps and hurried across the lawn, her eyes searching for the source of the gunshot which had sounded so close before and she now realised just how close it had been.

Three houses down, in the centre of the road lay a Walker, his brains spread out on the asphalt around him, and Evelyn heard a small laugh escape her mouth as she looked around. There were no signs aside from the obvious that anyone had been here, but before she could carry on her search the familiar beeping of her watch caught her attention and she paused.

There was half an hour till dusk, and from what she'd learnt over the last few weeks, many of the Walkers around here became more active after dark. Looking up she searched helplessly again, hoping she'd see someone, anyone, but realising time was running out she gave up and turned on her heel. Sprinting all the way back to her house, she crossed the porch and headed inside, slamming the door closed behind her and putting on the deadbolts, before picking up one of the three planks of wood resting against the stairs.

These were used to barricade the door, give her some semblance of safety. Afterwards she headed through the bottom of the house, securing everything, before grabbing her bag, gun, a bottle of water and heading upstairs. Once in her room, she propped a chair under the handle and went to settle on her bed, not feeling the need to barricade the window, instead she left the curtains open just a fraction so she could gaze out at the sky, without being seen.

Kicking off her shoes, she shuffled to the centre of her bed, laying the gun neatly on the bedside cabinet beside the framed photo of her and Shane. All the others were packed away in the rucksack she'd prepared for a quick escape, but this one she'd kept out, needing to see him before she closed her eyes. They both looked so happy in this picture; it had been their wedding day. Shane held her close, his arms securely wrapped around her waist whilst Evelyn held her arms tightly around his shoulders, a look on her face which clearly said, she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Lifting her hand, Evelyn wiped away the tears that had fallen over her cheeks. Tearing her eyes from the picture she stared out the small gap in the curtains, watching as the sky turned a orange colour. She was emotionally tired, running on empty now and she wondered how much longer she could go on like this, it was too hard. Evelyn wasn't sure she had it in her to be strong anymore, what was the point...

* * *

><p>Shane.<p>

Shane was the point. That feeling in her gut, the one that told her he was still alive, he was safe and waiting for her to find him. That was why she kept going. That was why she refused to give up so easily. Evelyn had awoken this morning, determined that things had to change. If they didn't she was going to waste away here, die alone and she didn't want that, she wanted to at least try. Try and find the person who had fired that weapon last night.

So after tying her dark chestnut wavy curl up into a high pony, in an attempt to get it up off her neck, Evelyn grabbed her bag. Pulling it up over her shoulder, she gripped her gun tightly and stood beside the front door, her eyes wandering around her home one last time. It was killing her to think she was leaving, never to return to her home but she knew it would kill her to stay as well. In reality she wasn't going to last much longer in here on her own.

With that in mind she turned her back to the interior of the house, looking through the window she determined there were no Walkers in the immediate area and felt herself relax only a fraction. Making sure the safety was off the gun, she turned the door handle and pulled open the door, stepping outside into the unforgiving early morning summer heat. Closing the door behind her, she released a small breath, tensed her shoulders and made her way slowly down the porch steps and across the lawn to where she'd found the body of the Walker only last night.

It had remained in place, rotting away on the asphalt making her grimace as the sun aided in the cooking of the dead skin. Covering her mouth she looked away and shook her head, not once slowing her steps then when the shuffling of quickened steps reached her ears she froze looked around and dropped behind an abandoned car, her eyes searching for the source of the noise.

When she found it she watched as a man hurried into an all familiar house, he stopped at the front door and looked around. He wasn't someone she recognized but she sure as hell recognized that house, and knew without a shadow of a doubt it didn't belong to him. It made a surge of anger coarse through her at the thought he could be looting whatever he wanted from the house. So when he disappeared inside, she stood from her hiding place and with determination in each step she marched across the road and towards the house belonging to her friends, Lori and Rick.

It seemed silly to be getting upset over something like this, only last week she'd raided her neighbours house in search of medical supplies, but this felt different. This felt wrong; she didn't know this man and was angered, albeit maybe irrationally that he was stealing from Rick and Lori's home. Gripping her gun tightly in her hand, she stopped at the porch steps, hearing the faint sound of voices. So there was more than one person inside.

Quietly she climbed the steps, all the while wondering if she was making the wrong decision in confronting these strangers. Taking a calming breath she nodded her head, believing she was in fact making the right one, and without wasting another second, she rounded the wall and headed into the house, her gun raised and primed. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she asked, her gun trained squarely on the surprised man in front of her.

Evelyn felt herself back down as she saw the child, but before she could allow anything to register, movement in the kitchen area caught her eye and she trained her gun on the newcomer, freezing on the spot when she finally saw him. "Evelyn?" Evelyn's hand shook violently as she stared wide eyed at the familiar man,

"Rick..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so chapter 3 is done! Hope you guys liked it! Evelyn's finally found someone, she's not alone woohoo and its Rick!<strong>_

_**Thank you guys so much for such a wonderful response to this story so far, thanks to those who've added this story to alert, those who have marked it as a favourite and all of those who have reviewed. I love the feedback ya's give, it inspires me to keep going so thanks...now on with the review replies:**_

_Serena Blair – Thanks I'm so glad you like it and you've stuck with me so far. Hope I continue to have your support with this chapter!_

_Ivycake101 – So glad you love this story! Again your support means a hell of a lot to me and I hope you stick with us!_

_Butitsbetterifyoudo – All will be revealed in the next few chapters. I will be sticking to the story from the show in some ways, but which ways, well...you'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for a great review hun!_

_Leyshla Gisel – Suspense is killing you...my bad :D just keep reading hopefully it'll ease up for ya lol thanks for reviewing hun_

_Dirty-icing – Hope I updated quick enough for you! So glad you're enjoying this story and thank you for such a wonderful review hun!_

_Saturian Sorceress – Fingers and toes crossed? We'll see, I hope she finds him to but in a world such as this one, it's asking a bit too much don't you think? We'll have to see what happens. Thanks for such a great review!_

_Smartlooks – Wow, big review! So glad you liked the fact that I had them be married, it needed to be that way in order for the story to go where I'm taking it. I think forming a long term relationship in a world such as this, from scratch is impossible, so I had them have that already. Hope I updated quick enough for you and we're still on good terms lmao thanks for such a great review hun!_


	4. Staying Strong

**Chapter 4 - Staying Strong**_  
><em>

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
>They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed<br>Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone_

_Blue October – Hate Me_

"Rick?"

Evelyn's grip on the gun slackened slightly as her hands began to tremble violently, her eyes still trained squarely on the familiar figure. Lowering the gun she pressed a hand over her mouth, a small sob escaping as Rick hurried forward, "Oh my god...Rick..."

Rick Grimes fought back his own tears as he wrapped his arms around Evelyn's trembling figure, pulling her close to him. He hadn't expected...he couldn't believe...she was here alive, Evelyn, his friend, Shane's wife, she was here in his arms now, alive and clinging to him. Rick let out a small laugh, torn between disbelief and happiness, he hadn't expected to find anyone else...Lori and Carl yes but no one else...Evelyn's appearance was all he needed, he knew his family was out there, they were alive and waiting for him.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered, pulling back enough to grip her shoulders and get a good look at her, a smile on his unshaven face as he looked at the small brunette in wonderment. Evelyn laughed softly, wiping the tears which had fallen down her cheeks away, tucking the gun back into the waistband of her slacks.

"I thought you were dead, at the hospital..." Evelyn shook her head and closed her eyes, her hand gripping Ricks tightly; scared he'd somehow slip away. Memories of that day in the hospital still haunted her and were too hard to talk about. Rick let his hand rest on the side of Evelyn's head, a comforting gesture of sorts as he looked down at the woman he'd watched his best friend fall in love with. She was tired, weary; he had to wonder where Shane was,

"I woke up yesterday, hospital was empty...came home that's when Morgan and Dwayne found me, took me in explained to me what was happening." Rick told Evelyn, nodding towards the other two people in the room, the ones she'd completely forgotten about. Turning to the stranger she gave them an apologetic look, guilt now setting in,

"I'm so sorry about the gun I..."

"Miss, don't worry about it. Trust me I understand." Said the man, before smiling and holding out his hand to Evelyn, guiding the young boy forward with the other, "Names Morgan, this is my son Dwayne." Evelyn took his hand and smiled softly, tears filling her eyes again when they landed on the young boy. Life had gotten hard enough lately, she couldn't even begin to fathom what it was like from this young boys point of view.

"I'm Evelyn." She said softly, pulling her hand back to wipe at her eyes again. Looking from them, back to Rick she shook her head and let out a small laugh, "I thought...I thought I was alone." She said, leaning back into Rick when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close.

"There'll be more people in Atlanta...at the refugee centre," Dwayne said looking at his Dad and Rick, both of whom smiled when Rick held up the keys she immediately recognized as the Station keys. Looking up at Rick she smiled and laughed softly, still unable to believe her luck at finding someone.

Soon after they headed off to the police station in Morgan' truck, where Rick had so kindly informed them that the station had its own propane system, so there was enough hot water to go around. Evelyn almost cried once more in relief, it seemed silly in light of the situation they were facing to get emotional over getting to have a hot shower, though lately Evelyn had felt nothing but emotional, could anyone really hold that against her?

Luckily for her, the police station had a locker room for women so after showering she had headed in there to change, already feeling like a changed person after showering. Wrapping her towel tightly around herself she smiled softly and sat on the bench, sorting out her clothes when the sparkle of her engagement ring caught her eye and she was pulled into a memory so beautiful she felt her heart breaking...

_**Flashback**_

"_Who knew you could be such a romantic?"_

_Evelyn smiled softly up at Shane as they swayed together in time to the soft music drifting from the small picnic table he'd set up in the garden. Today had been a hectic day at the hospital and it had been thoughts of seeing Shane that had helped her through. After getting back home, she'd been led straight to the garden by Shane, and surprised with what he had done. _

_Their garden had never been something huge, it was a modest size, perfect for them. Fairy lights hung around the fence, giving the garden a magical glow, highlighting the table set up in the centre. A bottle of wine already cooling, two candles flickering in the Georgia night air, a dinner that gave off an incredible aroma already set in place. Shane hadn't answered when she'd asked what the occasion was; he'd simply smiled that cheeky dimpled smile of his and escorted her to the table. _

"_Well don't go telling anyone...I do have a reputation to uphold in this town..." Shane joked, turning his deep brown eyes onto the beauty he held tightly in his arms. Evelyn laughed softly and shook her head, causing her chestnut waves to dance merrily over her shoulders, _

"_I'll be sure to keep it as our little secret." She replied seriously with a nod of her head, her eyes twinkling as she laughed again, letting her head rest against his strong chest. There was always a strange calm that fell over Evelyn when she was in Shane's arms, it was a safety and feeling she'd never felt before. In a way she felt complete when she was with him, like it didn't even matter if the entire world fell apart, as long as she had him she'd have everything. _

"_Well I'd appreciate that, although feel free to mention this..." he said, dropping a sweet kiss onto the tip of Evelyn's nose when it scrunched up, something she always did when she was curious. Evelyn watched and resisted pouting when Shane let go of her, his hands taking her smaller ones, the mood had suddenly shifted and he seemed a lot more nervous than...well than she'd ever seen him before. _

_Before she could even fathom opening her mouth and asking him what was wrong, Evelyn could only watch wide eyed, frozen in place as he slowly got down on one knee, releasing one of her hands but holding tightly to the other, his eyes never leaving hers. "Evelyn...darlin...you know I'm no good with fancy speeches and all but...but I wanted you to know that...I love you, I think I have from the moment you strolled right into that hospital room and patched me up...I know we ain't been together that long, 6 months is nothing really but they've been the best 6 months of my entire life and it's all because of you. You've changed my life in ways I can't even begin to go into, what I do want to say though is...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Evelyn Scott, I wanna wake up every morning and see you there, I want you to be my wife...so darlin, will you marry me?" _

_Evelyn could barely see through the tears that had filled her eyes, clouding her vision. Shane held the ring out to her and all she could do was nod shakily, a sob escaping as he slid the perfect little ring onto her finger, kissing her knuckles gently, "Of course I'll marry you...I love you too." She finally managed to say, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as Shane stood quickly, his strong arms encircling her waist and lifting her from the ground, spinning her around. _

"_Oh darlin I hope you know what you've let yourself in for..." he said, placing her back on the ground but never relinquishing his hold. Evelyn smiled, her fingers grazing over his lips as she looked up at him, _

"_You and me forever...that's all I need to know." _

_**End Flashback**_

By time the memory had run its course, Evelyn was fighting back the tears once more. Part of her hated how easy tears came to her lately but another part accepted it was the only way she could cope with all that had happened, she never bottled things in. As a child she'd watched her Father do that before he had drank himself to death, from then on she'd let out her emotions, never been afraid to wear her heart on her sleeve.

In many ways, living her life in such a way had led to her being hurt more times than she could count, but she didn't care. Evelyn never hid away, she was an open book, Shane had always been able to read her better than anyone else, and had said he liked the fact she refused to hold back, he knew he wouldn't have to worry that she kept things from him, as anytime she was in trouble or needed someone to vent to Shane was always the first person Evelyn went to, he was her sounding board, her Safe Harbor.

"We'll find them."

Evelyn looked towards the door and smiled slightly, nodding her head as she wiped at her eyes. Rick slowly crossed the changing room, now dressed in his Sherriff's Deputy Uniform, the sight making her smile widen ever so slightly. "I know we will...I really do believe it Rick I just...it's been over 4 weeks since I saw him, I've been alone and although that feeling in my gut is screaming at me he's alive, there's a part of me that is so scared that I'm wrong...a lot of people are dead Rick..."

Rick watched as Evelyn looked down obviously struggling to keep her emotions in check. He knew how she was feeling; sure he'd been awake only a day not had to live this day after day for so long like Evelyn, Morgan and Dwayne, but he was scared, terrified even. He kept his faith, sure his family was okay but he could understand how one would start to doubt, especially now. Reaching over, he took Evelyn's hand in his and squeezed it gently, "They're alive Evelyn..." he put as much conviction into his voice as he could; needing her to stay strong, he wasn't sure he could for them both.

Taking a breath Evelyn looked at Rick and nodded her head, smiling softly as she squeezed his hand, returning the comforting gesture. "I know...we're going to find them I know I'm just...just tired I think." Rick nodded his head before standing, leaning down to drop a kiss on the brunette's forehead,

"Get dressed, Morgan and I are going to see what's left in the armoury, then we're heading out." He told her, his hand resting on her cheek for a moment before he straightened and strode out of the locker room, leaving Evelyn alone once more. Though before she could allow her thoughts to catch up on her again, she stood and quickly began getting herself ready, determined to stay strong. After all, if she wanted to find her husband, and help Rick find his family she needed to be strong, they both did. Staying strong was the only way they were going to make it out there.

* * *

><p>"You really think Morgan and Dwayne will be alright?" Evelyn asked Rick for the tenth time since they'd left the Father and Son. Something about it just didn't sit right with Evelyn even though it wasn't her decision, she still wished Morgan had been able to find it within him to move on and get out of that town. Pulling her eyes from the passing scenery she looked at Rick who was sat on the driver's side of the police cruiser, he looked just as troubled as she did.<p>

"Morgan said it was what he needed to do...we need to respect that..." he said, Evelyn simply nodded her head and looked back out the window. Opening her bottle of water she took a large sip, the windows were rolled down but still the sun was blinding and the heat humid.

The conversation lulled once more, both of them lost in their own private thoughts and prayers. That was until Evelyn smiled, barely repressing a small chuckle as she looked at Rick, "Do you remember that night you had me and Shane babysit Carl whilst you and Lori headed to that concert?" she asked, looking at Rick in time to see the smile appear on his face as the memory took hold of him too.

"Ah the night we came back and found you and Carl bursting out a rendition of Highway to hell whilst Shane played the guitar?" he asked, his laughter taking over as Evelyn nodded her head, giggling at the memory, especially when she remembered the look on Lori's face when she saw Carl. What had started out as an innocent game of guitar hero between them all had turned into a full on concert when they'd brought out the make-up. According to Lori it had taken a full hour to wash the paint from Carl's face and get his hair back to normal.

"I thought for sure Lori was going to kill us..." Evelyn admitted, when their laughter had died down. Rick chuckled again and shook his head,

"Nah...Well I think she was close to by the end of the night. Carl wouldn't stop singing that damn song, I do believe she went to bed singing it herself..." he trailed off the smile dying on his lips somewhat. For a brief moment they'd forgotten what had happened around them and indulged in laughing at the times they'd all spent together, however with three of them still missing it was harder to hold onto the memories with a smile.

No other words were spoken again as they both allowed themselves to once more, drift off into their own private little worlds. Evelyn looked down at her wedding ring and engagement ring, not looking up from them as time lulled past slowly. The car silent except for the incessant humming of the engine, in a strange way it was almost soothing.

As she remained locked away in the safety of her thoughts, she heard Ricks voice in the distance as he fired up the CB, and began talking into the radio. "Broadcasting on emergency channel, will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85, anybody reads please respond…Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear my voice? Anybody out there…please respond..."Evelyn sighed quietly, willing anyone to answer his call, even if it was just to let them know they were on the right track.

* * *

><p>Shane felt guilty.<p>

Even if Rick and Evelyn were gone, the guilt of what he was doing, what he had done, it was all still weighing down on him like a tonne of bricks. Loneliness did things to people though, it was no excuse but that's all this was, an outpost, two people who were going through something, something heartbreaking and horrific, two people who were looking for an out for all their pent up emotions, grief, fear, something to help cure the crushing loneliness they were feeling. Both he and Lori had indulged in that the last couple of weeks, how they'd started sleeping together he didn't know. It had just happened; it was a way out for them both.

Shane closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the tree in front of him. Part of him really just wanted to give up, he was slowly losing faith that the infection would be somehow cured, or that the Government would finally step back in. Sure he kept up a front for the others, they needed that hope, that hope that they were all going to be saved soon, that sometime soon this would be fixed, Shane though, Shane was done pretending to himself.

He was done pretending that he was okay, he craved the nights he could sleep in his tent. The nights when he could just lose himself in memories of his life before the outbreak, how great it had been. He wanted those times back so much it physically pained him to know they were gone, know the star attraction of those memories was gone. All he wanted was to hold her again, inhale the strawberry scent of her hair, hear that musical laugh of hers, kiss her lips, watch the way her nose scrunched up if she was ever confused, angry, amused...Shane just wanted her back.

Before the outbreak, there'd been talks of starting their own family. They had both adored Carl, and had both looked forward to expanding their family, Shane wanted to be a Dad and Evelyn had even talked about taking fewer hours at the hospital.

The sound of footsteps over the leaves in the wooded area he stood in brought Shane out of his musings and in a way he was thankful. It hurt to think of everything Evelyn and him had planned; it hurt to think of her so until he was alone he refused to do that. Closing off his mind and slipping into the mask he wore around Lori, he stepped out from behind the tree and moved over to her, needing to forget again just for a while at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys so here we have Chapter 4 and I know nothing major happens but we got another flashback, Rick and Evelyn are now on their way to Atlanta AND we got confirmation on what's been happening between Lori and Shane...<strong>_

_**Secondly I wanted to get ya opinion on something. See in a few more chapters, with what I have planned or the scene I already have written out...well I will need to up the rating of this story to an 'M' now we've still got a few chapters before I do that and I wanted to know before then if anyone has a problem with things of that rating? I don't want to offend anyone you see. Let me know in ya reviews.**_

_**Thirdly once again thank you for the support your giving me with this story I look forward to all your reviews and thanks to everyone else who've added this story as favourite, or put it on alert!**_

_Saturian Sorceress – I loved writing the flashback. I think since we have Evelyn and Shane as an established couple it's only right to see their life before the outbreak. Her finding Rick was a relief for both me and Evelyn I think, poor girl has been alone too long, she needed someone. Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoyed this chapters flashback. _

_Butitsbetterifyoudo – Thanks for the review hun so glad you liked this chapter as well :D YAY she found Rick and HOPEFULLY that will lead her to Shane...never know though lol _

_Serena Blair – Thanks for the review and I'm happy to know you enjoyed the flashback too. I think having small bits from Shanes point of view...whilst they're still separated is something that is needed to get you as the reader to understand their relationship a little more. He's pretty much normal around everyone in camp even Lori but is slowly losing it now..._

_Smartlooks – You liked the flashback too? Wow I seem to be getting praised for this lol hope you liked the small one in this chapter to. I hope they're reunited soon as well, feeling bad for the pair of them now. I did see what Shane did and I'll admit it really shocked me but in another way I can understand what he did. It's a different world now isn't it, and there's going to be decisions, hard ones like that to be made...I think it's killed him to do it, but he was simply thinking of Carl...still love him though! Just not sure how...if I get there I'll fit Evie into that episode. _

_Leyshla Gisel – Well I'm glad I still have you as a reader and hope you stay tuned. I'm really excited about this story now and the upcoming chapters!_

_Dirty – icing – YAY *joins in happy dance* so glad you liked it! I think if Shane and Evelyn find each other, their reaction is going to be a pretty amazingly emotional one lol I'm excited for it though, thanks for the awesome review hun hope you enjoyed this chapter to!_

_KagHieiLuver – Oh don't worry, if Rick and Evie find their spouses, that affair between Lori and Shane will not be getting simply brushed under the rug so to speak, I'll be sure of that. So glad you like this story so far always makes me smile to get reviews like yours. Hope you enjoyed this chapter to. _

_Liz 04 – Don't worry about it hun you've read and reviewed now so I'm all happy. So glad you enjoyed the last two chapters hope you like this one to. Evelyn did find Rick, this is a huge thing for her, after spending so long thinking she was alone. _

_Cinliz – I hope you continue to like where this is going because I am majorly excited for what I have planned so I'm hoping you stick with us! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like Evelyn I'm kinda attached to her character now lol _


	5. A step closer?

**Chapter 5 - A step closer?**_  
><em>

_The hairs on your arm will stand up.  
>At the terror in each sip and in each sup.<br>_

_**Johnny Cash – When a man comes around .**_

"It was just chaos...everywhere. Military just stormed the hospital shooting anyone and everyone, didn't even matter if you were unaffected by the virus they just..."

Rick watched as Evelyn shook her head and looked away, her eyes searching the road ahead of them, obviously struggling with the horror of that day. Rick was struggling to get his head around it, and he'd been in a coma at the time. "Unless they were shot in the head though, none of those they'd _'killed'_ were staying down. They simply got back up and began attacking people...I hid...I got hit by a stray bullet, dragged myself into the medical supply closet and hid...not so brave really."

Evelyn shook her head, sure she'd survived the massacre but it hadn't stopped her feeling like a coward for hiding like she had. Why hadn't she brought more people into the room with her, saved even just a couple of them instead of hiding herself away? Looking down to the ground she watched every step she took, needing something, anything to concentrate on that wasn't the memory of that day or the merciless heat they were now walking through.

A few miles back the cruiser had finally run out of gas, now unless they were able to find some more further up the road, then the likely scenario was that they were walking the rest of the way to Atlanta, and in this heat, well that idea was far less appealing. "You did what you had to, to survive Evie, plus you've survived this long on your own...I think your underestimating how brave you actually are." Rick said with conviction, he didn't think she was weak, a coward, quite the opposite actually.

Evelyn smiled slightly though it didn't touch her eyes, it seemed nothing could erase the guilt she felt, she was a Doctor it was her duty to help people. No matter what anyone said she knew she'd always feel somewhat responsible for not helping, even if there hadn't been much she could do. Instead of replying to Rick she looked up from the ground, her eyes narrowing slightly as something in the immediate distance caught her eyes.

"Is that a house?" she asked, looking to Rick whose own eyes were now trained in the same direction. A small smile breaking out onto his face as he turned back to her, "I'll take that as a yes then Officer." She chuckled, both of them suddenly finding it within themselves to walk just that little bit quicker, and both hoping that whoever lived here had a spare truck they could use, or at least some gas so they could go refuel the cruiser.

Thankfully it took less than another five minutes to reach their destination. The small rural white house, stood looking untouched by the virus, and undisturbed. It didn't stop Evelyn from pulling out her own handgun from the back waistband of her pants, gripping it tightly in her hand as both her and Rick finally dropped their bags and jerry can.

Before she could even suggest doing a quick scope of the place, Rick opened his mouth, "Hello? Police officer out here, could I please borrow some gas?" Rick looked at Evelyn in time to see her wince and shake her head at him, "What?" he asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The dead are walking around trying to eat us, so you yelling out probably wasn't your best idea up to now..." she said, shoving his shoulder as she walked past him with a small chuckle. Rick simply shrugged his shoulders again and followed the pretty brunette up onto the porch. Evelyn, figuring the damage had already been done decided there was no harm in calling out anymore, "Hello is there anybody home?" she called out as she peered through the kitchen door window.

Rick passed her, and began looking through the other windows. As he reached the second and peered in his stomach turned and he backed away, hand over his mouth. Evelyn seeing this rushed over to Rick, her hand on his shoulder, about to look in the window, see what had caused such a reaction when Rick quickly took her hand and led her away from the scene, not wanting her to see the two poor souls laying there. "Rick?"

Evelyn followed Rick no arguments as they walked down the porch steps, towards a stone bench. "I just need a moment..." he told her simply as he fell onto the bench, leaving Evelyn stood there in front of him, her eyes flickering from her friend back to the house, then back to Rick once more. If he was reacting like this, then she didn't want to see what had been in that house, and she was thankful he'd cared enough to pull her away before she had.

Whilst Rick collected himself she looked around, leaving Rick she jogged over to the rusty Chevy stood not too far away, praying the keys were inside. Opening the door she searched around, then with a disgruntled sound, slammed the door closed and leant back against it. "Well it most definitely looks like we're walking unless you know how to hotwire a vehicle..." when she got no answer back Evelyn frowned and pushed away from the Chevy, only now noticing Rick wasn't sat on the bench, "Rick?" she called out, quickly rounding the large vehicle.

"You know there may be another way for us to get to Atlanta quickly." Rick said as Evelyn hurried over to him, shooting him a look of annoyance. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked around,

"And what's that...? Oh you're kidding me." She muttered, her eyes finally landing on the horse grazing quietly in the paddock. Looking up at Rick she shook her head again, "You are kidding right?" she pleaded, horses had always freaked her out, it wasn't a logical fear she knew that but still. Rick chuckled, squeezing her shoulder once before he headed off to the barn. "I hate you." Evelyn mumbled, only getting his laugh in response.

Keeping her arms crossed over her chest, Evelyn walked over to the paddock, climbed up onto the fence and watched the seemingly harmless horse warily. "Just no funny business okay, no running, freaking me out and I promise you we'll get along great...deal...?" she said, trailing off when she saw Rick reappearing, rope and saddle. With a sigh she turned and went to gather the few bags they had, really not looking forward to the rest of the journey to Atlanta.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, once she was up on top of the horse Evelyn was okay. So the rest of the ride was passing relatively quickly albeit quietly. The closer they got to their destination, the tenser the silence between the two friends became. It wasn't in a bad way, quite the opposite. Both were praying that this refugee centre was still standing, the reality that their loved ones may very well not be here was weighing heavily on both of their minds, though neither would admit such a thing out loud.<p>

Evelyn held tightly to Rick as they moved down the road, lost in a day dream of the moment she'd find Shane, there was no doubt in her mind she would, simply when. Feeling the horse stop, and Ricks body tense she frowned and looked up, her eyes widening at the scene she was faced with.

The road they were heading down was deserted, not one single car heading into Atlanta. Yet across the other side, there were hundreds of cars laying abandoned on I-85, some over turned, many banged up. There wasn't a single person in site, just empty cars. Evelyn looked all around as she felt the horse start to move again, and that sick feeling in her stomach started up again, "Rick maybe..."

"We'll be fine Evelyn, let's just get to that refugee centre yeah?" he cut her off, obviously having been thinking the same thing as her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, heading into the city but the desire to find their loved ones overrode anything else they were feeling. All Evelyn could do was nod, and let her head come to rest against his shoulder once more, her eyes never drifting from the city lay out in front of them. The buildings sat looking ominous and a strange eerie sort of silence hung in the air.

"_**Atlanta is prepped and ready to take in evacuees from surrounding areas. Please if you can, please make your way towards the safe zone..."**_

That last transmission, which had been broadcasted on the radio, played over and over in Evelyn's head. They'd promised a safe zone, food, shelter from the disease, she hoped that was still true. If it wasn't, and there was no refugee centre, what then? Where would they go from here, Evelyn shuddered at the thought and squeezed her eyes tightly closed, doing what she could to push that horrid though far out of her mind, now wasn't the time to be doubtful.

Once more there was silence, in a strange way it almost felt wrong to talk, to say anything as they began riding through the city. The stench they were met with made Evelyn rush to cover her mouth, fighting back the bile which had threatened show itself. If possible her arms tightened around Rick's torso, and she felt slightly comforted though not entirely when he let his hand come to rest over hers as if trying to reassure not only Evelyn, but himself that so far they were okay.

As they passed endless miles of burnt out cars, destroyed buildings, Evelyn shook her head, suddenly her doubts resurfacing, fear was beginning to kick in and put her already frayed nerves even more on edge. As they entered the centre of the city, they encountered their first lot of Walkers since that little girl back at the gas station. They spooked the horse as they sluggishly made their way off the burnt out bus.

"Woah, steady now, just a few nothing we can't handle." Rick said, guiding the horse away from the bus and if she was honest, Evelyn couldn't be sure who Rick had been trying to reassure, herself or the horse. She had to force herself to look away from the Walkers who stumbled slowly after them. Her hands flattened against Rick's chest as she leaned against his shoulder,

"Rick I really don't like this..." she whispered, her panic and unease evident in her voice as they rounded another corner, onto another street. This one filled with tanks, cars, it was getting worse the further they rode into the city, "Rick please..." Though before she could say anything else, her words trailed off and both of them froze as they heard the distinct sound of a helicopter. It was a sound neither could mistake, and before Evelyn could even attempt to look around and find it, she heard the snap of the reigns and the horse began to gallop off, in an attempt for them to follow the helicopter.

Evelyn felt a surge of hope coarse through her, maybe this was the sign she'd been looking for, and maybe they were in fact on the right track. Though that thought was proved wrong as soon as they rounded the corner onto another street. Walkers filled the road, all of them turning their focus onto the newcomers, the smell of fresh meat drawing their attention. They moved in one giant surge, quicker than Evelyn had ever seen Walkers move, towards them.

Rick turned the horse around and began galloping off in another direction, the Walkers behind following them quickly. Evelyn turned her attention away from them just in time to see the path they'd taken now blocked by even more Walkers, "Rick...?" she whispered his name as she heard him swear, doing what he could to turn the horse once more, find another way out.

It was too late though they were surrounded, the Walkers were on them quickly, grabbing at the now panicked horse causing Evelyn to fall off and hit the asphalt hard, followed quickly by Rick, just some metres away. The Walkers were everywhere; many had now focused their attention on the two humans laid out before them on the ground and began stumbling their way over.

Crying out Evelyn pushed herself up off the ground, her head throbbing painfully as she moved. Looking all around she cried out for Rick but to no avail, before she knew what she was doing, she had out her gun, firing at the closest Walker as he lunged for her. This earned her the attention of many more as she quickly ran towards the tank, climbing up on top of it, she fired her weapon again before hearing another shot, one that didn't come from her.

"Rick?" she cried out his name again, unable to find him in the frenzy. Shaking her head, she held back a sob, and spotting the open hatch on the top of the tank, she fumbled her way over to it. A hand grabbed at her leg and Evelyn screamed the grip painful, almost crushing. Turning as best she could she fired her gun at the Walker about to bite down on her leg, watching as the woman fell back onto the road, it didn't matter though more were there to take her place.

Shaking her head Evelyn clambered clumsily further up the tank, shooting back the Walkers, who were following her, and then paused when another gun shot came from inside the tank and barely a few seconds later a head appeared. Holding up her gun she prepared to shoot the Walker, when she noticed it was Rick, he looked dazed, confused, but seeing her he reached out.

"Evelyn come on!" he yelled, gripping her hand tightly when Evelyn reached out to him. He pulled her through the hatch quickly, locking it behind her as they both dropped to the tank floor, with another painful thud. Evelyn shuffled back into the corner of the tank, visibly shaking. Their situation now, which had started off as bad had quickly gone to worse and now there was no viable way of getting out of this alive.

Evelyn let her head fall back, closing her eyes tightly. Her bag, with her entire life in it had been dropped outside, as well as their bag of guns; right now they were pretty much screwed. "How much ammunition do you have left?" she asked Rick, hating the slight tremble in her voice as she began counting less than half a clip left in her own gun. Rick shook his head,

"Not enough..." he trailed off and for the first time since she'd seen him Rick looked defeated. The two friends shared a look, both at a loss of what to do, how to get out of the mess they had now found themselves in when the sound of static penetrated the tense air around them. Evelyn's attention snapped to the radio beside her, almost believing she was hearing things until an unknown voice filled the tank, drowning out the sounds outside, filling the two stranded souls with a spark of hope.

"Hey dumbasses, yeah you guys in the tank, cozy in there?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so here, my friends, is Chapter 5 whoop now we're even closer :D couple more chaps at most then REUNION! Well we hope :D Also as a side note, a reviewer of mine has recently started her own ShaneOC story and I promised I'd give it a little shout out here, so if ya's can give it a look, it's called 'Blind Eyes' by Smartlooks.<strong>_

_**Next chapter will be up asap, so let me know what you think of this one. As for the lyrics at the beginning Johnny Cash once again aided in this chappie, well the part of the city at least. Also big shout out to my reviewers, those who've put me on alert AND those who'd favourite the story :D big kisses to you all and now onto review replies...*most reviews ever btw woo***_

_Thecatchisdeadliest – Thanks for the review hun! Good to see you here and I do happen to agree with your opinion on M rated stories, so thanks for your input!_

_Serena Blair – I seemed to fall in love with Shane even more WRITING the proposal scene so I'm right there with you hun lol She so needed someone, and I think if Shane's not there, then Rick's perfect...right now she's a bit of a mess, not that you can blame her but she needs someone like Rick who keeps a level head in most situations, he's her best chance at finding Shane I think!_

_Leyshla Gisel – She so needed the reassurance Rick has now given her, reassurance that she wasn't as alone as she beginning to feel. I don't think I can fully understand why Shane did what he did, but lonliness and what they're living through, does things to a person, especially when they think they've lost their loved ones...thanks for your opinion on the rating and thanks for your awesome review once again!_

_Saturian Sorceress – LOL Evelyn is kind of attached to Carl, she adores him completely so I had to add in that little story. Thanks for your opinion on the rating...sure you're ready for it to be bumped up? :D means hot hot hot Shane? :D_

_Cinliz – I will defo bring on the __**M**__ rating lol and OMG shirtless Shane, I could not stop staring at the screen think I paused it a few times just so I could gawk at him a bit more...he should be made to __**NOT**__ wear a shirt like ever. _

_Jack-Chan88 – You don't usually like Shane? Wow I seriously hope we can change that with this story, I think he's great like seriously! Thanks for your review hun always good to see a new face. _

_Dannylionthe1st – So happy to hear how much your enjoying my story so far, hope you stick with it, thinks will be hotting up soon!_

_x XRoweenaJAugustineX x – Well here you have more, hope I updated quick enough for you. Thanks for the review hun _

_butitsbetterifyoudo – Aw thanks hun! Your reviews always make me smile! The rating will be getting bumped up soon, shirtless Shane here we come! Woo_

_liz-04 – I will be putting a warning at the beginning of chapters that need it, just as a warning to people not comfortable reading certain things. Trust me hun I'm right there with you I want her and Shane back together like yesterday! I loved the last episode like seriously, even with what happened, it did not kill my love for Mr Shane lol as for her being pregnant, hmmm wouldn't be right for her to be in this kind of world I don't think, it's not planned but you never know...thanks for your review hun!_

_Nelle07 – Looking forward to their return then? Stick around it's coming up and it should be good, so thanks for your review hun!_

_KagHieiLuver – Lori and Shane...*sigh* they really should have been just like Rick and Evelyn, I think the difference is...Lori and Shane are sure their partners are dead whereas Evelyn and Rick still believe them to be alive so they've still got that hope where the other two don't...make sense? Thanks for the review hun_

_Dirty-icing – Here you have more, her and Rick I think are going to be like the bestest bloody friends in the world everything they're going through lol thank you for the review!_

_Mr Muffles – Even with this last episode I still adore Shane...yes I'm strange lol but I guess as bad as it was it's easy to understand why he did it. I'll be upping the rating soon so thanks for your input. Shirtless Shane is on his way woo_

_Smartlooks – M rating is coming up. Thanks for the review hun and I have pimped out your story which by the way is still brilliant. _


	6. No way out!

**Chapter 6 - No way out!**_  
><em>

_I know nothing of your kind  
>And I won't reveal your evil mind<br>Is it over yet?  
>I can't wait<em>

**Breaking Benjamin - Breath**

"_Hey, you alive in there?"_

There was a pause as both Rick and Evelyn stared in disbelief at the crackling radio. There was someone outside...someone who knew they were in here? Before Evelyn could even begin to contemplate answering the voice, Rick fumbled his way quickly across the inside of the tank, grabbing the CB and hitting his head in the process. With a small wince Evelyn shuffled to his side, "Hello?"

"_Oh there you are you had me worried..."_

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see us?" Rick looked at Evie as he spoke, hoping they were getting out of this but as of right now he couldn't see how. They needed a miracle, or at least more ammunition. The radio crackled to life as he lifted his finger off the button,

"_Yeah I can see you, your surrounded by Walkers, and that's the bad news..."_ Evelyn frowned and shook her head, leaning in to speak on the CB,

"There's good news?" she asked doubtfully, there was a pause on the other end.

_"No._" Came the short and to the point reply, Evelyn rolled her eyes and moved away from Rick, turning her focus onto the body over the other side of the tank. Crawling her way over she left Rick to deal with the voice on the radio, as she went to see if there was any extra ammunition. Gingerly she began searching through the dead soldiers pockets, all of which were coming up empty,

_"I'd say make a run for it!"_

Evelyn paused, wondering if she'd heard right as she looked at Rick disbelievingly. He had turned to her, his face mirroring the expression she assumed was on her own. "That's it, make a run for it?" he spoke into the CB, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"_It may not be as bad as it sounds!"_ Evelyn shook her head, the risk of simply getting up and running was too great, but then again what else could they do, waste away in here? _"Make your shots count, both of you. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction there's an alley up the street maybe 50 yards, be there."_

The radio went dead, and the tank was once again cloaked in silence. Rick turned to Evelyn who simply shook her head and looked at him as though he'd suddenly gone crazy, "Your insane, you can't seriously...Rick, we can't risk it!" she argued as he readied his gun and grabbed another weapon from the top of the tank.

"Evelyn this is our only chance or we can simply stay in here, trapped, surrounded. We've got a way out here, a risky one I'll agree but a chance." He replied training his eyes on her. Evelyn closed her eyes and shook her head, he was right and she knew it, but it didn't sit right with her, putting her trust in someone they hadn't even seen, simply spoken to on a radio. Realising there was nothing to lose anyhow, they could die either way, she sighed and tightened her grip on her gun, handing him the grenade she'd quietly found during her search of the soldier.

Rick looked at the small object, a look of understanding on his face as he took it from her outstretched hand and pocketed it. "On the count of three then, one, two...three...!" Rick jumped up and opened the top hatch of the tank, violently hitting a stray walker who remained on the tank, across the face with the small shovel he'd acquired from inside.

Quickly he climbed out making room for Evie as he jumped off the tank, landing harshly on the asphalt before standing. Evelyn quickly followed Rick, landing a little more gracefully, her eyes fixing on her bag across the road, it was foolish to even go attempt retrieval so she simply gave up, gripped Rick's hand tightly and the two of them began running down the road in the direction they'd been instructed to. Evelyn didn't hesitate to lift her gun and fire. Sure she hated making more noise, it'd simply draw more of these Walkers to the area but if they wanted any chance of escaping, they had no choice.

"There's too many..." she called out to Rick as they continued running down the street, their eyes never straying from the Walkers. Firing her gun once more, Evelyn stumbled into Rick when he came to an abrupt halt and the familiar voice from the tank called out to them. In no time Evelyn found herself pushed ahead by Rick as he pulled the gate closed in the alley, before tearing off after her.

"Faster! Come on!" The young Asian boy was beside Evelyn guiding her forward as he called out to Rick as well, as the other man continued firing his weapon. Walkers began piling into the alley now both ends, yet before either Rick or Evelyn could panic more than they were Glenn pushed Evelyn toward a ladder. She promptly began climbing, Glenn following instantly, "What the hell are you doing come on!" he called out, and it was only when she reached the small external fire escape, that she dared look back down.

Rick wasn't right behind them, he was on the ladder but it was obvious there'd been hesitation before he'd gotten on the ladder. Moving out the way she helped Glenn up and in turn he helped up Rick, all of them struggling to catch their breath as they looked down on the frenzied Walkers trying to claw their way up to them. "Nice moves, seriously you two are a pair of dumbasses."

"Yeah thanks for that." Evelyn muttered, running a hand through her hair before she clipped the loose strands back. Blowing out a breath she turned to Glenn and held out her hand, offering him a small smile, after all this guy had just risked his neck to save them, and she was thankful for that. "Evelyn, thank you." Glenn looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it, telling her his name as he did before turning to Rick who did the same.

"Oh no." Muttered Glenn looked back down at the frenzy. One of the Walkers it seemed had succeeded in climbing a few steps on the ladder and instead of waiting around to see just how high he could get Glenn turned to the next ladder, looking up, both Evelyn and Rick following his movement. Evelyn felt her eyes widen and her stomach drop as Glenn looked at them, "Bright side, it's going to be the fall that kills us, I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

With that he began climbing the ladder, and after holding back a chuckle at the look on Evelyn's face, Rick guided the woman forward. "Come on Doc." He said, glancing back down at the Walkers as Evelyn began to climb the ladder, when she was enough ahead he followed, still struggling to get his head around the fact they'd escaped the tank unharmed.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the refugee centre had been a long shot. After escaping the hoard of Walkers, Glenn had led Rick and Evelyn to an even bigger group. All trapped in a department store, something they blamed on Rick and Evie. Firing their guns had apparently, like Evelyn had assumed, attracted more Walkers to the area, many of whom were now trying to break through the front doors.<p>

Where they went from here Evelyn wasn't sure. Everything up to now had been built on getting to the refugee centre, but now that they knew such a thing didn't exist, well Evelyn was lost and wasn't scared of letting Rick know it should he ask. Right now they were trapped with no visible way out...again.

The group was far from solid, Rick had already had to intervene and cuff Dixon to one of the pipes on the roof after he'd viciously beat T-dog, took a swing at Morales and basically threatened the entire group with a gun. Turned out even in a world such as the one they were in now, there were still small minded rednecks looking to cause trouble and throw their weight around where they could. Barely an hour after being here, both Morales and Glenn had headed down into the sewers, in hopes of finding a way out for them, so whilst they did that, Evelyn had gone rooting through the store.

Rick and the woman who'd held him at gunpoint, Andrea were out in the main store whilst Evelyn went through the office. Really she had no idea what she was looking for, anything really, painkillers, a first aid kit, she'd hit her head pretty hard when she'd fallen from the horse. Pulling open the desk drawers she smiled, there lay on the top of paperwork were two small packs of ibuprofen, and a standard kit. Sure it wasn't much but it made her feel ten times better knowing she now had them. So with no water on her, she popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed, grimacing as she did.

Slipping the packets into her pocket she looked around once more before heading out into the store, a small first aid kit in her hands. "Would it be considered looting?"

"I don't think those rules apply anymore, do you?" Rick answered Andrea, his eyes flickering to Evelyn when she reappeared. At his words Andrea pocketed the mermaid necklace and Evelyn dropped the kit onto the counter,

"I sure hope not, otherwise when I get home I will be in some serious trouble with the neighbours." She joked, shooting a sweet smile at Rick who chuckled and shook his head, deciding he'd rather not know. Andrea watched the interaction with a small smile, before all three of them had their attention pulled towards the front doors upon hearing the smashing of the window.

Morales, Jaqui and Glenn hurried back into the store as the other three raised their guns at the Walkers now clawing at the second lot of doors. "What did you find down there?" Evelyn asked, grabbing the kit as she looked at Glenn,

"Not a way out." Morales answered his focus on the doors. Andrea was the first to start backing up, lowering her gun slightly, as she began to state the obvious.

"Well we need to find a way, soon." She said, all of them keeping their attention focused on the doors as they began to back up towards the back of the store. They needed to get to the roof, find a way out before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Your insane...that's all I can say to you right now!"<p>

Rick watched as Evelyn paced in front of him, the other members of the group waited for him on the other side of the room but they weren't his main focus right now, she was and he knew even before he'd voiced his thoughts, how much she'd hate this idea to get past the Walkers and to the construction site. Evelyn ran her hands over her face before stopping in front of Rick, "I know it's a risky move..."

"A risky move Rick? You're talking about covering yourself up with this guys insides then strolling outside into a street full of Walkers who will eat you alive if they figure out your alive." She argued, shaking her head at him, unable to believe he would willingly risk not only his life but Glenn's too. "It's too dangerous."

"As opposed to just staying here Evie? Those doors are not going to hold forever, sooner or later the Walkers will get in and then what...at least this way, when we DO get the keys to that truck and we will, then we can get the hell out of here." He replied, watching as Evelyn shook her head again. Stepping forward he forced her to uncross her arms from her chest before he took her hands. "I promise I won't get myself eaten okay." He added humour to his voice and fought a smile when Evelyn frowned at him, obviously fighting back her own grin.

"You better not, otherwise I'll fight my way out there, rescue you from those Walkers just so I can kill you myself." She warned him, smiling when Rick chuckled and dropped a kiss onto her forehead before backing up and grabbing his axe and face guard. Evelyn watched him for a moment before pulling on her gloves and following, all the while ignoring the nagging, constant bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Evelyn had burst out onto the roof with Jacqui, Morales and Andrea, not wasting her time in answering Dixon when he called out to them. Instead she rushed to the roof edge and peered over, her eyes scanning the un-dead mass below for Rick and Glenn. It was difficult to differentiate between those below, if Morales hadn't have pointed them out when he did, Evelyn doubted she would have found them on her own. As the thunder clapped above them Evelyn released a small breath, "Come on Rick..." she whispered quietly, her knuckles turning white as she held onto the wall.<p>

"You and Rick, are you...?" Evelyn looked to her left where Andrea stood, her question taking a moment to sink in. When it did Evelyn smiled slightly and shook her head, turning her eyes back to their people below, she could understand why Andrea would think her and Rick where more than they were.

"We're just friends...we've known one another for a long time." She replied with a smile remembering the first night she'd met Lori and Rick. Shane had invited them along to her 26th birthday, which had been little over two years ago now. Lori had taken some time to warm up to Evelyn but Rick, well Evie had gotten on with him straight away, it wasn't hard. Looking back at Andrea she smiled softly, "We're just trying to find the rest of our family..."

"Good luck with that sweet cheeks..." Merle Dixon chuckled, drawing Evelyn's attention to him. When she looked over to the man still cuffed to the pipe he smirked and shook his head, "They're dead, look around, almost everyone is...so how about you come here and let me make you feel better sugar?"

Evelyn didn't reply, she couldn't, not only had his suggestion made her stomach turn but he was voicing her deepest fear, what if they were dead and she was simply too stupid to accept it. "Give it a rest." Jacqui spat at him, before taking Evelyn's clenched hand in her own, drawing the woman's attention away from a laughing Merle. Evie smiled slightly at the older woman before refocusing on the street, taking a few seconds to find Rick.

The thunder roared above them once more, but only Morales paid them any attention. Rick and Glenn had began closing in on the construction site, any minute now they'd be there, safe, in the truck and coming back for them. Jacqui's grip on Evelyn's hand had tightened; Evie was biting down on her lip unable to believe they were almost there, Andrea kept muttering to herself a smile slowly spreading on her face. None of them even flinched when T-dog got a signal on the radio and began talking to someone on the other end. Right now they were simply watching, willing and praying for the two men below to make it just that little bit further.

Then, as fate would have it, the unthinkable happened. Rain drops began to fall from the clouds as the thunder rolled over them once more. Within seconds it began to rain heavily and the group watched on in horror as the scene below began to unfold. "It's just a cloud burst; we get them all the time it'll pass real quick." Morales said in an attempt to reassure the group as he turned the binoculars back onto Rick and Glenn.

"Not quick enough." Andrea said, shooting a look at Evelyn and Jacqui who were watching the street still, both of them gripping tightly to each other's hand. The Walkers below surrounding Rick and Glenn seemed more restless than they had been; each one they passed seemed to be looking twice at the men. Evelyn shook her head willing them to move faster, when amongst the slow growing frenzy a Walker began charging both Glenn and Rick from behind,

"Look out!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure! Hope ya's enjoyed it, this episode is way too detailed to include everything but I did include the main points so I hoped you all still liked it. <strong>_

_**Next up: Glenn and Rick attempt to rescue the others, will they succeed? Ya never know! Thanks for reading, reviewing and everything!**_

_Dannylionthe1st – Thanks hun! Reunion is just a chapter away I hope! If they make it out the store that is, I loved this episode and wanted to include it all but sadly it would of been too much. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well_

_Nelle07 – So glad you liked it hun thanks for both reading and letting me know what you think!_

_Smartlooks – The reunion is that much closer I hope, we're nearly there. I got the update up as quick as I could, I think every other day is quite a good achievement lol thanks for the review. _

_Saturian Sorceress – So close yet so far lol we're nearly there, keep ya fingers crossed. Thanks for the review hun hope you like this chapter!_

_Leyshla Gisel – YAY Glenn I adore Glenn he's my favourite so had to include the dumbasses quote. I was devastated he cut his hair, looks badass now but I preferred him with his hair...still love him though. _

_KagHieiLuver – Lol I loved that line to, favourite out of the entire chapter, and story so far. Thanks for the review hun and sticking with me. _

_Dirty-icing – I am getting the chapters up quick as I can, your a demanding bunch of readers lmao but I love ya's really. Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

_Caleb's babe – Aww welcome and thank you so much for your brilliant review. I am keeping close to the show in some aspects but there will be key things I'll more than likely change or tweak so hope you don't mind that. _

_Serena Blair – Evelyn and Rick have always been good friends, they got along quicker than her and Lori, but I think this situation has brought them closer in some respects. Evelyn and Shane coming up soon I hope!_

_Amanda – Thanks for giving the story a chance hun! Hope I updated quick enough for you and looking forward to hearing off you again!_

_Jack-Chan88 – I did see what Shane did, still doesn't change my opinion of him lol I can't help but adore him even after watching that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have ALOT in store for Shane and not all of it good. _

_AnimelovinKiDD – A lot of people don't like Shane I've found that as well, in a lot of stories he's portrayed as the villain, but not here, I find him to be one of the better characters on the show and I love writing this story with him and Evelyn, I just wish he'd had someone other than Lori on the show, I do believe people would have seen a better side to him then. _

_Liz-04 – For me it's Shane first, then Rick, then Glenn...maybe Daryl. As for her age it is in this chapter but if you missed it, she was 26 around the time she met Shane, Lori and Rick so she's just over 28 now. Shane was estimated to be in his early thirties so not much of an age difference, couple years at most. _


	7. Escape?

__**Chapter 7 - Escape...?  
><strong>

_you're so far away  
>far away from me<br>is it starting to break  
>underneath my feet?<br>you're so far away  
>am i just out of reach?<em>

_Matthew Perryman Jones – Out of reach_

"_Look out!"_

Evelyn's panicked voice cried out, carrying to the street below but muffled by the roar and yells of the starved Walkers as they all turned their attention to the two men now doing what they could to fight their way through the mass. Evelyn shook her head, wishing she could turn away but for some reason she could not stop watching the scene unfolding below.

Rick had heard Evelyn call out; alerting him to the sudden danger they were in. After bringing an axe down into one Walker's head, he'd yelled at Glenn to run and they'd began battling their way through the Walkers, all of whom were moving faster than ever before. Whether it is from hunger, or something else, Rick didn't really take the time to think on it, instead he kept his focus on getting to the construction site, which was just out of arms reach.

The rain battered down on them heavily as they ran, the roads were now slick and extremely slippery, and Rick lost count of the amount of times he slipped before he finally tossed the axe over the gates of the site. Glenn had already jumped up and was clambering over, when Rick finally sprung at the fence. Adrenaline spurring him on, forcing him to quickly swing his legs over the fence and drop on the other side, not hesitating to shrug off the coat he'd worn; glad to finally have that stench far away from him.

Back on the roof Evelyn let out a short laugh, shaking her head in complete disbelief but thankful both he and Glenn had made it into the construction site unharmed. "They made it..." she said, laughing lightly gripping Jacqui's hand.

"They're not out of the woods yet." Morales reminded her, destroying the small bit of happy she'd felt. Of course he was right, they weren't safe, and they wouldn't be safe till they were out of the city and away from the Walkers. Biting down on her lip Evelyn watched both Glenn and Rick jump into the truck and released a breath she hadn't even realised she'd begun to hold.

"They're leaving us!" Andrea cried, causing an uproar of disbelief from the others as they watched the truck back up, and drive in the opposite direction to what the group where. Evelyn shook her head and backed away from the edge as the others began talking hurriedly, all of the panicking. "I can't believe it..."

"Rick won't leave us here!" Evelyn interrupted them all; as a hush fell almost instantly upon the group and they all turned their focus onto her. Looking down at her wedding and engagement ring, she began twisting them, a nervous habit of hers, "They'll be back, Rick wouldn't just leave us here...I promise." She said, her voice full of conviction, yet still the looks of doubt on the others faces worried her. There was no question in her own mind about whether Rick would return, it was pretty much a given, after all they'd been through she knew without having to be told, that he'd be back for her.

"_Those roll up doors at the front of the street, meet us there and be ready!" _

That transmission, hearing Glenn's voice, his command, is all it took for the veil of hopelessness to lift off the group. Evelyn smiled brightly as they all began to gather their bags, each one of them stumbling over themselves in the rush to get off the roof and downstairs. It was only as she neared the door behind Morales that Merle's voice reached Evelyn's ears and she froze. As much as she disliked the vile man she couldn't leave him here, not like this.

Turning around her eyes locked with those of T-dogs as he too stopped looking torn between what to do, and she could only imagination his temptation to leave. Crying out in frustration T-dog spun around and headed back to Merle, making a small smile break out onto Evelyn's face, it wouldn't have been human, like Merle said, to leave him chained up here. Though as fate would have it, by some cruel twist T-dog fell and even from where she stood, Evelyn still watched in horror as the cuff key flew out of his outstretched hand and bounced down one of the steam pipes.

Merle went mad, ranting and raving that T-dog had dropped the key on purpose as he tugged painfully at the cuffs. T-dog was on his feet, apologising as he stumbled back towards Evelyn who shook her head furiously and made a move forward. "We can't just leave him..." she exclaimed, making a move to grab one of the tools, when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, dragging her backwards towards the stairwell. "Let go of me..."

"T-dog come on!" It was Morales that held onto her, his arms were like a vice from which she couldn't escape as he pulled her back into the stairwell, T-dog quickly following. "Evelyn calm down we need to go!"

"You can't just expect to leave him there!" she yelled, when he finally let go. Spinning around in time to see T-dog chaining the door closed. Shaking her head she covered her mouth, fighting back the tears in her eyes, but before she could continue to argue she was being ushered down the stairs by both men. Realising there was now, nothing she could do Evelyn followed, the guilt inside her growing with every step away from the roof she took. "God forgive us." She whispered.

The three of them reached the store just in time to watch the Walkers break through the glass, clambering through the one door, their sights firmly set on the group. Without wasting another second Evelyn ran after Morales with T-dog behind, "Come on let's go, they're in here!" yelled Morales as they ran into the delivery bay. Three knocks sounded on the bay doors and the whole group began pulling on the chains to open it, all of them able to hear the Walker's now fighting their way through the store to them.

"Come on!" Rick yelled as soon as the shutters were up. He held his hands out for the bags, tossing them aside into the back of the truck when Morales, Andrea and Jacqui threw them to him. After the other two women, Morales and Evelyn helped T-dog into the truck, before they both jumped in themselves. Evelyn shuffled back further into the centre of the truck, her eyes fixated on the Walkers now an arm's length away. A part of her wondered whether they'd get into the moving truck, but Morales pulled down the shutter, blocking them from view as the truck rounded down onto the street.

There was a heavy silence in the truck for a moment as they all tried to catch their breath and come to terms with just how close they'd come to being meals. Evelyn looked at T-dog and Merle both of whom looked as guilt ridden as her, and when both looked up, she turned away. The guilt she felt was making her physically nauseous, Merle was a pig, a poor rotten excuse for a human being but he hadn't deserved to be left there. Even if the roof was blocked off, it was still a rotten, unkind thing to do.

"I dropped the damn key." T-dog said, remorse and guilt tingeing his voice as he looked at the others. Evelyn closed her eyes, before releasing a small breath and moving her way to the front of the truck. Letting her back rest against the side of Rick's chair, she laid her head on her left shoulder, her hand covering his as it rested there in what she knew was a reassuring gesture.

No one replied to T-dog, really what could be said. It had been an accident, nothing more nothing less, but still three of the six were feeling the weight of it. Rick's hand left Evelyn's shoulder, returning to the steering wheel, as the other woman closed her eyes, willing the horrid sickness in her stomach to go away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evelyn...Evie...darlin...?"<em>

_Shane dropped his cap by the front door as he tore through the smoke filled house. The fire alarm blared loudly, ringing in his ears but he paid it no attention. As he came to a skidding halt in the kitchen he had to fight back the urge to laugh in relief and amusement at the scene in front of him. There stood beside the open oven was Evelyn, holding a cremated cake on a baking tray, in her gloved hands. _

_What stopped him from bursting out laughing though was the look on her face, of pure devastation. In an attempt to gather himself he switched off the fire alarms and opened the back door to let in some fresh, clean air, before he walked over to her. Evelyn stood holding and staring at the cake in front of her completely crushed over the state of it."I forgot to set the timer." She mumbled, letting Shane take it from her hands and watched him deposit it on the side. _

_Instead of saying anything and still struggling not to smile Shane wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in close. Finally letting the smile break out when he knew she couldn't see. Evelyn wrapped her arms around his back and sighed sadly, the cake was supposed to have been a surprise for his birthday, however baking had never been one of her strong points. _

"_Oh darlin..." was all he could manage, a small chuckle escaping. Evelyn frowned and looked up at the man holding her, narrowing her eyes dangerously when he couldn't hold back the smile any longer. _

"_Are you laughing at me?" she asked quietly, unable to be mad at him when that dimpled, cheeky smile came out to play again. Shaking her head, she struggled to fight her own grin and instead pressed her face into his chest, sighing as he held her tightly when his chest began to rumble with his laughter. _

"_I'm sorry it's just...jesus darlin how long did you leave it in for?" he laughed, quickly dodging the smack that would have been delivered to his chest. Evelyn shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips as she reached out for the mixing bowl still sat on the side with left over cake mix in it. Using the spoon she gathered a good amount and lifted it out the bowl, her intentions clear to Shane. Yet before he could even move, Evelyn flicked the spoon, laughing loudly as the mix hit him squarely in the face._

_Shane opened his eyes, and using his hand wiped off the mix and looked at her. "Well it tasted good...I do think a second opinion is in order though..." he said smoothly reaching for the bowl. Evelyn laughed and shook her head before darting off out of the kitchen. Shane smirked as he watched her go before shaking his head, "Oh you better run..." he called, running out after her. _

Evelyn awoke with her start when she felt the pressure on her leg. In truth she hadn't even been aware she'd fallen asleep, but from the looks Andrea and Jacqui were giving her it had obviously happened. "We're here..." Andrea said there was a smile on her face, surprising Evelyn somewhat. She shot a small smile back at Andrea before sitting up properly, propping herself against Rick's chair once more as he brought the truck to a complete stop.

"Come inside and meet everybody." Morales said, patting Rick on the arm before smiling slightly at Evelyn, who struggled to return the gesture as he got out. The others opened up the shutters at the back and began gathering the bags before clambering out. For a moment there was silence between Evelyn and Rick as the former watched him pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sighing softly she stood, wincing as the leg she'd been shot in gave a twinge, all the exertion of the day had put more strain on it than ever before and now she was paying the price. Ignoring it, she slid into the passenger seat of the truck, not bothering to look out the window,

"I feel guilty Rick...like sick to the stomach guilty..." she admitted looking down at her hands sadly. Rick finally looked up, the guilt there in his own eyes as he took her hand, opening his mouth to talk when voices interrupted from outside.

"Hey Helicopter boy...Doc...come say hello...!"

Evelyn smiled slightly as Morales voice carried into the van. Only after seeing her stash the first aid kit in one of the bags had they figured out Evelyn was a Doctor. Rick sighed and chuckled slightly as he gave Evelyn's hand a tug. Opening the van door he stepped out, helping her to climb out to. With a reassuring squeeze of the hand they moved away from the van and took steps towards Morales and the others.

The next few moments happened in sort of a dreamlike state. Evelyn felt Rick freeze; following his line of gaze she stared in disbelief, amazement, and happiness at both Lori and Carl. Laughing lightly she covered her mouth, tears gleaming in her eyes as Rick dropped her hand, rushing forward to embrace his family. Shaking her head, she took a step forward when she saw him, his own eyes wide, gleaming with unshed tears, full of disbelief as he stared at her, part of her wondered whether she was hallucinating as her heart skipped a beat and she spoke his name out loud,

"Shane."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And finish! Not my longest but trust me, the next will be my longest yet I promise!<br>**_

_**Next chapter will be up asap, sorry to leave ya's hanging but will make up for it in the next chapter and you see the full reunion! BTW in general I was wondering in the episode were the camp was attacked, how many of you have wondered what would happen if someone else aside from Amy had been killed? Say Carol, Morales...any of them...did ya's like Amy's character? **_

_**Anyways onwards with the review replies!**_

_Cinliz – Well here is our beloved Shane! Well not much but I promise next chapter Shane Heavy! Thanks for the review hun_

_Saturnian Sorceress – The tension did build and hit breaking point here, we're finally at camp! The Merle thing will weigh heavily on Evelyn, just because of who she is. Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Smartlooks – The reunion is finally upon us. Bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope you find it worth it in the next chapter!_

_Nelle07 – I think my stomach dropped like Rick's and Glenn's when the rain began to fall I was like NOOOO but it all turned out good! Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Dirty-icing – Here's the chapter, the reunion...well the cliffhanger that will lead to the reunion :P hope you enjoy_

_Caleb's babe – Your review made me smile for ages, thank you for such an awesome review. I always love to hear what people think and I'm happy your enjoying this story as much as I love writing it!_

_Amanda – Trust the way I feel about this story, well there's no way I'm giving up on it anytime soon so no worries!_

_Leyshla Gisel – She found Shane! Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't resist teasing ya's all that little bit more. Will make up for it in the next chapter though!_

_Dannylionthe1st – Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Liz04 – Hmmm now if they'd asked about her family and she'd mentioned Shane it would of taken away this emotional reuinion...well the one in the next chapter :D Hope you enjoyed the episode I did, although there were too few Walkers for me! Thanks for the review hun!_

_Kaghieiluver – Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoyed this one big one coming up next!_

_Butit'sbetterifyoudo – hmmm shirtless Shane, he should be making another appearance soon in this story I mean :P So touched by how much you like this story and thanks for adding it to your favs, hope you liked this chapter and I'm confident you'll love the next. _


	8. I found you

_**This chapter is Rated M - Those not comfortable with this should leave this chapter!**  
><em>

**Chapter 8 - I found you...  
><strong>

_When times are hard _

_I think of you_

_I'll wait for love_

_I'll wait for you_

**_Matt White – Wait For Love_**

"_Shane?"_

A revered hush had befallen the camp, all eyes were now off Rick and Lori and onto Evelyn, but she paid them no mind. Instead she remained frozen in place, too scared to move, too scared to speak again for fear that she'd wake from this dream she'd seemingly stepped into. There was a feeling of sheer elation coursing through her body, her heart was beating so loudly she was sure everyone could hear it, but she was also weary. One wrong move and the spell could be broken, she didn't know what she'd do, how she'd cope if this was simply another hallucination, another dream, everything in her needed this to be real...

"Evie...?"His voice penetrated her thoughts, making her heat leap in joy and tears spill over from her deep brown eyes. It was him, he was here, and she'd found him, this wasn't simply another trick of her mind, this was real...

It was Shane.

Her knees threatened to give way to the overwhelming emotion she felt, unable to talk, unable to do anything but shake her head in disbelief, Evelyn began to move forward. Their eyes were locked in a stare, afraid to blink; afraid to look away as they both hurried towards one another. Neither cared that the others were around them, watching, all that mattered was this.

Evelyn's arms locked around Shane's form tightly, holding him close the fear he'd disappear still there, yet when his strong arms wrapped around her slim figure Evelyn knew she was finally back home, back where she belonged in the arms of her husband.

Shane was dreaming, he had to be, but it didn't matter. As soon as Evelyn was locked in his arms he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair, before pressing a kiss to her temple and cradling her face between his hands. Not letting her go but needing to see her, to make sure she was here, she was real.

Shane stared into her deep brown eyes, his own searching hers as his fingers gently traced over her face and he felt the first tear drop on his cheek. "It's really you..." he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. God, for the first time since all this had began Shane was beginning to feel like he could breathe once more, and it was a relief, a welcome one at that to feel that heavy and steadily growing cloud of darkness shift from over him.

"I can't believe...I found you..." Evelyn whispered, her face stained in the fallen tears as her hands gripped the front of his blue shirt, in a vice like hold. Her heart was soaring, pounding wildly against her chest as she felt contentment fill up her entire form. For the first time since the world had gone to pot, since she'd found herself alone Evelyn felt like she could breath once more. All that time she'd spent alone, when she'd felt like giving up, felt like it wasn't worth it, especially over the last few days, thinking she wasn't going to get through this hell had paid off because now she was here, in Shane's arms, Evelyn knew she could survive this nightmare.

For the first time in a long time, both of them felt that familiar spark of hope and welcomed it with open arms, greeting it like some long lost friend.

The others watched on as the two families were reunited. It was a miracle, really that was the only way to explain it, at least in Jacqui's and Dale's eyes. There was so much darkness in the world, so much doubt, pain, horror; love nowadays was something of a fairytale. Holding onto it was next to impossible when everyone around you was dying, but here and now, being able to witness this, well everyone could believe that maybe, just maybe, all was not lost in their world. Maybe, they were all going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Evelyn sat watching the various members of the camp as they readied their camp fires, all the time a small smile playing on her face. Since she'd arrived, aside from the reunion, her and Shane had barely had any time together, he had responsibilities she knew that couldn't be ignored. So for the time being she waited at the camp fire with both Carl and a young girl she'd come to know was called Sophia. Wrapping her arms around Carl she pulled him back into her for yet another hug, Carl merely laughed as did Sophia.<p>

"You are so big..." she sighed as she pulled away, ruffling his hair playfully as she looked at Sophia, "And you are the prettiest little thing I've seen for a long time..." it made her smile widen just that little bit more when she saw Sophia blush before her and Carl began to run towards the RV and the other kids. Watching them go Evelyn shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself when she felt the chill in the air. Her hair was still a little damp from the wash she'd had down in the quarry, luckily Andrea and Jacqui had needed the same thing so they'd shown Evelyn were they took their 'baths'. Sure it wasn't the most private of places but there was really no other choice, they'd respected each other's privacy, taken turns, whilst the others kept watch.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Evelyn smiled softly and turned her head to the left as Rick joined her on the log, looking content for the first time since they'd met up. Shrugging her shoulders she looked back out to the camp, "Guess I'm still trying to believe we did it...we found them..." she looked at Rick in time to see his own wide smile, chuckling lightly she shook her head, "It's a miracle..."

Rick contemplated that for a moment as he looked out across the camp, his eyes landing on Lori and Carl as they exited the RV. He wasn't a deep believer in God, if he was real Rick had to wonder how he had let such a thing happen to the world, but then again Evelyn was and she was right, it was a miracle. There was really no other way to explain how they'd found their families, both of them alive and well. It was a true miracle in every sense of the word.

As she watched him observing Lori and Carl, Evelyn smiled, nothing else really needed to be said, she knew he understood and actually accepted what she had said. Turning away from her friend she watched with a soft smile as Shane began to walk towards her across the steadily darkening camp. Biting down on her lip she tucked her hands into the sweater she wore belonging to Shane, her heart fluttering wildly against her chest as he got that little bit closer to her, along with the others, as they all prepared themselves around the camp fire.

Evelyn now knew she never had to feel alone again, her family was all here, and so where a few extra's thrown in for good measure. That's what this little group was, they were an odd sort of family and it warmed her heart completely. For so long she'd doubted there was anyone left but here they were, a camp full of people, families and it made her smile. Inside her, the hope that this nightmare may not be too bad was growing, and she believed now that maybe, just maybe the world was turning into a much better place.

As the soon went down, and the fire, which was merely embers was lit the group shared a meal. It wasn't much, simply what Glenn and the others had scavenged from the city, what little they could anyway before the Walkers had shown up. Evelyn once again felt at home, as soon as Shane had sat down beside her, his arms had automatically wrapped around her form, tucking her protectively into his side as Rick began talking about when he'd awoken in the hospital. "Looks like the hospital got overrun and Shane I can't thank you enough for saving them..."

"Looks don't deceive Rick; I barely got them out of town." Shane said when Rick commented on the hospital becoming over run. Evelyn closed her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder as she fought away the horror of that day once more. It haunted her day and night and she wondered whether it would ever go away. "It was complete chaos man, I couldn't even find...the ER was overrun with Walkers and Military by time I got there...I thought...I thought you were dead..."

Evelyn felt Shane's arm tighten around her, and she knew without him saying he was replaying that day over in his mind again. Looking up at him she smiled sadly, her hand resting over his, "I hid..." she admitted, shame highlighting her voice, she couldn't look at Shane as she spoke, instead she looked into the low burning fire, feeling the eyes of everyone on her, "A nurse got bit by a patient we'd pronounced, there was so much screaming so I went to check and...that's when I saw them...Walkers...a little kid, one I'd seen only hours earlier killed his own Father..." she shook her head and closed her eyes.

It took a moment to gather herself, the horror was clearly written on the others faces and she saw out the corner of her now opened eyes, Lori's hand reach for Carl. "That was when the Military began storming the hospital, killing anyone, didn't matter if you were infected or not...Walker that tried to get me was killed and I started running...trying to get everyone out when they hit me...a bullet straight into my leg...I couldn't move, couldn't run so I hid in the medical closet...I just hid..."

"You did the right thing..." Lori said, shooting a soft smile at Evelyn who was unable to truly return it because she didn't feel brave. Whenever she thought of that day there was only shame that she didn't do more and once again words weren't needed. Shane, always able to tell when she wasn't okay, simply held onto his wife that little bit tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey Ed...wanna sink that load!" Shane called out, bringing Evelyn's focus back to the here and now. When she looked up, the group was turned towards the family a little away from them. It was just the three of them alone and even from this distance Evelyn could see the boredom on young Sophia's face. Ed had put another log on the fire, claiming to Shane it was cold, "Cold don't change the rules now does it? We keep our fire low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance right?" Shane asked, and Evelyn felt his body tensing.

Frowning she looked up at him then Rick who had the same curious expression on his face. "I said it's cold man why don't you mind your own damn business?" Ed threw back at him, and Evelyn cringed. Shane's body was completely tensed now as he withdrew his arm from around and got up. Before she could call him back or ask him to leave enough alone Shane was off across camp towards Ed. Now from where they were, Evelyn and others couldn't hear what was being spoken, but Carol was the one to remove the burning log from the flames as Shane watched in disgust at Ed.

"Have you given any thought on what we're going to tell Daryl Dixon about Merle?" Dale asked, once Shane had returned to the group, his arm once again finding its way around his wife. This time it was Evelyn who tensed, guilt covering her face and filling her entire being as she looked up at Rick.

"I'll tell him I'm the one that dropped the key." Evelyn looked at T-dog who looked as bad as she did, despite the beating, the racist remarks from Merle he still carried with him heavy guilt over the accident. Even though that was all it had been, an accident, they had left him there and all of them were responsible for it, despite both Rick and T-dog trying to take the blame themselves.

"I was scared and I ran..." T-dog admitted, looking straight into the fire. Evelyn looked over at him as Andrea explained they were all scared and asked him what had been his point. Sighing softly Evelyn looked away from T-dog and to Rick

"Difference is, he stopped to chain the door closed." She said quietly, looking back at T-dog who nodded his head. "Staircase is too narrow, maybe half a dozen Walkers can squeeze against it but doesn't matter how long they try to get through it, they won't..."

"Not with that chain, not with that lock. The point is, Dixon is alive, still handcuffed up on that roof and we left him there...no matter which way we try to swing it, the responsibility is on all of us." T-dog finished not saying another thing as he pushed up and walked away to the privacy of his own tent. Evelyn watched him go as the heavy weight of silence descended over the group as well as guilt on those who'd been at the store. Closing her eyes she turned into Shane, burying her face into his chest, craving the safety of his arms.

* * *

><p>"What's going through that head of yours?" Shane asked some hours later, as he watched Evelyn return to his tent. He was sat on the make shift bed, his covers draped around his bare waist as he sat up, his arms resting over his knees. He had noticed the frown on Evelyn's face, her quietness since the camp fire, and now returning from saying good night to Rick she was the same. It made him sad to know she was feeling so guilty, he knew that's what it was, he'd always been able to read her like a book, predict her every emotion.<p>

Evelyn slowly walked over to the bed, needing to be close to him as she sat down at his side facing him, "I'll be okay...Rick and the others were right..." she said with a nod of her head, turning into his hand when he gently stroked his fingers across her cheek. Holding his hand she kissed the palm of it sweetly before looking up at him, a smile lighting up her pretty face, "I missed you so much..."

Shane once again stared into her beautiful brown eyes, finding himself unable to pull away. Somehow, simply by coming back to him she had saved him once more, and he knew he'd never doubt her, or what the two of them had again. It was special, unique, the stuff he'd only ever heard about in stories. Evelyn was his safe haven and he knew without her ever having to say a word that she felt the same. What they had went beyond words, beyond feelings and emotions to something much more.

Evelyn was his soul mate, and he was hers. There would always be this primal need to be near her, to protect her from everything, as well as there would be this primal need to claim her as his own. He'd never believed in love till he'd met her, now, he didn't think his soul could survive without hers. Without her he'd been heading down a dark and dangerous path with...shaking his head, he fought away thoughts of Lori, the guilt and shame of what they had done and instead chose to focus on the here and now.

"I'm so sorry darlin...if I had thought...I tried to find you, I came down to the ER, searched for you...there was chaos, Walkers, the military but I didn't want to stop until..." he closed his eyes and turned, reaching for his pants. Evelyn watched him curiously, tugging at the shirt he'd given her to wear. It took a few moments for her to see it, but as Shane turned and held it out to her, tears filled her eyes threatening to spill. There in his hand, the edges stained in blood, hers she assumed, was her Medical ID badge, the one she knew must have fallen loose when she'd been shot. It had happened right outside the closet, Shane had been right there, in arms reach and still they'd missed one another.

Taking it between her fingers she shook her head. "I went home...hours later but erm...you weren't there, you'd already gone." She said, looking back up at him, "I was going to come to Atlanta, patched my leg up, packed some supplies but erm...I couldn't leave, Walkers were everywhere surrounding the house, I just got trapped and after that I...I guess I became stuck...too scared to leave...but I hated staying put..." she put the badge aside, leaning over Shane to put it on top of his clothes once more.

"I shouldn't have left you..." Shane's voice was raw with emotion as he clasped Evelyn's hand between his own, guilt shining brightly in his dark eyes. Quickly though Evelyn shook her head, unaware he wasn't just carrying guilt for not finding her, but guilt for what had happened with Lori,

"You saved Lori and Carl...don't you dare feel guilty...if anything you should feel so proud. I am and I know Rick is so thankful...you risked your neck to save them, you're a hero Shane Walsh..." she told him, her hand reaching up to gently graze against his cheek. Shane closed his eyes and leaned into her, fighting away the guilt he felt for now.

"God I missed you!" he whispered wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her in and hugging her closer to his solid form. Words failed him when he tried to explain how happy he was, they even failed him when he tried to explain how much he loved this woman with him now. He felt the shift in the air, her body as Evelyn parted her thighs, straddling his lap, settling either side of his powerful hips at his unspoken request their lips meeting in a slow yet deliberate kiss, his calloused hands cupping her face.

Shane allowed his tongue to trace the shape of her lips before he dipped inside her mouth, seeking out her unique, lovable taste. Her kisses were like sunshine that chased away the dark clouds, which had hovered over his head like a storm this past month. Her caress was blistering, as her teasing fingertips traced over his athletic form, exploring the confines of his chest. His own began gliding up the length of her lean, toned thighs, hesitating as he felt the fresh scar there, but feeling her shiver against his cool touch he continued until he was tracing the pattern of the panties she wore beneath his shirt.

He kissed her ravenously, like a man who had been dying from hunger as his desire for her began to eat him up from the inside. It had been too long apart, too long he'd been away from this incredible woman and he allowed the passion to consume him as his hands began to caress Evelyn's sensual form underneath the shirt. His strokes were tender, loving and laced with such a pleasurable heat that felt like sheer bliss upon her cool body. Shane allowed his fingers to draw up the blue t-shirt and over her head before he captured her lips once raining slow, breathless kisses upon it.

The skin on skin contact was glorious as the swell of her breasts pressed against his solid chest, whilst the air crackled with electricity around them. Her nipples were erect with arousal, causing Shane to groan into the curve of her neck his teeth grazing the sweet little spot there that drove her crazy. His strong arm circled her waist clasping her even closer to him as he arched into her, the only barriers between them a simple sheet and her panties. His throbbing erection rubbed against the materials as he arched against her moist core and the friction felt incredible, and it granted him barely a second of relief as Evelyn made that dynamic, low whimpering noise he loved so much and had missed even more.

A ragged gasp tore from her throat and was a crescendo to his ears as his molten tongue flickered over the yearning bud of her pert bare nipple, drawing it into the confines of his mouth. Evelyn began to writhe against his lower body, stimulating his aching member through the thin material of the sheet. He nuzzled the space between her breasts, using his thumbs to gently tease the outline of her nipple before his mouth enclosed on the opposite nub. Evelyn's fingers threaded through his thick, dark hair, her head falling back as a gasp escaped her swollen lips when he sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive area.

Shane's hands were already sliding down her curvaceous frame, to the thin band of her panties, his fingers hooking into them as he began to draw them down her long, lean legs. Evelyn pulled away reluctantly so he could remove them, standing up she allowed him to pull them down her legs, stepping out of them when she could.

Once more, not for the first time since they'd met, Shane was mesmerized, there she stood in front of him like a goddess, she was radiant and beautiful, everything he'd ever wanted or ever would, and he knew that fact would never change. Her smouldering gaze was fixed on him, her eyes brightened with arousal as he pulled back the sheets. His hand reached out for hers, drawing her back down onto his lap, his fingertips smoothing her thick hair from her eyes as she smiled adoringly at him.

Once again, Shane's hands began roaming, touching, stroking every inch of her stunning porcelain flesh as their lips met once more. Her tongue parted his lips, exploring inside of his mouth as she slowly, almost achingly began sinking along the length of his needy cock.

Shane bit her lip lightly, as she took him inch by antagonizing inch. The feeling of being so completed, as they joined together once more, filled both Shane and Evelyn with so much joy, and happiness. This was truly what coming home felt like, there month apart hadn't taken away their passion, desire and love for one another, if this moment proved anything, it was that it was just as strong and raw as it ever was.

Her tightness hugged him tightly; drowning him in the sensation as she slowly withdrew from him again before thrusting down with the same tedious pace. Shane's hands were on her, clasping her to him and groaning against her lips as her hands came to rest upon his strong shoulders for leverage. She moved just that little bit faster, picking up the pace enough to keep him wavering on the edge as they made love. Already Shane could feel his lower back tingling, the base of his cock was beginning to pulse and hum with pleasure at his impending orgasm.

Evelyn, breathlessly smiled softly against his lips, she could feel he was close and that excited her even more, her own inner walls were already contracting around him as he kissed her harder, almost bruising her lips with the force and ecstasy that was exploding like fireworks, through every single nerve cell in his body. As her arms snaked over his shoulders, his own wrapped around her waist and back holding her so close to him she wondered if it possible they'd fuse together, he could feel every breath she took as she smothered the cries erupting from his own mouth with her very own.

The orgasm was intense; he could feel his entire body giving itself over to her as she came so suddenly it surprised him. Her walls clenched around him like a tight, velvet fist draining him of everything that he was worth, as he exploded inside of her lithe body. His hips jerked as he chanted her name against her soft, pink, swollen lips. Her heart was beating wildly against his as they slowly, leisurely almost, came down from the dizzying heights of their climax. He felt so whole once more, being like this with her again, the two of them were meant to be, they were soul mates in every definition of the word.

There was reluctance to part, but when they did Shane lay back, pulling her body against his own; they were holding each other, once more as they gathered the covers around them. No words were needed right now as they looked into each other's eyes, communicating on such a deeper level. Evelyn leaned up, kissing him sweetly, lazily as her hand traced over the tattoo on his left shoulder, she was in complete awe of this man holding her, and she thanked God she'd found him.

For the first time in a long time there was no fear, no pain, no horror, no world around her, there was only Shane and her. Loving him had always been so easy, they were like two parts of a whole, and they simply fitted each other in ways neither could have imagined was possible. Letting her head come to rest over his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart she smiled tiredly and whispered, "I love you," softly into the darkness. Shane smiled, his arms holding her tighter still, his face buried against the top of her head, his voice barely a whisper,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew and there we have it guys! I really don't know what to say other than I loved writing this chapter did you guys enjoy it? I guess you could call this the little calm before the storm :D<strong>_

_**Feedback on this story has been sensational guys thank you so much for your continued support. Sorry it's a day late but I'm not too well, but I was determined to get his out to ya's tonight so here you have it!**_

_Nelle07 – Well I'm glad you gave this story a go and thank you so much for reviewing. I do hope your enjoying it, I love it. _

_BadWolF89 – Your feeling was right...but will she find out about Shane and Lori? We'll find out soon, but trust me even if she didn't...there is still plenty of angst on the way. I love it! Thanks for the review. _

_Dirty-icing – Awwww thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!_

_Saturian Sorceress – Here is the completion of that reunion! The guilt she is feeling over Merle will not go away ever I don't think, how could it, even though there was nothing she could do she'll still carry it around with her and will come to play again in upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoyed this instalment._

_RoweenaJAugustine – Sorry update was a day late but not been too well! Carol and Morales do have kids, still would have been good to see how the camp dealt with those devastating losses though don't you think? Thanks for the review. _

_Amanda – I love Amy, think she's adorable to be honest. I think Andrea would be devastated about Dale but as she still had Amy, I think she'd continue to fight, she wouldn't want to opt out and leave her little sister alone, hope you enjoyed this update!_

_Leyshla Gisel – Here is Shane most definitely! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the reunion! _

_KagHieiLuver – Hope this chapter makes your day as well! I loved writing it!_

_Liz 04 – No two chapters but here is a longer one :P next one will be up tomorrow or day after but not as late as this one was. Hope you enjoyed it! We saw a small insight into what Dale and Jacqui thought of the reunion. _

_Nurserathchet – Hmm I guess you will have to keep reading to see if they ever do find out what Shane and Lori have been up to! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Smartlooks – Reunion time continued here :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter hun!_

_ROSESsecret – Aw thanks for such a lovely review, I'm so glad you love this story, as I just love writing it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing from you again!_

_oOFlam3SOo – Thanks for the great reviews hun and for the ones on the other chapters. Welcome to our little family and I hope you enjoy this instalment. _


	9. We had a choice!

**Chapter 9 - We had a choice!**_  
><em>

_all this time  
>we were waiting for each other<br>all this time  
>I was waiting for you <em>

**_All this time – One Republic_**

Rolling onto her side, Evelyn reached out for the warm body that had held her all night, only to find the spot beside her cold, empty and almost instantly an intense feeling of dread and sadness filled her entire being. Had it really been a dream, finding Shane, their night together last night...had it all been one giant fantasy she'd built up inside her head. Was she still stuck in their home, all alone? Evelyn was too scared to open her eyes and find out, there was no telling what would happen to her had it all been made up.

Daring to open her eyes, she readied herself for the disappointment, the overwhelming, crushing sadness she was bound to feel when reality hit. However, when her eyes finally focused on her surroundings, she realised she wasn't in her bed at home, this wasn't her room, or their home. Sitting up quickly, she held the covers over her, looking around the tent, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

It was real.

Rubbing a hand over her tired features she caught sight of the clothes Lori had lent to her only the night before and reached out for them, eager to get out of the tent and see Shane once more. If she was honest she wasn't too impressed he'd simply left her alone in bed, but she wasn't mad, how could she be mad, not only had she had the best sleep she'd had in a long time, but she was back with him, where she belonged, she doubted anything could steal away the happiness that filled her.

Quickly she changed into the jeans that were just that little bit too long, and the simple white cami. They weren't much but they were something whilst her other clothes were god knows where, Lori had taken them last night. Evelyn only wished she hadn't lost her bag back in Atlanta, not simply because her clothes were in there but so where all the pictures she cherished, the ones of her and Shane, the ones that proved their life together before this had been happy, she needed that, she needed to know there'd been a life before this nightmare.

Stepping out of the tent, she blinked against the harsh light of morning. Lifting a hand she shielded her eyes, allowing them to adjust momentarily, whilst she glanced around the already active camp. It stunned her once more seeing so many people, so many uninfected people in one place. It also made her increasingly nervous, were they really safe up here with so many people. One thing she'd been able to determine over the last month was Walkers...they could smell, they could hear, surely if God forbid there were any in the surrounding area they'd be attracted to the camp.

Tucking a lock of her thick brunette hair behind her ear, she stepped further outside, her hands sliding into the back pockets of the jeans she was wearing. Her eyes danced with joy when she heard the laughter coming from some of the children in the camp, and she was happy to recognize that one of them was Carl, she was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Morning sunshine..." Evelyn smiled brightly as a familiar arm came to rest around her shoulders, and chuckling she looked up at Rick who was looking relaxed for the first time since they'd met up. Wrapping her own arm around his waist she continued walking with him by her side, yet kept her eye out for Shane, wondering why she hadn't seen him by now. "Sleep well?"

"Best sleep ever..." Evelyn replied quickly and honestly. In reality she'd only had a few small hours of sleep, after all her and Shane had some time together to make up for, not that she was complaining, in fact Evelyn would have gladly gone without no sleep. Rick chuckled throatily and shook his head as he greeted Morales wife. As it turned it out, it was Carol who was dealing with their clothes, ironing them at least. Whilst Rick simply laughed at Glenn and walked over to Lori, Evelyn decided to give the couple a little room and stood with the boy she owed her life to, biting down her own amusement at his sorrow over the car.

"Rick's right you know, chances are you'll get to steal another one someday soon." She assured him, patting his shoulder lightly. Glenn still watched mournfully, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he watched the death of his beloved car.

"It's not that same, Glenda was special." He replied sorrowfully. This time Evelyn couldn't hold back her laughter as she leaned against Glenn's shoulder, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to force it down. Glenn looked affronted whilst Morales practically fell over laughing to. "What's so funny?" he asked, clearly not getting why they were laughing.

Shaking her head, Evelyn opened her mouth to answer when she heard the man from last night, Ed if she was right, call out for Carol. Most of the camp carried on with their own business, trying to pretend they didn't know something was going on when Ed barked at the woman to get in their tent and refold the clothes she obviously hadn't done right. Glenn kept his back to the scene but Evelyn couldn't look away, she watched as Ed grabbed Carol by the arm once she was close enough and practically threw her into the tent.

You didn't need to have been here long to know what was going on, Ed beat his wife, and Evelyn knew that without someone telling her. She'd seen it plenty of times in the ER, to know the signs. God only knew what he was doing to her in that tent now, which was why Evelyn took a step around Glenn towards it. A hand though clasped itself around her upper arm, stopping her in her place and when she looked up she saw Morales. Evelyn could tell he was struggling as well, struggling not to march over there and give Ed what he deserved.

"We mind our own business..." he said simply, though with extreme hatred for the fact. Evelyn shook her head and looked at Glenn and Dale, even Jim all of whom knew what was going on but reluctantly stayed put. Shaking her head she looked over at Rick, confident he'd be doing something but instead he looked at the tent, then at her, before dropping his gaze to the ground and turning away.

The sound of a car approaching caught Evelyn's attention, and she glanced up just in time to see Shane pulling up in a topless jeep. "Waters here ya'll just a reminder to boil before use." He called out, his eyes immediately lighting up when he spotted Evelyn, though when he saw Morales holding her arm his face filled with fury. As he made a move towards them, Evelyn shrugged Morales off and hurried over to her husband, he had a tendency to over react and she needed to set him straight.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, his eyes not on Evelyn but looking at Morales over her shoulder, when she blocked his path.

"Carol..." Evelyn said shortly, feeling ill at the thought of simply leaving that woman. When Shane finally looked down at her though, Evelyn knew that's what they'd be doing, as much as she hated it, the others seemed agreed that it wasn't their place to interfere. Biting down on her lip she took a breath and shook her head, every part of her wanting to reach out to him and hold him but with every pair of eyes trying not to look in their direction, it was next to impossible.

Thankfully Shane took the choice from her, and reached out, his knuckles grazing over her cheek gently as he gave her one of his prize winning smiles, the same one which had won her over those two years ago. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, dropping his large hand to take her smaller one. Evelyn smiled softly and nodded her head,

"What sleep I did get was great. Though I will admit to being thoroughly disappointed, waking up alone this morning." She told him, lowering her voice so prying ears wouldn't hear. Shane chuckled, moving just that little bit closer to her, opening his mouth to reply when an soul chilling cry of terror filled the air around them.

"Carl!" Lori screamed as her and Rick took off. Evelyn's eyes widened and she didn't hesitate to follow after Shane as he grabbed his gun and hurried after the others. Glenn, Jim, Morales and Dale were hot on their heels, tossing a weapon to Rick in their haste. Lori continued crying out for Carl, and his cries for his Mom broke Evelyn's heart, she prayed he wasn't hurt, prayed none of them were hurt.

Then they saw him, Lori jumped over the barriers surrounding the camp and took him in her arms. A quick look at him proved he was unharmed, but Evelyn was stopped from taking a closer look when a small body slammed into hers, their arms wrapping around her midsection and holding her tightly. Looking down she saw Sophia, her heart breaking again when she felt the trembling of the young girl's body and heard her terrified sobs. At this Evelyn didn't hesitate to wrap her own arms around the little girl, holding her tightly, whispering to her softly that she was okay.

"Sophia!"

Evelyn looked over her shoulder to see a tearful Carol rushing over, adjusting the shoulders on her top, and it wasn't a surprise to Evelyn that Ed was nowhere to be seen. Carol dropped to her knees beside Evelyn, her hands reaching out to Sophia, who in turn hesitated, her arms tightening around Evie. For a moment it appeared the girl wouldn't move, but with some coaxing from Evelyn and tearful pleading from Carol, the young girl let go and allowed her Mother to embrace her.

With the smallest of smiles Evelyn left them, resting her hand on Lori's shoulder momentarily before she hurried over in the direction the others had gone. It was just as she came to a stop beside Amy and Andrea; Evelyn began wishing she'd stayed far away. A deer lay dead, over it was a Walker tearing out its throat, making a meal out of whatever he pulled from it. Evelyn covered her mouth, forcing down the nausea she felt, though when she spotted the guys surrounding it, her eyes immediately sought out Shane.

As if smelling the fresh meat around him, the Walker stood, turning his focus onto his new prey much to Evelyn's horror. However before the he even got the chance to move towards the men surrounding them, Rick swung his bat, hitting the Walker squarely in the face and knocking it to the ground where the group of men began weighing in on it. At one point she'd covered her eyes with her hand, unable to understand why they were doing it, everyone knew you destroyed the brain, that was why guns worked so good on Walkers.

Thankfully it was Dale who ended it, swinging his axe down he cut off the Walker's head in one clean, quick swoop. "They never come this far up." He said when they all took a step back. Evelyn looked at Andrea who nodded her head in agreement with Dale, her hand still on Amy's.

"They're running out of food in the cities that's what." Jim said as a matter of factly. It was a fact Evelyn and a few of the others were well aware of, the Walkers in the city. How they'd moved, they were starved, it made sense they'd begin drifting out of the city and into surrounding areas in search of food. It was that thought that made Evelyn begin to doubt whether or not they were safe here once more, yet those doubts were cut short when more rustling from the trees sent the group into complete silence.

Instinct made Evelyn's arm move in front of Amy protectively, her other going to the girls shoulder as Andrea's did. The other woman gave her a quick look of appreciation as they then turned their focus onto the area the noise came from, and once again Evelyn got nervous. Shane was now the one at the front of the group, he'd be first in line to face whatever came out of those trees and she prayed it wasn't another Walker. Then when a man appeared instead, one that looked like he was actually breathing she felt herself relax slightly.

"That's Daryl." Amy whispered to her, as the new guy began talking to the others. Evelyn looked at her before turning her focus onto Andrea who nodded. There was a look of apprehension and guilt on her face, Evelyn was sure it mirrored her own. Looking back at Daryl she took a breath, looked away and shook her head before turning and heading back up to the camp.

The guilt was eating away at her like a cancer, it didn't seem to matter how many times she told herself they had no choice, and nothing erased it. Now Daryl was back, she couldn't pretend anymore, none of them could, they were about to have to face the consequences of what they'd done. It didn't matter how bad a person was, what they'd done, even under the extreme circumstances they'd been under was cruel and inhuman.

"We're all at fault you know..."

Glancing up Evelyn realised Andrea was by her side, with Amy under her arm. When they'd joined her she didn't know, but there was no use lying to Andrea. Evelyn knew she wouldn't buy the whole, _'I don't know what you're talking about' _routine so instead she settled for a small nod, her eyes scanning the trees around them. "Just makes me sick to think he's still on that roof, still alive but trapped..." she sighed and shook her head.

"We had no other choice Evelyn." Andrea said with enough conviction to almost convince Evelyn she was right, though the guilt on her face proved she didn't believe what she was saying to be true.

"We can keep telling ourselves that, but I think we did." She said simply as they parted ways in the camp. Whilst Andrea and most of the others gathered under the tent on the RV, Evelyn passed them, her eyes searching the city in the distance, she could hear the group of men arriving back, hear Daryl calling out for Merle and then before she turned she saw T-dog returning with an arm full of fire wood. For a distraction she went to help him.

"He's back." He said quietly, his eyes stalking Daryl as the other man began talking to Rick. Stopping beside him Evelyn held two logs tightly in her arms, nodding her head she sighed before looking up at T-dog. Now she felt bad, but she couldn't imagine how guilty he felt. As the fight broke out T-dog dropped the logs, ready to intervene, take the blame where he felt it was justified. Putting down her logs, Evelyn grabbed his arm and held him back, "It's not Rick's fault...I dropped the key, I dropped it down the drain!" he told Daryl.

The other man stood, his eyes on fire, pure rage filling them. Evelyn was scared he'd flip out once more, but instead he stalked past them. "If that's s'posed to make me feel better it don't." He growled, looking every inch the dangerous predator. Evelyn glanced at Shane, whose fists were clenched, before she looked at T-dog then Daryl,

"We chained the door closed and with that padlock, there's no way any Walkers can get to him. Your brothers still alive..." Evelyn said, feeling Shane's presence beside her before she even looked or felt his hand on her lower back, ready should Daryl try anything. Evelyn, although she was thankful paid him no mind, her attention was on Daryl, her heart breaking when she saw the look of despair on his features. It was the reason she had to look away, her frown deepening when she heard the newest news, one that stunned the entire group.

Rick was going back, back into the city, with Daryl to get Merle.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?"<p>

Evelyn looked up in surprise, relaxing immediately when she saw Shane. It was insane how frazzled her nerves where lately, small noises sent her immediately on edge. Shaking her head she carried on tying the laces on her boots. "I'm going with Rick..." she replied simply. In her mind she didn't have any choice, not only did she need to make sure Merle was okay, but she needed to try and somehow get her bag back, not only for her things, but for all the medical supplies she had in it.

"Like hell you are." Was Shane's only reply as he snatched her gun from the chair when she reached for it, tucking it into the back of his pants. His whole body had tensed unbelievingly quickly, and his face had hardened. Sighing Evelyn shook her head, tying her hair up before turning back to Shane who she doubted had moved one inch.

"Shane, look I..." she started taking a step towards him only to gasp in shock when Shane suddenly got in front of her, cutting her off and towering over her smaller frame, determination written all over his rugged features.

"Like hell your going back there Evie. Are you forgetting almost dying yesterday when you headed into the city? That place is crawling with Walkers and I am not going to stand here and watch you simply stroll back there in an attempt to rescue that son of a bitch Merle Dixon..." he told her, his voice sounding strained as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. Now he had her back he wouldn't let her go off on some foolish rescue.

Evelyn opened her mouth to argue. Did he not understand she needed to go back, her instincts as a Doctor were screaming that Merle would need some type of medical attention when they found him. However when she looked up in to Shane's eyes, she hesitated. Pain and fear shone brightly, she could sense his distress as it flooded off him in waves. Shane felt it too as it pricked at his skin like barbed wire twisting at tearing at his insides at the thought of her walking out of this tent, away from camp, away from him, he couldn't be without her again.

Evelyn felt all her defences drop, her arguments all died and she simply gave in. Guilt was what made her want to run off and help the others with Merle, but she couldn't. Merle was okay, he was alive and simply waiting for them on that roof, Shane on the other hand needed her here. Honestly there was no telling what it would do to them to be separated again, and neither was willing to find out, not yet, not ever, not again.

Taking that small step forward Evelyn wrapped her arms around Shane, burying her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his deep masculine scent. "I won't go..." she whispered, sinking into him as he clutched her close to his body. Feeling his body relax beneath her arms made Evelyn smile and finally look up at him,

"Still got that magic touch." He chuckled as he looked down at her, using his calloused fingers to gently tuck a loose curl of hers behind her ear, before his palm came to rest on her cheek. "You just came back to me, for a long time I thought...I just can't watch you leave okay." He admitted honestly, making Evelyn's smile soften as she leaned up, pressing the palms of her hands to both his cheeks, bringing his face close to hers

"I'm staying put. You don't want me to go so I am not going to go; my place is here, with you." She said quietly, pressing her lips to his gently. The world around them had fallen apart, as far as they knew, they along with the others in the camp where all that was left, but in a way it was enough. Rick and the others would go for Merle, bring him back, and then they could get on with surviving.

Sadly neither could have predicted the events about to befall them or the horror they were all going to have to endure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter but next one is on it's way very soon, possibly tomorrow depending on if you guys get to me soon enough <strong>_

_**I just wanted to take a moment to warn ya's all that as you can tell I do follow the episodes, but I wanted to let you know that I am going to be mixing things up where I see potential. Certain events will happen like in the show but you can bet they'll be mixed up, and by that I mean, what you seen happen in the show may turn out completely different here...you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. **_

_**Also just wanted to mention the songs I have at the beginning of each chapter...I would recommend listening to any you haven't heard...**_

_**Now onto review replies:**_

KagHieiLuver – So glad you thought it perfect. I was worried about peoples reaction to the scene at the end but so far so good! Hmmm Evelyn kicks Lori's arse...well if she finds out about Shane and Lori the fallout will be devastating for her, can you imagine going through all she's been through to find Shane, only to find him and THEN find out he slept with his best friends wife? I know he thought she was gone and Lori thought the same about Rick but come on...heartbreaking.

Saturian Sorceress – A storm is most definatley brewing, I think we will see a little crazy Shane along the way, how crazy though I'm not too sure. Tell you one thing, there's a few things in Season 2 I'm looking forward to writing :D

Caleb's babe – Thanks for the awesome review hun! So glad your enjoying this story and hope you stick with us, things are set to spice up some in the next few chapters.

TrustMeI'mTheDoctor – Yay another Shane lover! Thanks for such a great review hun hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the other ones I have planned.

Leyshla Gisel – YAY I'm so happy you enjoyed the ending, I was worried but people seem to have liked it so I'm happy! They are finally reunited but things are going to be far from plain sailing for them I can promise you that.

Liz-04 – your favourite chapter to date? Woo so happy you enjoyed it that much. Hope you like this although it is slightly slower but things are set to blow up soon.

Cotton Strings – I enjoyed watching his spiral on the show, and trust me it will be addressed in this story it's simply a case of how far will he go with Evelyn in the picture? Thanks for the review hun

Cinliz – Amazing chapter? Wow so happy you liked it that much. OMG I saw the shirtless Shane in the episode I watched on Monday and words failed me, think I paused it just so I could perv that little bit longer at him.

oOFlam3sOo – Thanks for the review hun glad you liked the chapter!

ROSESsecret – Lori and Shane have gotten it on in this story, it was simply because they believed their partners to be dead but trust me there's going to be a fallout from it. Hope you enjoy the update and thanks for a great review!

Dirty-icing – They definitely got their freak on, look at Shane could you resist? I know I couldn't. Anyways thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was my favourite chapter to write so far I think.

Butitsbetterifyoudo – Welcome back. Finally is definitely the word I would have used lol I was growing impatient for the reunion and I was the one bloody writing it. I think things happened like they were meant to and now they're back together, sadly though things are not so smooth sailing. Stick around!


	10. Seeing Red

**Chapter 10 - Seeing Red...**_  
><em>

_I believe in miracles  
>Love's a miracle<br>And yes, baby  
>You're a dream come true<em>

_I believe in you and me – Kelly Clarkson _

So Rick and the others had gone back to the City. A strange sort of silence had befallen the camp after they had watched four of their own drive back towards that nightmare. Everyone was well aware that there was a good chance they'd never see them again, though no one verbally voiced this. They had to believe they would see their friends again, no matter what doubts they had, they had to carry on like normal and for the women in this camp as Evelyn was finding out, that meant helping with the Laundry.

Shane had found the look on her face at the thought of doing laundry, extremely amusing and had promptly ducked out of the way when she made a swipe for him. To avoid any more physical abuse his wife had planned, he had quickly grabbed Carl and headed down the quarry. The both of them had been raving, about catching some frogs, why they wanted to do such a thing she didn't know. Evelyn was happy as long as they kept them away from her; frogs had always freaked her out a lot more than she cared to admit.

Another thing that had her slightly worried was the fact Lori was seemingly avoiding her. She hadn't missed how the other woman conveniently hurried away to help someone else whenever Evelyn got to close to her, or she pretended to be deep in conversation with someone else whenever she walked past. It was true the pair of them had never been to close, but in Evelyn's mind this was ridiculous. The world had gone to shit around them, now wasn't the time for petty differences. As soon as she could she was determined to corner Lori and find out what the hell was wrong with her.

Evelyn helped both Jacqui and Andrea carry down the second load of washing to the water, from the car, where Ed stood keeping an annoyingly close eye on them all. It took all her willpower to simply bite her tongue and follow the others, but Evelyn did so. As they stopped at the water's edge, she was amused to find they could hear both Carl and Shane from across the water, making quite a bit of ruckus in an attempt to catch the frogs Shane had promised. She laughed as she watched her husband trip and fall right into the water, and shaking her head she settled down on the other side of Carol and grabbed her portion of the washing.

"Can someone explain to me how the women ended up getting stuck with all the laundry work?" Jacqui asked, clearly growing annoyed with the fact they were stuck here, whilst Ed was sat on his backside up at the car and Shane was playing around with Carl. Instead of answering Evelyn merely laughed and shook her head,

"The world ended didn't you get the memo..." Amy chuckled back, making Evelyn smile and shake her head, though she didn't miss the look Carol shot at Ed before handing a t-shirt to Jacqui,

"It's just the way it is." She sighed, before looking down at her next load of washing. Evelyn frowned and both her and Andrea glanced over their shoulders at Ed who was sat watching them like a hawk, as if to make sure they were doing they're _'job'_. Looking at Andrea, Evelyn watched the other woman shoot a look of disgust in his direction, shaking her head as she turned away her eyes briefly locking with Evelyn's who was wearing the exact same expression. "I do miss my Maytag." Carol grumbled.

"I miss my ipod, my music..." Evelyn said after a moment of thinking, there were so many things she missed about the world before the outbreak, but music had to be near the top.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav..." Andrea chimed in, making Evelyn smile at the look of longing in the other woman's eyes, as Jacqui wrung one of the shirts she got the same look on her face,

"I miss my coffee maker with that dual drip filter and built in grinder honey..."

"My computer...texting..." Amy's was so completely obvious that it didn't surprise any of the others as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea declared, making all of them crack up at the thought. Amy pulled a face instead as she looked at her sister who merely shrugged her shoulders, what came next though was unexpected to say the least,

"Me too." Chimed in Carol, and the other shocked but amused women cracked up laughing. Evelyn had her hand against her chest as she laughed. The sound carried across the quarry and she was sure they could be heard even up at the camp site. In all honesty it felt good to laugh like this again, she'd missed it, and it was as if for a moment they could all simply pretend the world was still the same. Jacqui leaned down on Evelyn's shoulder for support as she tried to reign in her own amusement but to no avail, she simply cracked up again when Evelyn continued laughing.

"What's so funny..."

Looking over her shoulder, Evelyn felt her laughter die out immediately. Ed stood just behind them, smoking the last of his cigarette as he waited for their reply. It wasn't hard to miss the tension which had suddenly returned to Carol's body, her smile had slid away and the fear was back in her eyes. Evelyn shook her head as Andrea responded to him, obviously expecting him to move on but to their annoyance and Evelyn's frustration he remained rooted to the spot, observing them up close now. The mood had completely taken a nose dive now.

Biting down on her tongue Evelyn looked across the water, only just realising things had gone quiet and she frowned. Not due to the fact Lori and Shane were talking, but that things looked so tense and as the other woman went to walk away from Shane, she quickly stopped and rushed back to him, looking absolutely furious over something.

"You girls better just do your job, this ain't no comedy club." Ed said, and Evelyn felt her anger increase tenfold as she glanced back at him. One look at Carol was all it took for her not to get up and confront Ed, she knew how these situations ended. The more they wound Ed up, the more Carol would suffer for it and she'd made a promise not to get involved, no matter how much it killed her not to.

"Ed I'll tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself," Andrea said, she stood and walked over to Ed smiling before tossing a shirt at him. Evelyn paused in what she was doing to stand up, her hand on Carol's shoulder. Ed launched it back in Andrea's face,

"Ain't my job missy." Evelyn was by Andrea's side now, her hand on her arm urging the other woman away as she glanced back down at Carol. Andrea though shrugged her off, positively seething with anger as she stepped closer to Ed,

"Then what is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass all day smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked

"Andrea just leave it come on..." Evelyn urged her, only to be shrugged off once more.

"It sure as hell ain't listenin to some uppidy smart mouth bitch...Carol come on!" Ed barked at his wife, who looked terrified as she stood up. Evelyn shook her head and looked at Ed,

"Carol no, I don't think she needs to go with you Ed. Now how about you back the hell off!" Evelyn said, she'd held her tongue, tried to hold back Andrea but enough was enough now. She moved to stand in front of Carol as the woman got up and stared down Ed, whose eyes flared up dangerously.

"You need to mind your own business bitch..." Evelyn gaped at him in shock, and felt Andrea bristle beside her, but they still blocked Carol's way, feeling Jacqui and Amy now behind them, "Don't you both think I won't smack ya's down just cos ya's are some college educated coos's. You move..."

Carol made a move forward again as Ed grabbed her arm, but being directly in front of the other woman Evelyn pushed against his chest as Jacqui and Amy pulled Carol back. "Don't you touch her..." Andrea yelled, pushing against Ed, only to be shrugged off. As he made a grab for Carol once more and Evelyn deflected his grip, Ed growled and hit out, striking Evelyn across the face harshly and knocking her to the ground before doing the same to Carol.

"Get off her!" Amy screamed standing behind Carol so Ed couldn't get the woman. As Evelyn stood ready to help Jacqui and Andrea, Shane had rushed over pure, unadulterated hatred on his face as he grabbed Ed's collar and dragged him away, pushing the bigger man to the floor before climbing atop of him and bringing his fist down into Ed's face, not just once or twice but over and over.

The women held a horrified Carol back, not wanting her to get caught up or hurt. "Shane that's enough!" yelled Evelyn, willing her husband to stop. Of course she was thankful he had shown up when he had but enough was enough; Ed would be dead if he carried on anymore. "Shane!" she yelled his name loudly, barely noticing as it echoed around the entire quarry. She hurried forward,

"If I ever see you lay a hand on your wife, daughter, my wife or anyone else in this quarry I will beat you to death Ed...that's a promise..." he growled as he threw another punch in the man's face before he stood. As he went to kick Ed, Evelyn pushed him roughly away; putting her own body between Shane and Ed, why she was protecting the other man was beyond her. "What the hell are you doin?"

"I said that's enough Shane...look at him..." she exclaimed pointing at the bloody mess Shane had made, Shane barely flinched, didn't even look sorry. Evelyn gaped at her husband and the blood staining his knuckles not believing he had exploded that way but when Carol rushed past them and dropped down beside a barely moving Ed, Evelyn had to look away from her Husband and she joined Carol, crouching on Ed's other side, her hands gently resting on either side of his head.

"Oh Ed...I'm so sorry..." sobbed Carol, her tears falling like raindrops onto her husband's shirt. Evelyn shook her head, ignoring the throbbing in the side of her face she looked up at Andrea,

"We should get him back to camp, will you help?" she asked, still not looking at Shane. Andrea although looked reluctant, but glancing down at Carol she relented and walked over to them. Jacqui followed, gently prising Carol back away from her husband as the other two attempted to get him up.

"You should leave him there; son of a bitch deserves it..." Shane spat surprising Evelyn once more. His temper was out of control, and as much as he wanted to blame it all on Ed, most of it was to do with Lori as well; his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Shane wanted to come clean to Evelyn and Rick about what had happened between them but Lori refused telling him Rick wouldn't believe him and he'd likely end up losing Evelyn if he did so. He hated lying to her, the guilt was eating him up inside, but he was scared. What if Lori was right? He couldn't lose Evelyn, not now; she was his only reason now for hanging on in this God forsaken world.

"Shane's right. Why are you helping him?" Andrea asked as she closed the car door, they'd just helped Ed inside to be driven back up to camp. Looking at down to where Shane stood then to Andrea, Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, using her fingers to wipe the blood seeping from her lip away,

"I'm a Doctor...it's what I do..." she said simply, rounding her way around the car to the front, watching as Carol jumped into the back with Ed, still sobbing and apologising to her husband. "Just because the worlds ended doesn't mean that's changed." With one last lingering look at Shane, Evelyn shook her head and climbed into the driver's seat of the car, starting up the engine and not looking back as she drove back up to camp.

* * *

><p>"I think this will be the best meal I've had in a long time." Evelyn smiled at Andrea as she helped grab some plates from the RV. Andrea chuckled proudly and nodded her head,<p>

"Me too, it's defiantly not going to be like my Dad's fish fry but after eating beans for the last few months it's still going to be so good." She said, watching carefully as Evelyn's eyes focused on something outside. Following the other woman's gaze, she saw Shane approaching a currently tied up Jim, crouching down beside him with Carl stood not too far away.

In truth Evelyn and Shane hadn't spoken since he'd lost his temper with Ed, they hadn't really had chance because not long after the incident Jim had lost it when Shane had tried to talk him out of digging all the holes. Jim couldn't seem to remember why he was doing it, he simply said it had to do with a dream he'd had and he couldn't remember the details. After Shane had wrestled him to the ground, just for precaution they'd agreed to bound him just until Jim had calmed down somewhat.

Shaking her head, Evelyn looked away from Shane as he stood and turned back to Andrea, "I think this will be nice...certainly a nice way to celebrate Amy's birthday as well," she smiled, over at Andrea who simply nodded her head, happy she had at least thought to get her sister something the last time she'd been in the city, in a way it had made the trip worth it. Sure it wouldn't make up for all the birthdays of Amy's that she'd missed but it was certainly a start.

"I'll take these; it looks like somebody is wanting to talk to you." Andrea said as she took the plates from Evelyn when they stepped out of the RV. Frowning, Evelyn looked around her eyes immediately landing on Shane as he walked towards her; the anger she had felt towards him had all but disappeared as she watched him get closer. The sky was darkening now, the fires had been lit and the smell of the cooked fish wafted across the camp, and for the first time ever Evelyn found the smell appetizing.

"Hey." Shane said quietly as he stopped in front of her, his eyes flashing dangerously as they landed on the bruise forming across her cheek. Evelyn smiled softly,

"Hey there...Jim okay?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip, and tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. She watched his eyes finally flicker away from her cheek and lock with her own eyes once more as he smiled slightly and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yeah he's joining us...look Evie...I know I got out of hand earlier but I can't give you that apology your looking for. I'm not sorry for what I did, Ed's had it coming for a while...I couldn't ignore it anymore..." he said, and for the first time Evelyn got a glance at his knuckles. Sighing softly she reached out taking his hand in hers, his knuckles were steadily bruising from the repeated impact they'd endured with Ed's face. Lifting his hand to her lips she pressed a gentle kiss on them before looking back up at Shane,

"I'm not looking for an apology Shane, I just...honestly, I got scared you weren't going to stop..." she admitted shaking her head, "For a moment today I didn't even recognise you...I've never seen you lose it like that before and if I'm quite honest it scared me." She told him. Shane stayed quiet now a feeling of shame filling him up, he hated that he'd made her scared of him, he hadn't meant to. Just as soon as Ed had raised his hand against her he'd seen red, add on top of that the overwhelming guilt he was feeling and you can't truly blame him for exploding in such a violent manner.

"He put his hands on you..." Shane said, shaking his head when she went to talk, "No...he put his hands on you, I guess I saw red...I'm not proud of it but I'm not apoligising...look can we just forget about Ed, I'd rather not waste any more time thinking on that scum bag or what he did to you..." he said, his fingers ghosting over the light bruise forming on her cheek. Evelyn smiled softly and nodded her head; she didn't want to fight not this soon after finding him.

Glancing down she chuckled, her fingers reaching up to touch a small bit of his exposed chest, before they tugged lightly at his 21 pendant. "I have to say I love this shirt on you..." she teased, shooting him a flirty smile. Shane laughed lightly his hand snaking its way around her waist as he pulled her body flush against his own

"Is that right darlin?" he asked, his voice low, husky, sending chills through Evelyn's entire body. As she opened her mouth to answer though someone else voiced up,

"Hey lovebirds save that for the tent, come on dinner's up!" Amy called over to them, smirking and sticking out her tongue when Evelyn shot a glare her way. Laughing Shane pressed a kiss to Evelyn's forehead, his arm still around her waist as he reluctantly guided her over to the camp fire, keeping her close as they took their place around the fire both awaiting their dinner eagerly.

The entire camp had fallen into a relaxed state. Their laughter and chatter blurred into the most beautiful sound Evelyn had heard since before the outbreak. Finishing off her dinner she'd leaned into Shane's side, seeking his warmth, a smile lighting up her face. Once more it was as if the world was still spinning like normal, they were hidden away from the horror's around them and all living in this small bubble, were seemingly nothing could touch them. They were friends sharing dinner, sharing stories, laughing, teasing and joking.

Shane placed his plate on the floor before wrapping his arm around Evelyn's shoulders, drawing her that extra bit closer into his body. There was a smile on his face he couldn't shake off, and when the group broke into laughter over Amy's comment about Dale being weird, he'd joined in, feeling normal for the first time since the outbreak; he was enjoying the chance to forget his problems that was until an ear piercing scream echoed around the camp. Shane stood his eyes unable to pull away from the scene unfolding at the RV, horror and terror filled his face, as more screams of agony erupted around the camp.

"Walkers!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update guys, I jus struggled with the next chapter. I've mixed it up in such a way that it left me a little upset but I had to put my own spin on the camp attack, and explored some new things. I hope ya's enjoy it in the next few chapters anyhow. <strong>_

_**Oh guys we're over 100 reviews already! Thank you all so much!  
><strong>_

_Nelle07 - So glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy this one to!_

_Caleb's babe - Shane thought he'd lost Evelyn once I think the thought of her going back to the city, and him maybe losing her for real this time would kill him. Thanks for the review. _

_oOFlam3sOo - YAY thanks for you review hun thanks for stick with the story!_

_RoweenaJAugustine - Sorry for the lat e update hun next one will be quicker, maybe I could get a cookie for the next chapter?_

_Saturian Sorceress – I hated the fact that people knew but it was only when Shane beat him up something got said about it! Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Leyshla Gisel – Thanks for such a positive review hun. I will be mixing up the events of the attack, making it my own in a way. I found it shocking when writing it so I hope you guys feel the same when I post. _

_Liz-04 – I was surprised at how well she blended in with the other campers she's so easy to write, one of the many reasons I love Evelyn. I really hope you like this chapter and what's coming up. _

_Cotton strings - Shane is anything but a saint, something we can both agree on. Evelyn isn't a pushover in anyway but I'm not ruling anything out in regards to whether she'll forgive Shane. _

_Dirty-icing – That zombie was scary, though I do know what you mean I felt sorry for him when they all started beating up on him! Thanks for the review hun!_

_KagHieiLuver – Hope you enjoy this chapter two hun, really excited for you guys to read what's coming up. I think a lot of you will be shocked to be honest. _


	11. Nightmare!

__**Chapter 11 - Nightmare!**

_Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
>I?m not scared 'cause You?re holding my breath<br>I only fear that I don?t have enough time left  
>To tell the world that there?s no time left, Lord please<em>

_Forgive me – Group 1 Crew_

"Walkers!"

The group were on their feet as Walkers appeared from every direction possible, turning their once peaceful, relaxed camp into a living nightmare. Screams echoed through the night, cries of pain, terror, horror, sounded loudly from every way as some of their own became victims of the attack. Shane was on his feet, his gun trained on any Walker's close enough. Firing once he grabbed Evelyn and pulled her up, pushing her behind him with Carol, Lori and the two children.

"Oh my god...Sophia." Carol cried as she grabbed hold of her younger daughter, shielding her with her own body, as Lori did the same to Carl who gripped tightly to his Mothers arm, whilst she held onto the back of Shane's shirt asking him over and over what they were going to do. Shane didn't answer; he kept shielding the others, firing his shot gun again and again as they all backed up towards the RV.

"Mom!" Carl cried loudly, able to finally pull her eyes from the horror unfolding around them, Evelyn looked down at Carl, wishing more than anything he didn't have to see this. As an adult it was horrific for her, the terror coursing through her body was unlike any she'd ever felt before. They were completely surrounded, more and more Walkers replaced the ones Shane shot, and then more followed them.

"Shane we need to get to the RV." She shouted, gripping his shirt tightly as they were guided back. Letting go of him she fell into step with Carol, using her body to shield Sophia. They needed to get back to the RV, at least get the children out of harm's way. As they moved though Evelyn felt completely exposed, Shane hadn't returned her gun and right now she was defenceless as they moved into the centre of the camp, suddenly finding themselves stranded due to the amount of Walkers.

As Dale and Jacqui joined them another bone chilling scream pierced the air, this time there was no mistaking it. With horror they all realised it was a child. Looking past Shane, Evelyn watched Morale's attempt to battle off Walkers but to no avail. They were on him quicker than any of them could have imagined but still he fought, fought to keep hold of Eliza's hand. The little girl, screamed out for her Dad, her Mom as more Walkers engulfed her body, blocking her from site of the horrified group.

"No!" screamed a bloodied up Miranda, the Walker which had attacked her lay dead beside her thanks to a shot from Shane. One look at her said it was too late however, there were bites all over her arm, as she attempted to get up, half crawling towards her Husband and Daughter, their screams had long since fallen silent. Along with Jim, Evelyn hurried forward, ignoring Shane's cries to do otherwise. The pair grabbed hold of the other woman, dragging her away from the scene and back to the group, struggling to keep hold of her as she fought against them, crying out for both Eliza and Morales.

Evelyn shrugged off her shirt, holding it against the gaping wound on Miranda's arm, pressing it down tightly ignoring the woman's continued screams. Looking up she locked eyes with a terrified Jacqui who didn't hesitate to get down, wrapping her strong arms around Miranda to hold her still, as Dale shielded them both from the back. The RV was less than a stone's throw away; Evelyn looked up before turning back to Miranda then freezing.

Her head snapped back in the direction of the RV, horrified to see Andrea pinned to the floor, a Walker biting down on her neck. The woman was still alive, her body writhed in agony on the floor as she screamed, then just at the bottom of the RV lay an unmoving Amy. Without thinking, hesitating Evelyn got up and ran towards them both, thankful to Jim for foreseeing her move and charging forward towards Andrea, hitting the Walker on top of her squarely across the head, _'killing'_ it instantly.

"Oh my god...okay...okay...okay..."Evelyn's panicked whisper turned into a sort of mantra as she dropped to her knees beside Andrea, her hand immediately clamping down over the bite on Andrea's neck, attempting to control the rush of blood. One glance at Amy told her the girl wasn't bit, so she refocused on Andrea, cursing her hand for being too small to stem the blood flow. "You're going to be fine..." she whispered, using both hands now, with every threaded beat of her heart, blood poured out of Andrea.

Evelyn could hear the woman's body going into shock, her heart beat was getting weaker and her breathing was shallower. Andrea gasped, struggling to take a breath as she looked up at Evelyn as more gunshots erupted around them. Evelyn paid them no mind; she knew without looking Rick had arrived back, only in her eyes, it was much too late. For the first time in her life, her skills as a Doctor were useless, there was nothing she could do to help the woman bleeding in front of her, and she felt her heart breaking. Andrea lifted her gift for Amy out of her pocket, letting it drop against her stomach, "Give...please..." gasped Andrea.

Evelyn didn't bother fighting back the tears which filled her eyes, as she shook her head. "I'll make sure she gets it I promise..." she said softly to Andrea her hand brushing aside the other woman's blood soaked hair, barely noticing her hands which were soaked in blood. The gunshots had died, but again Evelyn didn't notice, she was willing herself to wake up. Andrea smiled ever so slightly, her hand gripping Evelyn's hand tightly, as she held it. Andrea gasped loudly, her eyes drifting from Evelyn's and turning skywards, where she took another shallow breath before silence fell.

For a moment Evelyn could move or react in anyway, her eyes just remained frozen on Andrea, her hand still clamped tightly down on the woman's neck even though the blood flow had stopped completely. "Andrea? Andrea no...Oh god no please no..." Amy had woken up, managing to crawl on her hands and knees to her sisters still form. Sobs tore out of the young girl as she attempted to wake Andrea up, her hands gripping her shoulders as she called her name, "Wake up...Andrea...please don't leave me please!" she screamed.

Evelyn finally felt the damn break, the tears streamed down her face as a small sob escaped. As Amy collapsed over her sister's body, Evelyn looked over at Shane before she slowly took in the rest of the camp. Bodies were littered everywhere, and not just the Walkers. Their friends lay unmoving, their families torn apart, closing her eyes Evelyn shook her head, her arms wrapping their way around her torso as she feared the giant hole in her chest would consume her. When the familiar arms of her husband wrapped around her trembling form she didn't hesitate to fall into them, her own sobs mingling with the many others echoing around the camp.

* * *

><p>"It's a bad idea not killing her now."<p>

Evelyn looked up from her seat and shot the coldest glare towards Daryl. "We're not killing her!" she replied coldly, almost daring him to argue with her, she'd not allowed anyone near Miranda. The other woman had yet to move away from the now dead bodies of her husband and daughter, not having once been in to see her son which surprised Evelyn if she was honest. Daryl shook his head and turned to Shane and Rick,

"She's been bit, it's only a matter of time...you need to take care of her now, just like we've done with the others," he said, not noticing most of them flinch. They'd been at work all morning, separating their people from the Walkers, doing what needed to be done to ensure they didn't rise again. Andrea had risen in minutes of passing away; Amy had barely gotten out the way before Rick had taken care of Andrea, causing Amy to dissolve into another round of heartbreaking sobs for her sister.

Louis Morales had been found hiding beneath the RV after the attack was over. He now resided in the camper with the other children, all of whom were sound asleep finally. Rick and Shane reappeared from scouting the perimeter, and Evelyn couldn't help but frown at the tense way her Husband gripped the shotgun between his calloused hands. There was a look on his face she hadn't seen before, yet before she could ask Amy arrived at the small circle the group had made.

The young girl had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso; her once white shirt was now stained in her sister's blood. Evelyn stood, being the closest to her; she let her hand rest on the girls back, in a comforting gesture, hating the fact it was all she could do. Amy shot her a thankful smile, one that barely showed on her distraught face, before refocusing on her shoes. "Alright guys listen up...I've been thinking over Rick's plan about the CDC..."

Evelyn shook her head away from Shane, hadn't he blown Ricks idea to go to the CDC, out the water only this morning? It was a long shot at best, and even though she didn't mean to be Evelyn found she was angry at Rick for suggesting they leave camp and follow this whim of his. Hadn't both of them fallen for the 'Atlanta is safe' trick only a couple days ago, and both of them had nearly died, how could he be so sure the CDC wasn't going to turn out the exact same way.

"What about Fort Benning? Like you said Shane it'll be heavily armed if the military are still around, it's our best bet!" she argued, unable to help herself. Shane bristled slightly making her frown,

"We need to get Miranda some help!" Rick threw into the mix. "The CDC was close to finding a cure weren't they, we need to at least try and get her the help before its too late." Evelyn looked at Shane as the whole rest of the group remained quiet. No one really knew what they wanted to do, leaving camp was a risky move but then again staying didn't seem like a much better option.

"I trust Rick's instincts; I've known him for a long time...so those that agree we leave first thing in the morning." Shane said, his eyes scanning the last few members of the group. Shaking her head, Evelyn turned to Amy, the girl had hit her head hard on the RV door when Andrea had moved her out of the way of a Walker, and Evelyn had not yet been able to check it out. Rubbing her hand in a soothing motion on her back Evelyn leaned in close to her, her other hand resting on the girls arm,

"Come on sweetie lets go check out that head of yours." She said gently, leading her away from the group, all the while ignoring the overwhelming urge to look back at Shane. Evelyn knew without looking, that he was watching her carefully. As Amy closed her eyes and looked in the opposite direction to where her sister lay, Evelyn squeezed her shoulders, guiding her quickly into the RV as the men began gathering up the bodies to be buried in the holes Jim had dug only a day previous, though as the body count had been so high, more had needed to be dug.

"Evie..." As she climbed up into the RV, Evelyn paused and turned slightly to face Rick as the other man hurried to catch up with her, carrying something painfully familiar in his hands. "I made sure we grabbed this back in Atlanta..." he told her, holding out the rather large rucksack. Evelyn gave a small smile, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at it, not only did it have her clothes and pictures in, it had the much needed medical supplies she'd been lost without. Stepping off the RV, Evelyn leaned up and wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders hugging the man tightly.

"Thanks." She whispered, pulling away and pressing a kiss to his cheek. After everything they'd been through she really didn't know what she'd do without Rick around, he was like a brother to her now. Of course she'd always considered him family but in light of recent events and what they'd survived together, she knew he was more than that. Rick smiled as he handed her the bag before turning to join the others in the heart wrenching task. Holding her bag tightly between her hands, Evelyn let out a small breath, before nodding her head once, opening the bag as she climbed into the RV, oblivious to the fact that the camps nightmare was far from being over.

* * *

><p>"So he's going to be okay?"<p>

Evelyn looked up from where she'd been patching up the cut on Louis's arm, to see a rather ill looking Miranda hovering in the doorway of the RV's bedroom compartment. Smiling sadly she nodded her head once, laying the boys hand back down beneath the sheets as she stood to face his Mother, who by the looks of it, was running out of time fast.

The multiple bites on her arm where still bleeding, and where at the stage of infection where with the little resources she had, Evelyn could do nothing. Miranda's fever was rapidly increasing as the infection began to take hold of her system. Evelyn took a step closer to the woman, reaching out her hand, "Why don't you come and sit with him for a bit?" she asked, eager to try and help the other woman who merely shook her head and turned away.

"It's best I'm nowhere near him." She said simply, finality to her tone that scared Evelyn as she watched Miranda leave the RV. Before she could make a move to follow her though, Shane stepped into the small camper looking more tired and defeated then she'd ever seen him before. Evelyn came to a stop in front of him a frown on her face as the silence seemed to stretch on,

"Shane what is it? Are you hurt?" she asked gently, taking his hands in hers and guiding him to the small dining table. Pushing him into the chair she stood in front of him, her eyes skimming his body for any signs of injury, only breathing when she realised there was none. Shane shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his shoulders slumping forward. Not many people got to see him looking weak, not many people got to see the side of him that wasn't afraid to let someone know how terrified he was, Evelyn counted herself as the lucky one, it made the love she felt for him all that more powerful.

"How the hell did this happen Evie...I told him not to go..." he trailed off with a frustrated sigh, he didn't blame Rick for this, not really, just right now it was easier than accepting that it was just one of those things that happened now. "I just, I hate this darlin, I'm supposed to protect you, protect them and last night we failed, I failed...I just hate this...I hate it..." he hit the table hard with his fist, before covering his mouth and closing his eyes.

Evelyn was quick to step in between his legs, wrapping her arms around him as his head came to rest neatly against her chest. Letting her fingers run through his hair, and down his back, she kissed the top of his head, before pulling back enough to look at him, "You didn't fail Shane, you kept Lori and Carl safe, me...I know it's hard but we'll get through this..." she said gently, "We'll get Miranda to the CDC, we'll get her better and then..."

Evelyn's voice trailed off as her eyes flickered back to the table top. Seeing it empty her blood ran cold, Shane had placed her gun there only a few hours before, wanting her to have it whilst he helped Rick and the others with the bodies of their friends. Stepping out of her husbands embrace she spun around, "Evelyn what is it?" Shane asked, surprised by the sudden change in her. Evelyn looked out the window, her eyes finding the group but not seeing Miranda, glancing to the left she saw the woman stood in the spot Morales and Eliza had died, Evelyn's gun wrapped tightly in her hand.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, before tearing out the camper, Shane stood and looked in the direction Evelyn had his eyes widening before he followed his wife. "Miranda don't!" Evelyn screamed, coming to a stop not far behind the woman, the remaining campers had stood to see what the commotion was about. Panic was clearly written over their faces, almost fearing another attack but when Shane stopped just behind Evelyn they focused on Miranda and saw what the upset was about.

Rick stepped forward as Lori pushed Carl and Sophia behind the group, shielding them. Miranda kept her back to them, her grip on the glock never lessoning. "You know I can still hear her screams ringing in my ears, hear them both as they were killed...as those monsters took them away from me..."

"Louis is still alive Miranda." Lori said, her gaze fixated on the gun in Miranda's hand. Miranda laughed slightly though without humour,

"A miracle, my baby boy...I should be happy but I'm not, how can I be? He's lost everyone, he's even lost me...there's no turning back for me now, there's no such thing as a cure...take care of him..." she pleaded, not a moment's pause before a single gunshot pierced through the afternoon air.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys here's the update, do you like? I'll admit I'm not as thrilled with it as I thought I would be but what the hell this is how I wanted it to happen...seemed more OH MY GOSH worthy to me?<strong>_

_**Honest opinion guys? Do you hate me for the charries I killed?**_

_ISOLEMLYSWEARIAMUPTONOGOOD – Thanks for such an amazing review! Flirty, angry sex...I promise at some point soon you will get them both lol can't say when though :D_

_Cotton Strings – Thanks for the review. As you can see I do follow the eps but most of the time put my own twist on it, the last one was more about the ep than Shane and Evelyn, but every chapter can't be focused solely on the couple..._

_RoweenaJ – yay thanks for the cookie and the review, hope you enjoyed the twist on this episode :D_

_Dirty-icing – She will find out maybe at some point, and her reaction, well we're not really sure what it's going to be at the moment. Thanks for the review!_

_KagHieiLuver – Shane does want to tell her, but in another way he's scared to because he knows it has the potential to destroy what he has with her. _

_Leyshla Gisel – Shane looked super hot with that shirt on! Shame he doesn't still have it. I loved it when he beat Ed, the pig deserved it..._

_Cinliz – I am following the show closely, but not super close and as for THAT THING that happened in Sundays episode...well lets just say I am a very unhappy girl but as you can see from this chapter. That is now impossible :D_

_FLAM3S – Thanks for the review hun_

_Liz 04 – Evelyn has worked with a lot of women who are married to men like Ed, she'll stand up to them to a point but knows when to back down. Your not into the show keep with the story though? Love ya reviews!_


	12. Moving towards something

**Chapter 12 - Moving towards something...**_  
><em>

_I know the reason why you keep your silence up,_

_oh no you don't fool me_

_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows__  
><em>

_It's no stranger to you and me_

_**Phil Collins – Air Tonight**_

"Hey"

Pulling herself out of the daze she'd slipped into, Evelyn glanced up to see Lori standing somewhat awkwardly in front of her. For a moment the other woman's eyes flickered through the door to the RV, then slowly made their way back down to Evelyn who had been sat in the doorway for the last hour, staring at her bloody hands. Looking away from Lori, Evelyn refocused on her hands, her fingers idly twisting her wedding finger, "Hey." She replied, her voice emotionless, raw, echoing the tiredness she felt in every single pore in her body.

Lori leaned against the RV, refusing to look anywhere but Evelyn for fear she'd become focused on the one place in the camp which reminded her they'd failed as a group once more. "Shane and the others took...I think they're placing her with Morales and Eliza..." she said, forcing back the tears that threatened to make themselves known once more. Honestly Lori was surprised she had any tears left in her, she'd thought for sure she'd cried herself out, during the last 24 hours.

Beside her, Evelyn nodded her head, biting down on her bottom lip, mirroring everything Lori herself was feeling. Only one hour ago, Miranda had used the gun she'd picked up in the RV, not hesitating to pull the trigger on herself. Another member of their group was dead, another reminder of what was happening, another reminder that nothing was ever going to be the same. The images they'd suffered through during the last day were deeply engrained into their minds, the screams of their friends still echoed loudly in the sullen, deathly silent camp.

"Amy's with Louis...he knows but I don't think...I mean...its common children of his age, blocking things out...he barely reacted when we told him..." Evelyn said with a soft, defeated sigh. Louis knew he was all that was left out of his family, Evelyn had expected a meltdown from the child, but he had done nothing. After all he'd witnessed and lost, the boy was traumatized, he hadn't spoken a single word since they'd found him. Evelyn had in turn asked Amy to keep an eye on him and the younger girl was more than happy for the distraction.

Evelyn glanced down at her hands once more; dried blood covered them, blood belonging to Miranda when Evelyn had insisted on trying to save her. Really she'd known it was pointless, a bullet straight through to the brain was fatal, but almost robotically Evelyn had moved to help the other woman. Shrugging off Shane when he'd told her that Miranda was gone before she'd headed back to the RV. "I keep hoping it's all a nightmare you know...one long drawn out nightmare that I'll wake up from at any moment." Lori told her, her eyes finding Rick as he slowly made his way back into camp, Carl at his side and the others trailing behind.

"If only..." Evelyn replied, wishing the exact same thing. Finding Shane and the camp had given her hope she'd long since thought was lost but after last night, after witnessing their devastating loss at the hands of the Walkers, that hope and everything associated with it was slowly disappearing. In all honesty she wasn't sure how much more would be enough; she was close to giving up, she was just so tired. Tired of it all, praying offered her no source of comfort at the time she and all the others needed it the most.

The sun had long since begun to set over the camp, night was falling and most were asleep. There was still some packing to do so a few of the campers had remained up to take care of things. Smiling slightly as Dale returned to the RV, Evelyn stood, "Louis fell asleep with Amy, I think its best they stay together tonight." She told the older man, whose sad eyes flickered through the door of his RV. Andrea's death had hit him hard, he'd barely spoken a word to anyone and had kept a close eye on Amy all day, as though afraid he'd lose her too. "Get some rest Dale..." Lori said, her hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder, seemingly snapping him out of a small trance.

"Big day tomorrow...both of you get some sleep to..." he said, giving Lori's hand a squeeze, then as he made to move past Evelyn, his hand rested on her arm momentarily before he finally climbed into the RV and locked the door. For a moment neither Evelyn nor Lori moved, both stared at the closed door, lost in their own thoughts, when Carl appeared at his Mother's side, curling into her instantly. Evelyn looked down at him and smiled again, blinking back the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes. Seeing this Lori held onto Carl and wrapped her free arm around Evelyn tightly, hugging the Doctor,

"We're all going to be okay...this time tomorrow you'll see..." she whispered into Evelyn's ear, guilt gnawing away at her insides as her eyes locked with Shane's for a moment. Looking away from her friend's husband, she pulled back, letting her hand come to rest on Evelyn's cheek for a moment before both her and Carl bid Evelyn good night. Watching them as they made their way to the tent, at which Rick was waiting, Evelyn released a small sigh before she slowly began to cross the camp herself. Her steps leading her to the small makeshift shower Jim had set up for the camp, between two large trees, the water wasn't the best but it'd do for a quick clean.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shane had returned back to the tent, ripping off his bloody shirt and tossing it aside a look of disgust plastered over his tired features. There were so many different and raw emotions coursing through his battered body, he had no idea how to deal with them. He was angry, full of guilt, devastated, conflicted, and on edge. The tension filling his entire body was palpable; it came off him in uncontrollable waves. Closing his eyes, Shane braced his hands on either side of the small basin he had set up in his tent on a small table, struggling to reign in his emotions.<p>

"Shane?"

Evelyn had just stepped back into the tent, dressed in a simple button up shirt and nothing else. Discarding her clothes to the side she observed her husband, her brow furrowed in worry when he didn't answer for the longest time. Fiddling with the buttons on the shirt, she stepped forward, feeling his gaze as it locked onto her, causing her to look up and her entire body respond to the heat she saw in his eyes. His dark eyes were heavy lidded, the pupils dilated, to the point where they appeared black and feral, his body was raw with tension and Evelyn felt her own tense body hum with anticipation. There was no room for words right now.

Shane slowly pushed away from the basin and turned, his strong, muscular body taking up the entire scope of Evelyn's vision. Not for the first time she felt herself admiring him, his strong, broad chest and his chiselled stomach. The jeans he wore hung low on his powerful hips, highlighting the v-shaped muscle that led to his impressive manhood. His chest heaved as his eyes filled with the same hunger and need that shone in Evelyn's own.

Almost a split second later, Shane had finally closed the distance between them, slamming into Evelyn and pulling her close to him at the same time. Evelyn grunted at the impact but the sound itself was swallowed by his lips as they crashed against hers. His strong hands cupped her ass, squeezing hard as he picked her up effortlessly and she happily wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them moaning loudly as his arousal pressed against her centre. Evelyn lost her hands in Shane's hair as she tugged and pulled him closer, always needing him closer.

This innate fire had always burned hot between them, often leading them to out of control conflagrations that threatened to consume them, but tonight that fire was out of control. They needed this, there was so much pent up emotion locked up inside them that this, was the only sure fire way to release it all. There was no time for sweet lovemaking, or sweet caresses, this wasn't going to be gentle. It would be hard and rough, a way of them reclaiming one another and letting go of their anguish.

Shane continued the assault of his lips and tongue on her neck, Evelyn was sure there'd be bruising but she couldn't find it in her to care much. She welcomed his embraces, but was growing restless in his arms. In her mind the pair of them still had way to much clothing on. So wriggling out of his arms, she slid down his body back onto the floor ignoring the look of confusion on his face.

Grabbing him by the waistband of both his pants and boxers, she pulled. She knelt down as she pulled the fabric down his muscular legs, letting him step out of them once they'd hit the floor. Evelyn wanted to touch and explore every part of him exposed to her now, but now wasn't the time. As she got to her feet she purposefully brushed against his erect penis, smiling as he groaned at the touch. The hunger in his eyes as they locked onto hers sent a jolt of heat right to the apex of her thighs.

Right now, the young couple had ceased to be Shane and Evelyn. They were lust and need personified, their bodies were in control. Shane lunged at Evelyn, wrapping her in the protective cage of his arms, pulling her down onto their makeshift bed, careful to shield her from his crushing weight. In a heartbeat his lips once again found hers surrounding her. They struggled against one another in an attempt to join, to literally melt into one another's bodies. As Evelyn pulled and scratched, Shane grasped and pulled, all in an attempt to erase any distance between them, both physical and emotional.

Shane growled, tearing the shirt Evelyn wore, surprising her with how easy he made it seem. The buttons ripped as he roughly pulled at it, only allowing Evelyn to move up slightly to shrug the remaining scraps off. His show of animal dominance not to mention the feel of his bare chest against her newly exposed breasts aroused Evelyn, sending tingles straight to the tips of her toes.

As their tongues danced together, Shane palmed her breasts in his rough hands, his touch masterful and firm, not at all gentle as he squeezed and pinched her nipples. He was in full command of her body and she was more than happy to relinquish all control to him. Evelyn arched her body into his, her already sensitive core brushing up against his hardened length. She heard herself mewl, desperate for more.

Shane cupped her mound, slipping his finger into the wetness that coated her smooth inner folds. With a deep lust-filled groan, his fingers circled and stroked her clit, causing Evelyn to cry out in pleasure against his lips. Their kisses were desperate with reckless abandon; everywhere their hands touched set their skin alight. But they wanted more, they always wanted more. Shane's ministrations became rougher, more urgent as they ground together, their passion ignited beyond containment as Shane, in one swift motion, drove into Evelyn, pulling her flush against his chest.

Evelyn's cry of ecstasy was muffled as Shane's mouth covered her own, their bodies were finally joined. Shane groaned as he began to rock into her with a mixture of force and finesse that had always come naturally to him. He slammed into Evelyn repeatedly as her shoulders, the backs of her thighs and her ass all burned by the friction ignited by the sheets with each thrust.

Shane was a man possessed relentless. But Evelyn managed to match his intensity with her on fervour. Shane gripped the sheets above Evelyn's head, using them as a sort of leverage as he thrust harder. Evelyn more than welcomed the brutal force of his body, every part of her felt alive, on the edge. Sweat dripped off them both, but neither slowed down, not once did they stop kissing, or touching each other.

Evelyn could feel her climax building, it was imminent and she welcomed it. The pressure built right from her womb and spread throughout her belly right down to her core. They were both on the very brink of an eruption so powerful that Evelyn was sure her own heart would burst. Shane increased his pace, and without words they urged one another on, mentally and physically willing the other to fall over that ledge. Evelyn gasped after a particularly powerful thrust; Shane held her close as his free hand sought the slick, honeyed essence between her thighs. His fingers circled and pinched at her swollen nub and the next thing Evelyn was aware of, she was writhing and keening beneath him as she succumb to an explosive orgasm that left her mind numb and her throat parched and dry. Shane thrust a few more times before he followed her over the edge into his own oblivion. He collapsed on top of Evelyn, his crushing weight a welcome comfort to his wife as she clung to his body. They kissed sensually as they both tried to recover from their sensory overload.

All too soon however, Shane rolled off Evelyn but pulled her to him so she now lay against his chest. Both of them enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking, and basked in each other's warmth and comfort. Shane pressed a kiss on top of her head as he played with her damp hair, causing her scalp to tingle at his touch. "That was incredible..." Shane whispered into the darkness, making Evelyn smile softly.

"It really was." She replied, her fingers tracing along his chest and down over his stomach. Her body felt so much lighter, the events spanning the last 24 hours still weighed heavily on her mind but there was no denying most of that tension had now well and truly disappeared. The couple fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts when some moments later, Evelyn decided to speak again, "Shane are you sure we're making the right decision...moving away from camp, going to the CDC?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Rick thinks it's the right move...and after last night, what happened...there's no way we can risk staying here." He replied, looking down at her, his fingers weaving through her dark hair. Evelyn could see the doubt in his eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder what had pushed him to side with Rick after being so against the idea to go to the CDC. Now wasn't the time to ask, she was confident he'd tell her the real reason soon. Nodding her head she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, before laying down on the pillow beside him, her fingers gently tracing over the stubble on his cheeks.

"I just...I worry that it's going to be a repeat of Atlanta...we've all lost a lot over the last 24 hours...I'm not sure the group could face another blow..." she admitted to him, resting her head against Shane's shoulder, finding comfort in the steady thrumming of his heart. Shane much to her appreciation, didn't answer, really there was nothing he could say to reassure her. He himself was worried about the exact same thing, but there was also the obvious point that, they couldn't stay here. To help morale it had to appear they were moving towards something even if they weren't sure what that something was going to be.

_**Okay guys this is me hoping your all still with me.**_

_**I apologize for my super long absence but I hope you can forgive me. My muse was running low for ALL my stories, my Auntie lost her fight with cancer over Christmas and that had a major part in why I just couldn't find it in me to write. Last year I lost two beloved members of my family, my Auntie we saw coming but my Uncle before that died suddenly...I didn't really deal with that until we lost my Auntie and it all kind of just exploded. Slowly though I've managed to accept things, and I'm moving on though I'm still devastated. **_

_**I'm back now though, and hope you guys are too...updates should be frequent, if my schedule allows it will be every other day like before I promise! Love ya's all! Now onto review replies...**_

_Cinliz – It's not really bad you were cheering about me killing off Andrea no, I honestly never had any feelings about the character, wheras I loved Amy. It was really a no brainer :P_

_Jack-Chan88 – I never liked the idea of following the show properly, I will be adding a lot of my own elements and putting in changes were I think they belong. I'm glad you like the changes I've made so far!_

_RoweenaJAugustine – Nah not poor Andrea but yeah poor Miranda, I honestly don't know what my muse was thinking when we came up with that...I guess I just liked the idea of killing the Morale's family than sending them off without knowing whatever happens to them like in the show! Thanks for the review!_

_Leyshla Gisel – Lol I never liked Andrea but I felt more than justified to kill her off when I found out about what she did with Evelyn's Shane! That was the deal breaker, she had to go lol!_

_Smartlooks – LOL don't worry about Louis, you'll find out what happens to him in upcoming chapters. Andrea had to go when it turned out she would sleeping with Shane in the car...I was sooo not going to let her stay after that lol Lori is bad enough!_

_oOFlam3SOo – Thanks for the review hun! Glad you liked this chapter so much it was my favourite to write especially after I changed a lot of it._

_Dirty-icing – Lol thanks for your kind words hun! Glad you enjoyed that chapter so much._

_Roseny – It will be interesting to see how she deals with the affair if it ever comes to light, I agree with you there! Thanks for the review hun!_

_Nelle07 – lmao Andrea had it coming, if she hadn't have done THAT THING with Shane I could have, maybe, perhaps, allowed her to live...but she did it anyway so she had to go lol_

_Liz-04 – Amy's future isn't set yet, but who knows what could happen. I can't believe your friend disses on Shane, though a lot of people do seem to have something against the character sadly. Get him to read the story, your right all Shane needed was HIS OWN, good woman. If I'm truthful as well, as much as I was shocked by what he did to Otis, in a scary way I could understand, the man was desperate and who knows what any of us would do in that type of situation..._

_Raging Raven – Thanks for the review hun!_

_EldestDurk – I love Mr Daryl Dixon, he's scrummy but my Shane wins hands down. Sorry for the late update, any chance I can still have the cookie though?_

_ISolemlySwear – I don't know if this chapter includes what you'd class as angry sex, but you got the sex anyway hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review hun_


	13. Finding Hope

**Chapter 13 - Finding hope...**_  
><em>

_Do you know what your fate is?_  
><em>And are you trying to shake it?<em>  
><em>You're doing your best and<em>  
><em>Your best look<em>  
><em>You're praying that you make i<em>

_Say (All I need) – One Republic_

The atmosphere was sombre by time morning came around. There was an anxiousness and slight depression that had befallen the group. No one looked back as they left the camp, they'd bid goodbye to their fallen friends and the place that had become the source of their nightmares, but no one could look forward either. Really, it wasn't that they couldn't, no one really wanted to, all it did was promote false hope...it had become some silent agreement that morning that they'd simply live each hour as it came, really that was all any of them could do anymore.

It was good though, being on the move. It felt that they were at least doing something, something that may or may not benefit them. Evelyn didn't want to hope but she had to, after all keeping faith and believing had worked in regards to her finding Shane...maybe it would work in finding something, anything to help them. It was true, at first she hadn't been sold on the idea of leaving, up until last night she'd still considered it a crazy move but now they were on the move, her feelings regarding it were changing and she felt somewhat, lighter.

"Wanna share darlin?"

Evelyn smiled softly and turned her attention to the man in the driving seat as he shot her one of his knee wobbling smiles that always seemed to take her breath away and make her heart beat quicken. Even now, even after all their time together he still took her breath away.

"Just thinking how lucky I was to find you...I'm just hoping we get that kind of luck when we reach the CDC." She told him with a small sigh. Shane nodded his head, his fingers threading through hers as he focused on the road and the RV in front of them. "I was also thinking about how sexy you look in that shirt." She added, her eyes fixated on his body as she bit down on her lip, smiling when Shane laughed at her.

Shane had tossed his blue shirt, much to her disappointment but Evelyn was finding she loved this new one just as much. Even if it was only a simple black shirt, it clung to and showed off her husband's fantastic body, giving her something to admire during this long car ride. "Don't get started on that darlin you and I both know I have no problems pulling this vehicle over, but it's probably best we stay in line with the others..."

"You tease me..." Evelyn huffed, leaning back in her chair, doing her best not to smile when she heard Shane chuckling.

"Trust me darlin, if we have a place to crash tonight I'll do more than tease." He promised her, shooting another of his knee wobbling smiles in Evelyn's direction, though before anything more could be said the RV came to an abrupt halt, causing Shane to have to slam down on the breaks to avoid a collision. Evelyn gripped the dashboard, gasping in surprise when Shane's arm slammed over her chest to hold her in place. "What the hell!" he growled after gathering himself.

Evelyn quickly clambered out the truck after Shane, falling in at his side when they stopped at the front of the RV. Smoke billowed out from under the hood, and a disgruntled Dale had already popped the hood and began muttering quietly to himself. Jim stood beside him with a frown on his face, his hands running over his eyes tiredly before he took of his cap and wiped his forehead.

"What's going on guys?" Rick asked as he rounded the front of the truck, Dale sighed and threw the rag he had been holding, over his shoulder.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose, we needed the one from the other truck..." he told Rick, stepping back away from the smoke. Evelyn rolled her neck around and she smiled softly at young Amy who came off the RV, hand in hand with Louis. Amy leaned against the RV tiredly, her arm resting around Louis who still hadn't said a word to anyone but stuck by Amy's side.

Evelyn smiled softly, her hand reaching out to brush Amy's hair back off her shoulder, earning herself a small smile from the blonde. She then let her hand rest on top of Louis's head; ruffling his hair affectionately she cupped his cheek and smiled kindly down at him, before refocusing back on the other members of the group. "I see something up ahead, gas station if we're lucky." Shane said, lowering the binoculars, Evelyn hadn't even noticed him holding. "Rick you wanna hold down the fort, I'll go check it out with Daryl..."

Evelyn looked at Daryl who turned and headed to Shanes car, with a frown Evelyn stepped up next to Shane, "I'm coming too..." she held up her hand to stop him protesting, "There may be some medical supplies I could gather, don't argue with me on this one." She said, shooting a wink at Rick as she turned from Shane, the other man laughing and then shrugging when Shane shot a glare at him.

"Hey she's your wife." He said, holding his hands up. Shane shook his head and reluctantly climbed into the car beside Evelyn and Daryl. Starting up the engine he pulled out from behind the RV and tore down the road. Beside him Evelyn bit her lip and hid a smile before looking back at Daryl who was slipping one of his arrows into his crossbow. The other man looked up for a moment, shooting what she could only consider a glare, in Evelyn's direction causing the young Doctor to turn back around in her seat.

"Just stick by me yeah and do what I say..." Shane said, bringing Evelyn's focus back onto him as he pulled the car over. They were indeed parked beside a garage just like he'd thought a dark, desolate garage at that with a few empty cars for show. Evelyn nodded her head and saluted,

"Yes sir." She said, smiling sweetly at Shane as she opened the car door, following Daryl out. Shane glared at his wife in slight amusement, before grabbing his gun and climbing down from his jeep, his eyes already scanning the area carefully. Daryl had already scoped out the cars and determined them to be empty, both he and Shane shared a nod before raising their weapons and moving towards the shop, with Evelyn falling in close behind the both of them.

"You know we could probably siphon some gas from those cars outside." Shane said as he pushed open the door to the garage shop. "May have something we could replace that hose with as well." He said, scanning the shop whilst Daryl just made his way in quickly. Evelyn nodded her head, though she wouldn't be the one to do any of that, Shane had tried to teach her more about cars back when they'd first started dating and quickly given up.

"I'll leave that to you both..." Evelyn added, earning a small chuckle off Shane who'd had no intention of allowing her to even try. One glance around the small shop though proved that there was little in the way of food, unless of course you counted the rotted fruit in the window. Evelyn sighed as she glanced around, none of them had eaten properly in days, still, a look around couldn't hurt, maybe they'd get lucky.

"Okay well let's get started..." Daryl said as he came out the back of the store holding two empty gas cans, passing one to Shane who'd just returned to Evelyn's side. Shane took one last look around the store, frowning as he did before he looked back down at Evelyn,

"Be ready to move when we're done." He said before following Daryl out. Evelyn turned back around and leaned against the counter, hoisting herself up she peered over the edge to see if there was anything worth her having. Shaking her head she lowered herself back to the floor and began moving around the small store, her eyes not only scanning the shelves but the floor too. Her first assumption had been right, there was no edible food left in the store, the place had been looted a long time ago.

As she reached the back of the store she smiled brightly, sure it wasn't food she'd found but instead the medical aisle. Really there wasn't much left but there was enough and every little helped. Running back to the counter she grabbed a paper bag before returning to the aisle, dropping to her knees and sorting through the mess. Opening the bag she dropped in 2 boxes of band aids, some surgical tape, and 3 bottles of ibuprofen and one small tube of antibiotic cream. Standing up she smiled and continued her way through the store, along the way picking up a couple packs of sanitizing wipes, and a pair of clippers.

Shaking the bag Evelyn looked inside, again it wasn't much but she was part of a group and who knew how quick they'd run through all she had in her other bag. "Evie lets make a move!" Shane's voice drifted into the store, alerting Evelyn that it was time for them to go. With a small sigh she folded up the bag and moved to stand. Reaching her feet she turned around and froze in horror, before being slammed to the ground by a mangled up Walker. As she fell to the floor and hit her head, Evelyn quickly snapped out of her shock, her hands shooting up to push away the Walker which now had her pinned to the floor, his rotted teeth a mere inch from her neck.

Her attempts to push him away weren't working and she screamed out, his grip on her arms painfully tight. "Shane!" she cried out, kicking her legs, her arms struggling to hold the Walker off her. She quickly turned her head to the side, doing her best to avoid him as the Walker attempted to chow down again. His strength was incredible, the sound coming from him was inhuman, his grip felt like it was crushing her upper arms and just when Evelyn was sure she couldn't hold him off no more a gunshot pierced the air.

When the Walker stilled and his dead weight dropped on top of Evelyn she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain sure to follow as he bit her. Yet there was nothing, there was movement around her, voices calling out but it was hazy, the only sound she could register was her heart beating loudly in her ears. Soon enough the Walker was thrown off her by both Daryl and Shane, the latter of whom was on his knees pulling his wife up. "...Evelyn...Evelyn...!" he shouted her name, shaking her shoulders violently to grab her attention.

Quickly, feeling his familiar warm hands Evelyn snapped out of the fog which had fallen over her and gasped, her body giving a violent flinch away from the Walker as she tried to catch her breath. "Shane..." she said his name once, gripping his shirt as he stood her up, his eyes scanning her for any signs of a bite. Evelyn shook her head, finally catching her breath, "He didn't...he didn't bite me." She told him, wincing slightly as Shane's fingers ran over the finger shaped bruises already forming around her upper arms.

"You alright Doc? We need to move now, no telling if there's any more on their way." Daryl said, readying his crossbow as he began to walk from the shop. Evelyn nodded, crouching down she picked up the bag she'd dropped, and shot a small smile at Shane who was still watching her,

"Let's go..." she said quietly, cursing the fact her hands were still trembling. Shane didn't say a word, his whole body was tensed, and his jaw locked in place as he prepped his gun, guiding Evelyn in front of him. Shooting one last look at the Walker, he followed his wife out silently, unable to talk as an immense range of uncontrollable feelings coursed through his body. It had been another close call, one more too many, it shook him to the core how close he'd come again to losing her, these days it seemed all too easy.

The ride back to the rest group was a quick and tensely silent one, with Evelyn's hands trembling the entire way her body throbbed painfully from the impact of the fall with the Walker, and where he'd gripped her arms. It had been another close shave and if she was honest she was sick and tired of them, she'd never seen herself as a victim, but the last month that's all she'd felt like, how could she not. Shane's knuckles had turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, still not talking. Daryl simply carried on cleaning his crossbow, not phased at all by what had happened.

The others had obviously heard the gunshot as most of the group had moved from the road leaving only Rick, Dale and Jim in front of the RV, quickly trying to mend the hose, unsuccessfully. "What happened? We heard a gunshot?" Rick fired the questions at them before Shane had even opened his door to get out. Evelyn clambered out of her side of the car, gripping her bag tightly in her hand as she walked past Rick, "Evelyn?"

"Walker...we're okay." She told him, shooting him a wobbly smile before proceeding into the RV, avoiding the others stares as she entered. Grabbing a small cup of water, she opened the bag and pulled out the pack of Ibuprofen and popped two out, placing them on her tongue she quickly washed them down before turning to the others. "Daryl and Shane got some gas, looks like we can mend the hose as well...I hope."

"We heard the shot..." Lori said, her eyes lingering on Evelyn's arms for a moment before returning to her face. Evelyn nodded,

"Walker, got the jump on me...was a close call." She said quietly, brushing her hair from her face as she blew out a breath, turning her head to the side to glance out the RV front window. The group fell into a silence as the others outside began trying to mend the hose, or at least fix it up enough to get them to where they needed to go before nightfall.

* * *

><p>So the hose Daryl and Shane had handpicked from the vehicles back at the garage had only patched up the old one on the RV, but for now it would do. The surprise attack still had Evelyn a little rattled, but luckily Shane had calmed down somewhat, though something flashed through his eyes every time he caught sight of the bruises on Evelyn's arms. It was the same look he'd worn when he'd taken down Ed, and it worried his wife a little though she didn't question him. As the hours dragged on, the air had grown colder causing Evelyn to pull on one of Shane's jackets, and sit against his side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively as he drove.<p>

"We're here..." he said quietly, pulling the jeep to a stop behind the other vehicles, his eyes fixed on the CDC, whilst Evelyn's stomach churned uneasily at the sight of all the corpses, paving the way to the entrance. With the sun beginning to set, the group knew they'd have to be quick so after only a few moments of hesitation, both Evelyn and Shane got out of the jeep and walked to meet the others.

The smell of death was thick in the air, and Evelyn pressed a hand over her mouth as Shane took point at the front of the group with Rick. The group slowly began making their way towards the building, carefully sidestepping the bodies. Evelyn walked beside Amy, her arm wrapping around Louis. The young boy easily latched himself to Evelyn's side, though kept his hand in Amy's. "Try not to look." Evelyn whispered, feeling Louis turn his face, shielding himself from the sight. Amy shook her head, tears in her eyes whilst she kept her hand firmly over her mouth and nose, unable to look away from the sight no matter how much she wished she could.

Obviously the military's attempts to guard the CDC had failed, fallen soldiers lay half eaten over the sandbags they'd created walls with. Abandoned tanks and vehicles lay in the middle of the road, many empty, many...not so much. Most had died from gunshot wounds, a fire fight had more than likely broken out during the panic, and it made you wonder how many of these people had died by the hands of those sworn to protect them. The sight made your heart clench painfully, and managed to shake what little hope the group had held tightly to, as they continued to make their way through the nightmare laid out in front of them.

The sky above was close to dark as they finally reached the main entrance of the CDC, and Evelyn felt her heart drop at the sight of the closed shutters. She brought Amy and Louis to a stop beside the others as Rick banged once on the shutters as Shane attempted to pull them up, both attempts futile. "Walkers!" shouted Daryl, causing everyone to spin around, all eyes landing on the dead soldier stumbling his way towards them, behind him another two.

Evelyn pushed Louis behind her, his arms locked around her waist tightly as Daryl fired his crossbow through the Walkers head, taking one of them down instantly, "Guys there's more coming we can't stay here..." she said over her shoulder, her hand gripping Amy's. Daryl held up his crossbow and stormed towards Rick, rage in his eyes as he began yelling,

"This is nothing but a graveyard! A wild fucking goose chase, that's what this is you..."

Shane hurried forward, roughly pushing Daryl back, "Shut up..." he growled, turning around to grab Rick, "Rick this is a dead end do you hear me...we can't be this close to the city after dark, we have to go now! Fort Benning, right now it's still an option but we have to leave...!" his eyes worriedly scanned the area as more Walkers began to show before he turned back to Rick,

"How, we have no gas Shane, no food, we wouldn't make it." Evelyn threw in, looking at her Husband pleadingly as Louis continued to hold onto her, and Amy began to look frantic, her eyes were wide and panicked.

"Forget that we need answers tonight, right now what are we going to do!" Lori asked, brushing Evelyn aside as she stared down both Shane and Rick. Rick held his hand up to stop her, indicating he needed just a moment to think but Shane shook his head and hurried forward, ushering Carol, Lori and everyone back away from the CDC.

"Come lets go, everyone move...Rick!" he paused calling out Rick's name as his friend remained rooted in place, his head upturned towards the camera's, "Rick..."

"It moved, the camera moved someone's watching us..." he violently pushed Shane away from him and hurried to stand below the camera, pushing away Lori's attempts to get him to leave, "Please we have women and children, no food, nowhere to go! If you don't let us in now we're dead...you're killing us..." he screamed as Shane grabbed hold of him around the shoulder and began dragging him back.

Evelyn held Amy and Louis tightly, not seeing any way out of this. Walkers had suddenly appeared from all over, slowly stumbling their way towards the humans. "It's okay...we're going to be fine...just keep your eyes closed honey..." she told Louis who was crying loudly, as he clung to her.

"You're killing us...!"

The scream punctured through the air, overriding the voices of the other panicked survivors, and then almost immediately a light flooded the area all around them, causing everyone to pause where they stood and slowly turn to find its source all eyes falling onto the main entrance of the CDC...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay chapter 13 for your reading pleasure, hope you guys enjoy this. We're getting closer to something the next two chapters are set to be drama filled I promise you!<strong>_

_**Also I'm in the process of sorting a playlist for this story and Shane/Evelyn...any suggestions you guys may have, of what I could add to it would be very welcome!**_

_**Onto reviews!**_

_RoweenaJAugustine – Thanks for the review hun! I can't wait for that either it'll be good, and not sorted in two chapters like most are _

_Dirty-Icing – Thanks for your review hun and your condolences, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy the update, look forward to drama with the next chapters!_

_Liz-04 – Thanks for the review! Did you watch the newest episode? I loved it Loved Shane with Carol too, he's such a misunderstood sweetheart!_

_Cinliz – Thanks for your review hun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it only fair to give you some Evelyn and Shane lovin in the last chapter, after being away for so long..._

_Longlostalbax – Epic review thanks! I always try and look for Evelyn in the show, I'm strange like that lol I thought he was so sweet with Carol this week...no one understands him at all lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter hun and welcome to our little family!_


	14. A Safe Place?

**Chapter 14 - A Safe Place?**_  
><em>

_I'm not going to come down  
>Down off of these clouds<br>All these heroes come and go  
>But you're still standing<br>You teach me to rise up  
>To open my eyes up<br>All these heroes come and go  
>But you're still standing<em>

**_David Cook - Heroes_**

"_You're killing us...!"_

_The scream punctured through the air, overriding the voices of the other panicked survivors, and then almost immediately a light flooded the area all around them, causing everyone to pause where they stood and slowly turn to find its source all eyes falling onto the main entrance of the CDC..._

The light was blinding, at first too powerful for any of them to really look at so they shielded their eyes protectively, momentarily forgetting that Walkers were currently closing in on them. Then as the light dimmed to a more bearable limit, the group became active again, all moving together as one towards the open entrance and safety. Or at least many of them hoped it was safer than it was outside on the darkened streets, right now who knew but after coming this far, no one was willing to turn back now.

Quickly but cautiously they stepped into to the building, all of them on edge, unsure of what to expect despite the apparent isolated and abandoned appearance of the inside. Their footsteps echoed against the marble floor, highlighting that they were alone. "Hello?" Rick called out, his voice reverberating off the walls loudly.

_**CHK CHK**_

Evelyn and the others turned, they knew the sound of a double action pump. Nothing good ever followed, which was why Shane and the rest of the men of the group raised their guns training them all on the figure slowly emerging from the shadows.

A dishevelled, tired looking man had his gun trained on the group, eyeing them all wearily, "Any of you infected?" he called out, not once lowering his gun as he continued to slowly creep forward. Rick was the first to lower his gun, seemingly trying to show trust,

"We're not infected, we're just...we're just looking for a chance." He told the man, who had lowered his own gun a fraction but not completely as he regarded Rick with mild interest,

"That's asking a lot these days..." he commented, his eyes moving from Rick to look at the other members of the group. It wasn't right to let them stay here, he knew this but one look at the children and there was no way he could send them back outside. "Dr Edwin Jenna, you people have anything you need to bring in I suggest you get it now...once these doors close they stay closed." He told them, holding the gun to his side as he moved towards the doors.

Rick let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and with Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, Dale and Daryl, he ran back outside to their vehicles to gather their belongings. Evelyn watched them go, her eyes staying solely on Shane as he dodged a Walker who had reached out to grab him. Biting down on her bottom lip she turned to the man who had given them entry into the CDC, he was watching the other men carefully his hand resting over the keypad on the wall ready to close the doors when the others returned.

"Dr Evelyn Walsh..." she held her hand out to him and smiled softly, thankful he'd made himself known and saved them from what would have surely been a hopeless attempt at leaving. For a moment Jenna looked at her hand, as though not sure he should even take it, then he looked up into her eyes, a ghost of a smile appearing before he slipped his hand into hers and shook it. "Thank you..." she told him, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go and wrapping her arms around Louis as the others finally returned.

"Vi, seal off the main entrance and kill the power up here." Jenna said, swiping his card through the side of the keypad. The shutters immediately began coming down and the closed doors sealed themselves tightly, effectively cutting them off from the outside world.

Shane handed a bag to Evelyn, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she leaned into him slightly. Pulling back she looked up at him and smiled softly, just as Jenna began leading the group away from the doors and towards the lift. No one spoke, as they made their way across the marble floors, the anxiousness they all still felt palpable in the air. It was strange to see a place this big looking so, empty.

One thing Evelyn hated, and probably seemed quite stupid to others considering the world as it was today, was needles. As a Doctor she'd worked with them daily and not once did they faze her, however when it come to getting her own blood done her stomach would turn violently. Now was no different. Jenna's price for giving them sanctuary had been a blood test, which probably in the grand scheme of things wasn't that horrific.

So as Jenna proceeded to take her blood, Evelyn sat with her eyes closed and her face turned away from the offending needle. "What's the point of doing this, you'd know already if we were infected." Amy piped up, rolling down her own sleeve as she crossed her legs beneath her. Jenna nodded, withdrawing the needle from Evelyn's arm as he pressed a ball of cotton wool to stem the slight bleeding.

"Mans already broken every rule letting you folks in here, just want to be thorough..."

Everyone turned their heads towards the new comer as he stood in the doorway. A Hispanic man, dressed in army fatigues, with salt and pepper coloured hair, aged around 30-40 stood watching them all carefully; his expression was guarded, somewhat cold. Evelyn regarded him for a moment before turning back to Jenna who was watching the soldier, "Everyone this is Sergeant Mark Elliot, he was part of the guard assigned to try and protect the facility..."

"Well he did a bang up job there." Daryl said from somewhere in the background, earning a cold glare from the Sergeant whilst Jenna, chuckled quietly and removed the wool from Evelyn's arm. The two shared an amused smile before Evelyn stood and turned to return to her spot beside Shane, though before she could take a step she paled considerably and her knees buckled due to an extreme case of dizziness.

Shane was on his feet in seconds, whilst Jenna caught the younger Doctor and sat her back down on the chair she'd just vacated. Evelyn closed her eyes tightly as her head continued to swim, "Darlin' you okay?" Shane was at her side, his hand on her back rubbing soothing circles, as he waited for her to answer. Jenna already had his fingers on the pulse point in her left wrist, quietly counting as he concentrated on his watch.

"Dizzy spell..." Evelyn breathed out, taking a deep breath before finally opening her eyes. Shane watched her carefully as she smiled softly, "I'm okay...just low blood sugar I think..."

"She hasn't eaten anything in days, none of us have..." said Jacqui, from her place beside Amy, whose eyes were wide and watching Evelyn. Jenna frowned slightly, looking at Evelyn for a moment, her heart had been racing and it worried him slightly. He looked at Mark, who nodded once and backed out of the room,

"Come we can sort that out now." Jenna said, looking at Evelyn silently asking if she was okay to stand again. The brunette smiled and nodded her head, her hand in Shanes as she stood again, her head still felt light but with Shane at her side she didn't fall again which in Evelyn's opinion was a good thing. Shane snaked his arm around her back, supporting her but not over doing it as they followed Jenna and the others out of the room and back into the corridor.

Jenna led them all to a cafeteria where Mark and another woman had quickly gathered quite a bit of food, and laid it out on the tables. The group eyed the contents on the table hungrily but were also intrigued by the other woman. "This is Dr Amelia Harris...a co-worker of mine." Jenna said, indicating to the older woman, her jet black hair framed her heart shaped face, and it was immediately obvious she was Native American. Amelia smiled kindly and waved towards the tables,

"Please sit...there's plenty to go around." She told them, returning to the counter with Mark where bottles of wine lay readily open. The group not needing to be told twice hurried to find themselves a place at the table, allowing their hunger to finally play out. For the first time they were all in high spirits, even Amy found it in her to laugh and feel hope since losing Andrea. Louis still wouldn't talk but seeing that smile on his face was all the confirmation the others in the group needed, he was going to be okay.

"It's a celebration...come on one drink!" Dale insisted, holding a glass out to Evelyn, who for the third time laughed and shook her head, turning away the wine.

"I told you I don't drink." She said, thankful when Dale finally relented and instead held the glass out to Jacqui. Evelyn felt Shane squeeze her hand and she turned to smile at him softly, he knew her reasons for not drinking. Evelyn didn't care that the world had ended; she still refused to touch a drop of the stuff her Father had slowly killed himself with. The only time she'd allowed herself a glass had been the night Shane had proposed, and even then she hadn't finished it.

"It seems we've forgotten to thank our hosts...thank you!" Rick said, toasting Jenna, Amelia and Mark all of whom only smiled slightly, drinking from their glasses. Shane took a long gulp of his wine and leaned back in his chair, his eyes jumping between the three of them.

"So when you going to tell us what happened here, the other Doctors, the ones who are supposed to be figuring things out, where are they...?" he asked, holding up his hand as Rick went to interrupt, his action making Evelyn frown. "No, this was your idea Rick, your move. We were supposed to find all the answers but instead we find these two and a grunt who by my best guess abandoned his post outside in order to save himself..."

"Now you watch your mouth." Mark growled, a fire lighting up in his eyes as his fist clenched on the table dangerously. Evelyn nudged Shane, giving him a questioning look, one that also warned him off insulting the people who were giving them sanctuary. His sudden change surprised her, they were supposed to be celebrating, and she just couldn't understand his reason for trying to provoke a person they didn't even know.

"Well when things began to get bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. Then when things got worse, when the military cordon outside got overrun, the rest bolted. Mark here did all he could..." Jenna said, defending the Sergeant who was still watching Shane with a dangerous look in his dark eyes, "The others...I guess they couldn't face walking out the door, so instead they, they opted out..."

"There was a rash of suicides...it was a very bad time..." Amelia said, finishing off where Jenna had left it. The mood surrounding the group had grown heavy extremely quick, once again the grim reality of their situation hitting them hard. "Dr Jenna and I...we kept working, hoping we could do some good but..." she too trailed off and shrugged her shoulders lightly, before taking a long sip of her wine,

Silence fell over them all, as each one of them digested this new information. There was solace though, they were safe, away from the Walkers, even if right now that was all they had, it was going to be enough.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood beneath the spray of the hot water, revelling in it as it worked out every last kink in her aching body. It had been too long, sure only a few days since that shower in the Police Precinct but still, after everything that had happened since that day, a steaming hot shower was definitely what this Doctor recommended. The CDC, as of right now was haven; Evelyn was quickly taking back every doubt she'd had about coming here.<p>

As she massaged her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the last of the conditioner, Evelyn felt a cool breeze hit her naked back, and then heard the click of the shower door closing. Two familiar strong arms worked their way around her waist, holding her back against a muscular body. Smiling she let her head fall back so it rested beneath Shane's shoulder and sighed. "What took you so long officer?" she asked, managing to turn around in his arms, without him having to loosen his hold.

Their naked bodies pressed against each others, sending thrills through them both. "My apologies ma'am..." Shane replied huskily, his mouth lingering dangerously close to hers. His finger tips glided down her arm sending shivers through Evelyn as she held herself all that tighter to him. "Let me make it up to you." Shane quickly claimed her lips with his, a furious, burning desire only she could create, igniting in him.

Shane's strong arms once again circled her waist, hiking her hips up his body until his erection was rubbing against her moist core, causing them both to moan into the kiss. He let his free hand rest on the wall behind her, whilst his other slid down her thigh, guiding it up to his hip and holding it in place to grant him easy access. Evelyn's teeth grazed his lower lip, as Shane moved his hips back and forth teasing her into a wild frenzy, causing her to cling to him in desperation. Her beautiful body was arching and writhing as he held her at his mercy, waiting for him to give her what they both needed.

"Shane...please...I need you..," she whimpered against his lips. Shane watched her face change as he penetrated her inch by agonizingly slow inch. His body all but melted into hers with ease as he listened to her breath hitch. He found it hard to control himself, she was so tight and wet as he withdrew and repeated the motion. Evelyn's body quivered against Shane's as he moved inside her with slow strokes, her fingers dug into his shoulder as they moved to the same rhythm.

Every time they did this, it felt like the first time, like the whole world and all its horrors, ceased to exist. Evelyn completed Shane in the same way he did her, it was that simple. His hands threaded through her thick, dark hair as he began to thrust into her faster, his mouth smothered hers, drowning out their cries. Evelyn was close. Shane was barely hanging on as it was, having this incredible, beautiful woman wrapped around him. His lower back was tingling; he could feel himself wavering on the cusp of orgasm as he pleasured her.

Evelyn tensed around him, her entire body stiffened in his arms as the erotic sensations pulsated throughout her body. She was coming undone in his hands, her orgasm tearing through her as he watched her face. It was the expression of pure ecstasy that tipped him completely over that edge too. Shane held onto Evelyn tightly as he came, gasping against her skin as he gripped her close.

"Every single time..." Evelyn whispered against his collarbone, smiling contentedly as Shane looked up into her eyes, "I felt the earth move." She said, her smile widening when Shane chuckled and brought his lips back against hers, kissing her deeply as he gently eased his body off hers. Evelyn immediately mourned the loss, the same as she did every time they had to part. Sighing she leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, "Clean up...I'm going to check on Louis and Amy." She told him softly, their kiss lingering for a second longer before she reluctantly pulled away and stepped out the shower.

Shane watched her go and had to fight every basic instinct in him to drag her back and claim her body as his own all over again. It was as though he constantly had to remind himself that she was there, she was real, and all this wasn't some sick fantasy he was living out in his head. There was a part of him that was terrified as well, he was holding her as close as he was because he knew that when she found out about him and Lori, there was every chance he could lose her. Despite knowing this, Shane also knew he had to tell her, even if Lori had been adamant they keep it a secret. Shane had never in their years together, held anything back from Evelyn. They shared everything; they knew things about each other that no other living soul on this planet did. He knew she could sense him holding back from her, he knew that she knew there was something wrong, but she didn't push. Another thing he loved about her, she waited for him she never pushed an issue.

The time was now; he wasn't going to hold it back anymore. The guilt was eating him alive, every time he so much as looked at his wife and best-friend. Shane knew the risks, but he also believed in what he and Evelyn had, they'd survived things that would tear other couples apart. They'd suffered as a couple even before the apocalypse, and found a way to move through the pain and come out the other side hopeful. Shane had to believe they could make it through this as well.

Washing the remnants of soap from his hair and skin, Shane steeled himself. First thing was first; he had to talk to Lori and with that in mind he climbed out the shower.

* * *

><p>"I just wish she could have seen this you know..."Evelyn inclined her head to the side as she watched Amy sadly. The younger girl shook her head, her damp her hanging loosely around her pretty face. "It just doesn't feel fair...she should be here...she's gone Evelyn and I don't know what to do, Andrea was all I had left...I'm all alone..."<p>

Evelyn shook her head; her hand cupping Amy's cheek as she gently wiped away the tears that had fallen over the young girls cheeks. "No, you are far from alone Amy. None of us can replace Andrea but we're here, you have all of us. You have me and I promise I'm not going anywhere..." it was a lot to promise, especially now but Evelyn was determined to be there for Amy, for Louis. Somehow over the last few days she'd began to care a great deal for both of them, she knew she'd fight to the death to make sure they were okay.

Amy nodded her head, more tears spilling over her cheeks as she looked at the other woman who in so many ways reminded her of Andrea. Not in looks, or personality, but the determination in her eyes, one that proved she was someone who could be counted on. Amy watched as Evelyn reached into the pocket of her shirt, a sad look in her eyes, "I have something of yours..." Evelyn said softly, withdrawing her hand from her pocket to reveal the present Andrea had asked she pass onto Amy.

The younger girl frowned ever so slightly but let Evelyn place the tissue paper in her hand, "What is it?" she asked, slowly un-wrapping the paper to reveal a beautiful mermaid necklace. Almost instantly Amy's eyes filled with tears and she knew instantly that this was a gift from her sister. Her free hand flew to cover her mouth as a small sob escaped. Evelyn reached out and picked up the necklace, letting it unravel.

"Andrea asked me to give it to you, it was intended to be a birthday present..." she said gently, leaning forward to clasp the necklace around Amy's neck when the younger girl lifted her hair up. Smiling softly, Evelyn withdrew away, watching as Amy gently fingered the pendant, a symbol of how much Andrea cherished and loved her. Another sob escaped her mouth as she looked up at Evelyn, finally allowing her pent up grief flow. Evelyn quickly wrapped her arms around Amy's shoulders and held her as the girl curled into her side and began grieving for her sister.

Amy had eventually cried herself to sleep, allowing Evelyn to finally get up and leave the room, but only after she double checked on Louis. Confident they'd both sleep the night through; Evelyn had left the room only to immediately bump into Rick who was looking lighter and happier than she'd seen him in a very long time. Though when he saw her leaving Amy's room, with her face still stained with the tears she'd too shed for their fallen friends, his smile turned into a frown.

"Is everything okay Evie?" he asked, his hand going to his shoulder as his eyes flickered back to the door she'd just closed. Evelyn smiled warmly and nodded her head, her hand resting over Ricks as she moved them away from the room,

"It'll take a little time but I think it will be...especially now." She said, her smile widening, her arm snaking around Rick's back as they walked. His went around her shoulder as he nodded his head, not questioning her any further. Their group had a lot of healing to do, now they were here they could finally begin to mend their broken spirits. "So what are you doing roaming the halls, shouldn't you be snuggling up with Lori and Carl?" she asked, looking up when Rick chuckled.

"That would be my next stop, after I find the old ball and chain, Carls back in our room...ow! What was that for?" Rick flinched back from Evelyn, his hand over his chest where she'd just hit him. Evelyn chuckled and shook her head,

"Ball and chain? I'm sure Lori would love you if she heard you calling her that!" she laughed, shaking her head. Rick smiled and wrapped his arm back around her shoulder, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. It was strange how close they where, but as previously mentioned, with what they'd gone through together to find their families, it was obvious they'd grow closer. That said, Evelyn had always found herself at ease with Rick, he was like the big brother she'd always wanted, he was a good sounding board and he cared.

That day he'd been brought into the hospital, barely alive from that gunshot, Evelyn had been petrified. Not only was he Shane's best friend, but she too had come to rely on Rick in ways that she didn't yet understand, he was one of her best friends after Shane and she was thankful it had been him she'd found that day back home.

"Yeah, probably best you don't mention that I called her that..." he joked, causing them both to laugh again as they rounded the corner to the Rec room. Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head at her friend,

"_God dammit Lori this isn't just about you!" _

Both Rick and Evelyn froze in their tracks, just passed the Rec room. There was no questioning that the voice had belonged to Shane but why was he swearing at Lori. Evelyn turned to go to into the rec room but found her attempts hindered when Rick gripped her hand tightly, holding her firmly by his side. Looking up at him, Evelyn frowned, Ricks expression had gone hard as stone, his attention focused solely on the door in front of them. However, before Evelyn could open her mouth to ask what was wrong, Lori's voice drifted out the room.

"_I know that Shane! Lord knows I know that! This is about Carl, Rick even Evelyn..."_ she argued, increasing Evelyn's confusion tenfold. Though she couldn't shake the bad feeling that she was about to learn something she really didn't want to know. _"They won't understand Shane, God I don't even understand it! We made a mistake...why destroy everything by telling them that we slept together?" _

Yes, she had been right; Evelyn really hadn't wanted to know that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so there you have it. Chapter 14, hope you guys enjoyed! Secrets out!<strong>_

_**I'm going to be mixing a few things up in the next couple chapters, just to let ya's know! **_

_**Also thanks to everyone whose reviewed, even those who've placed this story on alert, your support is wonderful and your feedback is what I look forward to most.**_

_RoweenaJAugustine – Thank you once again for the review hun. Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much._

_Dirty-icing – You love Shane? I love Shane! Why can't everybody just love the god that is Shane Walsh? People really don't know what they're missing :P thanks for the review hun_

_Liz-04 – LMAO next to Shane, Daryl is my favourite character and knew he'd be someone who just got on with things lol unlike Evelyn and Shane he didn't dwell on the attack at all. I really don't like how Andrea is with Shane in the series now they've been together, I really don't like her character at all lol I love a protective Shane as well, I wouldn't worry you'll get to see a lot of him over the course of this story, big promise. What was that story you were on about? Thanks for the review!_

_Ohdarlingyou – There are not that many Shane stories out there sadly so I'm glad you found ours and hope you stick around! Thanks for the review looking forward to hearing from you again. _


	15. What do I do?

**Chapter 15 - What do I do?**_  
><em>

_I'll do whatever it takes__  
><em>_To turn this around__  
><em>_I know what's at stake__  
><em>_I know that I've let you down__  
><em>_And if you give me a chance__  
><em>_Believe that I can change__  
><em>_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**_Whatever it takes - Lifehouse_**

"_I know that Shane! Lord knows I know that! This is about Carl, Rick even Evelyn..." she argued, increasing Evelyn's confusion tenfold. Though she couldn't shake the bad feeling that she was about to learn something she really didn't want to know. "They won't understand Shane, God I don't even understand it! We made a mistake...why destroy everything by telling them that we slept together?" _

_Yes, she had been right; Evelyn really hadn't wanted to know that._

Evelyn clapped a hand across her mouth, struggling to fight down the sudden urge to fall down and vomit. She'd misheard, there was no way what Lori had said could have happened. Shane, he wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't have risked their lives together like that, but as she thought about it, as she allowed the words to sink deeper, Evelyn knew it was true. In fact she felt it, she'd never suspected, but she'd known from the moment she'd met Shane again that something about her Husband had been different.

Rick's grip on her hand was painfully tight, pulling her from the ever consuming darkness she'd been slowly sinking into. Looking up at him she saw he hadn't moved an inch, his eyes were still trained on the door in front of him and his face hard as stone. Evelyn wanted to reach out to him, comfort him; she wanted him to do something, anything. As she opened her mouth to talk to him, Rick dropped her hand and pushed open the rec room door, an immediate hush falling over the two arguing occupants of the room.

Evelyn stumbled forward behind Rick, holding onto the door handle for some extra support as her eyes met Shane's. He knew in that one look that she knew everything, that both her and Rick had overheard him and Lori, and his face clouded over. Forcefully he looked away from her to Rick, who had begun to laugh, though there was no humour in his voice. Evelyn looked at Lori who was watching Rick wide-eyed, horrified he'd overheard.

"Finally the truth comes out...though not if you had your way right babe?" he looked at Lori, shooting her a smile before looking at Shane, his eyes flashing dangerously as they locked onto his _'best-friend'_. A tense few moments passed and Evelyn held her breath, watching warily. Shane stepped forward and reached out to Rick, though before a single syllable left his mouth, Rick threw his arm back and slammed his fist forward straight into Shane's face, the force knocking the other man back, crashing into the ping pong table. "

"Rick stop...!" Lori screamed, rushing forward to stand in front of Rick as he made another move toward Shane. She flattened her palms against his chest, tears shining brightly in her eyes, "Rick stop!" she said again, not deterred when Rick roughly pushed her hands off him and shot her a venomous glare. Evelyn stood motionless by the door, her hands pressed over her mouth to muffle the cry that had escaped when Rick had hit her husband. Tears stained her cheeks as her eyes followed Shane, who was struggling to stand, his head spinning from the punch.

Rick brushed Lori off him again and took another step back, waving his arm, "You thought we were dead right? So of course you both hopped into bed with each other, how long did it take? 2 weeks? A week? A few days...or we talking a few hours I know how quick my boy Shane likes to move." He spat, shooting a toxic look at Lori and Shane. Evelyn shook her head, waving her hands in front of her as she looked away from Shane when he turned to face her.

"I can't...I can't do this..." she said her voice breaking as she turned on her heel and hurried away from the room. Her stomach churned unpleasantly and ignoring the pleas for her to stop, and the man she loved calling her name Evelyn rushed into their shared room, and ran straight for the bathroom. Locking the door, she quickly dropped to her knees at the toilet, lurching forward violently over the bowl, and throwing up.

Shane ran into the room, and straight to the bathroom door, pounding his fist on it and resisting the urge to kick it down and comfort her. This was his entire fault, sure he'd wanted her to know but Evelyn finding out like that was not what he had wanted. It was killing him to know she was hurting, she hadn't said much in the rec room, or lashed out like Rick, but he'd seen it in her eyes. The heartbreak and devastation had shone brightly, as well as disbelief and anger. "Evelyn, darlin' please, open the door!" he called, letting his head rest against the solid wood.

When there was nothing left in her to bring up, Evelyn let out a small sob, reaching up she flushed the chain and shuffled back. When her back hit the toilet door she pulled up her legs, wrapping her arms around them, ignoring Shane's pleas with her to open the door. Pressing her hands against her face, she shook her head forcing her eyes closed, hoping that maybe when she opened them, this would have all been a dream. However hoping was pointless, this was her reality, Shane had slept with Lori...

"Evie...please darlin'...I'm begging you just hear me out..." Shane voiced sounded through the door. Unbeknownst to Evelyn he too had found himself on the floor, leaning back against the closed it, with his head resting just above hers, blood oozing out of the cut on his lip. "I know...I know there's nothing I could say that would...make this any better...God I screwed up I know this..."

"Then why do it Shane? With Lori...Lori of all people...she's Rick's wife...your best friend's wife..." Evelyn interrupted him, her voice shaking as she spoke. Shane closed his eyes tightly and banged his head back against the door. Evelyn though didn't flinch; she was just waiting for his answer. Shane rubbed a hand over his tired face and shook his head,

"You were dead...Rick was dead...or at least that's what I thought...I had nothing...nothing except Lori and Carl, a link back to a life I wanted back so bad..." Shane said, his eyes focused on his wedding ring. That day had been the happiest of his life, he could still see her clearly as she walked down the aisle, and he could still remember the relief and happiness he felt when they were finally called upon as Husband and Wife. "It's not an excuse I know...and...God Evie, you have no idea how much I wish...wish it hadn't happened...I just..."

Evelyn opened her eyes as he trailed off, turning her head to the side slightly, she waited for Shane to finish. The seconds dragged on and still, nothing. "You just what?" she urged him on, her voice soft, broken.

"I just wanted to end it so bad ya know...your my entire life...I'd just lost Rick, I couldn't find you, I thought you were dead...and then everything just fell apart..." he said, not believing for one second that any of this condoned what he and Lori had done. Words would never express how much he hated himself, but it had just happened. Two people consumed in grief, believing their spouses to be dead, turning to each other in comfort, seeking it in ways they never should have. "I thought you were dead...I wanted to just end it all but they needed me..."

"I needed you Shane!" Evelyn cried pushing herself up from the floor and pulling open the door, watching Shane as he caught himself on the doorframe, quickly jumping to his feet when she appeared. "I needed you...I went home, I waited for you to come back to me...I knew you weren't dead I could feel it...I was all alone, waiting for you to come n' find me...why didn't you come find me...why did you have to sleep with her...?"

Shane let his head fall forward, guilt clawing its way through his chest again. The look in her eyes was almost crippling, he hated that he was the cause. "I'm sorry...I don't...I don't know what else..." Shane shook his head, looking back into her eyes. He was the cause of her pain; he should at least have the balls to face it and not hide from it. Evelyn pressed her hands to her chest, taking a breath she looked around the room, then back to Shane.

"I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep..." she said, finality in her voice that scared Shane, his eyes widened a fraction as he looked right at her. "I really...I just really can't be here right now." She said, walking around him to grab her bag, there were plenty of rooms to choose from and she doubted Dr Jenner would object her to using another. For a second Shane didn't move, and then quickly he turned and grabbed Evelyn, holding onto her wrists and forcing her to look at him.

"Evie...baby...no okay...look, we can work past this! You and me, I'll do anything please just...I need you not to give up on this...it was a stupid mistake and one I wish I could take back every second of every day just please..." he was begging, he knew it and it wasn't like him at all. He didn't care though, he'd get on his hands and knees if that's what it took, he just couldn't let her walk out on them. Evelyn cringed back from his touch, regretting the action instantly upon seeing the look in his eyes, but she hadn't been able to help it, it'd been instinct. Deep down she knew Shane had never set out to hurt her and deep down in a way she could understand why it happened. She loved him deeply, he was her soul mate, pure and simple there was no escaping that fact, but right now all she could think about was the fact that whilst she'd been waiting for him, trying to find him, he'd been sleeping with his best-friends wife.

Not saying a word she pulled her wrists from his grasp and took a step away from him, it felt like she was seeing him for the first time. Right now she couldn't recognise the man in front of her; he was a completely different person. Shaking her head she took another step back and grabbed her shirt, opening her mouth to say something, say anything yet nothing came, there was nothing left for her to say right now. Letting her gaze drop from his, severing their connection, she clutched her shirt to her chest and left the room.

Shane watched her go and almost immediately his legs buckled and he fell to the floor, still staring out into the open hallway, willing her to come back. The minutes though ticked on and he knew she wouldn't, and really he didn't blame her. Shane shook his head and tugged at his hair, only a few days ago she'd come back into his life, giving him hope in a hopeless world once more and now, well now there was every chance he'd lost her for good.

Shane yelled out and tugged hard at his hair before looking around. Standing shakily he strode across the room and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he'd brought in from dinner, some of the contents sloshing over his hand. For a moment he glared at the bottle as though blaming this whole situation on it, then he raised it to his lips and gulped it down, getting half way through the bottle before he even attempted to breath. All at once, his world was turning dark again and that black hole that had almost consumed him when he had thought Evie was dead had returned.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Mark Elliot sat in the now empty mess hall, nursing a glass of scotch. His mind was firmly on the newcomers, the ones he hadn't wanted in here. He and Jenner had fought over the decision to allow them in; Amelia had settled the argument by opening the doors and passing Jenner the gun. It had been a stupid mistake, a reckless move, though when he thought about it he smiled. The new group believed this place to be a safe harbour, a fresh start, a symbol of hope; little did they know it was anything but that.<p>

A sound to his left brought him out of his musings and he saw the pretty brunette who'd almost passed out earlier, entering the mess hall wiping her cheeks furiously. Mark quickly deduced she'd been crying and he hid a smirk. He'd been right, that Shane bloke really was a dick, "Pull up a chair..." he told her, his smirk widening when he saw the shock register on her face. Really she hadn't been expecting anyone else to be up this late, let alone still in the mess hall.

Giving the Sergeant a polite smile she quietly sat down in a chair opposite him, looking anywhere but directly at him. Mark chuckled and poured out a second glass of scotch and pushed it across the table, watching as Evelyn frowned at it. "I don't drink..." she said though her voice sounded unsure of whom she was trying to convince on that matter. If she was honest with herself, drink had been the exact thing she'd come to the mess hall searching for. Mark shrugged but still pushed the drink in front of her,

"You look like you need it!" he said bluntly, earning a glare from Evelyn before she looked down to eye the glass again. It couldn't hurt right? Shaking her head, Evelyn picked up the glass and quickly through back the amber liquid, grimacing at the taste before slamming the glass back down onto the table. Mark looked at her, his eyebrows raised in amusement as he held up the bottle. Evelyn looked at him for a moment before sliding the glass back across the table for a refill, "That a girl!" Mark laughed, filling the glass once more before passing it to Evelyn. "So, what's your sexy self doing up...that pig of yours passed out already?" he asked, chuckling as he took a large swill from the bottle.

Evelyn looked up sharply, her defences flaring up as he insulted Shane, granted she didn't know how she felt about Shane right now, but she'd be damned if she'd allow someone who didn't even know him, to judge him in such a way. Though the more she thought about it, Shane had a lot of it coming with the way he'd spoken to Mark only hours before. So instead of warning Mark off she bit her tongue and smiled, "He's sleeping." She said shortly, throwing back the burning liquid before pushing the glass back to Mark who once again refilled it.

"His loss, my gain...!" Mark said, his voice sounding slimy as he passed Evelyn the drink, only then did she look back up at him, fighting the urge to cringe back. Granted Mark was rather handsome for an older man, but he was far from being someone Evelyn would ever look at twice. Picking up her drink she allowed her eyes to flicker to the wedding band, and engagement ring adorning her finger and she felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She longed for the safety and warmth of Shane's embrace but with what she now knew, she doubted she'd ever indulge in them feelings again.

"So how long you been down here?" she asked, hoping to steer the conversation into more neutral ground, anything to take her mind off Shane. Mark's face filled with disappointment but there was still determination and something else burning in his dark eyes. Leaning back in his chair he shrugged his shoulders,

"Touching on 4 weeks now...the Doc took pity on me I suppose, let me and a couple of my men in when things began fallin' apart outside..." he told her, and off her look smiled and added, "my men were infected, put them down myself..." he told her, his voice holding no remorse, in fact as he told her he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders once more as though it was no big deal. Evelyn frowned at him, tipping her empty glass in her hands; suddenly she didn't feel quite so comfortable in the Sergeant's presence, especially when he turned those cold eyes onto her, seemingly appraising her from across the table. "But you're a pretty thing..." he commented, inclining his head to the side, allowing his eyes to linger on her chest as he held up the scotch bottle,

"I think Dr Walsh has probably had enough..." Jenner said as he stepped into the mess, his eyes fixed on Mark, who slowly turned his attention onto the good Doctor. Evelyn frowned and stood up from her chair, smiling politely at Mark as she walked closer to Dr Jenner. For a moment Jenner and Mark continued to stare at each other, making Evelyn feel as though she was intruding on some important conversation. As she shifted slightly, turning her focus to the door, Jenner turned his head to her and smiled, "I'll walk you back your room."

"Sweet dreams beautiful." Mark called after, downing another shot of scotch when Evelyn and Jenner disappeared into the hall. Stupid Doctor always had a knack of interrupting Mark at the most inappropriate times. Shrugging his shoulders Mark merely smiled, he'd be seeing the pretty brunette again soon enough.

"Actually Dr Jenner I was thinking about taking another one of the rooms...if that's okay that is?" Evelyn said as Jenner began leading her down the hallway towards the room she and Shane had been due to share. Jenner frowned slightly, wondering why she'd need another room; Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, seeing the questioning look in his eyes. "Shane and I...let's just say I really don't want to be around him right now." She said simply, looking away from the man beside her.

Jenner nodded his head, he really didn't want to pry but he couldn't help but feel the need too. He glanced down at his hand, his chest giving a painful tug when he looked at his own wedding band. What he wouldn't give to have his own wife back in his arms where she belonged. If she had still been alive there's no way he would have let her go so when Evelyn spoke he couldn't really understand her reasoning for needing space from Shane. Surely, with the world now as it was, petty squabbles meant nothing anymore, all they should want to do is hold each other.

"I'd give anything to be with my wife again..." his statement made Evelyn's steps falter; she hadn't been expecting him to say anything like that. Jenner to stopped and looked at Evelyn, smiling sadly, "All I'm saying is, there's no room in this world anymore, no reason you should want to be apart from the people you love. Your reasons for wanting...to be away from your husband may be justified in your mind but...speaking from experience, hold onto what you have, forgive whatever has been said and just enjoy the small bit of time you have left."

Evelyn looked up at Jenner in shock, his blunt words hitting home for her. The pain in his eyes was almost crippling, it rolled off him in waves as he let out a quiet sigh and excused himself, heading back down to the main room. Watching him go, Evelyn felt tears fill her eyes again, and to save herself the hassle of bumping into anyone else, she hurried into the room she'd found herself for the night. Once the door was closed, she leaned back against it and slid down to the floor.

Her head swam, not telling her in any straight terms what she should do. Her heart was struggling to decide as well. Deep down she knew she could forgive Shane, she could understand on some level why him and Lori had turned to each other in such away. If it had been her and Rick alone together, she wondered if the same thing would have happened. However as soon as that thought entered her mind she knew the answer. It was no, no neither she nor would Rick, have done that, purely because they both had been so sure their partners were alive. There had been a determination from the moment the outbreak had occurred for Evelyn to find Shane, the same for Rick as soon as he had awoken; his first priority had been finding Lori and Carl.

Shaking her head, Evelyn tugged her fingers through her hair, her body trembling with the rush of emotions coursing through her tired body. There was no small doubt in her mind that Shane loved her, she knew he did, she felt it in every touch, smile, kiss, every look her way, and maybe that was what she couldn't get past. If he loved her that much, the same way she did him, how could he not know she was alive? How could he have lost hope so easily, just given up? Given up on her? Is that what she should do now? After all adultery was adultery right, apocalypse be damned? Betrayal was betrayal! Evelyn shook her head again and let it rest back against the door, knocking it once against the hard wood.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so here you have Chapter 15, hope you guys enjoy! I'm posting before I have to go to work and I'm sorely disappointed after watching the new episode, really wish someone would punch Lori for me, like seriously!<strong>_

_**Okay thanks for those who've reviewed you know how much I love to hear from you, and thanks to everyone else your support as always is the reason I'm still writing.**_

_Kagheiluver – Yeah she does know sadly and as you can see is struggling to know what to do about this new turn of events! Thanks for your review hun!_

_Caleb's babe – Great review hun thank you so much! The fact you think this is one of the best Shane stories out there really made me smile. I was reading some DarylOC stories the other day and my god, Shane seems to be the bad guy in every single one! What is wrong with people?_

_Cotton Strings – Cliffhangers...I love cliffhangers lol so sorry :P Thanks for the review hun_

_Raging Raven – Thanks for the review hun glad you enjoyed!_

_Cigarettes and Valentines – So glad you enjoyed the chapter hun and no, it wasn't intentional, guess I didn't notice lol but thanks for the review._

_Ohdarlingyou – Don't bite your nails right off! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for such a nice review!_

_Dirty-icing – LOL Shane and Evelyn are a passionate couple :P they have a constant need for each other which I think comes across lol and can you blame Evelyn? Really? I mean I'd be jumping Shane every chance I got if I was with him lmao. I know poor Amy Thanks for the review!_


	16. It Is What It Is

**Chapter 16 - It Is What It Is**

_Too long we've been denying  
>Now we're both tired of trying<br>We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
>Nothing to relive<br>It's water under the bridge  
>You said it, I get it<br>I guess it is what it is_

**_Lifehouse – It Is What It Is_**

_Evelyn grumbled as she closed the refrigerator door reluctantly. Cutting herself off from the cool air she'd been basking in for the last 10 minutes. It was another Georgia Summer, the hottest on record so far, it was unrelenting. Grabbing the two glasses from the counter, Evelyn made her way through the house and stepped out onto the front porch, the wood hot beneath her feet. "Shane your drinks ready!" she called out as she climbed down the steps. _

_Taking a sip of her own lemonade she lay the glass down on the porch steps, shielded her eyes and looked up. A ladder was set up against the house, with Shane leaning against the top of it, hammering in some new slates, ultimately fixing the hole in the roof. "Be right down darlin'..." he replied back to her, shooting her a smile before turning back to the job at hand. _

_Evelyn smiled and turned around, her eyes scanning the houses around her. She waved politely to those neighbours who took the time to wave to her before a deep frown settled itself over her face. A group of six women had begun passing by her house and stopped, all of them staring right passed her and at the man currently at the top of the ladder. Evelyn felt her confidence take a severe knock, the women were gorgeous, Playboy Magazine gorgeous. All of them were wearing next to nothing, skimpy little short shorts with bikini tops, all of them looking cool despite the summer heat. _

_Looking down at her own attire Evelyn felt her confidence take another hit. There was no way she looked as good as them, she was wearing torn of jean shorts, with a white cami and her hair tied right up off her neck in a messy bun. Then she turned to Shane, understanding why those women were so obviously looking at him despite her presence. The jeans he wore hung low on his powerful hips, the muscles in his back, shoulders and arms flexed as he made his way down the ladder, his skin glistening with sweat. Reaching the ground he turned around, wiping the back of his arm across his forehead, revealing his well defined torso. He truly was a work of art, and that smile, it made Evelyn's heart quicken every time she saw it. _

_Shane remained oblivious to the stares of the women as he walked over to Evelyn, gratefully accepting the glass of lemonade for her. As he drank he could see the small frown on his wives face and lowered the glass, "what's wrong darlin'?" he asked, following Evelyn's eyes when she glanced at something to her left. All the women began giggling together when he looked at them and rolling his eyes, Shane turned back to Evelyn, "Really?" he asked, giving her an incredulous look. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, their relationship was still fairly new, after all they'd only been together 3 months, and already living together. Evelyn was still conscious about how Shane felt despite all this._

"_Can't blame them for looking really, I mean look at you, then look at them, they're perfect and I'm...well I'm sweating, my hairs frizzy because of this stupid heat wave, I'm short and..." _

"_Perfect." Shane finished simply, a smile tugging at his lips as he stared at her, his love for her shining brightly through his eyes. Evelyn looked at him and felt her already red cheeks flush brighter. Shane chuckled and shook his head, placing his glass beside hers on the steps, "There is only one woman for me Evelyn Scott..." he said, wrapping his strong arm around her waist and pulling her body flush against his, leaving no spaces between them as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Neither of them were ones for public displays of affection, but he was making an exception here, she needed to know how right she was for him. Those other women were nothing as far as he was concerned, Shane hadn't looked at anyone since Evelyn, and she was all he ever saw. Pulling back, he let his forehead rest against hers, smiling as she tried to catch her breath, "You're it...don't you ever forget that." _

_Evelyn felt a bright smile spread over her pretty face as his words echoed loudly in her ears, there wasn't a single part of her that doubted that now. It was a small, somewhat insignificant moment in their relationship, but it was here Evelyn had fully started to believe that this was where she was meant to be. This was it for her, for him, and his words gave her the confidence to believe she was worth it, that she completed him the same way he did her. She'd never doubt that, not ever._

Evelyn rolled over on the pull out bed, rolling over she reached out her arm, only to find the space beside her cold and empty. Frowning she opened her eyes, about to call out for Shane when the events of the previous night came flooding back and she was left with no doubt as to why she waking up alone. Sighing quietly she buried her face back into the pillow, eager to drift back into the blissfulness that was sleep and dream about a time when things didn't suck so bad.

As if right on cue however her stomach both churned uneasily and grumbled. Throwing the sheets off her, Evelyn forced herself to sit up only then realising the only clothes she had with her, were the ones she'd slept in. Growling quietly to herself, she pulled on her boots and stood up. Last night had been the relaxing night she'd been looking forward to, falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved feeling safe and calmed for the first time in an extremely long time. No, last night she'd tossed and turned, so really it was like every other night since the outbreak, restless.

Still she was conflicted about what to do about Shane, whenever she had tried to focus on her feelings and sort through them; she'd end up a complete mess once more. In the end Evelyn had decided she probably just needed a little more time, to figure things out.

Making her way down to the mess she was surprised to see a few people already up, what surprised her most however was seeing Rick settled down beside Lori. Sure they looked tense but Lori then smiled softly at Rick, before taking his hand in hers. "Mornin' Aunt Evie!" Carl called, drawing his parent's attention to the woman who'd just entered the mess. Evelyn forced a smile onto her face, avoiding looking at Lori and Rick as she stepped further into the room, heading straight towards the coffee.

"Hey sweetie." She shot a wink at Carl and ruffled Sophia's hair as she passed, making the small girl laugh lightly. Evelyn grimaced as a seriously cheerful T-Dog held a pan out to her containing scrambled eggs. Waving him away she chuckled and shook her head, "I'll pass this time." She said to him, turning around when she heard groaning coming from the table, instantly knowing it had come from Glenn. Snickering to herself she approached him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as she began to rub them soothingly. Glenn groaned again, his head in his hands when T-Dog, held out the eggs to him,

"I think I'm gonna hurl...never, ever, let me drink again..." he grumbled to no one in particular, Jacqui laughed whilst Evelyn smiled and shook her head. Grabbing a piece of dry toast from the tray Jim had placed in the centre of the table, she gave it to Glenn, purposefully putting it in his hand.

"Eat...you'll feel better..." she told him, ruffling his hair playfully making Glenn pale again as she returned to the counter, hopping up onto the side with a chuckle. She almost forgot about everything for a moment, when Shane walked into the Mess, looking worse than she'd ever seen him looking. He looked up, his tired eyes locking with hers and Evelyn noticed his steps falter, as though he was debating whether or not to turn and leave. Ignoring the pang in her chest, she grabbed a cup and poured out another coffee, before waving him over and holding it out to him. "No milk, 3 sugars..." she told him quietly.

Shane faltered upon seeing her, his heart constricting painfully as he looked into her eyes, not being able to read what he saw there. Evelyn though waved him over, surprising him and at the same time giving him a small semblance of hope as she held out the coffee to him, offering him the smallest of smiles. As he took the cup from her, their fingers brushed and both of them felt that familiar spark shoot up their arms, and for a moment, the world around them faded away. "Thanks..." he cut off when another voice called out to him,

"You feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked, not missing the look of surprise that flashed across Shane's face when he turned to look at him. Not that he could blame him, only last night he'd wanted to kill his best-friend, and now, well now Rick just didn't have it in him. Both he and Lori had spent the night talking, and he now understood why she had turned to Shane. That wasn't to say he was okay with it, he was far from being okay but he'd spent so long looking for his family, that he wasn't about to just give up. He'd forgiven Lori; he knew she was sorry, damn he knew Shane was sorry, he knew it hadn't meant a single thing. Under normal circumstances he doubted things between them would be reconciled so fast but, he couldn't risk losing them, not with the world the way it was. In order to get through whatever life had planned for them in the future, they had to stick together, all of them. Maybe that was why he was reaching out to Shane now...

"Worse I reckon." Shane replied, his eyes remaining locked with Ricks, until the other man finally broke the connection and turned to Carl. What shocked him again was feeling Evelyn's finger tips graze his cheek. Turning to her, he saw her eyes scrutinizing the cut on his lip and the bruise on his cheek. All too soon her hand dropped away from his rugged cheek, and rested against her lap, breaking their small connection.

"I have some anti-septic in my backpack, you should put some on that cut." She said softly, her words making Shane smile slightly. That was the woman he knew and loved, always worrying over something, even a little cut such as the one on his lip. Before he could open his mouth to respond, Amy walked into the mess, calling everyone's attention to her, announcing Jenner was in the Main room waiting for them all, apparently she'd gone to him seeking the answers Rick had promised they'd find here. So as you can imagine it didn't take much convincing, getting the group to follow her.

The small group filed into the big room to see the virtual image of a human brain being projected on the main screen. "Is that a brain?" asked Carl, hurrying in to stand beside Sophia. Dr Jenner looked around, appearing surprised to see them all there before he shook his head, his eyes landing on Carl as he smiled and nodded,

"An extraordinary one." He said proudly, refocusing back onto the screen as the group got themselves comfortable around him. Evelyn found herself sitting on top of one of the desks, across from Shane who had settled into a desk chair. "Not that it really matters in the end however...Vi, take us in for an enhanced IV!" Jenner said as the computer repeated his request and the image on the screen turned.

Sparks of light flickered through the image as the image became enhanced and they got to see deeper into the brain. Evelyn watched with a small smile as they came to the synapses of the brain, and released a small sigh as she watched them all lighting up. It was beautiful, at least in her mind. "What are all those lights?" Shane asked

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you, unique and human..." Jenna explained, sharing a small smile with Evelyn

"They don't make sense? Ever?" asked Daryl, who Evelyn had only just noticed was leaning against the computer beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. Evelyn leaned forward against her knees, looking away from him and back to the screen she smiled.

"They're synapses, electric impulses in your brain that carry messages. They pretty much determine everything a person says or thinks from the moment of birth, right down to the moment of death." Evelyn said, her eyes trained on the screen in front of her. Jenner was now stood close to her, nodding his head as he too looked up at the screen.

"Death? Is that what this is a vigil?" asked Rick, approaching Jenner. Who merely nodded his head, confirming what Rick had asked.

"Yes, or rather it's the playback of the vigil." He said, finally looking away from the screen for a moment to look at the other man.

"Who was it? The person that died?" Amy asked, voicing the question currently on everyone's mind as they all turned to look at Jenner. The Doctor though looked back to the screen, but not before Evelyn caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"Test subjects 19, a person who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event!" he called out, and they all turned to watch the time on the screen speed up for a moment before slowing back down and the difference between the image before, and the image now was instantly apparent, even to those who hadn't spent years studying the human body.

"What is that?" Glenn asked, as they all watched the darkness on the screen, creep through the brain. Evelyn frowned inclining her head to the side; sure she'd seen something similar before. Looking at Jenner, she nodded towards the image,

"That looks like how meningitis invades the brain...is that how it spreads?" she asked, inching forward off the table and crossing her arms. The Doctor in her was thrilled to finally be learning how the infection spread throughout the body, though it was still heartbreaking to be witnessing it.

"It's exactly like that...first the adrenal glands haemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown then all the major organs..." Jenner explained, all of them watching as the blackness engulfed the brain on the screen. "Then death...everything your ever where or will be, simply, gone." Jenner finished his voice sad, tired, and defeated. Evelyn closed her eyes and looked down, as a heavy silence fell over the group. "Scan to the second event!"

Evelyn opened her eyes, taking a moment before she looked back up at the screen, frowning at what she saw. "The resurrection times vary wildly, we've had reports of it happening in less than 3 minutes, the longest we've heard of was 8 hours. In the case of this patient, it was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds..." red flecks of light began flickering through the dead brain, originating from the brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" asked Lori, only to be quickly shot down by Jenner who replied that it simply restarted the brainstem and got the person up and moving. Rick stepped forward asking if they were sure they weren't alive. Evelyn shook her head, biting down on her lip as she looked away from the screen.

"It's dead, lifeless, the frontal lobes, the neo cortex, the human part that doesn't come back, the you part, it's just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Jenner finished, his eyes looking around the group, refusing to look at the screen because he knew what followed and the guilt gnawed away at him. The group watched, and flinched at the same time, as something tore through the brain, stilling any movement from the patient instantly. Evelyn covered her mouth and turned away from the monitor, her eyes flickering to Shane, then to Amy who was silently crying behind him, all the while shielding Louis.

Slowly she walked around Shane and embraced the young girl tightly; reminding her it was okay to cry. Seeing the transformation Andrea had obviously gone through hit her hard, it hit them all hard, knowing that those loved ones they lost had suffered through the same thing.

"There are others though right? Other facilities?" Jim asked, breaking his silence for the first time that morning. Jenner shrugged ever so slightly,

"Perhaps, others like me..."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick urged, stepping towards the Doctor, who shoulders were slumped, he looked completely defeated, ready to give up.

"Everything went don't, communications, directives all of it...I've been in the dark for almost a month now." He explained to them, his eyes flickering over to where Amelia and Mark both stood at the entrance. Amy lifted her head from Evelyn's shoulder, rubbing away the tears from her eyes as she let go of Louis, and stepped out of Evelyn's arms, walking up closer to Jenner.

"So it's not just here? It's everywhere, the whole world...it's all gone? Is that what you're saying?" she asked, her eyes basically pleading with Jenner to tell her something different, but when all he gave her was silence, the entire group felt the impact. Amy let out a sob and ran from the main room as everyone else struggled to accept what Jenner was telling them.

Many of them had tried to take comfort in the fact that the infection was only based here, that perhaps their friends overseas hadn't been hit. Now the grim reality was hitting them all hard, and they had to accept the truth and the grim reality they were now faced with. This was it, they were on their own. The world had well and truly ended.

"Doctor I know this has been taxing for you and I don't mean to ask you yet another question but...that clock is counting down..." Dale's voice brought everyone out of their own musings, drawing their attention to the digital clock hanging on the wall, "What happens when it gets to zero?" he asked, just as the clock began counting down from 59 minutes. Evelyn frowned deeply refocusing on Jenner, whose hesitation to answer didn't do much to comfort everyone.

"The erm...the basement generators run out of fuel..." he said, turning around and abruptly walking towards Amelia and Mark, all the while ignoring Rick's question on what happened when they ran out of fuel. Amelia followed Jenner out of the room, whilst Mark lingered for a second more, a sick smirk stretching over his face before he too turned and followed the Doctors.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the computer. _"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." _Responded the computer, and despite not knowing what that meant completely, a terrible dread fell over the group. "Decontamination...?" Rick shook his head and looked around, hoping someone would have some kind of idea what that involved.

Shane stood from his chair; "We should check out those generators..." he told Rick who nodded in agreement. Evelyn led Louis over to Carol, she wanted to go talk to Jenner, see if she could get him to talk to her. So as Rick, Shane, Glenna and T-dog left to go down to the facilities basement, Evelyn headed out the hall hoping she'd catch the good Doctor.

* * *

><p>Evelyn grumbled quietly to herself as she rounded into yet another empty corridor, neither Jenner nor Amelia in sight. The way they'd left the main room didn't sit right with any of the group, they were worried, and they all knew they weren't being told everything. They knew there was something extremely important Jenner was neglecting to tell them. Evelyn really wasn't sure why, she just hoped he'd talk to her, that she could somehow find out what was really going on down here.<p>

"Lookin' for someone sweet cheeks?"

Evelyn visibly cringed as she stopped walking and turned to find Mark leaning against the wall not that far behind her. _Had he followed her?_ Straightening her spine, she looked right at him, refusing to be intimidated, "Yes as a matter of fact, Dr Jenner, you know where he is?" she asked, keeping her voice level. Something about the way he looked at her set her nerves on edge, but she refused to allow it to show as Mark pushed off from the wall and moved towards her slowly.

"The good Doctor doesn't want to be disturbed, has to get himself ready you see..." he told her, coming to stop barely a few inches in front of Evelyn. He fell quiet, inclining his head to the side as he lifted up one of his hands and tucked a stray curl back behind her ear. Evelyn immediately smacked away his hand and took a step back,

"I'd appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself, I'm married...excuse me," she said coolly, biting down on her lip she turned to leave only to find herself pulled back violently by her arm and slammed back into the wall with a painful thud. Before she could register what was happening, Mark leaned in pressing the entire length of his body hard against hers, his hands pinning her own down against the wall, making it impossible to move. Evelyn let out a sound of protest as he ran his nose over her shoulder, up her neck before pressing it into her hair, his hot, stale breath against her ear as he whispered,

"You're not going anywhere till I get what I want sweet cheeks..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys and here we have chapter 16 hope you enjoyed! Remember to let me know what you think! Reviews are love!<em>**

_Ohdarlingyou – Evie's reaction is a more real one than Rick's was in the show I think, as was him punching Shane...as much as I hate hurting our boy I do think Rick should have reacted at least in a similar way! I do know what you mean though about Shane I got sad writing it! Thanks for the review!_

_KagHeiLuver – Yes definitely how Rick should have reacted instead of just nodding and accepting it lol glad you agree! You seen the new episode yet? For some reason Lori reminded me of Lady Macbeth in those last few minutes, whispering into Rick's ear how bad Shane was...stupid woman he did right going after her! Did she forget she had a kid and a baby to think of when she almost went and got herself killed...stupid...grrr...I really don't like her!_

_Dirty-icing – It's great what a good nights sleep will get you Evelyn can understand why it happened I think she's just struggling to accept it but we'll see what happens..thanks for the review!_

_Liz-04 – I did see the preview for this week and I have to admit I'm actually really nervous for Shane...I don't know why I just get the feeling badness is heading our boys way! I can't stand Lori, making out everything is Shane's fault, and he's the one who did a bad thing when hello...she's the married one grrr...Andrea better not go with Shane, Evelyn won't like that at all :P_


	17. Is there any hope?

**Chapter 17 - Is there any hope?**_  
><em>

_I'm willing to do anything  
>To calm the storm in my heart<br>I've never been the praying kind  
>But lately I've been down upon my knees<br>Not looking for a miracle  
>Just a reason to believe<em>

_Savage Garden – Hold Me_

"_You're not going anywhere till I get what I want sweet cheeks..." _

Mark pressed the crushing weight of his body into Evelyn's, pinning her painfully against the wall and making her gasp and cry out in horror at the situation she now found herself in. Fear flooded through her body, seeping into every nerve ending, every pore when she realised she couldn't free her hands. She was, for lack of a better term trapped. Evelyn shook her head fiercely, this wasn't happening. It couldn't happen not here, and not now after everything else that was happening. Closing her eyes, and ignoring the sickness now clawing its way through her stomach as she felt his growing hardness, Evelyn tried to use her body weight to push Mark away.

"Let go of me." She growled, her voice echoing loudly down the empty hallway. Where the hell was everybody? Mark merely chuckled, sending a feeling of complete rage through Evelyn. Mark ignored Evelyn's pleas, instinct instead urged him on. It had been so long for him, he would get what he wanted, and he refused to be denied. For so long he'd had to go without the sensation of a woman's body writhing under his own, for so long he'd missed the soft feel of warm feminine curves. Since the death of his wife it had been too long, and with Evelyn, he couldn't resist. The Doctor was beautiful and she looked so much like...like her, how was he supposed to resist. Mark knew deep down that some part of him should feel ashamed of his actions, ashamed of trying to violate this woman but he didn't, he no longer felt anything, they were all going to die soon, so why not go out with a bang.

Evelyn turned her head to the side, avoiding Mark's attempts to kiss her. Mark though wasn't deterred in the slightest, instead he latched his mouth onto the sweet curve on her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and running warm kisses over her beautifully soft, unblemished skin. Feeling Evelyn's resistance lesson, Mark misjudged her reasons, wanting to believe she was simply giving into the inevitable so he let go of her wrist completely, slipping his hand easily beneath her shirt and running it over the soft smooth skin of her stomach, letting his fingers skirt the underside of her breast.

Feeling this, and running on pure adrenaline Evelyn cried out in pure horror, instinctively she lifted her leg, kneeing him in the crotch with a sickening sound. Mark cried out in agony and his hold on Evelyn went completely slack, allowing her to use all her strength to push him away, though just as she did and before Mark could even hit the wall behind him another body flew into his, and both of them toppling to the floor.

Daryl was seeing pure red as he thundered down the corridor; his whole body trembled with pure unadulterated rage as he crashed into the much bigger body of Sergeant Mark Elliot, knocking him flat onto the floor. It didn't even register that Evelyn had fought off the other man alone; all Daryl could see and think about was that this son of a bitch beneath him had tried to take advantage of the good Doctor. Wasn't this supposed to be some God damn safe haven for them? Whoever said that got it wrong didn't they. Daryl didn't even realise he'd thrown any punches till he felt two small warm hands grip his upper arm.

"Daryl...stop please..." Evelyn shouted, pleading with the other man as she gripped his arm, stopping him from delivering another punch to Mark's already bloodied up face. She watched as Daryl's face returned to normal, his almost black eyes returning to their familiar blue. Daryl shrugged his arm out of Evelyn's grip; turning back to Mark he grabbed the Sergeant's collar, and pulled him up so their faces were a mere inch apart,

"Next time...I'll kill ya...now get..." he threatened quietly, shoving Mark away from him before he stood back up; delivering a kick to the beaten mans side, before he turned away. Evelyn watched with a frown as Mark backed up before standing and limping away from them. Once he was out of sight she turned to Daryl whose face was still filled with a certain amount of hate and anger, and felt indebted to the man who'd tried to help her.

"Thank you." She said softly, fixing her shirt before crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl's eyes seemed to bore into her for a moment, as though assessing her for a moment before he turned on his heel and began to walk away, "Daryl wait...!" Evelyn called after him, waiting until he actually turned to look at her before she spoke again, "Can you not...I mean I want to be the one to tell Shane..."

"Don't matter to me Doc, do what you want..." Daryl grumbled before turning and carrying on back to his room, definitely intending on getting drunk again. Evelyn watched him go with a small frown, hoping that meant he wouldn't mention anything to her Husband. Evelyn had no clear intention of telling Shane anything, she couldn't, there was no doubt in her mind Shane would kill Mark if he found out and she wouldn't allow that to happen. It'd been taken care of now; she highly doubted Mark would try anything like that again, especially with the beating he'd just taken from Daryl.

Wringing her hands together Evelyn looked down, and despite feeling slightly empowered that she'd single headedly managed to get Mark off her before Daryl jumped in, her hands still trembled and her stomach still churned unpleasantly. Soothingly she took a calming breath knowing as well it was simply the adrenaline working its way through her system, and rubbed her stomach gently, hoping to calm herself down somewhat before she carried on her search for Jenner.

"Evelyn!"

The panicked sound of her name being called out made Evelyn flinch, more than she normally would due to her frayed nerves. Holding a hand to her chest, she turned around to see Amy rushing towards her, willing her heart rate to slow back down. "Amy what is it?" she forced out, her hands reaching out to cradle Amy's as the young girl came to a crashing halt in front of her.

"You have to come with me...Glenn said we're leaving, Rick's ordered everyone to get their things now..." she said panicked, all the while moving backwards and taking Evelyn with her. The brunette though frowned and shook her head,

"Why would Rick say that...?" she asked, Amy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, waving an arm towards the ceiling,

"Something's going on, something Jenner isn't sharing...the air conditioning went off and the lights..." Amy trailed off as the lights in the corridor went off and they were plunged into darkness, "its happening everywhere come on we need to get our things." Amy urged, tugging Evelyn's hand with her own. A relieved sigh fell from her lips when she felt Evelyn relent and finally begin moving with her.

When they reached the corridor in which the group had been staying Evelyn looked around, "Has anyone seen Shane?" she called out, stopping by Lori's room to see the other woman furiously bagging her family's belongings. Lori stopped for a moment and shook her head, guiding Carl out of her way,

"He's still with Rick in the main room, they said to hurry..." she said, and with a nod of her head Evelyn ran into the room she'd been intending to share with Shane and grabbed her bag and his. Acting on autopilot she grabbed anything and everything and shoved it into either bag. After running around the room three times to be sure she had everything, Evelyn stopped to zip up the bags,

"Evelyn come on..." Amy was back at the door, her own bag packed and slung over her shoulder, the same with Louis who quickly grabbed Evelyn's hand when she stepped out the room. With Dale in the lead the group hurried together back down the corridor in silence. All of them frantic with worry, none of them knowing what was going on. Glenn ended up behind Evelyn, Louis and Amy, urging Amy forward when the young girl tried to question him as to what was going on.

"There's no fuel left...buildings computer is going on about facility wide decontamination...Rick and Shane don't think it's a good idea to stick around and find out what that means." He explained, lugging T-dogs heavy bag over his shoulder, as well as his own. Amy whispered in horror, not intending for anyone to hear that there was no way they could go back outside, they were as good as dead if they were to do that. Glenn didn't answer, only urged her forward all the more.

After hearing Amy, Evelyn held tighter to Louis, her arm going around his shoulder as they all descended the stairs and hurried into the main room. The tension in there so thick you felt it as soon as you walked into the room.

"Rick what's going on?" Lori asked, rushing to her husband's side as he stared after Jenner. Evelyn hurried over to where Shane was leaning against the bars, though before she could open her mouth to say anything a loud ear splitting warning alarm began to ring out, and a red light tinged the darkened room. Panic immediately erupted around the small group; Evelyn wrapped her arms around Louis who had just slammed his hands over his ears trying to shield himself from the noise.

"Everyone lets go...come on!" Rick yelled, urging everyone towards the door. Not needing to be told twice everyone began to move, yet before any of them could reach the ramp the doors sealed shut. Evelyn's hand shot to her mouth as Glenn began crying out that they were locked in. It didn't even register that Daryl had lunged for Jenner and was now currently being restrained by T-Dog and Shane. "Jenner what the hell is going on?" demanded Rick, his eyes narrowing as Amelia stood her ground beside Jenner.

Evelyn turned her head as she held Louis, Amy by her side, and saw a cleaned up Mark walk into the room, a bag slung over his shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment before Evelyn forced herself to look away, now wasn't the time to worry about him, they had to get out of here now. Taking Amy's hand Evelyn led them over to where Carol stood, watching warily as Jenner continued to remain silent.

Refusing to accept the Doctor's silence, Rick and Shane shared a look of understanding, being able to read each other like no one else. It was something that only came with being friends, being brothers, for as long as they had been. Shane kicked the back of Jenner's chair, turning it so Rick could ask him again what happened when the countdown on the clock reached zero. What the group wasn't expecting however was when Jenner jumped up from his chair and got right in Ricks face.

"You know what this place is? We protected the public from very, nasty stuff! Weaponized small-pox, Ebola strains that could wipe out the country, stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" he yelled, taking a moment to look at each member of the group individually. After calmly collecting himself and sitting back down in his chair, Jenner turned to look at them once again, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure and a terrorist attack for example, HIT's are deployed to prevent any organism from getting out."

Like everyone else Evelyn wasn't sure what HIT's where. "High Impulse Thermobaric fuel air explosives. Two stage aerosol ignition that produces a powerful blast wave, stronger than anything ya'll have ever seen before, ignites the oxygen at around 5,000 and 6,000 degrees." Mark said as he stepped into the group, his eyes trained firmly on Jenner, "Basically it sets the air on fire."

"No pain, an end to sorrow, grief, regret, all of it." Amelia said with a sad smile, she'd long since resigned herself to this end and craved it.

Evelyn shook her head, holding Louis to her as Amy let out a soft sob. Wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulder she pulled the younger girl into her as she looked to Shane as he approached them. No words were spoken as he wrapped his arms around Evelyn and Amy, Louis in the centre of the group. Evie buried her face into her husband's chest, her hand moving from Louis who still clung to her, to wrap around Shane's back, fisting his shirt in her hand, unable to believe this was happening.

Shane threaded his hand through Evelyn's hair, pulling back enough to press a kiss to her forehead before he looked back to Jenner. This wasn't how it was ending, not now, not after everything. They had to get out of here, if only for the chance to make Evelyn understand how much he loved her. This couldn't be how they ended, not with the memory of his betrayal being the last thing they had left, he needed her forgiveness. No it wasn't ending here, not today. Pulling away from Evelyn he set off with Daryl to find some way of getting through those damn doors.

"You can't do this, it's not right you can't lock us up here Jenner." Evelyn said as Amy sank to the floor with Louis, rocking the young boy gently. Jenner looked up at Amelia then to Evelyn, smiling kindly though right now it had no effect on Evelyn. Whatever his reasons where for doing this, whatever Amelia's where, none of the group had signed up for this...forced suicide.

"You all know what's out there, a short brutal life and an agonizing death...you've all lost people you love would you really want to suffer through it anymore? You've all seen what happens, is that really what you want for your child...?" he asked, Evelyn frowned and looked at Louis before turning back to Jenner. Rick moved forward,

"We don't want this." He said, running a hand through his hair as he turned to Shane who was leaning against the computers trying to catch his breath. That simple shaking of his head was to be expected. There was no way the boys were going to be able to axe their way through those doors, but everyone had at least hoped by some miracle they would.

The next few moments, you could probably say passed in some sort of blur. Daryl lunged for Jenner with the axe, shocking everyone but once again he was held back. "You do want this though Rick, last night you said it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved was dead..." Jenner said, shocking the group into silence as they all turned to look at Rick who only had eyes for his wife. Evelyn shook her head and looked at Jenner in time for him to turn his attention to her, setting her on edge. "Knowing what's out there, do you really want to bring a new baby into the world?"

_**Wait what!**_

Evelyn blinked once, then twice before looking over at Shane whose expression mirrored her own before she looked back at Jenner, "Excuse me? I'm not...I'm not pregnant..." she said, horror flooding her entire body as she refused to believe Jenner. Amelia smiled sympathetically behind Jenner and nodded her head, "The blood tests...that's how you know." Evelyn said, closing her eyes and letting her face fall into her hands. All eyes were on her right now she could feel them without even having to look around. Evelyn shook her head hoping she was dreaming.

Having a baby had been her dream for as long as both Shane and her had been together but after, well after the accident they'd been told she'd never be able to have children. So why now? Was this some kind of cruel joke on God's part, giving them what they wanted at the worst possible time? Jenner was right, how could she bring a baby into this world now, knowing what was waiting for it out there. How could she condemn her child to such a life?

"Shane no!" Evelyn looked up sharply to see Shane now pointing a shot gun directly at Jenner's head, his eyes wide with panic and fear. He was completely out of control and all Evelyn could do was hold her hands over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes as she watched Rick try and talk him down, "Brother put it down, you kill him we all die..."he cut off when Shane yelled at Jenner then fired the shot gun right into the computer screen, not once, not twice but three times before Rick finally managed to disarm him and knock him flat onto the ground. "Are you done?"

Shane merely looked up at Rick, his body shaking with all the emotions coursing through him. Evelyn was pregnant. Those three words repeated over and over in his head as he sat up, his eyes instantly searching her out. As soon as his eyes locked with hers, Shane was on his feet and walking over to where his wife was stood, taking her into his arms and holding her trembling figure.

"I think you're lying, about there being no hope. If that were true you would have bolted with the rest, taken the easy way out, you didn't, you chose the hard path. You stayed when others ran why? It matters Jenner, why did you stay?" Rick asked, clearly taking a new approach to reasoning with the Doctor, his eyes flickering to Amelia who stood stoically beside Jenner.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her..." Jenner said standing up, "My wife..." he finished, and pointing at the main screen where only an hour ago they'd watched TS-19 become victim to the virus. Evelyn's eyes widened with horror and understanding,

"Test subject 19, she was your wife?" she asked, already knowing the answer to it was yes. Her heart suddenly ached for Jenner and his loss, and could now on some level understand what he was doing. Shane was her entire life and Evelyn wasn't sure she could function again without him, even now after learning everything it didn't change how she felt, not in the slightest. They needed to have the chance to work this out; it couldn't end here, especially not now.

"She begged me to keep going for as long as I could, how could I say no? She was dying. It should have been me on that table, it wouldn't have mattered to anybody, she, was a loss to the world. Hell she ran this place I just worked here, in our field she was an Einstein, me, I'm just Edwin Jenner." He said the devastating loss of his wife clear on his face. "She could have done something about this, not me...not us..." he looked at Amelia who smiled softly and reached out to squeeze his hand, tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Your wife didn't have a choice, you do. That's all we want, a choice, a chance, just please; let us keep trying for as long as we can." Rick pleaded, finally understanding Jenner's reasoning, he may not agree with it but he understood completely. The seconds waiting for Jenner's reply seemed to drag on for hours, but it was clear to see they'd finally gotten through to the good Doctor, his shoulders seemed to slump in defeat as he realised this was their choice.

"I told you topsides locked down I can't open those." He said, moving past them all to an undamaged computer, swiping his ID badge over the small tablet and dialling in a code. Almost immediately the air locked door opened and Daryl dropped his axe, yelling at them to follow him when he grabbed his bag. Everyone moved quickly, grabbing their bags before running to the door.

Evelyn ushered Amy and Louis forward whilst Shane grabbed all of their bags. Before Evelyn could follow Jenner stopped her, thrusting a sheet of paper into her hand and giving her a kind smile, "Take care..." he said softly, letting his hand drop when Shane rushed back to pull Evelyn towards the door. Evelyn nodded once at Jenner, shoving the paper into her pocket as she ran hand in hand with Shane out the door.

The rush to the topside of the CDC was in an almost panicked frenzy; all the guys ran to the window, hitting it with chairs, the axes they'd brought up from the main room. The glass was unbreakable; nothing they did even made a single dent in it, and with every failed hit to get through Evelyn felt her hope of them getting out of here lesson considerably more. As Shane fired a round from the shot gun at the window she shielded Louis's ears, and squeezed her eyes shut when the bullet didn't so much as dent the glass.

"Rick I have something I think might help!" Carol said, already rushing forward towards Rick, rummaging through her bag. Evelyn frowned wondering what on Earth Carol could have in that bag of hers and then she felt her eyes widen. There, in the palm of Carol's hand was the grenade Evelyn had given to Rick back when they'd been stuck in that tank in Atlanta. "I found this in your pockets, your first morning at camp when I washed your clothes..." Carol explained.

Rick half smiled before taking it from her hand, "Look out!" yelled Shane, running to where Evelyn was shielding Louis, and he covered her body with his own. Rick pulled the pin from the grenade and dropped it directly in front of the window, sprinting across the tiled floor for cover when a large explosion sent him flying down the steps. The force of the bomb shook the entire building and much to the group's relief, shattered the glass, giving them a way out.

Evelyn laughed out of pure relief and let Shane help her to stand before she turned to make sure Louis and Amy were moving first. Quickly they all ran to the window, jumping outside to see stragglers already attracted by the explosion making their way towards the group. Shane, Rick and the other men took point and went ahead first, taking care of those stragglers close enough to cause harm whilst the rest of them followed up behind. They dodged the bodies on the floor, not letting anything slow their sprint to the safety of the cars across the road.

As they reached the cars, Evelyn jumped into the passenger side of Shane's jeep whilst Amy and Louis clambered into the back. "Everyone get down!" Shane yelled barely having time to drop their bags into the back of the car and climb into the front before the CDC exploded. Shane used one hand to push Amy down whilst shielding Evelyn with his body, his other arm wrapping around her figure, his protective instincts going into overdrive now. They could all feel the heat from the fire as it engulfed the building, and they looked up. Evelyn pressed a hand over her mouth as she turned to look at Shane.

In a silent agreement and understanding that only came with being married to someone for years and knowing them so well, both Shane and Evelyn knew without saying anything that they'd have time to talk things out later. Right now they had to leave, go away from this place as the noise was sure to have attracted more Walkers. So as the vehicles in front began to move, the couple straightened and Shane started up the jeep. Evelyn looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at the two young ones in the back seat before sitting back around, her eyes straying to the CDC as it crumbled. Instinctively her hand reached out for Shane's, and she threaded her fingers through his, seeking the assurance he was still there as her other hand rested silently over her stomach.

Life had thrown yet another curve ball and for the first time in her life, Evelyn felt lost...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the delay guys. Work is slaughtering me I really am feeling crap about it lately, but I've got this story to help me through<em>**

**_OH OH OH! Major plot bunny attacked me last night, it's a big one guys, it won't be for a while yet but I can tell ya's now, you will either love me or hate me for it...though I think it'll be the former of those two options lol_**

_TrustmeImtheDoctor – I made an addict out of you! I'm so sorry well I'm not really! I'm so happy you love this story, it always makes me smile knowing there's someone else that feels that way about it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm sort of guilty for doing them a lot so you'll get used to it lol thank you for the epic review!_

_RoweenaJAugustine – Sorry hun but here's the next chapter and Evelyn saved herself right before Daryl barged in lol_

_Dirty-icing – Evelyn saved the day. At least she did in part, Daryl merely helped out a little Thanks for the review!_

_Cotton Strings – Shane go all hulk? Hmm now that I'd like to see but don't worry, something tells me down the line we'll be getting to see that side of our beloved Shane!_

_Ohdarlingyou – LOL I never agreed with Rick's reaction, so I'm glad you agree. Evelyn's fine as you can see, girl fought him off...but is that the last of him?_

_Nelle07 – LOL Daryl kicked his ass! Evelyn helped lol_

_KagHeiLuver – Evelyn saved herself, before Daryl came in which in turn has helped her to feel less like the victim she felt she was becoming. I'm keeping my everything crossed that Shane makes it through this season, I'll be devastated if something happens._

_Liz-04 – LOL thank you I'm stretching it out but not in a way that makes it feel too long ya know? As you can see we've just ended season one with this chapter so onto 2 now woo!_

_Smartlooks – Thanks for the review hun glad you enjoyed. There are a few plot twists coming up but I can't go telling you them now can I :P_

_Lulu9994 – People seem to have something against him don't they, even in the stories where he's not that highly featured, he's still made out to be the big bad which I hate! All the OC's have a 'bad feeling' about him which I think is bull. Glad you love this story hun hope you stick around._

_Yieweth – Shane and Evelyn's relationship, from a writing POV has been extremely easy to write. They just flow together naturally which is why I love them so much, I don't feel like I'm forcing anything on them really which is great. Shane is more normal but he will change in certain ways, I mean like you said, what normal person wouldn't change in a situation such as theirs. As you can see Evelyn is okay, but is that the last we've seen of Mark?_


	18. Forgive sounds good

**Chapter 18 - Forgive sounds good...**

_Gotta feel you and be near you  
>You're the air that I breathe to survive<br>Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
>That without you my sun doesn't shine<br>You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
>Boy, without you my life just ain't the same<br>You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
>You had me at hello!<em>

**_Beyonce - Hello_**

"_Darlin I'm home...where you at?"_

_Shane closed the front door behind him, and after hanging up his belt made his way through to the kitchen, following the incredibly inviting smell drifting through the small house. The sight that greeted him, caused a broad grin to spread over his handsome face, and all the tiredness he'd felt from a long shift at the precinct to simply disappear. Evelyn finally looked up once she'd laid out dinner and shot a loving smile over to her Husband, nodding to the table behind her, "Sit you butt down... I made your favourite..." she said. _

_Shane popped open the first couple of buttons on his shirt as he approached her, his strong hands gripping hold of her waist from behind, whilst he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, and a second lingering one to her lips as she inclined her head around. Smiling he went and sat down as ordered, somewhat surprised by the layout and the romantic glow of their modest kitchen. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked as she laid out his plate in front of him, putting her own down before she to, sat. _

_Evelyn shrugged her shoulders lightly, a smile planted firmly on her lips and the more Shane looked at her, the more he sensed something different, something more behind that smile."Can't a wife just cook a nice meal for her husband without it having to be because of something...?" she asked, looking up at him. Shane narrowed his eyes, laid down his knife and fork and shook his head, _

"_Nah, cos I know you darlin and you hate cooking...you tend to burn things...so what made you brave the oven again this time?" he asked, looking at her pointedly. Evelyn gaped at her husband in mock horror and had every intention of arguing that he was wrong and all she'd intended was to do something nice for him, but instead she caved. Her shoulders slumped and she laid down her knife and fork, her eyes twinkling excitedly as she stood up from her chair. _

"_Fine if you really want to know, Lori forced me down to the pharmacy today..." she explained, the trip had only served to confirm what she already knew, after all she was a woman aware of her own body and a Doctor no less. Opening her bag Evelyn kept her back to Shane and retrieved a small white stick from inside, biting down on her lip, gathering her courage before turning back around to face him. _

_Shane watched his wife quietly, something close to worry pulling at his chest. Why had Lori taken Evelyn down to the pharmacy? was something wrong? She'd know right, after all she was a Doctor. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on her as she turned around, and it was only as Evelyn took a step closer to him Shane let his eyes look down to see what she herself was looking at. That was the moment he felt his heart jump up into his throat and his breath to catch, "Is that...?"_

"_I've been feeling a little under the weather, and at first I just thought it was because of all the hours I've been pulling in work then, when I realised I was late...well I got talking to Lori this morning and she convinced me to buy one...or three...just to see..." Evelyn quickly rambled, biting down on her lip as she looked over to Shane whose eyes were still fixed on the little white stick in her hands. Slowly he stood, and took two steps until he was directly in front of the brunette, finally looking up in to her eyes,_

"_And...?" he asked, his voice low, unsure with a hint of hope. They'd been talking about having a baby for a couple months, they'd simply not been able to agree on the appropriate time, after all work was taking up all of their time lately. In the end they'd agreed that if it happened, it happened, it didn't matter when or how soon, but now as Shane looked down on Evelyn he found he wanted this more than anything else. _

"_And..." Evelyn released a small breath, allowing seconds to tick over before she slowly let a broad smile appear on her face, "Shane Walsh you're going to be a Daddy..." she told him, laughing lightly as tears shone brightly in her eyes. Shane laughed, his hands taking her arms as he looked down to the stick then back up at her, laughing again as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted, spinning them both around the kitchen. _

"_Oh my...darlin...I..." Shane was literally lost for words when he placed Evelyn back on the floor, his arms never once loosening their hold on her. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, pouring every ounce of love, happiness and passion he had inside of him, before pulling back with a low chuckle, his mind literally swimming, as he rested his forehead against hers, "Your having a baby..."_

"_No..." Evelyn countered, shaking her head slowly no t once looking away from him, not once allowing the smile to falter, "We're having a baby..." she said, leaning up for another kiss, before Shane laughed and lifted her, spinning them around once more._

**_End Flashback_**

"Care to share?"

Evelyn looked to her left and smiled softly as Rick joined her on the hood of an abandoned vehicle. The brunette shrugged her shoulders lightly as she looked back over the other members of their group as they all finished getting their stuff ready to leave the makeshift camp they'd set up for the previous night. There was no way they were risking staying any longer than that, and not only because 2 walkers had stumbled upon them already but because they were exposed and all of them eager to carry on their journey to Fort Benning, though all of them were still coming to terms with the events that had occurred a day ago back at the CDC.

"Just getting lost in a memory is all..." she told him truthfully, though didn't bother to elaborate on the particular memory, there was no need. Rick would understand, he to found himself thinking back on the days when everything had been easier, when they didn't have to spend every waking moment of their existence feeling scared or hungry. "Probably should be helping out Shane but he's insisting he can do things himself..." she said.

Rick nodded in understanding as he glanced over to where his 'best friend' was busy helping Jim and T-dog to load the already packed RV. It was hard to believe that a day had passed since they're escape from the CDC, a day since the nightmare. They'd lost Jacqui in the explosion, of course she'd chosen to stay, it'd been her choice but her absence left a sizable hole in the steadily dwindling group. "Have you and Shane spoken about everything that happened?" he asked Evelyn turning back to look at her, his eyes flickering down to her stomach where her hands immediately found themselves resting.

"Everything's been so crazy you know...not really had a moment..." she told him softly, biting down on her lip as he hands slid from her stomach to her lap. If she was more honest with herself she'd have told Rick that in fact her and Shane hadn't said two words to each other since the CDC, and last night, they'd shared a tent but slept in separate sleeping bags. When Rick took her hand in his Evelyn smiled softly and looked up, accepting the comforting gesture, "I just don't know what to say to him you know...I mean...him and Lori, I can forgive, I can understand...but before I could even tell him that, suggest we move on...Jenner tells me I'm pregnant...I just don't know where we go from here."

"I can understand that..." Rick trailed off as Evelyn looked at him and he released a low chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Okay maybe I can't completely but...I know you and you know it's gotta be you to make the move to fix this. Just like I did...I'm not saying it's not going to be hard but...you have to believe in what you and Shane have...are gonna have...just remember you're not alone in this okay!"

Evelyn listened closely to Rick and she knew he was right. Shane was giving her the space he believed she wanted and whilst she appreciated it, she also hated it. All Evelyn wanted was to move past his indiscretion and carry on with their lives. They had too much to lose now, too much worth fighting for and since she'd already forgiven him, Evelyn figured it was time to actually tell him that.

Hadn't they both suffered enough?

Rick squeezed her hand gently before sliding off the hood of the car and returning to help Daryl. For a moment Evelyn watched him go, always amazed at how together Rick was in all of this, always the voice of reason. As she looked away from him, her eyes caught on another figure currently deep in conversation with Dale and she felt an unpleasant feeling sliver through her body. Memories of what he'd tried to do back in the CDC still fresh in her mind. Somehow, in amongst all the chaos of getting out of the CDC alive, Evelyn had failed to notice that Mark had joined them and now had integrated himself into the group.

As if being able to sense her looking at him, Mark shifted his gaze from Dale and locked his eyes onto Evelyn, a sinister smirk appearing on his lips. His eyes seemed to travel down her body, before he shot her a wink his face still pretty banged up from the bashing he'd taken from Daryl. Unbeknown to him, Dale had followed his line of sight and was now frowning at Evelyn, worry in his eyes when she severed her contact with Mark and slid off the hood of the car, slowly moving over to where Shane stood. "Louis stay over here...you to Carl, Sophia..." she told the children before they had the chance to go any further towards the road.

The kids all nodded and turned to return to where they were allowed, which was pretty much the centre of the area the group was in. Evelyn smiled lightly and shoved her hands into the back of her pockets as she closed in on Shane who by this point had stopped what he was doing and took a few steps forward to meet her. "Hey." He greeted her, his voice somewhat husky, unsure and Evelyn hated it, she hated how awkward they were being around each other, she hated it. So instead of answering his greeting with one of her own, Evelyn closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his back and buried her head against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

In shock Shane didn't move, but then on instinct his arms locked around the smaller figure of the brunette and he held her with equal vigour, pressing his face into the soft curls of her hair, inhaling the fruity scent of it deeply. "Evelyn..." he spoke her name so softly, and Evelyn shook her head forcefully, pulling back enough to look at him, her hands moving to cup his face. She couldn't fight the longing to simply forget it all, she needed to put the indiscretion behind her, and well she was at least going to try.

"No...just don't okay. I don't want to go over it again, what happened, happened we can't change it, but I can understand it and forgive you Shane because I need you too much." She said hurriedly, needing to get it out there so they could forget it and try to move on. "Don't get me wrong, knowing what you did it...it hurt but I don't want to do this alone...not now..." she whispered, her hand unconsciously going to her stomach, where Shane's eyes had no drifted. A long moment of silence stretched out between them, "I just want us to be in love again...like we were..."

"I've never stopped lovin you darlin...never..." Shane said, his hands cupping her face, making sure she was looking at him long enough to see the sincerity in his eyes. Evelyn nodded, her hands covering his as she closed her eyes savouring the little bit of closeness they were having, though something kept her from taking that step and kissing him, "We'll need to talk about this..." he said softly, letting his large hand rest over her stomach, scarcely able to believe there was a little life growing inside of there...again.

Evelyn nodded, her hand moving to cover his, "We'll talk...tonight...properly" she agreed, her answer satisfying her husband who knew there'd be plenty of other things they'd need to talk about. Sure she'd forgiven him, they'd made up but he knew it wasn't over no completely; there were things that needed to be said, things they both needed to talk about. With a small smile she stepped back away from him, immediately missing his warmth but knowing that intimacy was going to take some time to get back.

Evelyn watched as Shane turned away from her with obvious reluctance, before he proceeded to carry on helping the others to pack up the RV. Sighing she turned around and immediately bumped into someone, yet before she could apologize, step back and see who it was, an all too familiar voice filled her ears, sending a shiver of dread throughout her entire body, "Need to watch were your going Princess..."

It was Mark, and to stop her from stumbling back his hands had gripped her waist. Not making a sound Evelyn shoved his hands away roughly and took a step back from him. Her eyes were so full of hate, disgust and not even bothering to respond to him she walked away, approaching Jim and asking where she could help, all the while knowing Mark was watching her, but what she didn't know was so was Dale.

Slowly the old man's eyes drifted from the brunette to the man watching her, he'd sensed something not right about him the moment he'd first appeared at the CDC. Dale wasn't stupid; he was older than most here, he had a wealth of experience and knowledge and a profound ability to read people. What he saw in this man was not something he liked, he really disliked the way this Mark was watching the young Doctor, a woman Dale held a huge amount of respect for after seeing how much Amy looked up to her after the death of Andrea, and how much Evelyn herself had begun to care for the young girl. For now Dale decided he wouldn't say anything, but he was keen on talking to Evelyn and finding out what was happening, there was no mistaking the severe tension in her body whenever this Mark was around.

Was this man a danger to the group?

Dale vowed to watch him carefully, yet unbeknownst to him Daryl was doing the same thing. He hadn't stopped glaring in Mark's direction since he'd found the man had joined their group and not stayed in the CDC like he'd hoped. His whole self itched to unleash on the man once more, especially since he knew what he was capable of, he'd witnessed it. Daryl Dixon knew he was a lot of things, but there was a line he'd never cross, he'd never try and rape a woman, only the lowest of the low did that, not even Merle had gone that far and his brother was a lot more twisted in the head than most. Daryl turned his focus to the young Doctor as she laughed at something Jim had said, and then his eyes drifted to both Rick and Shane, silently debating whether or not to tell them what he knew. The promise Evelyn had forced him to make though stopped him in his tracks. He didn't like keeping silent, but he would for now and promised to keep an eye on not only Mark but the Doc to, if she wasn't willing to tell her Husband, than Daryl would take it upon himself to keep her, and the other women of this camp safe from Mark.

As the group packed up, Daryl started the motorbike, the roar of the engine overriding the sound of the other vehicles. For a moment he allowed his gaze to linger on Mark for a second longer, their eyes met, pure unadulterated hatred poured off them both in waves before Mark forced himself to turn away and climb into the RV. Daryl smirked revved the engine of Merle's bike and began to lead the way out onto the road.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the group found themselves at a road block on the highway. Evelyn shared a look with Rick once they were all out of their vehicles and stood on the road. The last time they'd seen this many abandoned cars had been when they'd been heading into Atlanta. The group had tried to manoeuvre their way through the mass of cars, following Daryl's lead and probably would have made it if the RV's radiator hose hadn't blown again, causing them to pull to a halt in the middle of the mass, setting all of them on edge. Being stranded, even if only for a short time in this kind of mess didn't sit well with most of them who were eager to keep moving. "Come on ya'll spread out, gather what you can." Shane instructed them.<p>

It went without saying; none of them felt too comfortable digging through the abandoned vehicles to see what they could scavenge. This highway had become something of a graveyard, it wasn't right to go ahead and begin disturbing things in such a way. However there was no time to be polite, they were hungry, thirsty and in desperate need of not only fuel but other necessities to. Perhaps they'd find something they could put to good use from the vehicles. So after only a brief hesitation to do so, the group slowly dispersed and spread out from the RV.

Evelyn leaned close to a red pickup truck, peering into the back of the vehicle seeing nothing she considered worth scavenging, so carefully she moved her way to the front. A horrified gasp left her mouth, and she jumped back from the red vehicle, grimacing at the sight of the decaying body pressed against the driver side window. Pressing a hand over her mouth Evelyn closed her eyes and shook her head, the person was dead, and the bullet wound in his head confirmed that, though she was still reluctant to pull open the vehicle to peer inside.

Steeling herself, Evelyn gripped hold of the door handle and forcefully pulled open the door, jumping back as the body slumped forwards, and half hanging out of his chair. After letting a few seconds passed, she took a step up into the vehicle, trying to carefully manoeuvre her body in a way that allowed her not to touch the body of the man. Satisfied, she leaned over his lap only to falter in her actions again, her stomach turning violently at the sight of another decaying corpse, this one belonging to a child. Even in the state he was in Evelyn estimated he couldn't be older than 5.

Fear for her unborn child gripped her, and forcing her eyes to look away she reached for the glove compartment, pulling it open quickly. At first she figured there was nothing but papers, but soon her hand wrapped around a rectangular shaped box. Pulling it out, Evelyn stepped out of the vehicle and glanced down at what she held, a smile forming on her lips. "Hey kids!" she called out.

A few cars ahead of her, Louis, Carl and Sophia all turned towards her in unison. Chuckling she hurried over to the kids in time to see Amy clamber out of a vehicle empty handed and looking somewhat disgruntled. Evelyn bumped her shoulder with the young blonde before shaking the box she held in front of them all. "Look what I found..." she said, holding out the chalks. Amy smiled brightly and clapped her hands, doing a little wiggle on the spot as she looked to the younger children.

"How about we play a little game whilst the oldies finish looking around?" she suggested, earning a glare off Evelyn, one she simply laughed at. All the kids nodded excitedly and Amy took the chalks from Evelyn, leading them to a wider space. Watching them go Evelyn laughed softly and shook her head before smoothing her hands over her stomach and beginning her search once more.

A few more minutes passed and slowly but surely Evelyn found her eyes searching through the mangled vehicles for Shane, wanting to know he was still somewhere close. The sound of laughter soon pulled her focus across the highway and onto the next road, a small smile crossing her face as she watched Shane practically taking a shower with the water he'd found in one of the trucks. It was a welcome sight, and soon she found herself chuckling, mainly being amused by Shane and Glenn's laughter. It was strange how simple little things like that made people smile today.

Lost in her own musings, the frantic hushed shouts didn't reach her at first; Evelyn had moved way ahead of Lori and Carol who were now at least 30 metres behind her. "Evelyn get down...!" that time she heard, and turned in time to see Rick crouched low beside a Jeep, which right now seemed miles away, waving for her to get underneath a car. Dropping to her knees, Evelyn saw Lori pushing Carol beneath a car before crawling under herself, Rick doing the same a few cars away from his wife and Evelyn's eyes widened, as there moving past the RV was an army of Walkers.

Stifling the horrified gasp that threatened to escape, Evelyn got down on her stomach and shuffled beneath a car. It only occurred to her that now she was alone, so far away from her friends and from Shane as the army of Walkers drew closer. Evelyn pressed a hand over her mouth as though scared the sound of her breathing would alert the Walkers to her presence, and all the while she willed her the pounding of her heart against her chest to slow down. Again scared that somehow, with how hard it was beating against her chest the Walkers would hear it. The sensible side of her knew it was impossible, but the fear gripping at her chest over rode that smart side of her and tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly it wasn't fear for herself, it was for her unborn baby, and it was Amy and Louis, for Shane. The herd began to shuffle past her hiding place and that's when it hit her, she wouldn't know if anything had happened to them to this passed, if it passed that was. Closing her eyes she prayed it would she prayed for the ones she loved, those ones she was still lucky to have. Though the moment she closed her eyes to pray the unthinkable happened and her eyes flew open at the sound, glancing to her right, her whole body trembling she saw a fallen walker dangerously close to where she lay, and as though being able to smell her, he still his movements to get up and turned his head towards her...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay I suck I know that! All I can do is apologise, I would have posted this 2 Sundays ago but lets say I was left heartbroken! Long live Dale and Shane!<em>**

**_Stupid prevented the alerts for this being sent out last night...I'm hoping this time it works..._**

**_I've always been having some ideas for a DarylOC story. I'm not sure if I'll make it a standalone or bring it into this story...though this story is meant to be purely based on my guy Shane and Evelyn so not sure if tying in another couple would work. Would you guys be interested in a DarylOC story? Don't worry I am sooo not abandoning this one, it's my baby and I need to keep writing because I've got some fun stuff coming up I hope you will all enjoy!_**

**_Any way onto review replies! Thanks to everyone who gave feedback and to those who've put this story on alert, once again your support means so much!_**

_Yieweth – Sadly in this chapter we haven't touched on how Shane feels about becoming a Dad, we will do in the next couple chapters. As you can see Mark has returned, snuck out with the rest of them before the CDC went and exploded so for now it looks like Evelyn is stuck with him around. I have something delicious planned for Mark so stay tuned!_

_KagHeiLuver – LOL yes she's pregnant and don't worry we definitely know who the Father is here, she's not going to pull a Lori! LMAO _

_Dirty-icing – A bun in the oven indeed, you'll have to stay tuned to see how they handle this new, somewhat unexpected turn of events. _

_Runawaycherry93 – It's definitely going to be an obstacle, not only for the future but now as well, there's a lot of choices and decisions ahead for both Evelyn and Shane. _

_Smartlooks – Wow everyone seems so surprised she's pregnant! Lol I'm so happy I surprised you all and as for Lori...will she get pregnant? Hmmm well stay tuned to find out._

_Ohdarlingyou – Evelyn was tired of feeling like a victim, there's always been someone to save her so fighting back Mark was a real boost for her! _

_Liz-04 – Shane would have killed Mark on the spot no question, though I think if Evelyn hadn't of stopped Daryl he to would've beat Mark to death and rightly so! Daryl's my favourite next to Shane so I thought it'd be nice to add him there. I do watch the Talking Dead and more often than not end up in hysterics lol I find the host so funny at times. I was broken up about Dale, of all the people and they killed Dale! How you feeling after the over devastating turn of events the episode after? I still feel like crying lol_

_Lulu9994 – I wish Evelyn was in the show, maybe we could've kept our beloved Shane from going off the rails so much on his quest to win Lori (aka – Lady Macbeth) I love writing Shane and plan to continue to do so for a long time yet! Not giving up on my boy just yet :P_


	19. No Sense

**Chapter 19 - No sense...  
><strong>

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become_  
><em>A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.<em>

**_Chris Daughtry – All these lives_**

_Though the moment she closed her eyes to pray the unthinkable happened and her eyes flew open at the sound, glancing to her right, her whole body trembling she saw a fallen walker dangerously close to where she lay, and as though being able to smell her, he still his movements to get up and turned his head towards her..._

...Evelyn felt her eyes widen in horror, unable to move, blink or even look away, she was going to die, this was it there was no way around it. Fate chose that moment to intervene and before the Walker even managed to lay his eyes on Evelyn, another member of the herd ended up kicking him in the face as it passed, completely diverting his attention into getting back up. Evelyn could only stare in disbelief at the spot he vacated, still although the danger was still all around at least she'd managed to avoid being seen, for now.

It seemed like hours before the last Walker passed her hiding space, but Evelyn still refused to move, wanting to give it at least a couple minutes before she risked it. Her hands shook furiously as she ran them over her face, finally finding the courage to look behind in the direction the herd had gone. Sighing quietly, Evelyn moved from beneath the car, though got out the opposite side in which she'd crawled under. Meaning she now stood nearer the trees, lining the highway. For a few moments, she watched the Walkers carry on shuffling into the distance, before she dared move back, taking one step, then two before completely turning around and hurrying back down to where the RV and the others would be.

The relief at seeing the group gathered around the edge of the road was short lived as she caught up with them, Shane's face showing immense relief when he saw her, though everyone else remained focused on the trees. Evelyn frowned, her eyes going from Shane to the woman he was holding as she sobbed. Evelyn pressed a hand over her mouth as the realization of what was going on hit her, Sophia was gone. Quickly Evelyn scanned the group, brushing past Lori as she hurried to Amy and Louis, her arms immediately locking around the pair of them. "Thank God..." she whispered.

"Sophia got out from beneath the car too soon, a couple walkers saw her, chased her into the woods." Amy explained quietly, tears filling her eyes as she kept them focused on the trees. Louis clung to Evelyn, his arms wrapped around her mid-section as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Rick was closest...he went after her..." Evelyn nodded her head, turning her face towards the sky praying with everything inside of her that Rick found that little girl and brought her back home to them. "Where were you? Shane was looking worried...?" Amy asked after a few more moments of silence past by.

Evelyn nodded back towards the direction she'd just came from, "Under one of those cars up there...had a pretty close call..." she said softly, wondering how she'd managed to get so lucky and out from beneath that car unscathed, and little Sophia had ended up being chased into the woods. None of it made any sense, and right now they were all helpless to do anything but hope and pray Rick caught her, and brought her back to them safe.

Time began to tick by though and little under half an hour later, Rick had arrived back alone. Horrified Sophia hadn't returned to the highway like he'd instructed, he'd immediately headed back out with Daryl, Shane, and Mark in tow. Stopping Carol from following the men turned out to be a job in itself, like any real Mother though her only desire was to find her daughter, but after much convincing mainly on Dale's part, she finally relented and agreed to wait, though refused to move from the spot Sophia had disappeared from.

The rest of the group could do nothing but carry on as they had before, never straying more than a stone's throw away from the RV, their eyes searching the roads warily, not trusting the silence. Why would they, they hadn't caught one single break so far. They were experiencing hit after hit, just when they were in the aftermath of one trauma, another horrifying event happened. All they could do now was pray...well those of them who still believed, chose to pray whilst the others got on with things, adjusting at every turn.

"Where is she...Shane, where's Rick?" Carol's frantic questioning caught the others attention and those that had remained behind on the highway turned to look. Sure enough Shane had returned with Glenn and Mark but no Sophia. Carol was in front of Shane now with her hands pressed together as though she was praying and Shane reached up, his hands covering hers in a comforting manner.

"Rick and Daryl are followin' her tracks...they'll find her Carol..." he told the other woman, his voice full of conviction and a promise Evelyn worried he may not be able to keep. As much as she wanted to believe they'd find Sophia, all of them knew only too well how slim the little girls chances where, out there alone in the woods. Right now though no one was letting their doubts show, for Carol and for Sophia they were putting on a confident front that she'd be found and brought back to them quickly.

Evelyn pushed T-Dogs hand away, "Would you stay still..." she ordered, shooting him a stern look. Jim who was already holding down T-Dog's right arm so Evelyn could stitch it up chuckled and grabbed the younger mans other hand, shooting T-Dog an amused smirk,

"You heard the Doc boy, less you move the quicker this will be over with..." he said, shooting a bright smile when T-Dog glared at him. Evelyn bit down on her tongue, resisting the urge to laugh at T-Dog as she pressed her elbow against his upper arm, giving him something to strain against if that's what he needed to do whilst she stitched up the deep gash on his arm. Threading the needle through his skin again she smiled softly and tied it off.

"See all that crying for nothing..." she teased, snipping off the thin strand and placing the scissors back down into her medical pack. T-Dog mumbled incoherently and let his head fall back against the front window of the car he was propped up on. Evelyn and Jim simply shared a smile as she used a bottle of water to rinse away the excess blood before pulling out the anti-septic. "Brace yourself..." she muttered, not giving T-Dog a chance to understand what she'd meant before she poured a small amount of the alcohol over the stitched up wound.

"Fuck!" T-Dog shot up and yelled out, only to be pushed back down by Jim. Shane and Mark had both made their way over by this point, the latter of who was ready to shoot T-Dog if it turned out he had in fact been bitten. Evelyn paid them no mind as she grabbed a bandage and pressed it over T-Dogs arm, quickly strapping it down with some tape. "I need a drink..." muttered T-Dog, making not only Evelyn but Jim chuckle lightly.

"Ibuprofen will have to do sweetie..." Evelyn said handing out two little pink tablets she'd just retrieved from her bag. Placing them in the other man's hand she smiled, picked up her bag and turned to leave, as she moved past Shane she allowed her fingers to gently reach out to touch his for a moment. It was a small comforting gesture, but they both needed it, even if things were still not right between them. So not saying a word she allowed her hand to drop to her side and made her way back over to the RV, her gaze lingering on Carol's pacing figure, her heart aching for the other woman.

* * *

><p>Sophia was still missing and they were still stranded on the highway 18 hours later.<p>

A whole night had passed by with everyone crammed inside the RV, not feeling safe enough to sleep in their own vehicles. No one had actually slept though, it didn't seem to matter what any of them did, and sleep simply evaded all of them. It wasn't just due to worry over Sophia either, they were all in an extremely vulnerable position out here on the highway and they all knew it.

Evelyn stirred from her restless slumber upon hearing the shuffling of movement somewhere close by and instinct put her on high alert. Though as she jumped slightly and her eyes shot open, a strong yet achingly familiar hand held onto her arm. "Darlin it's just me..." Shane whispered gently, having had anticipated her reaction. Evelyn relaxed immediately but still sat up, wincing as her body protested movement, sleeping on the floor certainly didn't agree with her.

"Shane what are you doing up? Where is everyone?" she asked, slipping her hand into his as he helped her to stand up. Shane nodded towards the front of the RV

"Everyone's up and getting ready, we're heading out soon..." he trailed off when Evelyn looked at him sharply. The look in her eyes let him know she was aware of why he hadn't woke her up and he let his hand drop from hers, "Evie, please...just stay here with Dale and T-Dog, you've seen his arm, he needs you..."

"Don't pull that one Shane I'm coming with you, T-Dog's going to be fine. Daryl gave me a bottle of Merle's painkillers and some _Doxycycline_ late last night to ward of any infection..." she told him sitting down on the chair to pull on her boots. Part of her was incredibly annoyed that Shane would try and use T-Dog's injury as an excuse she needed to stay here, but then another part of her could understand why he was asking her. She'd felt the same watching him leave with Rick to find Sophia. "Let's go."

Standing up, Evelyn turned towards the door only to pause when a hand wrapped around her arm, halting her steps. Sighing she turned to look at Shane who was obviously battling with himself not to argue with her decision. Releasing a small breath he nodded, "Fine, but Evie we still need to talk..." he said gruffly, having hoped they'd have spoken by now. Last night however he'd spent time with Rick, Mark and Jim patrolling the highway for any stragglers so hadn't been able to see his wife.

"We will, later, when Sophia's here." Evelyn said simply, slipping her arm out of his grip, not looking back as she grabbed her bag and climbed out of the RV. For a moment Shane remained stoic, staring blankly at the spot she'd just vacated, fighting the urge to tie her up and lock her in the RV till he got back. There was a nagging sensation in his stomach, warning him they shouldn't go. Something telling him things were set to get a lot worse than they were now, but what could he do, tell everyone they shouldn't go simply because he had a bad feeling? Shaking his head, Shane growled, grabbed his gun and jumped out of the RV, readying himself for whatever would happen.

* * *

><p>If it were possible the Georgia heat seemed to get a hell of a lot worse once they begun traipsing through the woods. Usually if you were lucky enough to find some shade you'd cool down some, but for whatever reason, today there was just no escaping the sweltering heat. The hours seemed to drag by, the deeper they headed into the woods, their hopes of finding Sophia alive diminishing slightly though no one dared vocalize their thoughts, didn't even allow their doubts to show around Carol.<p>

The older woman had been deathly silent since they'd left the empty tent they'd found. Not that one could blame her; it made Evelyn sick to imagine what Carol was going through. She already held so much worry for those she cared about, how was it going to be when she had this baby, how were they all going to survive in a world like this with a baby? Right now though she refused to linger on those thoughts too much, there would be time to worry about that, right now she needed to focus all her attention on helping to find Sophia alive and well.

Unlike Carl, Louis had opted to stay back at the RV with Dale and T-Dog much to Evelyn's relief, insisting that he needed to help Dale with the RV. The last thing they needed were more kids out here, it still confused Evelyn why Rick and Lori had allowed Carl to come with them. There was no doubt she adored him but the safest place for him was back at the RV, not walking through the woods. Weren't they out here already looking for one missing child?

Before her thoughts could linger too long on Rick and Lori's decision, the sound of a bell chime pierced the air around them, making every single member of the group stumble to an abrupt halt. Within seconds though and after a quick nod from Rick they all took off in the direction of the noise, which in reality was a bit stupid but as of right now, no one thought like that, their only thought was that there was someone else out there possibly chiming those bells and that someone may very well be Sophia.

After several long, heart pounding minutes of running, the group broke through an opening in the trees, all of them now focusing on the white church in front of them. Had they run in the wrong direction? This church had no steeple, no bells, they'd come to the wrong place, but even as Shane tried to reason that to Rick, the other man was already running across the graveyard, leaving the others with no choice but to follow him.

Clutching her bag tightly Evelyn jumped over a fallen headstone, her breathing heavy as her heart thudded wildly against her chest, whilst she fought the nagging unpleasant feeling in her stomach. As they reached the front of the church, Evelyn could only watch as Rick, Daryl, Mark and Shane took position in front of the doors. Once ready, they pushed open the large red coloured doors and were met with not Sophia but several walkers. Evelyn felt her heart sink as Jim pushed his way through them and climbed up the steps to join Rick and the others, indicating that Evelyn, Lori, Carl, Amy and Carol should remain where they were.

Left with no other choice, Evelyn could only watch as the men moved their way strategically into the church, splitting up to surround the Walkers. As always Evelyn found her eyes glued to Shane, a nauseous feeling in her stomach as he got closer to the bigger Walker. As they all prepared to strike the shrill sound of bells pierced through the air once more and all hell broke loose. The Walkers lunged forward at the same time the men did.

Throwing her hand over her mouth Evelyn backed down the steps, hurrying to the side of the church where she spotted the speaker high up. Lowering her gaze, she saw a metal box and hurried towards it, pulling it open she flipped the switches there causing the clanging of bells to seize immediately. It was only when they stopped that she realized just how quiet it had grown inside as well. Not wasting another second she hurried back around to the front of the church to see Lori step inside and realising that Rick and the others were obviously okay she finally allowed herself to breath.

Resting a hand over her stomach she slowly climbed up the steps and peered inside the small building, her eyes seeking out Shane, not willing to believe he was okay till she could actually see him. Seeing him stood beside Rick, Evelyn felt the tension seep out of her body and she smiled softly but briefly as her eyes drifted to the front of the church as she suddenly remembered where they were. She'd always been a believer with unwavering faith, but even she was having her doubts as of late. Though being here now she found a great amount of comfort and ignoring the rotted Walkers on the floor she moved to sit at the front of the church, figuring there was no harm in saying a little prayer for Sophia.

"Father forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided, I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and looking at his own daughter. Whatever sickness was growing in his soul, I prayed you'd put a stop to it. That I'd get the chance to raise her right, help her to not make my mistakes. She's so fearful. She's still so young in her way..." Carol's quiet prayers seemed to echo loudly throughout the church. Everyone had grown silent, allowing her this moment whilst some, like Evelyn and Lori sat at the front with their heads lowered, not just listening to Carol but saying their own quiet prayers, "...she hasn't had a chance. To pray for Ed's death was a sin, please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please Lord, punish me however you want but show mercy on her..."

Evelyn the warm drop of a tear fall onto her hand as she listened to Carol's words, her heart aching for the woman. Lifting a hand she wiped furiously at another tear before standing from the pew she'd been sat in, making the sign of the cross before turning away. Reaching out a hand to Carol, she squeezed the other woman's hand, offering her a small amount of comfort. Lori stood on Carol's other side and Evelyn did her best to avoid looking at her. Why she found it so easy to look and talk to Shane but not Lori was a mystery, maybe she was still upset at the fact the other woman had insisted to Shane they needed to keep their indiscretions a secret.

Leaving Carol with Lori, Evelyn made her way over to where Amy sat. Taking the younger girls hand, Evelyn led them both outside, her eyes landing on Shane, Rick and Mark as the three of them continued to converse a few metres away from the rest of the group. "You okay sweetie?" she asked Amy quietly as she retrieved the water bottle from her bag. Amy shrugged lightly, releasing a small sigh as she brushed her blonde hair from her face,

"I guess...I don't know...I just wish we could find her you know. After everything that's happened, we...we need her to be okay..." she said thoughtfully, shooting a small smile at Evelyn before she grabbed her own bag and went to stand close to Jim. Evelyn watched her go, knowing exactly what Amy meant, it just surprised her someone so young had come to the conclusion herself. Shaking her head, she took a long, much needed sip of her water, screwing the lid back on as Shane began to walk back towards the group, Mark and Rick trailing behind.

"Y'all gotta follow the creek bed back, okay Daryl you're in charge, me, Rick and Mark are just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane told them, causing Evelyn to frown deeply, she didn't like that idea one bit.

"You want to split us up? Are you sure that's wise?" she asked, directing her question at any of the three men. Daryl stepped forward with his crossbow over his shoulder, looking straight at Rick,

"Doc's got a point...splitting us up...it's a bad idea..." he said, not adding that part of the reason it was such a bad idea was because he didn't trust Mark in the slightest. He shot a glare at the other man who merely offered a smirk, not phased one tiny bit. In fact he seemed to revel in the discomfort he was causing certain members of the group.

"It's what's happening, go, we'll catch up." Mark said, shooting a wink at Evelyn who looked away in disgust, fixing her eyes onto her husband. Carl moved forward announcing that he too wanted to stay and help in the search for Sophia and Shane smiled, shrugging his shoulders when Rick looked over at him. Shaking her head, Evelyn tuned out Lori and Rick and stepped over to Shane.

"Stay safe okay, hurry back..." she whispered quietly, squeezing his hand lightly when he took it into his, Shane simply smiled and dropped a kiss on to her cheek, lingering there for a second longer than was usual.

"I'll see you soon darlin'..." he told her, his breath warm against her cheek. Hearing the footsteps begin to move away from her, Evelyn finally pulled back,

"You better." She said firmly, taking a step back and letting her hand fall from his before she finally turned away from him and the others and followed the group back towards the tree line. Everything inside her was screaming not to walk away from Shane and that all of this was a bad idea but still she kept on walking. As she reached the tree line, Evelyn paused and looked over her shoulder, a small sigh escaping her lips before she reluctantly turned and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"You're worrying."<p>

Looking up Evelyn aimed her gaze straight at Amy, "What makes you think that?" she asked softly, tucking a stray curl back behind her ear. They'd been walking just over two hours now, it'd been two hours since they'd left four of their people behind, and a little less than that since they'd heard that single gunshot pierce through the air. Despite Daryl's insistence that Rick and the others had probably taken down a walker, it did little to comfort the others for they knew neither Rick or Shane, or even Mark would risk firing a gun for one walker, they'd want to do it quietly.

Though right now, unable to turn back, all they could do was carry on and simply hope that all was okay, which Evelyn was trying to believe. Though the nagging ache in her stomach, the bad feeling she had hadn't shifted, in fact it had gotten all that much worse since hearing the gun go off. Looking at Amy though she forced a small smile onto her face, "A little...spent too long being separated from him, just doesn't feel right to be apart..." she said as her and Amy trailed behind the group.

The younger girl smiled and linked her arm through Evelyn's, "I can understand that but it's Shane, he'll be back and so will the others." She said with a determined nod, making Evelyn smiled and shake her head. Amy was right, she was probably just worrying over nothing, Shane and the others would be fine. "Besides we all know..."

A hard body collided harshly with theirs, knocking both Amy and Evelyn to the moss covered ground, with a painful thud. A scream echoed through the trees and it took Evelyn a moment to realise it was Amy, the younger girl was crawling on her hands and knees as Evelyn finally managed to look up. Amy kicked her foot out, hitting the rotting walker in the face but in turn managed to divert his attention onto Evelyn, who was now struggling to get herself up off the mossy ground, the walker dived towards her, his hands locking around her right thigh.

Crying out, she kicked her legs, vaguely aware of the approaching footsteps and Amy crying out but she couldn't do anything other than fight against the walker that now had her pinned. His grip on her leg was painful and she screamed, kicking her free leg outwards as she twisted around, trying to break free of his hold. With thoughts circling the growing life inside of her, Evelyn cried out and kicked as hard as she could, her foot meeting its target and as the walkers grip on her loosened, she crawled backwards just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of galloping hooves, thundering towards her.

Covering her head with her hands she waited for the inevitable pain but instead she heard a sickening crunch from behind her as the horse raced past. Looking over her shoulder, Evelyn let out a sigh of relief, the walker lay unmoving on the ground, "Lori...Lori Grimes?" it took two long moments for the voice to register but when it did, Evelyn looked up in time to see a beautiful girl staring frantically down at her from on top of the horse.

"That's me...I'm Lori..." Lori said as her and the others finally reached Evelyn. Eyeing the new girl warily, Jim hurried past her to help Evelyn up off the ground; once she was stood they both looked at the other girl who slid the bat she'd used back into its hold. The next sentence sent a sliver of complete disbelief and horror through the group, and finally acknowledged the bad feeling they'd all been experiencing.

"Rick sent me you gotta come now...there's been a accident, Carl's been shot...you gotta come now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have no excuse for the lack of updates as of late. Honestly all I can say is I'm sorry, my Muse completely did a runner after the end of the season. I guess I was in mourning for poor Shane, still am, why couldn't they have killed off the useless Carol?<em>**

**_Anyway for your long wait I'm posting this chapter, and in two days the next. We're going to see the farm woohoo._**

**_Onto review replies and thanks to those who continue to put this story onto alert_**

_Smartlooks – Ah Sophia, well we'll see what happens there, I'm revealing nothing! As for Shane, well it wouldn't be a ShaneOC story if I killed him off BUT then again, who knows, certain sacrafices have to be made for story telling sometimes. We still have plenty of time till we have to decide though!_

_Dirty-icing – Mark is going to be sticking around for a while so you can count on him causing a lot more trouble for the group and Shane/Evelyn in particular._

_Nelle07 – Daryl is awesome isn't he! Who would have thought he'd become the most rational one of the group lol _

_Ohdarlingyou – Evelyn's fine! Well for now at least! :S_

_Kagheiluver – Shane does live on through fanfiction! At least for now :P I'm still mourning their decision to kill him off though...should have been Lori!_

_Jack-chan88 – I made you guys wait forever on that cliffhanger and I can't say sorry enough! Mark will be sticking around and let's just hope Evelyn and Shane get a bit closer, as of right now there's still a huge wall between them..._

_TrustMeI'mTheDoctor – Shane taking his shirt off...*fantasizes* Naked Shane *drools and fantasizes* That man is just perfection._

_Vieweth – Mark...hmm no one likes him...which I think is awesome...what I have planned for him is Top Secret for now. Shane and Evelyn love each other too much to stay so distant at least I hope they do. Their relationship is changing in ways that may tear them apart instead of pull them together..._

_Liz-04 – I think a lot of us can understand where Rick was coming from in a way but still I can't forgive him and I HATE Lori with a passion it's all happened because of her! I do a lot of flashbacks so I may include that talk in the police car at the relevant moment... _


	20. Keeping Faith

**Chapter 20**

_when you never thought_  
><em>that it could ever get this tough<em>  
><em>that's when you feel my kind of love<em>

**_My Kind of Love – Emeli Sande_**

It didn't feel right. That cold feeling of dread only got worse as Evelyn left the highway behind. Carl had been shot; she had no choice but to leave Amy behind. Of course she hadn't wanted to, she'd wanted the girl with her, T-Dog and Glenn as they headed to the Farm, but the young blonde had insisted she wanted to stay, in case Sophia returned. Carol right now needed as much support as she could get so Evelyn hadn't argued, there really wasn't any time for it. Besides she had other things to worry about, which was why she had insisted on driving.

Glenn had sat in the back with Louis, whilst Evelyn made T-Dog ride shot gun, unable to understand why he looked worse than ever despite the antibiotics she'd given him. Though again, time was of the essence and she didn't want to waste it, Carl needed them, Rick and Lori needed them. It had grown darker since Lori had left them in the woods, riding off on horseback with the girl who had ultimately saved Evelyn's life. Lori hadn't said much, her eyes though had locked with Evelyn's before she left. They'd been wide with fear and there'd also been a silent plea there. "Go. I'll be there." She'd told the other brunette, wasting no time in getting back to the highway.

"95 beats..." Evelyn said quietly, breaking the silence in the car as she finally let go of T-Dog's wrist and shook her head. His pulse was above the normal rate it should be, not by much but it was enough to have her worried, especially with the fever as well. Placing her hand back on the wheel she looked back at Glenn momentarily, before moving her eyes to look ahead. "Hand him two antibiotics, and a bottle of water, we need to get his fever down." She instructed, peering into the darkness as the house came into view. Sighing softly she felt the tension in her body increase again and she pressed a hand to her stomach.

"I'm fine..." T-Dog said, sounding slightly breathless. Hearing this made Evelyn's frown deepened as she looked at him, watching as he did as he was told and took the antibiotics being held out to him.

"I'm the Doctor sweetie, I'll determine that. Now be quiet and drink your water. Glenn?" she looked over her shoulder as she parked the car. Glenn nodded and smiled slightly,

"I got it. Go." He told her, handing over the bag he'd had in the back seat with him. Nodding gratefully Evelyn grabbed the bag and didn't hesitate to hurry out of Carol's Cherokee, and towards the house.

"You must be Evelyn." a familiar voice said as she hurried to the steps. Evelyn stopped and looked at the girl who had saved her life and nodded as she climbed the steps. "They're inside, Lori and Rick mentioned you." She explained, holding open the screen door. "I'm Maggie by the way."

"Thank you Maggie." Evelyn replied quickly, nodding her head and smiling softly at the girl. Thank you, somehow didn't feel like a good enough thing to say, but right now it was all she had. Not wasting another second she hurried into the house and towards the room where she could both see a dim light emitting from and also hear some hushed voices. As she stepped through the door though her steps faltered, although she'd been aware of what to expect it still shocked her to the core to see Carl laying there. "Oh my god..."

"Evie..." Rick was up out of his chair as soon as the young Doctor stepped through the door into the subdued room. All eyes turned to her but she only had eyes for Carl, at least until Rick's movement caught her eye. She watched Lori frown at her husband but ignored the other woman as Rick swayed slightly. Dropping her bag to the nearest chair she moved forward, meeting Rick half way and was quickly and tightly embraced by the other man. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she hugged him back fiercely, "My boy..." his broken whisper, in turn broke Evelyn's heart.

"Is like his Daddy...stubborn..." Evelyn said as she pulled back enough to cup his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You just gotta stay strong. Carl is going to be okay...have faith..." she told him firmly, leaning up to press a kiss to his forehead before she smiled softly and turned to see an older man taking Carl's blood pressure. "Where do you want me?"

* * *

><p>Shane was gone.<p>

Or at least, not back yet. Evelyn was doing her best not to worry and instead concentrate on both Carl and T-Dog, but no matter what she did her mind never drifted too far from her Husband. If Rick was right they should have been back by now, so where was he? Carl was getting worse by the minute; they couldn't put off operating any longer, though to do so without the necessary equipment would surely kill him. During her time as a Doctor, Evelyn had been forced to some incredible things with very little equipment. Once during her first year as a Doctor she'd had to operate on a man with a kitchen knife and had been forced to close his wound with a staple gun till they could get the hospital.

Now was different though, this was Carl. There was an incredible amount of internal bleeding happening inside of him and still five shards of the bullet inside his abdomen. It was a miracle he'd survived this long but something told Evelyn he wouldn't last much longer, not unless they got that equipment. On a better note, T-Dog's fever had begun to go down and his pulse was slowing down to a more reasonable rate.

Running her hands through her hair, Evelyn stepped into the room in which Carl lay and smiled softly at the older woman in there. Patricia her name was. Stood beside the window, Patricia let out a soft sigh, her arms crossed tightly over her midsection as she scanned the long road leading up to the farm. Evelyn knew she was worried, they all were. Carl was getting worse, and still there was no sign of the men returning. Evelyn prayed they were okay, prayed nothing had gone wrong. "They'll be here." she said quietly, settling beside Carl's bed but aiming her words at Patricia who barely reacted.

Leaning her against the bed, Evelyn let her hands run through Carl's hair, brushing the locks off his sweaty forehead. "Hang tight, kiddo...you're going to be fine." she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead when out of nowhere he began coughing. Pulling back abruptly Evelyn looked down at him, ignoring all the sudden movement around her. "Carl?"

Hershal was by her side, Rick and Lori on the opposite side of the bed, huge smiles on their face as they looked down at their son. Carl's eyes darted from Evelyn to Hershal then over to his parents, "Where are we?" he asked, his breathing heavy. Frowning, Evelyn looked at Hershal who had a small smile on his face as he gazed down at the little boy. Rick quickly introduced him and Evelyn stood up, finally allowing a small smile of her own to break free.

"It hurts a lot." Carl gasped, looking down at the bandage wrapped around his stomach. Evelyn closed her eyes to ward off the tears, it killed her to see him in pain. "You should have seen it Mama...the deer...it was so pretty...it..." the smile on Carl's face as he replayed what he'd seen over in his mind froze in place. His eyes glazed over and all movement ceased.

Hershal hurried around the bed and ushered Rick and Lori out of the way, "What's happening? Hershal?" Lori asked, panic in her voice. Before either Hershal or Evelyn could answer though Carl began convulsing, "Oh my God Carl..."

"Lori stay back..." Evelyn said, holding her hand out to the other woman not to move as she attempted to hold Carl down. When Rick pulled his wife back both Hershal and Evelyn carefully moved Carl onto his side, moving the pillow as they did. "You try and hold him down you could hurt him." she said, not looking up at the couple.

"You can't stop it?" Lori gasped in horror, straining against Rick's arms which were as of right now locked around her, holding her in place.

"He just has to go through it." Hershal said as a matter of factly and as much as it pained her Evelyn stepped back, giving Carl the room he needed. It was horrifying to watch, but none of them could tear their eyes away from the boy. The sounds of Lori's cries echoed through the room, masking the sounds Carl was emitting.

After what felt like an eternity the movement ceased and both Evelyn and Hershal were back in action. They rolled Carl over onto his back and Evelyn opened his eyes, "His brain isn't getting enough blood..." she said as Hershal held Carl's wrist, measuring his pulse.

"Pressure's bottoming he needs another transfusion." he concluded and almost instantly Rick had let go of Lori and moved around to Evelyn, holding out his arm expectantly. Shaking her head, Evelyn straightened and looked away from Hershal to Rick.

"Rick if we try and take any more blood from you, your body could shut down and you'd go into a coma or worse cardiac arrest. We can't risk it." she said softly, almost rationally. Rick shook his head and pulled a chair up, sitting down in it resolutely,

"We're wasting time." he said firmly, his eyes meeting Evelyn's. For a moment she said nothing as she stared back, but knowing their options as of right now were limited, she finally relented. Sighing she shook her head and began setting things up for yet another transfusion. "Thank you." Rick said softly, tilting his head and forcing Evelyn to look at him again.

"Don't thank me yet." she replied, squeezing his hand gently before pulling right away. Almost instantly her thoughts began to drift to her Husband. They were almost out of time, so where was he? The fact he'd gone with Mark made her nauseous but she wouldn't allow her thoughts to linger on that. Once Rick was hooked up to Carl she made a swift exit, to check on T-Dog.

Once outside the room she ran her hands over her face and blew out a breath. For a moment she stopped and looked out the window, scanning the darkness for any sign of a car approaching, anything to signal the safe arrival of the men that had gone to the high school. There was nothing though. Shaking her head, Evelyn forced away all the unpleasant thoughts and feelings welling up inside her and set off in search of T-Dog, Glenn and Louis, finally finding them all in the kitchen with Maggie.

"How is he?" Glenn asked as soon as he spotted Evelyn entering. The brunette smiled sadly, coming to a stop beside Louis who looked up at her with wide eyes. Evelyn sighed quietly and shook her head, resting her hand on Louis's back before she opened her mouth to talk.

"He's not good. We're running out of time, if Shane and the others don't get back soon then, well, Rick and Lori are going to have a huge decision to make." she explained, watching the flurry of emotions that passed over all the faces stood there in front of her. First Sophia went missing and now they may lose Carl, so it was no surprise when Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Evelyn's mid-section, tears streaming down his little face. They'd all lost so much over the last week, him especially, when did it all end?

* * *

><p>"He's losing blood faster than we can get it into him..." Hershel said to Evelyn who sighed and shook her head. He was right, she knew it but they had to wait, Shane would be back with the equipment they needed. Her eyes flickered to Rick and Lori who were staring at the both her and Hershel. "With the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer...or he's just going to slip away."<p>

Evelyn looked at the couple, "He's right. I hate to say it but, you guys need to need to let us know now. You need to make a decision. Carl's out of time, we can't wait any longer." She said softly, it breaking her heart to do so. She had enough experience to know the likelihood of Carl surviving the surgery was next to nonexistent but to not try couldn't be an option.

"Just a little longer Evelyn, you know Shane will be back we just need to wait..." Lori argued, brushing off Rick when he turned to comfort her.

"We can't afford to wait any longer Lori. This is it, you have to make a choice." Said Evelyn, keeping her eyes locked onto Lori's trying her best to convey the truth in her words.

"A choice? This is my son's life..." Lori yelled, only looking away from Evelyn when Rick forced her to.

"A choice Lori. I need to know. You need to tell me. What do we do?" Rick pleaded with his wife, forcing both Hershel and Evelyn to look away from the intimately private moment between husband and wife. Lori nodded her head, her eyes locked with her husband's as she cradled his face between her hands,

"We do it." She said finally after what felt like an eternity and no sooner had she said it then the room sprung into action. Hershel hurried outside the room as the couple embraced and Evelyn unhooked the IV bag. Within moments Patricia and Hershel had returned with a metal table on wheels, like those usually used in a Vet hospital for examining the animals.

"Alright untuck the sheets and lift when I say." Instructed Hershel and for now Evelyn was fine to let him take lead. Rick moved forward to help in lifting Carl but Evelyn quickly dismissed him after all he was struggling to remain up right, due to all the blood he'd donated there was no way he could try and lift his son. "Okay, one, two, three..." with that, Evelyn, Lori, Patricia and Hershel hoisted the sheets up, supporting Carl as they carried him and lay him atop the table gently.

"Guys you may want to step outside." Evelyn said to both Rick and Lori as she pulled on her gloves. As soon as the words left her mouth, the sound of a car approaching on the gravel outside drew everyone's attention to the window. Rick peered through the blinds and sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping forward as he looked back at them all smiling ever so slightly.

"They're here." He confirmed both him and Lori wasting no time in hurrying out the room, only to be followed by Patricia. Evelyn watched them go, then after sharing a brief nod with Hershel she watched the older man leave the room as well. Smiling softly she leaned down towards Carl, pressing a kiss to his forehead and gently brushing his hair back. His head was clammy and pale but for the first time all night she felt hope that the little boy she'd come to love as a nephew, was going to be just fine. Just like his Father, Carl was a fighter.

"They're back sweetie. You're going to be just fine. I promise you." She said softly, before she proceeded in removing the bandage across his stomach. Moments passed and just as she was about to go to the window, see what was taking every one so long a painful wail filled the house. Frowning Evelyn ran to the door of the room and peered out in time to see Patricia being supported by both Maggie and Rick as they led her upstairs.

Every positive emotion Evelyn had just been feeling disappeared in a heartbeat as she watched them go. Movement to her left caught her attention and she saw Hershel hurrying towards her with two bags, "Otis?" she said the man's name as a question, one she knew the answer to already. Hershel shook his head as he came into the room, giving no hints as to whether anyone else had been lost. Evelyn paused, her eyes flickering to the front door, willing her husband to step inside but he didn't. Swallowing down her fear she turned back into the room, closing the door behind her. This was where she was needed now, no matter how much she wanted to go seek out Shane, Carl needed her. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys here is Chapter 20. Not as long as I wanted but I promise to make up for it with the next chapter which is ready to post...well after I go through and edit it a bit.<em>**

**_There's no excuse for my lack of updates other than lack of muse...you could say seeing the new SEASON 3 trailer sparked up my muse again. Though I will admit I'm still sorely disappointed there's no Shane...but we've always got fanfic right guys?_**

**_Now thanks to everyone for sticking with me and those who've added this story to alert, your support continues to floor me. Now onto review replies!_**

_Smartlooks - As you can see she didn't go with Maggie but did go there anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter hun!_

_shippolove844 - I loved Carl but I have gone off his character a lot since the last half of the season. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!_

_RebornRose1992 - They wouldn't dare kill Daryl! I am sad they killed Shane, I loved him and if anything he was good to add a little bit of drama and tension to the group. They don't have that now so not sure how they're going to keep it so interesting. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_dirty-icing - I'm excited for the farm I really am, even though it began to grate on my nerves in the show I'm excited for what I have coming up. As for Mark...so excited there as well. Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review._

_CherrySoft - Sorry it wasn't a quick update! I'm so glad you love Evelyn, I have so much fun writing her character. You think my fic is better than the show? Now that is a compliment and now I can't stop smiling. Thank you so much hun! As for Shane's fate. You'll have to stick with the story to find out what happens to him. However I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Darkinyron - A zombie eat Lori? Hmmm tempting...very tempting...though for the sake of the story. I can't just yet :P I do follow the show for certain storylines but a lot of it will be of my own making, we're not going to go through the series in excruciating detail. I mean how annoying did that farm get...? Also, Evelyn hooking up with Rick or Mark? Hmm the potential is there for Rick considering how close they are but doubtful it'll ever happen, and as for Mark...nope lmao. Thanks for a great review hun hope you enjoy this._

_Retirement is Boring - It is time for the accident and you'll have to wait and see for what has happened. I love Rick so I really wish the baby could have been his in the show, we all know it isn't, no matter what Lori says. You'll have to stick with the story to find out Lori's fate in this but in regards to the show I'm like you I hope they kill her off. Thanks for such an awesome review._

_lulu9994 - Why thank you lovely :D glad you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for such a late review. I will be making it up to you guys with a good few chapters this week._

_EdwardCullenFan2009 - Here's another chapter added for you. Enjoy and thanks for the review._


	21. No Matter What!

__**Chapter 21**

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
>Don't try to deny what you feel<br>(Will you give in to me?)  
>It seems that all that was good has died<br>And is decaying in me_

_**Down with the sickness - Disturbia**_

"How's his blood pressure?"

Evelyn removed her bloody gloves, her eyes sweeping up from Carl to look at Hershel who smiled softly and nodded his head, undoing the blood pressure band around Carl's arm. "He's keeping steady." He told her, the relief in his voice clear. They both looked down at the small boy now lying back on the bed and took a moment to breath.

The last 2 hours had been tense, touch and go for a while but they'd gotten through it, gotten Carl through it together. They were out of the woods so to speak. Though the moment was tainted with what awaited them outside. The anguished cries of Patricia had ceased and the quiet was unsettling. Evelyn felt so happy Carl was alive but it hadn't been without sacrifice, she hadn't met Otis but she found she mourned him. Rick had said Otis had led Shane and Mark to the school because he'd wanted to make things right and he had, it was just heartbreaking he'd had to pay with his life though.

Hershel was silent as he rinsed off his hands in the bathroom and Evelyn knew his thoughts were clearly with the women upstairs. He quietly excused himself to go tell Rick and Lori; Carl had made it, allowing Evelyn to gather herself together before she too followed him outside, though she took her time. First, washing her hands thoroughly and taking an equal amount of time to dry them. There was a nervousness surrounding her as she left the bedroom and took her first steps towards the door.

Otis was dead. That much she knew. Carl was alive now because the equipment they'd needed had been brought back. Again she knew this, but who had brought it back. No one had said. When that bedroom door had shut, both she and Hershel hadn't spoken unless it had been necessary. So she didn't know if it had been Mark or Shane that had come back safely and now a heavy weight had settled in her stomach and over her chest.

Finally reaching the front door she pushed it open, taking the leap and not hesitating any longer. She needed to know; even if he wasn't there she couldn't stand the not knowing anymore. Though her fears were instantly banished. There he was, looking a little worse for wear but he was here and alive. Evelyn felt her shoulders sag in relief at seeing Shane propped up against the blue truck, beside him, someone she wasn't particularly keen on seeing, though she was relieved he was alive as well.

"Evelyn, thank you." Lori threw her arms around Evelyn and held her tightly as she sobbed in relief. Evelyn finally tore her eyes away from her husband and lightly wrapped her arms around Lori, for a moment everything between them was forgotten. "Can we see him?" she asked, pulling back, her eyes flickering between Hershel and Evelyn, both of whom nodded.

"Go be with your son." Evelyn said softly, smiling happily at Lori who laughed and shook her head. She embraced Hershel once more before taking off into the house.

"I should go see Patricia." Hershel sighed sadly, wrapping his arm around Maggie when his oldest daughter rushed to his side. Together they moved into the house and again Evelyn felt that heavy weight against her chest. It pained her to try and imagine what Patricia was going through. It had been bad enough when she'd been separated from Shane but to think of how she'd feel if she should ever lose him in the way Patricia had was excruciating. "Hey." Turning her head she smiled slightly at Rick as he slowly moved towards her, his body still taking it's time to recover from the blood transfusions.

"I told you he was stubborn." She told him, making Rick laugh softly, tears shining in his eyes as he reached forward and hugged her. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace, her hand soothingly running up and down his back before she pulled away slightly. "Go be with him, it'll be some time before he wakes up but you should be there. You and Lori."

"Thank you. For saving my boy." Rick said, leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved towards the screen door, a look of surprise flickering across his face when Mark appeared to hold it open for him. The marine didn't acknowledge Rick's thanks, his expression remained impassive, though Evelyn didn't miss the way his eyes flickered from her to Shane, where they remained for a few beats longer than necessary before he finally turned and went into the house.

A moment passed, the silence stretching out between them before either one dared to move. Evelyn shook her head, everything from the CDC and since then forgotten. All that mattered now was that Shane was back here, where he belonged with her. He came back. Just like he always promised he would. The distance between them seemed impossibly long as Evelyn ran towards her husband, tears of relief and exhaustion in her eyes. Shane limped painfully towards the brunette, needing to hold on to her before the darkness consumed him.

"Oh god Shane..." Evelyn cried before finally reaching him. Not missing a beat the brunette threw her arms around her Husband's shoulders and held onto him tightly, burying her face into his chest. Her body was crushed against his as Shane's strong arms wrapped tightly around his wives small stature, holding her just as tightly if not more. "I was so scared..." Evelyn admitted, running her fingers up into his hair, offering him the comfort she knew he needed.

Shane's body trembled with relief, guilt, shame and heartbreak over what had happened at the school. There was no way to tell Evelyn, despite how much he wanted to just tell her everything, have her give him comfort and reassurance, but he knew that, no matter how loving and forgiving his beautiful wife was. This may just be something she couldn't look past. Maybe if he was honest with her, like he'd always promised to be she'd turn her back on him. Though he figured it was nothing more than he deserved. Really he deserved much worse.

"Shane you're trembling..." Evelyn commented as she prised herself away from Shane enough to look at his face. She gently touched his cheek, her eye searching his worriedly. On her way over to him she hadn't missed the violent limp in his step, he was hurt. "Shane what's wrong?" she asked him when Shane still hadn't replied verbally to her. His only response had been to squeeze his eyes shut as though trying to block out something horrible.

"Carl's alright...?" he asked, wanting to steer the conversation from the dangerous ground it was on. He had to, he couldn't tell her what was wrong, not really, and she'd hate him there was no doubt about that now. He watched his beautifully observant wife frown lightly. He knew she didn't miss how he changed the topic and he knew she'd push on it again later, but he also knew for now, she'd let it go. Evelyn nodded her head gently and smiled,

"He's stable...by some miracle he's going to make it." She said, laughing softly as though still unable to believe it was true herself. Her eyes drifted away from his face as she looked down with a small frown, "Come on let's get you inside so I can take a look at that ankle." She said, moving to his side so his arm was across his shoulder, and her own supporting his back.

Shane sighed softly, not moving at first. Instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling her soft, comforting scent for a moment before straightening up. He didn't want to go in the house, especially with this guilt he was carrying but when Evelyn began to move he knew he had no choice. He needed to get cleaned up and check on Carl, he needed to see the boy first before he would allow himself to believe he was okay.

He had to know, see it for himself, that all of this hadn't been for nothing.

* * *

><p>"What happened out there?"<p>

Evelyn looked over her shoulder at Rick and sighed softly, shaking her head before returning her gaze to the two men currently sat on the hood of Carol's Cherokee. Their backs to the house, "I wish I knew..." she replied softly, brushing her hair away from her face to turn fully to Rick, whom was looking tired. It begged the question why wasn't he sleeping yet then. "You look tired...why aren't you resting with Lori?" she asked, as he came to lean beside her. Rick sighed deeply and shook his head,

"Scared to close my eyes...keep thinkin if I do he'll slip away." He admitted, running a hand over his face. Truth be told he had been reluctant to even be out here now, but Lori had insisted. Pausing, Rick looked over his shoulder towards where Shane sat; wondering what had inspired his friend to shave off his hair. Something was off, he'd known Shane well enough to know that without him even saying anything to the fact and he had a feeling it had something to do with Mark and what had happened out there at the school tonight. "Shane hasn't said much?"

Evelyn re-crossed her arms, her eyes flickering worriedly to where her husband was sat as she shook her head, "No nothing...wrapped his ankle, he went and showered and came straight out here, that was hours ago." She said, her hand unconsciously running over her stomach. Swallowing the lump in her throat she shook her head, turning her focus back onto Rick, "Something bad happened out there Rick. I know Shane I know my husband and he's shook up pretty bad..."

"Try talkin to him, figure out what happened, something's tellin me Marks version of the truth is a little twisted..." Rick said a slight frown on his face as he looked back towards where Mark sat, in time to see the other man turn to look over his shoulder. For a moment their eyes met, before Mark said something to Shane and looked away again and Evelyn had to admit she felt better. Seeing the luck of distrust on Rick's face, let her know that there was someone else not fooled by this man. She'd seen his true self, and maybe if Shane knew the truth about what had happened in the CDC he wouldn't be so chummy with him?

"If I could get close to him I would, Mark hasn't left his side since he came out..." she cut off her eyes drifting to her husband. Mark had just slid down off the boot of the car and with a few final words to Shane began making his way towards the house. Evelyn straightened her eyes watching him carefully as Rick stood, also turning to watch the man as he climbed up onto the porch.

"Time for some shut eye wouldn't you say." Mark said, shooting them an easy smile before heading inside. The smile didn't sit well with either of them, considering everything that had happened tonight, how was it he could seem so at ease. Evelyn shook her head and scoffed before looking back towards Shane. When Rick lay a hand on her arm though she looked towards the other man, returning his small smile,

"Go talk to him, find out what happened, but...just make sure he knows how thankful we are." He said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lightly before taking a step back and heading back into the house. Turning, Evelyn observed Shane, watching as he inclined his head upwards, facing the night sky. Rubbing a hand over her stomach again she sighed softly and finally began to descend the steps of the porch, slowly making her way to him, whilst also still highly aware of her surroundings.

"Wondered how long it'd take you."

Evelyn paused and couldn't fight the small smile that erupted on her face as her husband spoke. Shane turned his head, glancing at her, a small smile on his own face. Chuckling, Evelyn shook her head and took the last few steps towards him, stepping around where he sat to hoist herself up onto the car bonnet beside him. For a moment they sat in silence, and during that time Evelyn glanced at his new hairstyle and found herself reaching out to run her hand over his shaven head, a small pout settling onto her lips.

"Have to admit, I'm going to miss being able to run my fingers through your hair..." she said, smiling at him softly, waiting till he looked at her before she let her hand drop back to her lap. "What happened tonight Shane and please don't lie to me. I think sometimes you think how well I know you..." she said, nudging his shoulder lightly before reaching out to take one of his hands in her much smaller one, holding it tightly, comfortingly.

Shane blew out a breath and shook his head, looking away from her and across into the darkness of the surrounding woods again. Marks words rang in his head over and over like a bad song

"_You think you can tell her and she'll understand...that any of them will understand?" Mark laughed and shook his head, as he drove the truck up the road towards the farm house. In the passenger seat beside him, Shane frowned deeply, the horror of what had just occurred shining brightly in his eyes, Otis's screams exhoed loudly in his ears, haunting him. "You tell them and you're as good as dead."_

"_A man is dead and he didn't need to be. You think we can just go strolling back in there, lying our asses off and none of them will get suss?" he spat, running his fingers through his hair, grimacing slightly as the truck went over a bump, jolting his injured ankle. "Evelyn will know...and I've known Rick too long for him to know when I'm lyin..."_

"_You really think Rick will care either way? You saved his boy...that fat bastard who shot Carl got what was comin to him...karma's a bitch...sure it may have been an accident but what's done is done. Survival of the fittest my friend, sooner you get glued into that the sooner you'll stop fretting over the death of that guy." Mark said, as they parked up in front of the house. No sooner had he switched off the engine than the front door opened and people came hurrying out. "Just keep it together. They wouldn't understand..."_

_With that Mark opened the door and climbed out the truck, his mask firmly put in place and after a pause Shane followed, unable to shake that overwhelming guilt and horror of the night, but first thing was first. "Is he okay? Is he alive?"_

**_End Flashback_**

"Shane?"

Evelyn tilted her head to the side, prompting him to look at her and bring him back to the present. To say she was worried was an understatement and now she knew it was bad, if he was taking this long to tell her but that look in his eyes. He was worried, scared even, the way his hand squeezed hers told her that much as well. He needed reassurance, "You can tell me Shane. Whatever it is, whatever happened...I'm here and I ain't goin anywhere. No more secrets." She said softly, her fingers lightly touching his cheek.

Shane leaned into her touch, closing his eyes before he took her other hand in his own and brought it too his lips. He missed her, more than he could ever vocally admit and he had to hope that this distance between them, after everything with him and Lori would close eventually. Things were getting better he guessed, but they hadn't really spoken about that, no, they danced around, talking about every other subject other than the one they needed. Opening his eyes he looked at her for a moment and again the words Mark had spoken in the truck sounded inside his head, but for the first time that night he found himself ignoring them.

"Otis didn't order us to go ahead." He said quietly, keeping his eyes on her, ready to gauge her reaction to what he was saying. "They were on us the moment we stepped out of the Femar centre and we were cornered into the school. Then the gym where Otis he...we had to escape through the window and he knew he wouldn't fit so he led the walkers off into the locker room whilst Mark and I tried to escape through the window, that's how I hurt my ankle..."

Evelyn listened patiently, shifting towards him slightly so her side was touching his, still holding onto his hands. Shane was struggling she could tell, but he needed to carry on and he seemed to realize this. "They were everywhere, every single turn. Otis found us, helped us get out and that's when we tried to make it back to the car, but, we'd been driven back to the back of the school so we had to go around but they just kept comin and I couldn't keep up...I told them to leave me behind, Mark seemed willin...Otis not so much...we had no bullets Mark pushed me forward and before I...before I knew it he shot Otis. He shot him in the leg and there was a struggle to get the bag, he just hit him again and again, I tried to get the back and Otis grabbed my hair, tore a huge chunk out before Mark dragged me away...we just left him there...I can still hear him screamin Evie..."

Evelyn pulled back one of her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes widening slightly as the reality of what Shane had just said set in. Seeing this, Shane let go of her hands altogether and slipped off the bonnet, stepping away from the vehicle to give her some room to process it. "I didn't even help him Evie, I just I grabbed the god damn bag and left him, didn't even put a bullet into his head before those dead bastards got to him!" he struggled to reign in his disgust and anger as he reached up to pull at his hair, only to realize again he had none.

For a long few moments, Evelyn couldn't answer. Of course she'd known there was something off about Otis's death but this was so not what she'd expected and she was now struggling to digest it all. Shaking her head, her fingers still over her mouth she glanced towards the house before slipping off the bonnet of the car and moving over to Shane, "Okay, here's what we do. We don't talk about this again okay." She said, running her fingers through her hair before she took hold of his hands, nodding her head.

Shane frowned staring down at his wife, he'd hoped she'd understand, even if he couldn't but this. Seeing the look on his face Evelyn sighed, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "You didn't shoot him, Mark did, he killed Otis. You got back here, to me, you didn't die and as selfish as it may sound that's all I care about. You saved Carl and Otis he was a good man, this shouldn't have happened but it has, and there's nothing we can do about it now." She frowned, wondering if thinking like that made her sound cold and callous, but with everything they'd been through to get here, with the baby on the way and Carl's life now saved, they couldn't linger on the bad.

"I just left him Evie...I didn't try to help him I may not have shot him, but I didn't help, I took that back and just left..." Shane shook his head, only stopping when Eveyln's hands reached up to cradle his face between her dainty hands, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"You came back and Carl is alive because of it. I wish I knew what to say or do to make this okay but the truth is Shane it's not and never will be okay. I'm sorry. You just need to bury it, and keep reminding yourself that you, saved that little boy, as did Otis, he wanted to make it right and he darn sure that he did." She said, tears spilling over onto her cheeks as she shook her head. Brushing Shane's away with her thumbs she leaned up and pressed her lips to her husband's briefly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. "It's not going to be easy but we'll get through this Shane...I promise." She whispered.

Shane wrapped his arms around her slim frame, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he held her tightly against him. The weight on his shoulders had been lifted somewhat but the guilt remained and he highly doubted it would ever truly go away, it'd become a part of him he'd simply need to get used to. Maybe it'd make him stronger, wiser or ultimately it'd destroy him but right now he didn't want to waste another moment thinking about it. He needed to be strong not just for Evelyn, for Rick and Carl but for the baby growing inside his wife. Their baby, their miracle, that's the reason he had to be strong and he would.

"We'll get through it." He echoed into her shoulder, holding her tighter still for a longer moment before allowing his grip on her to lesson. Evelyn pulled back, wiping her tears away and nodding her head in agreement, taking his hand in hers and pressing it to her stomach and for the first time all night Shane felt a calming sensation seep over him. He could almost feel it, feel the slight changes in her body and knowing it was his baby, one they'd created out of love it filled him with a larger sense of meaning than ever before and made the smallest of smiles appear on his tired face. Evelyn's other hand reached for his cheek and she nodded her head,

"All of us. Together, no matter what happens."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I have no excuses for lack of updates aside from a complete absence of muse and direction for this story. There was a point where I wasn't even sure where to take these two but I've done a complete re-watch of season 2 and with the newest episodes well as you can guess I'm all inspired again and you can bet I'm back.<strong>_

_**Though a little forewarning, things will be getting mixed up for my version of the season 2 we know. Not sure how I'm going to work in the eight months between the season 2 finale and season 3 but we'll figure it out as we go I suppose **_

_**Now onto review replies for the last chapter and again my apologies for serious lack of updates guys. You know I love to hear what you think and nice to know some of you are still around:**_

_Shippolove844 – Poor Otis indeed! I hate what happened to him but there was no way I was having it NOT happen. It's a story arc that needed to take place so there we have it. Hope it was still okay for you with my twist on things, would be wonderful to hear from you again. Thanks for the review hun!_

_EdwardCullenFan2009 – Here is the next long awaited chapter hope it was okay for you hun and thanks for the reply!_

_MarMarLuvs – Thank you first off for such a wonderful review. I'm glad to know you liked the story that much. Always makes me feel good when someone says that so thank you. Yes, the basis for this story is keeping true to who Shane was so you can expect even the bad parts of his character to still be a big part of this. As you can see the Otis thing still happened and he still left the poor man behind, though didn't shoot him so I hope that little twist on things was alright for you! As for Lori you'll have to wait and find out ! Hope to hear off you again!_

_Nighttmare – I've always held a strong love for Daryl but ultimately Shane is my main guy so I feel you there hun! Thanks for such a wonderful review though, it made me smile and I'll be sure to check out your fic! Hope to hear off you soon!_

_RebornRose1992 – As you can see 'what next' was just the wrapping up of that episode. Next, more exciting and heart pounding things set to happen! Thanks for the review hun!_

_Huntress – No Evie and Shane talk here, well...there was but not the one they so desperately need! Soon though! Hopefully! Thanks for the review hun!_

_Dirty-Icing – Nothing happened to me hun just a severe lack of muse, though if these new episodes of the walking dead are anything to go by I am now full up with muse! Thanks for the review!_

_Darkinyron – Yes I updated and then disappeared again, so I'm sorry for my epic fail there, but now I'm back! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!_

_PiecesInTheirGames – Daryl is awesome so I guess I can forgive you for not loving Shane as much as me lol as for the whole Lori, Rick, Shane triangle thing, you'll have to read to find out because that plot is still up in the air but as you can see he has Evelyn now, so I don't know what's going to happen there, all I know is, they're together and that's what he wants. Evelyn is so much fun to write because she has her faults as well, she is a lot more rounded than many of the other OC's I've thought up and I care about her as a character so it makes me happy when someone else comments on her like that. So thank you and big thank you for the review. _

_Monnesa – Thanks for the review hun and make Shane crazy? He wasn't crazy in the show just a very passionate, slightly unhinged guy trying to protect Lady Macbeth lol_

_XombieMerc909 – Here's your update hun thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	22. Dark Thoughts

**Chapter 22 - Dark Thoughts**

_Hold on to the past tense tonight_

_Don't say a word,_

_I'm OK with the quiet._

_The truth is gonna change everything._

_**David Cook – Lie To Me**_

Keeping quiet about what had really happened to Otis, was harder than Evelyn could have imagined but somehow she found it within her to keep her mouth shut. This wasn't some stupid attempt to protect Mark, no, if anything learning what had happened had made her hatred for that man increase and hit a peak Evelyn hadn't even been aware it could. No, she was doing this for Shane, who still carried the guilt of that night. Evelyn knew there was nothing she could say or do that would erase that feeling, what had happened was tragic and evil, but Evelyn believed in her heart that her husband had done the right thing in the end. Did she wish Otis had come back, of course she did but Shane had been hurt, Mark had shot Otis and in the situation they were in there was no way they were getting away, so by him taking the bags, as much as it pained her to think like that, she believed he'd been right. Though she had to wonder what kind of person it made her, feeling relief that her husband had come back alive, even at the expense of leaving another man behind.

In the end the conclusion was that if Shane hadn't come back when he did, if him and Mark had been caught there with Otis then they wouldn't only have lost those men, they would have lost Carl. Things had worked out in some twisted way. Carl was alive, as was Shane, Evelyn hadn't lost her husband and Rick and Lori hadn't lost their son. Though Patricia had lost her husband, which in turn made the others feel ashamed, almost guilty for feeling so elated they still had their loved ones. The memorial service held for Otis the day after his death had been heartbreaking. When asked to talk about what had happened that night, Shane had recited the story concocted by Mark word for word, and Evelyn had stood beside him, holding his hand, supporting him, reassuring him that he wasn't to blame, silently.

So many things still remained unspoken about between them, but in a way they're previous problems now seemed to pale in comparison to everything happening. That divide between them was closing, and if possible Evelyn now believed if they could make it through this then they'd be a stronger partnership. They'd be unstoppable and nothing or no one would be able to get between them again. There was only one thing worrying Evelyn though, since that night, Shane seemed to have become shut off in a way towards other members of the group, harder. It worried her because she'd seen what this world could do to people, what it could turn them into, she saw it in Mark and that wasn't how she wanted her husband to become and she was going to fight to make sure it didn't happen.

Crossing the distance between the farmhouse and where they'd set up their tents little under 2 days ago, Evelyn sighed softly, her hand running over her stomach uneasily as she glanced around the all consuming darkness of the farm. Behind her the farmhouse stood out like some beacon, lit up from the lamps on the porch to the lights inside. In Evelyn's mind it wasn't very smart, but she wasn't about to comment on it, the Greene's had been doing okay so far, so the last thing she wanted to be doing is poking holes in the way they chose to live. So far, Hershel was being kind enough to allow them to stay on the farm, though for how long was still to be determined.

"Hey, Carl alright?"

Evelyn jumped, placing a hand over her chest as she shot a glare to her Husband. Hiding a smirk, Shane held the opening to the tent up for her, and waited patiently for her answer, still somewhat hobbling on one foot as he did. "Carl's fine...he's finally gone back to sleep. Seems as eager as most to get out there and find little Sophia." She commented, stepping into their larger tent. Shane closed his eyes and let his head fall forward at the mention of Sophia before he followed her inside, zipping the tent closed behind him. "We'll find her Shane, we have to"

"Now you sound just like Rick." He said bitingly, sitting down on the camper chair and pulling off his boots, wincing ever so slightly. With a frown, Evelyn shrugged off her cardigan,

"And what's wrong with that? He's right, finding her will give this group some hope, God knows they need it and Carol needs her daughter, or at least deserves to know either way." She said, turning to look at him, "If it was me, or our child out there would you give up?" she asked, pulling out her hair slide, letting her chocolate coloured locks cascade over her shoulders before attempted running a brush through them. Shane scowled as he looked across at Evelyn, standing and making his way over to her,

"That's different and you know it," he said simply, taking the brush out of her hands and continuing to run it through her hair. Evelyn sighed softly not bothering to argue with him for two reasons, one because she was tired and the other because they were both too damn stubborn and continuing to prod would result in another fight and they'd had one too many of them lately. Instead she allowed her eyes to drift closed as she enjoyed the calming sensation of his fingers, and the brush running through her hair. "Been a long time since you let me do this." He reminded her, making Evelyn smile, mainly because she could almost hear the smile in his own voice.

"Well there's been a lot going on with the world ending and such." She said, stepping away so she could turn around to face him. Shane chuckled and shook his head, tossing the brush back onto the chair as he slid his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer. As he did so Evelyn let her arms snake over his broad shoulders, their heads gently resting against each others. For a moment they just stood there, enjoying the rare bit of closeness they were experiencing.

After a few moments though it became too much for Evelyn, as a week of being emotionally distant, as well as physically distant from her husband became too much. After being separated for so long, after almost losing him the night he went to that school, it was beginning to hit her that they had to make the most of every moment together. There was no room left in this world for words left unsaid, they had to be together completely if they were to survive. "I miss you." She whispered, pulling back enough to look at Shane, her words holding so many meanings.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat and the way his heart literally jumped at her words, Shane stared back into his wife's eyes, gently lifting his hand to brush away her hair. "Are you sure...?" he asked, his thumb lightly grazing over the apple of her cheek. Leaning into his touch Evelyn allowed her eyes to close over briefly before lifting her hand to cover his, turning her face, to press a soft kiss to the palm of his strong hands before looking into his eyes again, a slow smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm sure. I want this, I want you...all that other stuff it's not worth thinking about anymore. What's done is done; all that matters now is you, me, and this baby." She said, smiling as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently, pouring as much love as she could into it. Shane kissed her back passionately and deeply until Evelyn was sure her knees got weak and tension had built up within her very core. There were no doubts or hesitations any more; she needed him in that moment, more than ever before. Slowly her hands tugged up his shirt, whilst his own remained stubbornly on her hips. Though at her silent behest he lifted his arms and allowed her to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor before their lips met once more.

Finally, with the shirt gone Evelyn could allow her hands to touch and caress every muscle and curve of his gorgeous skin, his beautiful body. Kissing every inch of his chest, she looked up at him behind her lust-filled eyes and Shane groaned at the sight, squeezing her hips harder. Another thing she loved about him, how passionate he became during these shared moments together. Slowly unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants, Evelyn maintained eye contact with Shane the entire time, biting down on her lower lip in an attempt to force herself to take her time and not attack him. Shane groaned again and bent down, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before whispering his longing into her ear, making Evelyn tremble in want.

His arousal was prominent, obvious as Evelyn pressed her body to his teasingly, her hips brushing against him as she looked at him innocently. Shane smirked as he leaned in to her, "You're still a tease Evie..."

Evelyn smirked softly before tugging his pants down past his powerful hips until they fell down his muscular legs. Of course, he wasn't wearing any kind of underwear so his massive erection bounced out of its confines. Shane stepped out of his pants and pulled Evelyn close once more, licking and nipping at the soft skin on her neck. Evelyn allowed her hands to explore over his back and his ass. It turned her on all the more as he stood there in all his glory, full of confidence in front of her, she'd always loved that. Though now he was the one in control of this situation, made obvious as he moved Evelyn back towards their makeshift bed on the ground.

The moment Evelyn felt the back of her feet hit the blanket, that's when Shane began to slowly, yet seductively undress her. Unbuttoning her checked shirt slowly, he then pushed the material off her shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. Then he undid the button of her jeans, lowering the zipper and pulling them down past her hips, letting them to fall to the ground. He bent down onto one knee n front of her serving as some sort of stabilizer as she stepped out of her jeans, leaving her in nothing else but her black lace bra and panty set.

Shane eyed her hungrily, devouring every inch of bare skin revealed to him. His hands caressed up her calves and moved to the backs of her thighs. His lips lightly grazed over her slightly rounded stomach before he stood up. His hands firmly gripped her thighs and with a grunt from him, he lifted her up by her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them moaned as her centre rubbed against his member, only one thin, remaining piece of lace fabric barring them from their goal. Shane's lips attacked Evelyn's with fevered kisses that set her body on fire; her fingers ached to pull at his hair as she pressed her mouth to his repeatedly. He moved them onto the bed, laying Evelyn down as he hovered over her.

"I've missed you so much, this, us...you have no idea how much I love you do you?" he said, pausing to press his lips to Evelyn's again. Beneath him the brunette smiled softly,

"Oh I do...it's the same as how much I love you."

Shane growled as his hips found hers, his lips captured hers once more. His large, rough hands caressed her breasts through the material of her bra, rolling her pert nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Reaching behind her he expertly unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it to the side as he gently cupped her breasts in his hands, leaning in to nip and suck on her straining nipples. Evelyn closed her eyes, arching up into his touch and writing at the sensation, as he trailed open mouthed hot wet kisses down her body, placing one at her center and causing Evelyn to whimper slightly. Shane smirked and tugged down her panties, dragging them down her legs, exposing her completely to him.

His strong arms wrapped around her hips, his hand resting against her stomach as he licked her up and down the entire length of her slick folds. They moaned in unison as Evelyn's hand reached out to rest on the back of his head, again sparing a moment to mourn for his hair. His tongue circled her entrance before focusing its attention on her throbbing bundle of nerves. It didn't take too long before Evelyn felt her insides clench, sending shudders through her body like waves. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stop from crying out and anyone hearing. Within seconds Shane pulled back and before she could blink he was hovering over her, his hands moving up her thighs, over her ass, and delicately he traced the soft, smooth skin of her back, pressing her into his chest.

Their breathing was quick, heavy as he positioned his unbelievably hard cock to her entrance, pressing his lips against hers and that was when she felt it, all of his love and want for her. She could feel how much he'd missed her and it was the same for her. Shane felt the same, he could feel all those unspoken emotions in the kiss as he pushed into her slowly, her walls stretching to accommodate him. Evelyn sighed as Shane groaned in pleasure, their bodies so perfectly fitted together. They made love slowly, neither wanting to rush this. As he moved in and out, one of his hands found Evelyn's and their fingers intertwined, before he gently held their hands over her head. They kissed tenderly, deeply and Evelyn felt her head spin with the taste of him. The tension in her lower half was mounting as Shane increased his pace. They were both covered in sweat, and their bodies slid effortlessly against each other's creating an incredible friction. It felt amazing, too good in fact.

Evelyn felt her mind growing numb from the constant pleasure and pressure building in her heat. As he moved in and out a few more times, and then gently pinched her bundle of nerves. Evelyn's body clenched and clamped down around Shane and she could feel his member throbbing within her as it pulsed and he found his own release. Her hand squeezed his own as he held them over her head, her other arm locked around his back holding him close to her. The moment of sheer ecstasy caused her to grip his hips tightly between her thighs, wanting nothing more than to lock him there forever. Shane kissed her gently as the tremors slowly subsided.

"I love you."

Evelyn felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked back at him, before he kissed her tenderly on her lips, her brow as he withdrew from her. Evelyn pouted at the loss of contact, allowing him to lay on his back before she was tugged into his side, his hand caressing her naked skin. Shane nuzzled her, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his wife and sighing contentedly. "I love you too Shane, always and forever." She said, finally finding her voice once more as she lay her head on his chest.

Shane smiled and squeezed her tightly, "Always and forever babe." He kissed her lightly on her forehead, smiling against her skin, "Now, get some rest."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shane!"<em>

_The voice pierced the silence, echoing loudly through the all consuming, suffocating darkness surrounding her. A sob tore from her throat as panic and fear encompassed her entire being, the feeling of being stalked through the darkness increasing with every hurried step she took forward towards that farm-house in the distance. Didn't seem to matter how quick she moved, how many steps she took, no matter how much she tried Evelyn just wasn't getting close to that house, if anything it was further away than ever before and she was more alone._

_Alone. Again...something she'd feared would happen and hoped beyond anything wouldn't, but here she was in the darkness, separated from the group with her baby in her arms. Cradling the swaddled infant, the barefoot brunette continued to run, her heart beating erratically against her chest as the feelings of complete terror escalated to heights she hadn't believed could exist._

"_Shane where are you?" she screamed, tears staining her face as she looked frantically for her husband the panic of having lost him again potent. The sound of footsteps echoed behind her, causing Evelyn to glance over her shoulder only to hit a hard body. Crying out she stumbled back holding her child close to her chest her eyes wide with fear as she looked up into the face of Mark. "Mark there's something...I can't find Shane...something is after us help me please!" she pleaded._

_Mark lifted his hand, smiling softly at her as his fingers lightly grazed her cheek. Then before she could blink the baby was gone from her arms into his and they faded into the blackness of the night. Evelyn screamed out her hands reaching into the black, groping, searching for any sign they were there when a gunshot pierced through the air. Throwing her hands over her ears she looked around to see two silhouettes illuminated by the moon, two men and relief flooded through her as she moved towards them. Shane and Rick, they would help her find the baby, find Mark._

"_Shane?" she breathed his name, a smile ghosting her face as she closed in on him, but Shane didn't look at her, no, he continued to hold a gun up at Rick. Then as quickly as it had appeared the scene before her changed, Rick plunged a knife into Shane's chest and her husband crumbled to the floor. "No!"_

"_This is how it is meant to end Evie." Rick told her coldly, his gaze impassive as he stared down at his best friend choking on his own blood. Evelyn was on her knees, her hands pressed against Shane's chest as she watched the life force slowly slip from him until he was still beneath her hands, his body rigid. Letting out a sob she shook her head and looked up at Rick, an intense hatred burning within the pit of her stomach._

"_You killed him!" she yelled at the man she'd once held so close to her heart. Rick though cocked his head to the side and continued to gaze at her before smiling. Slowly his face contorted, flesh began to peel away from his face, rotting before her very eyes as blood spilled from his mouth, his eyes turned a milky white, as he became a walker._

"_No I didn't." he stated simply before Evelyn's head was yanked back painfully and she yelled out against the infliction a searing, burning hot pain tore through her as a huge chunk of flesh was ripped from her shoulder causing the brunette to scream. Falling back she clutched at her shoulder as blood spurted through her fingers and gazed up in disbelief, Shane growled back at her, the remains of the flesh he'd just torn from her shoulder hanging between his teeth. Crying out she shook her head and tried to move back only to find herself pulled back, this time by Rick._

"_No...please..." she cried out, a scream tearing from her lips as both men lunged forwards and an indescribable pain gripped her..._

It had all felt a little too real and despite knowing it was a dream, Evelyn couldn't help but feel a little unsettled and affected by it. Upon waking she'd felt a strange panic and unease resting in the pit of her stomach, laying heavily on her chest making it difficult to breath. Tears had stained her cheeks and there was a profound feeling of foreboding and loss that had befallen her. Despite knowing deep down it was a dream, she couldn't escape that crippling dread she'd felt. It was even affecting how she was looking at Rick which was ludicrous, he was Shane's best friend, she knew they'd never hurt each other but still something inside of her still felt that betrayal and anger towards the man who'd thrust that dagger into her husband's chest, dream or not.

Looking around the small group gathered around the truck, Evelyn remained quiet feeling the need to constantly check on Shane, who was stood across from her on the other side of the car. As her eyes left him and moved to Mark that feeling of foreboding and dread filled her again, and her arms moved to wrap protectively around her stomach, in some vain attempt to keep her baby safe. Then, as if on queue his eyes met hers and that frustrating smirk appeared on his face, having noticed her actions.

"Alright so it's settled Shane and Mark will head out in the car, search the roads..."

Evelyn's attention snapped to Rick, a frown settling into her features. When the hell had that been decided and discussed. Glancing at Shane and then back to Rick she shook her head, aware of the frantic beating of her heart. "No." she stated firmly, aware all eyes were on her now but she was only looking at Rick. "If anyone's going with Shane it's me, not him." she said, and it wasn't hard to miss the venom in her voice as she directed her attention onto Mark, whose eyes seemed to flash dangerously back at her.

"Evie you're pregnant you can't go." said Jim, not usually one to speak up but when he felt he should do, he did. He was a good guy and someone Evelyn considered a friend, or at the very least one of the few people who could be trusted in this day and age. That and he was good with the children, almost Fatherly in a way, he seemed to need that.

"Jim's right you ain't goin'." Shane's voice was meant to give very little room to argue but Evelyn ignored his tone and the finality in which he said she wasn't going and shook her head, meeting his eyes steadily, stubbornly even. She could see the slight movement from Rick out the corner of her eyes as he looked from her to Shane.

"You're stayin' in the car right? Just drivin' around, I'll be fine." she reasoned, Shane shook his head but he was smart enough to realize that his wife, if anything was incredibly stubborn. He knew her reasons for wanting to go with him instead of Mark, or at least he thought he did but did she not realize he was big enough to look after himself? Looking back at her, meeting her eyes he saw the stubbornness he himself had, reflected there and a grim smile set on his face as he looked from Mark to Rick.

"Fine. Evie comes with me." he said firmly, shaking his head as he pulled his gaze off his best friend and looked at his wife, picking up a gun and nodding towards the car. "Lets go. We'll be back in 3 hours." he told Rick, knowing that whatever happened he had to keep to that promise. Anything over that and he knew people would worry, they all had a set amount of time to be searching.

They'd spent 3 hours of the morning in search of Sophia in the woods...it was a lost cause he felt but he'd already voiced this one too many times and been shot down by Rick. The man was his best friend, someone he'd trust to the ends of the world but Rick was delusional. They were barely surviving and they had each other to lean on. Who did Sophia have? She was a little girl, alone in the woods, terrified or at least she had been. Something deep in his gut was warning him that this wouldn't end well, but what could he do? The group wanted to find her, no matter what the outcome and he would go along with it, again what else could he do?

The group dispersed and Shane walked towards the car he'd managed to get working back when they were on the highway, not looking down when a familiar brunette moved at his side. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head and one glance back confirmed what he thought, Mark wasn't happy about this arrangement but Shane couldn't care less. As he climbed into the car and started the engine he glanced over at his pregnant wife, then down at the Glock she held tight in her hands on her lap. "You remember how to use that thing?" he asked her, turning his focus onto the road as he began making his way down the road, the farmhouse in the rearview mirror.

From her place in the passenger seat Evelyn smiled slightly and nodded her head, lifting the gun slightly, twisting it around before laying it down on her lap again. "Of course I remember...I was forced into those lessons by my very pushy husband." she replied, glancing over at him, glad to see that slight flicker of a smile on his lips. Chewing down on her own lip she smiled, relaxing back into the passenger seat a little more turning her gaze to look through the dashboard window. After a moment she sighed softly, "I know you're upset with me, I just, I don't trust him." she admitted, looking down at her lap before turning her head to the side to look at him.

Silence settled in the car, and for a moment she began to wonder if she had upset him. After all she'd made it pretty obvious there was an issue with Mark in front of the others, little did all of them know just how deep that issue went. As she opened her mouth to continue, to explain the reasons just a little more, Shane removed one hand from the steering wheel and reached across to take hold of her smaller one. As he squeezed it affectionately she felt that heavy cloud that had hovered over her all morning lift slightly. "I understand darlin' trust me it's just, I'd rather have him out here with me than you and our baby. It ain't safe..." he told her, removing his gaze from the road ahead briefly, looking at her before turning his focus back onto the road stretched out in front of them. It would be so easy to keep driving, keep going just the two of them away from everything back at the farm, but he wouldn't abandon Rick and he knew Evelyn would never agree to such a thing.

"I'm safest when I'm with you and with Mark I don't trust him, he's not good for you, for this group, he shouldn't be with us," she admitted truthfully, still too scared of how her husband would react if he found out about her near miss with Mark.

For the next 20 minutes they drove in a somewhat comfortable silence, they're eyes keenly scanning the passing trees. It was more than obvious to them both that the chances of finding Sophia this far out, alive were slim but neither said it out loud. As a Mother to be, Evelyn knew she'd want to know either way whether her child was alive or not, giving up looking wouldn't be an option so she refused to be the one to step back on the search for Sophia. When they reached the housing estate, their guards went up despite the stillness of the place.

It had no doubt been a beautiful place before the outbreak, one of those step-ford places they probably held a lot of street barbecues the men worked respectable 9-5 jobs and the women were pretty much the perfect housewives The thought made Evelyn smile slightly, though as she took in the abandoned vehicles, houses, the rubbish that filled the roads she sighed softly, the reality of how they were now forced to live evident all around them.

Every part of her missed her old life. It was a life she knew she'd taken for granted, but like most she'd always expected it to be there. It had been a much simpler time, peaceful and happy. It was a life their baby was never going to know. He/She was never going to know the joys of music, sleeping peacefully and safely, they were never going to know the simple feeling of accomplishment when they learned to ride their first bike, or swim without armbands. No instead the only life her baby had to look forward to now was a life of fear and pain, a life where they would constantly have to be on the run and the very thought, broke Evelyn's heart.

"Evelyn?" Shane's voice jolted the brunette from her thoughts and she inclined her head to the side quickly, catching the look of concern on his face. "Ya alright?" he asked her, one hand on the door handle and the other gripping his gun.

"Fine." Evelyn replied quickly, mirroring his actions. Shane frowned ever so slightly, knowing there was something weighing on her mind but he also knew it wasn't the time to push it so for now he would let it drop.

They both quietly climbed out the car, on high alert for any movement, wanting no surprises. Shane's mind was already racing through possible things he could scavenge from these houses, whilst Evelyn shifted uncomfortably beside him. There was something eery about the estate, it was almost too silent, too still and in a way it reminded her of Atlanta, when her and Rick had first rode into the city only to have quickly discovered just how dangerous and overrun it was.

"I don't like this," she muttered to Shane, who looked down at her as they quietly walked towards the further end of the street. Her husband looked down at her briefly before lifting his gaze once more to scan the surrounding area.

"We'll make it quick, chances are if she got this far she'll be hiding, scared and we can't risk shouting out to let her know we're here." Shane explained, though he highly doubted Sophia was here, hell he doubted she was even alive though he refused to say it. There was always that slight chance, plus he figured it couldn't hurt having a quick look around right? "You could stay in the car..."

"No way. I'm fine." Evelyn cut in, shooting him a determined look as they came to a stop in front of a house. Shane glanced down at her and smirked slightly, having always loved the stubborn side of her before focusing his attention on the house. A glance over his shoulder helped ease his worry there were walkers around as he stepped up to the front door, gun held up high.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so no excuse for such a long wait between chapters. I've been really uninspired for this story, struggling on the direction to take it but I've figured it out now, figured out a plot arc I wasn't sure I wanted in the story but it's here and we're going to make this work.<em>**

**_I've got the next two chapters typed up so I'm thinking a few days in between each update so get those reviews in let me know what you think of this chapter. What did you guys make of Evelyn's dream? Think it holds any kind of significance?_**

**_Now onto reviews:_**

_shippolove844 - I loved Otis. His death was harsh and I felt so bad for him, I did debate not having it happen at all in this story but it was a plot we needed. Thanks for the review._

_EdwardCullenFan2009 - Sorry for the wait hun but here's the next chapter hope it's okay for you. Thanks for the review._

_RebornRose1992 - I think if Shane had someone in the show it would have benefited him in the best possible way but nope they had to go and break my heart lol thanks for the review!_

_Darkinyron - Things will be getting mixed up considerably, I'm following the show for certain things but that's about it. Thanks for the great review!_

_cherrysoft - Thanks for the review hun glad you enjoyed the chapter! Looking forward to hearing from you again._

_Pennish - More Lori/Evelyn interaction I'm sure we can work in along the way. So glad you're enjoyed the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I try to make Shane my own but someone you recognize from the show, he's still got a lot of cray cray going on but I think it's more muted thanks to Evelyn being there. Thanks for the review!_

_Evangeline Kenway - Well here you have more! So glad you seem to be enjoying it and your review really made me smile hun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter to and you enjoy what I have coming up. Thanks for the review and look forwar to hearing from you again!_


	23. Overwhelming Odds

**Chapter 23 – Overwhelming odds**

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_**First Time - Lifehouse**_

Evelyn closed her eyes tightly, turning away from the scene in front of her, pressing her hand tightly over her mouth and nose she shook her head, her other hand resting over her stomach protectively, willing the nausea to go away. Beside her Shane shifted slightly, his own face contorted into a slight grimace, fighting the urge to throw up, "Oh man..." he muttered, crouching down beside the pile of charred bodies.

They'd searched two houses before arriving at this house. The previous occupants had obviously tried to barricade themselves in or someone out when some sort of fire had broken out. Shane and Evelyn had headed down into the garage not prepared for the sight awaiting them. The decayed, charred, unrecognizable bodies filled the garage floor and broke Evelyn's heart as she gazed down at them over her shoulder.

"She's not here. She was never here." Shane commented, running his hand over his recently shaved head. Evelyn nodded her head, opening her mouth to suggest that it may be time for them to leave. The sight was almost too much, it was heart wrenching and she didn't want to be around them any longer, when the familiar sound of walkers could be heard coming from outside the partially open garage and by how quickly Shane jumped up and the first walker began to crawl through beneath the door, Evelyn knew there were probably too many to handle.

Grabbing Shane's arm she began hurrying back up the stairs, "Come on!" she exclaimed, panicked. Shane quickly bypassed her before they reached the front door, using the butt of his gun to smash the skull of the closest walker. "Oh no," Evelyn whispered as she followed him outside, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the mass of walkers now descending on the house from every which way imaginable, all seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Get to the car." He ordered, not sparing her a look as he stepped onto the drive and firing his gun twice. Evelyn nodded her head, flicking the safety off her gun, raising it and firing at the nearest walker. "Evelyn move!" Shane yelled.

Evelyn's body trembled as she tried to do as her husband had said and move towards the car, wanting to get to the safety of the car but also terrified to leave him alone. Shane though was already moving forward, creating a diversion of sorts, clearing a path towards the car, glancing back at Evelyn as she followed his orders.

Pulling the trigger of the gun again, Evelyn began to hurry towards the car. There was no way they'd be able to make a dent in all the walkers suddenly converging on the house, the only way out of this was the car. The decaying body of what had obviously been a young teenage girl blocked the door to the car. Evelyn, unable to fire on the girl for some reason, lifted her leg, kicking the girl squarely in the chest and over the bonnet of the car before quickly opening the passenger side door and diving into the vehicle, slamming the door closed as the walkers quickly began clawing at the window.

Shane was further away from the car than ever now, walkers stumbled after him and for all intents and purposes he was completely surrounded. Evelyn's eyes widened, her heart battering against her chest. "Shane!" she screamed his name, a million different scenario's of what may happen to him running through her mind and not thinking she quickly began climbing over into the driver's seat, screaming out again as the walkers began climbing onto the hood of the car, their hands banging against the awfully thin glass.

Forcing herself to focus, she begun turning the key, started the engine and slammed her foot down on the pedal causing the car to lurch forward, knocking over the walkers climbing all over the car attempting to get at her. No matter how she tried there were too many and she could see Shane and her panic became all the more intense as she barrelled through the rotten corpses, her mind not even focusing on the fact she was running them down, the only thing she knew was she had to get to Shane, he had to be okay.

A gun shot rang off across the road and she turned the wheel her eyes immediately locating her husband running down the road. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding she felt the car drive over a corpse but didn't react. Sounding the horn she drove towards Shane, knocking down the walkers closing in on him, before skidding to a complete halt in front of him, screaming at him to get in the car as he fired off another two rounds.

Shane wasted no time in pulling open the passenger side door and diving into the car, slamming it closed behind him. "Go." He barked, and not needing to tell Evelyn twice, the brunette had already slammed her foot down and begun driving away from the estate, the walkers left with no option but to try and follow.

Evelyn's fingers wrapped tightly around the wheel, her knuckles going white as she continued to press her foot down, going well over 100 miles an hour down the road, her eyes staring dead ahead. Beside her in the passenger seat a breathless Shane tucked his gun into the door, keeping his eyes firmly on his wife. Her body was tensed, her breathing rapid and her eyes wide.

"Evie..." he said her name softly, reaching his hand out and laying it over one of her own on the wheel. "Ease off darlin', come on pull over." He told her gently, watching as the tension in her shoulders slowly eased as she began to pull over the car in the centre of the road. "That's it." He breathed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Taking a quick glance around them, both up and down the road he finally turned his focus back onto his wife, gently prying the fingers of her right hand off the wheel.

"There's no way Sophia was there." Evelyn said after a few tense moments, her left hand slipping from the wheel, migrating to her stomach. Her body seemed to slump back into the driver's seat, her eyes closing tightly as she shook her head. "We're not gonna find her..." she whispered, hating that she'd said it out loud but how could she go on believing they'd find that little girl now, especially with what just happened. They'd barely made it out alive, if Sophia happened across anything like that what where the chances an unarmed scared little girl would have the slightest chance.

"There's still a chance..." Shane started, knowing it was highly unlikely but also aware of how much finding her meant to the group, to Evelyn. Finding Sophia was hope but how could they remain naive to the world around them. Sophia was defenceless, a little girl, they were naive to believe she had any chance. Which in itself was a sad thought, without hope what would they all become?

"A chance? Shane look around, they're everywhere...she's just a baby. I want to believe that she's okay, alive but look at what just happened. How can we continue to believe a child could survive something like that?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with him to somehow tell her everything would be okay. That it wasn't a mistake they were continually putting their lives on the line to try and find the young girl, traipsing through the woods and they weren't any closer to finding her, just more exhausted.

Shane knew what she wanted to hear but he couldn't tell her it would be okay, how could it be anymore? The dead were walking and eating the living. They were barely surviving and they were adults, what hope did Sophia have?

"How are we going to protect our child Shane? What kind of people would condemn a baby to this, short, cruel life..." she broke off, bowing her head into her hands as she let out a sob. The emotions now welling up inside of her were overwhelming, the reality of the situation they now found themselves in with a baby, weighed heavy on her shoulders. How were they going to protect him/her, when every cry would bring walkers down on them? What about if something happened to her, or to Shane, their baby would be alone, defenceless as good as dead, how was any of this fair? All they'd wanted was a family and this was how it was happening, it was a cruel joke and it was all just hitting her now.

"_My names Shane Walsh I'm lookin' for my wife, Evelyn Walsh!"_

_Shane stood restlessly as the receptionist behind the counter nodded and began clicking away on her keyboard. Running a hand through his hair frantically, his cap clasped tightly in his other hand Shane brought his fist down onto the counter causing the young blonde receptionist to jump as she looked back at him, her eyes wide._

"_Um...she's just been moved down to recovery, that way..." she said, a slight tremble in her hand as she pointed down the left side of the corridor. Shane didn't hesitate or waste time apologizing for scaring her. He had one thing on his mind, one person and that was Evelyn. Upon receiving the phone call from the hospital, he'd had Rick drop him off, his friend would likely be following any minute but Shane didn't care, Evelyn was his priority, he had to know she was okay._

"_Doc, I'm lookin' for Evelyn Walsh!" he said, skidding to a halt in front of an older man dressed in blood stained scrubs. He smiled grimly and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder, indicating to the room on the left, his hand tightening a little as Shane made to move towards the room. "Is she okay?" he asked, a vile sick feeling rising in his stomach. The Doctor nodded once, though something told Shane something was terribly wrong, "The baby?"_

"_I'm sorry son. The trauma caused when the car crashed was far too great, there was nothing we could do." He told Shane sorrowfully, as the younger mans features all but crumbled, his hands lifting to cover his face. Shane shook his head, dragging his hands down his face enough to look towards the room, pausing for a moment before looking at the Doctor who gave him a knowing look, "Your wife is going to be okay physically, a broken rib, a concussion and some bruising. We've informed her about the baby; right now I think what she needs more is for you to get in there." _

_Shane nodded his head, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked towards the room. Letting his hands fall to his sides he took a breath and stepped forward, a heavy weight settling on his chest as he entered the room. Nothing had prepared him for seeing her like this, so still, broken, so unlike his vibrant wife. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyeing the heart monitor, the drip; all those wires and the tears glistened in his eyes, his chest tightening as he finally looked at her curled up on the bed. _

"_Evie?" he said her name softly as he moved closer to her and the brunette stirred a little, her blood shot eyes refocusing, looking away from the white washed wall to Shane. The moment their eyes locked the numbness lifted and Evelyn felt the crushing devastation and pain hit her like a tidal wave and she let out a broken sob. _

_Shane was across the room and by her side in two long strides reaching for her carefully so as not to hurt her more than she already was. "I lost the baby!" she cried, her fingers clasping at his collar, holding onto him. Shane squeezed his eyes closed pressing a kiss to her neck, his calloused hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. He couldn't speak, couldn't do anything other than hold her, both of them seeking comfort. _

_When his eyes opened he saw a lone figure stood in the doorway. Rick. The pain in his friends eyes was evident. Shane nodded his head once, almost in a thanks for being here sort of way before he refocused on his wife, not sure they'd ever get past this._

_**End Flashback**_

They'd been told soon after the accident, that the chances of Evelyn being able to conceive were slim to none due to the scar tissue lining her uterus. They'd dreamt for so long about having their own child, whilst the loss of their first had been heart breaking they'd come out the other side stronger as a couple. Not once did they give up, though they agreed that they wouldn't force it, if it happened it happened. Yet as time went by they came close to giving up already. Yet here they were, pregnant and at the worst possible time.

Shane's hands were quickly on either side of Evelyn's face, urging her to look at him. It broke his heart to see her cry, to see the woman he loved looking so hopeless, but the truth was it hurt more because he knew in a way she was right. He also knew though that they could do this, they'd find a way, and they always did. They'd beaten the odds many times over the years, and although things were dark now he knew they could win this, together.

"Now you listen to me darlin'. I ain't sure of many things but one thing I am certain about is this baby, our baby. We can do this, it ain't how we wanted it I know that, but it's how it is and if anyone one can do it, it's us." He told her, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away, leaning in closer to her he let his forehead touch hers, "We beat the odds, found each other again, if we can do that we can do anythin"

Evelyn gave him a watery smile and nodded her head, closing her eyes as Shane leaned in closer, their lips touching gently. Her hands rested a top of his on her cheeks as they kissed, the suffocating reality of their situation lifting slightly. She still felt sick with worry but he was right, they'd found each other, despite the overwhelming odds. Didn't that prove they had the strength and determination to have this baby, keep him/her safe?

She prayed it did, for their sake and their baby.

* * *

><p>"One hell of a stunt you pulled beautiful,"<p>

Defences on alert, Evelyn let the screen door to the Greene house close behind her, her arms crossing her chest tightly as she locked eyes with Mark, who currently stood at the bottom of the porch steps, his thumbs tucked through the loopholes of his cargo pants. He looked every bit as smug and dangerous as he had in her dream, as he had that same day in the CDC when he'd tried to rape her. Evelyn cast a look towards where the camp was set up, glad to see the others mulling around there, Mark wouldn't dare try anything.

"Not sure I know what you mean." She replied, though she did have a small idea of what he was referencing to and she really didn't care. The further she kept her husband away from this bastard the better in her eyes.

Mark laughed and wagged a finger at her in a chiding manner as she took a step off the porch, keeping a fair distance between them as she did. Though before Evelyn could reach the last step he was in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, luckily for his sake though he kept his hands to himself. One thing he didn't miss was the way her arms lowered slightly towards her stomach as though protecting the brat inside her. "You know exactly what I'm talkin' about beautiful, don't play dumb with me." He said, that smirk falling from his face. "You showed me up in front of your little group."

Evelyn kept her composure even though the sight of him still turned her stomach and despite her best efforts, sent a shiver of fear through her. He was dangerous and for some unknown reason he'd fixated on her, "No. I kept you away from Shane, you're not to be trusted." She replied, glad her voice stayed steady.

Mark stepped forward, making her lean back away from him a little even though she was stood on the step, "I'm really a big teddy bear once ya get to know me beautiful," he sneered, reaching out a hand to took a lock of hair behind her ear. Evelyn snapped her out, slapping his away from her face, her cheeks flushing a crimson colour. Mark though chuckled, "Your loss beautiful."

"I really don't think so." Evelyn replied angrily, making to step passed him only to have him block her path once again. "Get the hell out of my way." She told him, wanting nothing more than to smack that smirk off his face.

"Pull a move like that again and I promise you, you'll be sorry or I'll make sure that boy of yours is sorry..." He threatened, that smirk still on his face whilst his eyes screamed he was deadly serious. That chill ran down Evelyn's spine for as much as she didn't want to be affected by his words, that nightmare still played over in her mind, she knew exactly what kind of man this was and had no doubt he'd follow through on any kind of threat he made.

Behind her Evelyn heard the screen door open and close but didn't pull her gaze away from Mark, not even when he looked over her shoulder, smiled and stepped back, shooting her one last smirk before turning and heading back towards the camp.

"You alright Evelyn?"

Evelyn looked away from Mark's retreating figure, her shoulders hurting with how tense she was right now, to look at Glenn. Forcing a smile on her face she nodded, her hands going into the back pockets of her jeans. Glenn nodded and moved off the porch, Evelyn falling into step with him as they made it towards the camp. It didn't escape her notice either how troubled he looked and bumping his shoulder slightly as they walked she smiled, "What's on ya mind?" she asked.

Glenn looked up at her, smiling sheepishly and shaking his head. "Nothin', question is what's up with that Mark guy, kinda lurks around doesn't he?" he commented, clearly trying to change the subject, something which didn't go amiss to Evelyn, deciding to humour him though she simply nodded her head.

"I suppose a little he does yeah." She said pretending to be indifferent as she shrugged her shoulders, glancing back towards the farm house as they neared the camp site, "So how are you and Maggie?" she asked, sticking out her tongue playfully as Glenn looked at her in surprise.

"You know?" he asked, watching as Evelyn tilted her head to the side, giving him a look that clearly said, '_duh_' and he smiled a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're good I think I don't know really she's...different to most girls I've known." He admitted. Evelyn smiled nodding her head and lightly patting his shoulder.

"Different is not a bad thing." She commented, her mind drifting to everything people said about her and Shane. They were opposites yes, but they worked. Glenn half smiled as the pair of them reaching camp moments later having lapsed into an unusually comfortable silence. Evelyn let her fingers lightly touch the top of Louis's head, shooting a smile to young Amy as she found her way over to Shane, politely taking the plate Carol held out to her before she sat on Shane's lap.

A part of Evelyn felt guilty every time she looked at Carol, after this afternoons failed scout for the other woman's daughter, and the not so positive thoughts that had raged through her head, Evelyn felt ashamed. Shane shifted on the tree stump, getting more comfortable as his wife settled on his knee with her plate. At that same moment Evelyn's eyes migrated to Rick and Lori, having not really spoken to the other woman since Carl's shooting. Their interactions were awkward, strained and both tried to avoid them if necessary.

As Shane used his fork to pinch a bite of Evelyn's dinner she chuckled and shook her head at him, lightly tapping the back of his head. Shane smirked at her, though unlike Mark this smirk made her smile, made her happy almost, she loved the teasing side of her husband. "I don't share food." She commented, using her own fork to lift a larger piece of the scrambled egg into her mouth, savouring the taste on her tongue. Lowering the fork she pressed a kiss to Shane's head, her fingers at the back of his neck lightly drawing strange patterns.

Shane snaked his strong arm around her waist as she ate, loving the closeness between them since they'd reconnected. Having her close like this as well was reassuring, comforting, and above all chased away the darkness he felt was always threatening to drag him under. Pinching another piece of egg from her plate he chuckled when she narrowed her eyes at him playfully, her lips slightly forming into a pout.

There was something weighing on her mind. He knew his wife well enough to sense this, it was more than what had happened in the car today and it had nothing to do with Lori but there was something on her mind, he just wished he knew what. Everything in him wanted to fix this all for her, he wanted to be able to promise her they'd always be safe, that their baby would but how could he even begin to keep that promise? Slim chances were all that was left now, throw a baby into that mix and those chances diminish a great deal.

"Sorry darlin', last bite I promise." He told her with a smile, watching Evelyn smile and shake her head before dropping a kiss onto his nose.

"I guess for you I don't mind sharing." She said, picking a piece of the egg up with her fork and placing it between his lips, smiling when he bit it off. They were showing a lot more affection than normal; Evelyn knew this but why not? Life was short now and they'd wasted too much of their time so far since the outbreak apart or distant and Evelyn finally felt they were in a better place together.

"Uh guys." Glenn shifted awkwardly in front of the group, shooting a look back at Dale and Jim who both nodded at him. Evelyn and Shane pulled their focus from each other and looked over to Glenn the same as everyone else, though most only half focused on the rather uncomfortable looking young man. He shoved his hands into his pockets, eyeing each of them individually before taking a breath and nodding, "There are walkers in the barn."

The camp fell silent as the impact of Glenn's words hit them all hard, shattering the small bit of peace and calm they'd built up around themselves.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No excuse other than no muse, so all I can do is apologize. <strong>__**This story has been a struggle as of late but I hope you guys realize I'm still as dedicated to it as I have been from the first chapter. **_

_**I want to thank you all for sticking with me this long. I have all of Shane and Evelyn's future plots set out and have to admit I'm pretty excited for it. Hope you guys are as well. Anyway let's get on with some review replies so we can begin looking forward to the next chapter.**_

_**P.S. If we can hit ten reviews by time tomorrow roles around I'll promise to post the next chapter for you all so come on LOL**_

_Shippolove844 – Hated doing it but I feel like as much as I'm making this story my own there's some things about Shane's character you can't just erase. Change maybe, but never take out completely. Thanks for the review!_

_EdwardCullenfan2009 – Hope this chapter was up to your standards hun, glad you loved the last one, thanks for the review!_

_ZeOddOne – You're very sweet! Glad you enjoyed this so much, and yes don't worry I've not forgotten about the little piece of paper Jenner handed over! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Violet Lylybelle – Here's your update hope you enjoy! Your review made me smile! Shane broke my heart in the show, the whole spiral was painful to watch and I'm trying to keep him as close to that Shane as I can but also explore the different side of him thanks to the fact in this story he has Evelyn with him. I think that would have balanced him a little. There's a lot more drama coming up and don't worry I will be touching on the dream and what the 'meaning' could be later. Thank you for the review!_

_Princesspenguin14 – There aren't a lot of Shane stories out there sadly that focus on him as a character, most include him then as you said spiral into Daryl fics. Love Daryl but Shane deserves to shine. You made me smile, so glad you enjoyed the story and welcome! Cannot wait to hear off you again, thanks for the review!_

_Electrogirl88 – You're sweet thank you so much. I love Evelyn and to know you do to makes me very happy, I love how you all have embraced her. Hope you enjoyed the update and thanks for the review, let me know what you think!_


	24. Burning Bridges

**Chapter 24 - Burning Bridges**

_I, I keep on running_  
><em>I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted<em>

**_Burning Bridges - One Republic_**

"_There are walkers in the barn."_

The camp was in a state of shock, all of them cautious and on edge since Glenn's big reveal only hours previous. It was insane, the sheer notion that the Greene's were actually storing walkers in the barn, instead of putting them down. Turned out Hershel believed there'd be a cure, that he was doing the right thing in locking away all these bodies, his friends and family because pretty soon they'd be cured. It was sad really, almost cruel in a way to even think about taking away that last shred of hope from him, but he needed to know this wasn't getting any better. There was no cure, the walkers were dead and that's all there was to it.

It was sad, it really was but that didn't take away from the fact it was crazy. They couldn't go on living next door now they knew, not even if they secured the barn more than it was already, there'd always be that fear, they'd never be able to relax and what happened when more came and the barn became overrun? Sure, as Hershel saw it this arrangement was working well for now but it wouldn't forever, anyone one could see that. Things were going to go bad very soon there was no doubt about it.

Suffice to say things were tense; Rick was trying to negotiate with Hershel who wanted them off the farm now they knew and there were a couple of them who wanted to do just that. Rick though was insistent that they remain, that they needed to be here. At the same time though he knew no one wanted to stay if the walker situation remained as it was, taking their chances out on the road was a dangerous, unpredictable option but so was remaining here. Fort Benning was looking better and better with each passing minute.

"Hey you,"

Shane tore his eyes away from the barn to look at his wife, silently acknowledging her greeting before refocusing on the barn. Some 20 metres away stood Mark, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he ran a critical eye over the barn and like the rest of them he was wondering just how much more it'd take before this barn caved. It wouldn't hold forever, if more walkers were packed inside and enough pressure was forced against the doors they were screwed, the situation needed to be dealt with now.

"Shane it's getting late, won't you come get some rest?" Evelyn asked not fazed by his silence in the slightest. With her arms wrapped around her middle, she tried to ward of the chill in the cool Georgia air, wanting nothing more than to get back the tent. It had been a long day what with the near miss at the Wiltshire estates, the confrontation with Mark and Glenn's big reveal. All she wanted was to sleep. Shane though had been out here, with Mark since this afternoon keeping an eye on things and she knew he was avoiding the group.

After Glenn's revelation this afternoon there had been a confrontation of sorts. Tensions between them all were high and Shane had said the wrong thing. Evelyn couldn't believe he'd said it outright to Carol that she needed to accept her daughter was dead. Then the fight with him and Daryl had broken out with things only being made worse by Mark who called Rick a coward, telling him that by not doing what was necessary he was risking his wife and sons life. Things were very tense.

"Ain't goin' anywhere till I know what we're doin' about this." Shane told Evelyn flatly, still seething that they hadn't taken care of this already. Every muscle in his body was tensed to the point it was painful, but he didn't pay that any mind. Mark was right, Rick was going to get them all killed, why couldn't anyone else see that. There were walkers in the barn; they were risking their necks every day looking for a little girl who was more than likely dead. It wasn't right and he knew what finding her meant to everybody, but surely there had to be a point where you had to just accept she was gone. If she was alive they would have found her by now...right?

"_This is crazy man, you can't really be thinkin' this is okay!"_

"_This isn't our land Shane!" Rick argued a pleading with his best-friend or former, he still couldn't work out where they stood. Their friendship wasn't the same but in some ways was still very much the same, Shane had saved Carl. _

"_The guys crazy, thinkin' those things are alive." Shane said, shaking his head, glancing once at the barn then the house in disgust before turning his focus back to Rick, "Look we've been talkin' about Fort Benning, let's just go."_

"_No we can't leave!" Rick exclaimed, shooting down the idea before even considering it. The group glanced warily at the barn, seeing this argument easily getting out of hand when Daryl moved forward as Shane asked Rick why._

"_I'm close to findin' the girl, found her damn doll two days ago." He said, making Shane scoff as he ran his hand over his shaved head, glancing at Mark who shook his head as well. _

"_You found her doll Daryl, two days ago. You get a good lead it's in the first 48 hour, we're way passed that and if by some miracle that girl was alive and she saw you comin' all methed out with your buck knife an' walker ears round your neck she'd run in the other direction!" Shane told Daryl having to be held back by Rick as Daryl yelled out and lunged at him, Glenn and T-Dog struggling to keep him back. Things were escalating and getting out of control too fast but no one could do anything other than watch. _

"_Back off! Just let me talk to Hershel, we can fix this." Rick said, as he pushed Shane away from him, making the other man shake his head as he turned away. Mark though chose this moment to move forward not satisfied he hadn't been able to put his two cents in yet. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you. You're willin' to risk the life of everyone here, your wife, son and for what...so you don't upset the old man?" he snarled, making Rick's eyes blaze, shaking his head Mark scoffed, looking the other man up and down, "Your gonna get everyone here killed and for what? Do what needs to be done."_

_**End Flashback**_

Evelyn sighed and shook her head, leaning against the tractor knowing there would be no reasoning with him whilst he was like this. There was no way he was going to leave and sleep now he knew what was in there and who could blame him, she wasn't too keen on the idea of sleeping herself, not after the nightmare, knowing what was in the barn and not having him to wrap herself into. "Look I'm not saying it's right but we didn't even know about it until today, just come and sleep." She said softly.

"Like anyone's going to be sleeping Evie knowin' what's in that barn! We should've taken care of them or left." He replied back hotly, the way he snapped at her was a surprise but again she wasn't fazed. Instead she pushed herself away from the tractor and held up her hands in surrender before taking a few steps back.

"Stay here then but I'm going to try and sleep some." She told him, avoiding the argument she knew would start if she stayed. He was tired, stressed like the rest of them so she knew it'd be better for the pair of them if she didn't push. Not waiting for a reply she turned on her heal and began on her way back to the camp, passing by Mark who still hadn't moved.

"I could come help keep you warm if you want beautiful." He commented as she passed by him, the smirk in his voice obvious. Evelyn rolled her eyes, barely repressing the shudder that ran through her body.

"Drop dead." She told him darkly, quickening her pace towards the tent, ignoring his sickening chuckle. He was vile and it was maddening that someone like that had survived when they'd lost people like Andrea, it wasn't right. Ducking into the tent she shared with Shane, she zipped up the entrance and kicked off her boots.

It was daunting to even think of going to sleep with walkers so close by but she felt the exhaustion from today's events catching up to her and she knew she'd have to sleep, even if it was just a little, it was better than nothing. Shane was on watch and as much as she hated him so was Mark, they'd be okay for the night at least. Tomorrow though was a different story, they had no idea what would happen now, whether they'd be leaving or taking matters into their own hands. Part of her didn't want to do that to Hershel but the other part was screaming at her that killing those walkers was the right thing and as much as she agreed with that side of her, she was reluctant. Hershel was a good man, misguided but good.

Pulling out her hair slide she let her hair fall down, running her fingers through the tangled curls and sighing. Since Shane wasn't here she opted for his shirt to sleep in so with a smile she quickly stripped out of her vest and reached for her jeans pulling them off to before dumping them to the side and reaching for Shane's shirt from her bag. Only, when she pulled out the shirt a piece of folded up paper fell out with it.

Immediately she recognized it and after pulling on Shane's shirt she reached for the paper, surprised somewhat. After their quick escape from the CDC, the news she was pregnant and the highway, Sophia and Carl she'd forgotten all about placing it into her bag. Tucking her hair behind her ear she shook her head and quickly began unfolding the crisp paper, her tongue flicking out across her lips as she finally began to read what it said.

Her eyes scanned the paper over and over again for a good few minutes, her fingers covering her mouth. Shaking her head she dropped the paper and quickly sat down on the make shift bed, wishing now more than ever she hadn't bothered to open it.

_They were all infected_

* * *

><p>Running her fingers through her blonde locks Amy looked around, a frown on her pretty features as she searched for Evelyn. She hadn't seen the other woman all morning and was worried, add to that the tension in camp and she was moments away from freaking out. Seeing Shane by the barn without his wife she quickly ruled out there, as well as the house and the RV and finally set out to find the other woman.<p>

Moving away from the camp it wasn't much longer before she found Evelyn stood leaning against the fence some few minutes away from the camp, well out the way. Lord knows what Shane would say, the spot she'd chosen to stand was out of sight, making Amy frown. If Evelyn was keeping out the way then surely she had something on her mind, usually she was careful to stay in sight. Biting down on her lip Amy began heading towards her, "Evelyn?"

Slightly startled Evelyn turned to look at Amy, quickly folding up the paper in her hand and slipping it into her pocket before turning to look at the other girl, forcing a smile onto her face as Amy approached, not wanting to worry the young girl who already had so many things on her mind. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as Amy came to a stop beside her, leaning against the fence and gazing out across the field.

"Same thing as everyone and you I guess that barn." Amy said, hazarding a guess and thinking that maybe what was wrong with Evelyn was the same as the rest of them. The other woman smiled grimly and nodded her head, not saying anything to argue with that. The barn was trouble, a problem that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. It didn't matter how secure it was, it was dangerous, Hershel had to see that, he was putting his life, and that of his daughters at risk every single time he opened that barn to put in a new walker. What happened when it was full, that crooked old barn wouldn't be able to withstand much more.

"Rick and the others will work something out with Hershel..." she told Amy softly, watching as the other girl nodded her head.

"I hope so, because I don't want to leave. It's so open here you know but at the same time this is the safest I've felt since this started..." she admitted, all the while fingering the mermaid necklace given to her by Andrea, a frown settling upon her pretty features. She really did wish Andrea had gotten the chance to see this place, sometimes it was easy to forget her sister had only died the week previous. There was no real time to mourn and she hated that, she missed her sister more than she could bear.

Noticing the way in which the young girls focus shifted and the way her fingers idly played with the pendant around her neck, Evelyn reached out, letting her hand cover one of Amy's, squeezing it affectionately. The blonde tilted her head to the side, her eyes locking with the sympathetic ones of Evelyn and she smiled softly. "She'd be so proud of how strong you're being." Evelyn said gently, sincerity bathing every word she spoke. Amy's eyes watered and she nodded, looking back out at the field.

"I just wish she was here, I hate all of this. Just wish things would go back to how they used to be you know?" she looked at Evelyn again as the other woman slowly nodded her head, releasing a small sigh as her free hand migrated to her rounding stomach.

"Trust me I know exactly what you mean." Evelyn replied, a heavy weight on her chest as her thoughts drifted to the note in her pocket and her life before all this. The life she'd taken for granted and now wanted back more than anything; she missed the simplicity of it. She missed not being scared every second of every day, never knowing if today would be the day you'd finally find yourself being used as a Happy Meal with legs for the dead now roaming the Earth.

"You're worried about the baby?" Amy asked after a few minutes of silence passed between them and Evelyn, slightly startled by the out of the blue question looked up not answering for a few moments before she nodded her head.

"Shane and I had dreamt of having a family for the longest time, when all this began I was almost thankful we never had children and now..." she paused, looking down at her stomach briefly, before carrying on, "...now I just feel terrified every second. Bringing a baby into this world feels almost cruel, they'll never be safe..."

Amy shook her head, taking Evelyn's hand in hers and smiling softly at her, "Your baby will be safe, I've seen Shane and there is no way he'll allow anything to happen to either one of you. This baby is special..." she said softly, reaching out a hand to cover the one Evelyn had resting on her stomach.

Evelyn's eyes watered as she looked at the younger girl in front of her, and for a moment all the worry lifted from her shoulders. Amy of course was right, Shane would keep the baby safe no matter what, and she'd fight till the end to protect him/her, she just had to believe they would be okay. Reaching forward she wrapped her arms around Amy's shoulders and embraced the younger girl tightly, or as much as her steadily growing bump would allow.

"You are going to make me cry," she teased, making Amy laugh as they parted. Evelyn smiled, for the time being forgetting what was written on the paper and instead nodded back towards the camp. "Let's head back." She said, tucking a lock of Amy's hair back behind her ear before they began walking, falling into step with each other feeling no need to fill the silence with idle chit chat. It was a comfortable sort of silence, the kind you don't get much of lately.

Though the moment they neared the camp and also the house that comfortable silence, relaxed calm that had befallen them was quickly shattered by the commotion going on the porch of the Greene's house. Amy hurried forward, Louis automatically moving to her side at the same time Evelyn neared the group, watching as Shane tried to hand a gun to Carl.

"You have no right." Lori snarled, pushing her way between Shane and Carl, shoving against Shane's chest causing him to stumble back a bit. "Rick said no guns, he's taking care of this you're just making it worse!" she exclaimed, her arm outstretched to keep Carl out the way.

"What the hell's going on?" Evelyn asked as she joined the group, not missing Mark as he shoved a gun into T-dogs hand. Shane spared her a glance but didn't respond, instead he refocused on Lori and opened his mouth to argue that Carl needed a gun to protect himself with, especially with the walkers in the barn, they needed to be taken care of. "Shane what...?"

"You gotta be shittin me." Mark growled, knocking Shane's shoulder to get his attention. When they all followed, turning to look at whatever he was looking at a dangerous and panicked hush fell over the group. In the distance Hershel and Rick, with Jimmy acting as bait as they all lead two walkers towards the barn. Within seconds all hell began to break loose, Shane and Mark both charged ahead, with the rest of the group trailing behind them. None of them sure what they were running towards but going anyway, what the hell were Rick and Hershel doing?

"What the hell is this?" Shane yelled reaching Rick and circling him and Hershel as well as the walkers in pure anger and horror. Mark was right; Rick was going to get them killed. What the hell was he doing bringing walkers onto the farm, was he putting them in the barn? This was insane!

"Shane back off!" Rick yelled, struggling to keep control of the walker he had. Shane had his gun out, shaking his head as he circled around Rick again. On the sidelines Evelyn watched with wide eyes, the look on her husband's face was terrifying. There was going to be no reasoning with him, she recognized that look anywhere, it was manic almost and she felt scared, not of him really but what she knew was going to happen. There was no way any of this would end well.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel yelled out, struggling to keep hold of the female walker he was guiding. Rick looked around panicked, struggling to hold onto the walker he'd been leading to the barn, knowing this was about to blow up. He needed to stop it but why was no one stepping forward to help, did they not understand what was at stake here, could they not see it?

"Are you kidding me old man? Do you see what you got hold of?" Mark growled, his eyes wide, almost manic as his finger hovering dangerously over the trigger of his gun, aiming it steadily at the walkers as Shane continued to pace around, growing more pissed off and outraged with every passing second.

"I see who I'm holding onto!" Hershel replied passionately, defiantly. Mark shook his head, glancing at Shane,

"No you don't...no you fuckin don't!" Mark yelled, shoving the gun into the male walkers face, and not for the first time Evelyn felt terrified of him, not only that but she knew this time around she wasn't alone, everyone else could see the manic look in his eyes, the crazed out of control man he could be. Then there was Shane and right now, he was exactly the same.

"Back off. Just stop this so we can talk!" Rick tried to reason; Mark shook his head and fired his gun, killing the walker. Shane charged forward, pulling the gun from the back of his belt.

"We don't need to talk Rick! These things ain't sick. They ain't people. They're dead and they try to kill us. They're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis and they are gonna kill us too unless we end this...now!" he yelled, practically nose to nose with Rick, daring him to argue. Rick held up his hands, resting them on Shane's shoulders trying to calm his friend,

"Shane just stop okay..."

"Hey Hershel man tell me somethin, could a livin person survive this?" Mark fired three rounds into the chest of the female walker. Backing up Mark's face contorted into a snarl and he shook his head, "Why the fuck is it still comin?" he yelled out, shooting off another round into the stomach area this time.

"That's enough!" Rick shouted out, brushing past Shane and over to Mark, prepared to disarm him, do something to remedy the shattered relations with Hershel when Shane roughly brushed past him, raising his gun as he did,

"Yeah you're right man this is enough." He said simply and as a single shot rang out, the female walker stopped moving, her broken body crumbling to the floor. Shane though didn't break his stride; he closed in on the barn before turning to address the group, "Enough of risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next door to a bunch of things that wanna kill us. Enough, Rick it ain't like it was before! Now if you all wanna live, you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it, I'm talkin about fightin for it, right here, right now!"

"Shane do not do this brother please!" Rick called out, making to rush at his friend only to find himself pushed back by Mark who looked at him with such disgust. Rick paid him no mind though and pushed him out the way, trying to rush to Shane only it was already too late. Shane was at the barn, the locks had been snapped off using a shovel, the wooden plank laid out across the two barn doors, preventing them from opening was tossed aside and the doors were opened. Not wide but enough for the monsters in there to get through and the second the barricade was lifted and it became obvious the walkers were free now, the frenzied panic that had befallen the group exploded into pure terror.

_"Shane no, stop!"_

_"Rick!"_

_"Don't do it!"_

_"No, please...!"_

_"Rick!"_

Evelyn rushed a few steps forward but no more, beside her Lori stood shielding Carl. Louis stood between Evelyn and Amy with his eyes closed his hands over his ears, like the rest of them powerless to do anything but watch the horror unfold before them.

Mark and Shane stood side by side, joined quickly by T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl, all of them with their weapons held high and steady, bracing themselves for war as the first hungry walkers began to spill out through the barn doors. Their movement's sluggish yet surprisingly quick, but with food that close was it any wonder. With no idea how many of these things were inside the barn, no one knew what to expect and those of them stood behind were helpless, unable to do anything but watch it all.

The moment those walkers began to spill out, the gunshots erupted, piercing the air all around them. It was horrifying to witness such a slaughter, granted the walkers were technically dead but that didn't change what this was. It was a slaughter and as hard as it was to watch as an outsider, the fact that these were people Hershel had known, had loved made it all the more difficult. This was a massacre; regardless of what they were it was heartbreaking.

None of them could look away.

Evelyn pressed her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering at the horror she was forcing herself to witness every last second. It seemed to go on for an eternity, it seemed almost never-ending, the walkers continued to spill out onto the farm, all of them mindlessly reaching out hungrily towards the Atlanta group. Barely getting a few steps out the barn before they were all gunned down, some on one shot, others, not as quick. Finally though after wondering if it was ever going to end the final gunshot sounded and all became still again.

However once the echo of the last shot had faded, you could finally hear the devastated cries of Beth, of Maggie as she tried to comfort her catatonic Father. Beside her Amy sobbed quietly into her hands, her body trembling. None of them able to fully accept or process what had just happened but it wasn't over. That much became obvious when guns were lifted once more, aimed towards the barn, something or someone was still in there and it was coming out. Evelyn took another step forward, only to feel two small arms wrap their way around her waist. Louis held onto her, looking up at her from her side, tears staining his face. Nodding her head she looked back up and instantly felt her body threaten to buckle.

A child. A slight little thing appeared from inside the barn. It was Sophia. They'd found her and for a moment, a brief moment she seemed okay. The way she shielded her face from the glaring sun, the way she carried herself but it wasn't her that much became almost instantly obvious.

Her shirt was filthy, her eyes sunken and dead but she was still Sophia. The little girl they'd searched so hard for, the girl they'd all hoped and prayed would be returned to them safe was no more. Now she was a walker, one of the things they fought against, one of those things that wanted them killed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, not like this. "Sophia...!"

Carol's broken cry pierced the silence as the distraught Mother charged forward towards her daughter, wanting nothing more than to embrace her, hold her and kiss her but Daryl was quick to wrap his arms around Carol. Now with him Carol crumpled to the floor her arms still outstretched towards her daughter whispering her name over and over. The devastated silence lingered in the air, most of them unable to look away from Sophia, some of them like Mark let their gaze drift between Mother and Daughter but no one moved.

"No."

Amy's quiet cry drew Evelyn's attention to her as Rick finally moved forward. Reaching out she wrapped her arm around the young girl and drew her into a hug, letting Amy shield her face into her shoulder, her body shaking from her cries. Evelyn couldn't look away from the scene now playing out, not even as Louis hid his face against her stomach, squashing himself between her and Amy. Placing her hand on his back, Evelyn held him in place, she was watching this she couldn't stop but she didn't want Louis watching or Amy for that matter.

As the gun in Rick's hand was lifted and aimed, time seemed to go in slow motion. Like a nightmare playing out right before their eyes they were all helpless. Things were changing at a rapid pace, this was it now. In front of them hope was about to die. They'd all been living in a fools dream, naive. This was their reality, they'd suffered losses before but somehow this was worse. This was the moment their lives changed again forever; this was the moment they changed.

And as the gun shot rang out and Sophia's body crumbled to the ground they all knew, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have no excuse guys, but I will say real life has become incredibly hectic as of late and I haven't had the time I need to focus on the story. However I've had this written for a month or so and I'm happy enough with it to post for you guys. There won't be so long before the next update I promise. <strong>_

_**Hope you guys can forgive me. To all you guests who were good enough to review, hope to hear off you guys again soon, thanks for your epic reviews, I appreciate the support! Now onto review replies:**_

_Bilbo Baggins Is My Hobbit - So glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one just as much, it was certainly fun to write. Look forward to hearing from you._

_EdwardCullenfan2009 - Lol well thank you for your review, so glad you loved loved loved it. Hope this one is up to your standards too._

_Smartlooks - As you can see Sophia has been found. Poor Evie indeed, I couldn't imagine how hard it would be knowing you're pregnant through this, makes everything ten times scary I 's a lot more drama to follow though so hope you're ready. Thanks for your review._

_Isnotamusedsir - Shane is amazing, even and sometimes despite his faults. Thank you, I'm so glad you like how I write, him, he's always been my favorite character. Thank you for the review._

_Violet Lylybelle - I get how you feel. Mark is horrid, I can't stand him myself but lets keep our fingers crossed that soon he gets what he deserves. I haven't abandoned the story but like I said real life is just so busy right now, but I'm hoping this quiet stays around long enough I can pump out a few of these chapters for you...so excited to finally have you guys see whats coming. Thank you for your review, hope to hear from you again._

_ragelovejimmy - I don't know...is Lori pregnant or not? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out lol thanks for the review hun_


	25. Coming Clean

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Coming Clean**

_Don't have any time here left to kill_

_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_

_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_

_Can't wait another minute_

_I'm right here ready to run_

**_Daughty - Renegade_**

**_-0-_**

Hershel was gone. Where no one knew for sure but Rick and Glenn had headed out to find him and bring him home. The devastation over losing his wife and son all over again in the barn massacre had been too much for the older man and he'd disappeared. No one could really blame him, it had hit them all harder than any of them wanted to admit. Now Sophia was gone, dead they all felt a little lost not sure where they actually went from here. Everything they'd done since the highway had been done to find her, they'd centered their lives on finding her and now, no one knew what to do. No one knew what the next step was; they were all mourning for the life lost.

After placing a kiss on Louis's forehead, Evelyn stood from the makeshift bed in her tent and went outside her eyes immediately locating the graves where Shawn, Annette and Sophia now rested. Sighing softly she looked around the farm, the air somber. Combing her fingers through her hair she stepped away from the tent, seeing Dale and Amy sat together atop the RV.

"Evie?" Shane approached his wife cautiously, having not seen or spoken to her since the barn massacre. He watched as her head snapped in his direction and watched as her defenses shot up. Her expression was guarded but didn't protect against the fire in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't Shane, okay. Just don't." She cut him off, holding up her hand and shaking her head before she turned to walk away. The further she was from Shane right now the better in Evelyn's eyes, she didn't want to say something she may later regret. He hadn't acted alone today, she was sure Mark had been the one to get him fired up but the point was mute, Shane had lost control and pretty much endangered all their lives.

"Don't walk away from me." Shane said, his hand reaching out for his wife's arm, stopping her in her tracks and turning her to face him. "Look I know what happened before was a lot but I did it to protect the group, you know that right?" he asked her, watching as Evelyn's eyes looked anywhere but him.

"Protect the group? Shane you and that psycho Mark endangered everyone on this farm. You lost control, you turned on your best-friend. This wasn't done out of some heroic act of protection, you lost control and now we're all paying for it." she exclaimed, unable to understand how he could still stand there, certain he'd done the right thing. Combing her fingers through her hair she stared at her husband and for the first time in her life, could truly say she didn't know the man before her.

Shane met Evelyn's gaze steadily, not missing the look in her eyes. To see it directed at him hurt, it did. What stung more, was she was right in a way, he had allowed himself to lose control, he'd endangered them. Sleeping next to a barn full of those dead bastards though had been just as dangerous. The way it had all gone down hadn't been what he wanted but he stood by his decision to wipe them out.

"Rick needed to understand, Hershel too. Things ain't the same as before Evelyn, Rick wasn't willin' to do what it took to protect his family, so I stepped up. Mark was right..." Shane started, when Evelyn scoffed and waved her hand effectively shutting him up.

"Mark was right? Really Shane?" she asked, unable to believe he'd said that. It was as she feared, Mark held an influence over her husband, a dark one. Otis had died at the hands of that man and Evelyn had no doubt his little show earlier on hadn't been him trying to protect the group. He had another agenda and she knew, deep down it had something to do with Shane and whatever it was he saw in her husband. He was dangerous and if things carried on like this he'd effectively succeed in breaking Shane away from this group. He'd already created the splinters.

"Evie, they were walkers...all it was gonna take was one mistake on the old mans part and we were all dead. You know that, those things ain't sick, they're dead..." he reasoned, waving his arm towards the barn, Evelyn shook her head,

"Those things, were his wife and his step-son. Shane, I understand. I know it was wrong but, you and Mark killed any hope he had. He's gone, his daughter is in there catatonic...they shouldn't have had to come to terms with things this way." she exclaimed feeling increasingly frustrated as she tried to get through to him. Combing her fingers through her hair she turned around, her gaze flickering towards the house.

Shane stared at his wife's back and shook his head. He knew where she was coming from, he truly did and he felt shame over his actions, yet at the same time he didn't. He'd done what he felt right, the walkers were gone, they were safer now surely people could see that. "Evie..."

"No, listen I can't...can't do..." Evelyn frowned as she spoke one hand going to her forehead as the world began to tilt. A wave of nausea washed over her and she groaned quietly, swaying on the spot, her eyes becoming blurry as her other arm darted out to try and steady herself.

Shane frowned as he watched his wife and darted forward, his arms going around her waist in a bid to steady her before gently guiding her towards an upturned log. Slowly he guided her to a seated position and crouched down low in front of her, using his fingers to gently brush away the hair from her face. "Darlin'..?"

Evelyn groaned quietly, one hand on her stomach as the other gripped Shane's steadying hand that had remained on her hip. Keeping her eyes closed she breathed in deeply, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass by. "I'm okay." she said softly, trying to keep her breathing even. "Part of the joys of being pregnant." she reminded him lightly as she opened her eyes, glad the spell had passed as quickly as it had hit. Between being too hot and hungry it was any wonder the dizziness had struck.

Shane's eyes flickered down to her stomach as she shifted his footing slightly, his other hand moving to her leg. "Ya hungry?" he asked, the tension between them still thick but he could see the fire in his wife's eyes dimming somewhat, she wasn't angry and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Evelyn though shook her head, taking another breath her eyes focusing on the man in front of her.

"I'll grab something up at the house." she assured him and in that moment she felt all of her anger dissipate. She knew he was only looking to do the right thing, in his own way and she knew that a lot of what had happened had been fueled by Mark. The sooner they got that man out of their life the better. "I don't agree with what you did Shane, there were a lot of ways we could have handled that..."

"Evie I know..." Shane cut off when Evie waved her hand,

"I'm not finished. I don't agree with how it happened but I do agree that it needed to be done, we weren't safe with them things so close." she said, her fingers lightly wrapping around his wrist as she spoke. "I just...things got out of hand, Mark...he's dangerous Shane. Look at today, look what happened with Otis...he's cruel and he's dangerous, I don't trust him..." she said, hesitating slightly at the end not sure whether to tell him what had happened at the CDC, not to protect Mark but Shane. What good was she doing keeping it a secret though, she had to wonder.

"I know darlin', I don't myself but he's helped us get this far..." Shane tried to reason, the words bitter on his tongue. Evelyn shook her head fiercely ignoring the dizzy sensation it invoked and looked at Shane that fire in her eyes flaring to life once more.

"No he hasn't, he's done nothing. We've gotten this far by ourselves, he's done nothing but kill an innocent man, tried to poison you...he's already started pulling you away from this group, from Rick...me." she took a breath and sighed, tightening her grip on him, "He's dangerous Shane. He's proven that more than once. Back at the CDC, he...he tried to force himself on me." she said hurriedly, her knuckles white as she held on to Shane's arm.

Shane felt his blood run cold as he allowed Eveyln's confession to rush over him. Rocking back on his heels he slipped out of her hold and fell back onto the floor, staring at her with wide eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the rage beginning to boil inside of him. He could barely register her words as she continued to speak, telling him that Daryl had come to her aid. He felt furious she'd kept this from him, allowed that man to continue being a part of their lives.

"Shane, I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you and then Carl got shot, Otis died, all of this happened and I couldn't figure out how to tell you...Shane?" Evelyn pushed up from the log, reaching for Shane as he hurriedly stood from the ground and turned to walk away. Ignoring the way her head began to spin she reached for her husband, wrapping her hands around his arm. "Shane please don't..."

"Don't what Evie, that bastards gonna get what's comin' to him..." he growled trying to pull away from her, fighting the urge to push her off him as her hold tightened. "Evelyn let go of me."

"No, Shane look at me." she pleaded, moving to stand in front of him her fingers moving to wrap around the hand now gripping his gun. Tears filled her eyes as she stared up at him, waiting till he finally. "I didn't tell because I didn't want this. I hate him and if you do this you become him, so please just stop and think. We can tell Rick, the group get him sent away or we...or we can go. You and me."

Shane paused his eyes flickering to the brown haired beauty in front him, surprise clearly written all over his face. Despite everything, the last thing he would have expected her to suggest was them leaving, Lord knows the idea had crossed his mind more than once in the past couple weeks. If it was just them, things would be simpler he had no doubt but he no longer saw leaving as an option. How could he when they had a baby coming. There was no doubt in his mind he could protect them, but he knew deep down that the best way to protect was here with the group. No, leaving wasn't an option as tempting as it was.

Brushing the hair away from her face, he let the pad of his thumb gently wipe away a stray tear before putting his forehead to hers. "We can't leave darlin' as temptin' as it is." he told her, pulling back to look at her. His body was still tense, the rage still bubbling beneath the surface and he was struggling to reign it back. "I'll be back..." he said, kissing the tip of her nose and shrugging out of her hold.

Evelyn's whole body screamed in protest, she fought down the urge to run after him as he strode away. She felt sick, not knowing what he'd do but knowing her husband well enough to know she couldn't chase after him. He was angry, barely able to hold it inside and history had taught her to let him go in those moments. She'd learned to trust that he'd come back to her when he'd calmed.

Wrapping her arms around her body she sighed sadly and turned back towards the house, her eyes landing on Mark stood beside the RV some distance away and she paused. Meeting his gaze head on she knew from the look on his face that he'd seen the exchange between her and Shane. Something deep down told her that he knew what had happened. For all his faults he was smart there was no denying it. Mark had no hold over Shane anymore she was confident on that. Though when he pushed away from the RV and began to walk away she felt a flicker of fear pulsate through her tired body, without Shane in his corner what would Mark do next and more to the point, what would Shane do?

**_-0-_**

**_Been a while and again there's really no excuse except for lack of muse and a lot of hours spent in work. I just haven't been in the right head space to post or write guys I'm sorry. Hope some of you are still with me. _**

**_Onto review replies and as a whole I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alert list:_**

_The Auburn Girl - The chapter was painful to write if I'm honest hun and I was half tempted to have it not end that way. _

_BatistaGirl1987 - Again I had to let the hectic life get in the way as much as I've tried not to. _

_Violet Lylybelle - Evelyn had her reasons and they were mainly focused on her trying to protect Shane. As you can see she's told him...question is what's going to happen next?_

_EdwardCullenFan2009 - I hated killing her off but her death was central to the plot of season 2 and the impact it has on the group can't be ignored. _

_Elephantsneedwater - So here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. It wasn't so much a note he gave her but a sheet with results on them etc. I never blamed Rick for keeping it to himself, it's a huge thing to tell them and he wasn't even sure Jenner was right I don't think. Shane ain't so crazy but we'll have to see what happens in future chapters..we're nearing the end of season 2..._


End file.
